Cartas a mi poeta
by Denisse Flores
Summary: El primer amor, se defenderá contra todo y todos. No habrá nada que separe a dos corazones que se aman de verdad...
1. Prólogo

_"Sabía que sería capaz de llegar hasta el mismísimo infierno por ella y regresar bañado de gloria para poder estar con ella por lo menos con su amor, un segundo de su vida. Tenía la eternidad para amarla aunque ella no estuviese a su lado. A veces se podía creer que era una exageración pero el primer amor así llegaba, sin avisar. Había infinidad de maneras para saber que estabas enamorado por vez primera. A veces el amor que llegaba era una golpe fuerte que te dejaba sin aire pero hacías hasta lo imposible por querer seguir respirando, cuando no hay nada que hacer simplemente agonizas, porque ese golpe, ese aire que te hace falta fue el amor no correspondido de la persona que tanto anhelabas._

_Debería decir que solo eh conocido el amor a través de sus ojos color marrón, debería decir también no eh probado sabor más dulce que el de sus besos y debería decir también como ser humano jamás sentí tanta alegría cuando le vi. Su sonrisa me desarmo y su mirada me llevó al mismo cielo sin haber muerto ¿es posible haberse enamorado a primera vista? Debo decir que nunca creí en ello pero cuando le vi, creí con todo mis fuerzas. El amor que sentí fue tan real como el mismo aire que respiro… Ni la distancia podrá separarme de mi primer y único amor"._

La historia es contada por dos personas completamente diferentes en donde cada uno de ellos conoce el amor a su manera y donde se encuentran con obstáculos para poder vivir su bello romance…


	2. Marzo

La fuerza de las pequeñas olas que golpeaban la orilla de aquel río se combinaba a la perfección con la suave brisa de aquel día de Marzo. Las copas de los árboles se movían perezosamente, el canto de las aves compenetraba la esencia del lugar y solo la tranquilidad reinaba en aquel pequeño edén.

El viento traía consigo una canción de amor, solo bastaba quedarse quieto para poder apreciarla. Una risa apagada interrumpió aquel cuadro silencioso cuando a lo lejos se pudo apreciar a un joven que descendía a la orilla. ¿Qué puedo decir de mí? Mi nombre es Edward soy alto, mi cabello es un poco ondulado, de tez blanca, tengo ojos café claro, pestañas largas, nariz respingada. Llevo conmigo una mochila desgastada. Miro hacia lo lejos y vislumbro una pequeña pila de rocas donde decido acomodarme cerca de aquel río. Puse una mano encima de mis cejas y la otra en mi cintura, decidí asegurarme de que el lugar que había elegido era el correcto.

-Supongo que esté es el lugar indicado para quedarme el resto de la tarde, no creo quedarme demasiado tiempo- y sonreí para mí solo.

Comencé a sacar mis cosas; tomé todo lo necesario y me dispuse a leer cerca de aquel río. Me senté y esperé a que mi inspiración llegara y sorprendentemente al poco tiempo así fue. Mientras leí me puse a cavilar para mis adentros.

-¿Por qué repentinamente me siento tan solo? Quizás lo que estoy pensando realmente suene como una reverenda estupidez pero me siento tan solo en este sombrío mundo. Tal vez solamente sea mi imaginación- pensé.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa triste se dibujó en mí cara. A pesar de estar en aquel paraíso, de tener y hacer cosas que de verdad me interesaban; algo me hacía falta o acaso ¿era alguien? Sabía perfectamente que quería compañía, alguien que estuviese conmigo y que compartiera cosas lindas, simplemente no quería estar solo.

-Vamos, sabes que estar en compañía no es lo tuyo, no eres alguien con quien las personas esté acostumbrado a tratar, solo estás mejor- dije a mí mismo pero no muy convencido de mí propia conclusión.

-Soy justo lo que nadie está buscando.-

Aquella tranquilidad absoluta me envolvió por completo y mis pensamientos se fueron tales como vinieron. Me dispuse a seguir en mi pasatiempo y al atardecer decidí marcharme a casa. De camino a ella, salude a algunos amigos que jugaban básquetbol en una cancha cercana del lugar, ese era otro de mis pasatiempos.

Aunque hacía bastante tiempo que me había retirado de jugar, tristemente sentía que la época en que me sentía de lo mejor en cada torneo, no regresaría más a mí vida.

Seguí mi camino esta vez sin detenerme. Entre a casa y salude a sus padres. Mi padre era Carlisle y Esme, dos personas amorosas que agradezco tener en mí vida. Mi padre se desempaña como médico en el hospital de la ciudad, mi madre en toda la extensión de la palabra es un ama de casa, es tan hogareña y dulce. Siempre se podía contar con ella y jamás te decepcionaba. Mis padres se amaban demasiado y nuestra familia siempre funcionaba entorno a todos los integrantes, ellos eran todo para mí.

-¿De dónde vienes hijo?- preguntó mi padre.

-Aaa ya sabes de leer un rato cerca del río- contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿La divina comedia de nuevo hijo?- preguntó mi madre ansiosa.

-Si supongo que no puedo dejar de leerla, lo hago por gusto madre. Nos vemos más tarde papá.- le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre, abracé a mi padre y me dirigí a mi cuarto para poder descansar un momento y disponerse a ducharme. Cerré los ojos mientras el agua me caía de frente agradecido por la tibieza y suspiré profundamente tratando de relajarme lo más que pudiese.

Salí y me puso una ropa bastante cómoda. Cené sin demasiado entusiasmo pero con las suficientes ganas de hacerlo. Me di cuenta de que mis padres habían salido y habían dejado una nota:

"_Hijo salimos al centro de la ciudad a comprar unos muebles para la casa, tú madre estaba muy ansiosa y no pudo esperar. Te quiero, tu padre" _

Sonreí al ver como mí padre consentía a mi madre en todo y volví a mi cuarto. Me senté en mí cama, preparé mis útiles para la mañana siguiente y me acosté a dormir. Esa noche mis sueños fueron turbios.

Soñé que me encontraba en un campo enorme donde los árboles se veían a lo lejos. La brisa era demasiado fría y comencé a vagar. En la mano llevaba un rifle, no sabía porque estaba en ese lugar pero sabía que significaba: estaba cazando. Noté que entre los arbustos de aquel bosque unos movimientos aparecían de la nada. Unos ojos amarillos captaron mi atención y con la mira apunte hacia mi blanco y disparé.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- y salí corriendo en dirección al disparo.

Supe que había acertado o al menos eso creí. Cuando fui a buscar lo que había cazado, la sorpresa inundo mi cara. Al acercarme al lugar un búho blanco y café enorme salió volando del lugar dejando una capa de tierra por el despliegue de sus alas. Fue majestuoso ver como se elevaba por el cielo y desaparecía ante mis ojos.

-Al menos tú si eres libre- dije con un poco de nostalgia.

Desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro pues aunque no sabía que significaba aquel sueño, muchas locuras llegaban a mi mente.

Esa misma mañana me levante para ir a la escuela, una misma rutina para preparar mí día. Desayune, me vestí y tomé mí mochila. Me despedí de todos y comencé a caminar para tomar el transporte. En todo el camino recordé mi extraño sueño.

-Jaja que locuras pienso de verdad, ni yo mismo sé porque me pasan estas cosas- y me dispuse a entrar a la escuela.

Las clases eran normales, no había nada aparentemente interesante que llamase mi atención más que pasar el tiempo con los amigos.

Mantuve una plática bastante casual con mi mejor amigo Jasper y para mi suerte mi futuro cuñado, había estado conquistando a mi pequeña hermana Alice meses antes de que ella se fuese a estudiar a una escuela de intercambio en Inglaterra. Por lo que sabía aún mantenían contacto con ella y estás vacaciones ella volvería para visitarnos. Ese día le platiqué lo que había soñado y como buen amigo se burló de mí.

-Vaya hombre, sí que estás mal. Lo único que se rescata de ti es la linda Alice- dijo burlón.

-Oye, oye tranquilo que jamás me eh metido con tu familia- dije en forma de broma, sabía que él jugaba con el tema.

-Ok, ok. Dejémonos de cosas y dime ¿qué haremos esta tarde?- preguntó Jasper.

-No quiero hacer nada más que quedarme en casa- conteste sin ánimos.

-Eres un viejito atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico de 17 años ¿qué te pasa? ¡Divirtámonos!- exclamo ansioso.

-Mejor estudia más calculo que vas de mal en peor y déjate de fiestas, mejor entremos que el profesor de física ya entro- le contesté.

Ese día no ocurrió nada interesante. La mayor parte del tiempo me la vivía entre libros y canciones instrumentales, solo mi gusto. Como era mi último año antes de graduarme necesitaba concentrarme para conseguir una beca para seguir con mis estudios, aunque el dinero era lo de menos, quería no darle tantas preocupaciones a mis padres y que ellos apoyaran a mi hermana quien no estaba becada y que aún seguí estudiando en la preparatoria de otro país.

Tenía tantas cosas en mente, ser médico como mi padre o tal vez músico o escritor. Aún no me decidía pero quería hacerlos sentir orgullosos.

De regreso a casa me despedí de Jasper que me acompañaba y llegué a mi hogar. Salude a mi madre quien se encontraba arreglando las plantas de la entrada de la casa.

-Hola madre- la salude.

-Hijo ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó gustosa.

-Bien, aunque bueno Jasper ha tratado de inducirme a las fiestas una vez más y una vez más lo rechacé- conteste con una sonrisa.

-Hijo no me molesta que seas estudioso a decir verdad me agrada que seas bueno en ello pero vamos amor, eres joven y guapo, diviértete con chicos y chicas de tu edad, es el último años y cuando estés en la universidad será más difícil distraerse un poco- me dijo dulcemente.

-Lo pensaré madre y gracias por el cumplido- dije apenado – Por cierto ¿aún no ha llegado mi padre?-.

-Hará turno doble en el hospital cariño, llegará hasta mañana- dijo fijando la vista de nuevo en sus plantas.

-Ok, iré a mi habitación- le besé en la mejilla y me marche.

Encendí mi reproductor y _claro de luna_ de Beethoven comenzó a reproducirse, me dejé caerme suavemente a mí cama, cerré sus ojos y me quedé dormido. Yo realmente estaba cansado, cansado de la absurda y fastidiosa monotonía, cansado de vivir lo mismo a diario.

De sentir que mí día a día era un simple capitulo que transcurría ante mis ojos sin que pudiese hacerlo diferente. Cansado de no sentirme satisfecho, de querer comerme el mundo de una sola mordida y no sentirme capaz de lograr algo que dejará huella en el universo. Sentía que algo debía cambiar, sentía que algo debía volverse prioritario, más que mis pasatiempos, más que mis aprendizajes, más que el respeto que me tenían los demás por los logros realizados.

Algo que cambiase rotundamente mí existencia, pero ¿qué era lo que le hacía falta? Quería ser notado, quería que alguien me mirase y le dijera más que un "Oye amigo ¡te admiro!" No me bastaba y eso era evidente.

Cuando me desperté encendí la computadora y volví a reproducir unas canciones clásicas que tanto me gustaban, las tararee todas e inclusive las cante. Escuchar esa música me recordaba a mis entrenamientos, la fuerza que imponía y usaba en cada músculo, la energía que derrochaba y la intensidad del poder que sentía en cada movimiento.

Era la adrenalina pura en mis venas y sobre todo eran buenos tiempos que recordar. Pero algo raro me ocurría, por alguna razón tenía tan presente este sentimiento de angustiosa soledad.

A la mañana siguiente, como ya era costumbre realice el mismo ritual para prepararme a la escuela y ya en clases comencé a hablar con mi mejor amigo. Le pregunté que si podía ir esa tarde a su casa.

-Claro Edward, puedes ir y dejar de devorar libros como ratón de biblioteca jajaja- contestó sarcásticamente.

-Sí creo que eso me hace falta y salir un poco de mi rutina es bastante cansado estar así, creo que nací con 40 años encima- contesté riendo.

-Al menos te das cuenta de ello- dijo.

-En la tarde haremos algo diferente y morderás polvo en ajedrez- lo reté.

-Ya veremos- concluyó.

Dejamos de hablar por qué la profesora anteriormente ya nos había callado.

Esa misma tarde estando ahí, navegué un rato por Internet, no había mucho que hacer ahí. Más que platicar con mi hermana menor desde Inglaterra.

*Conversación de chat*

Alice: Hola hermanito.

Edward: Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás por allá?

Alice: Muy bien, ya pronto estaré con ustedes. ¿Cómo está mamá y papá? ¿y Jasper está contigo?

Edward: Ellos están muy bien y si estoy en casa de Jasper decidí pasar la tarde aquí con él, tenía que dejar de leer un rato.

Alice: Me saludas papá y mamá. Y dale las gracias a Jasper por el regalo que me llegó.

Edward: Claro yo les diré y ¿cuál regalo? Si se puede saber…

Alice: No estés celoso hermanito y te lo diré porque sé que puedo confiar en ti. Él me envió un ramo de rosas rojas. Estaban hermosas.

Edward: ¿Te las envió? ¿Te gusta acaso mi amigo?

Alice: No seas tan metiche hermanito, ya casi cumplo 17 y podré tener novio… Jajaja.

Edward: La idea no me agrada pero mientras cualquier rufián que se quiera propasar contigo se la vera conmigo, incluyendo a Jasper.

Alice: Él jamás lo haría, es un caballero, siempre me ha respetado, lo sabes. Bueno me tengo que ir acá casi son la 12:00 am y tengo que levantarme temprano, te quiero hermanito. Hasta pronto adiós.

Edward: Adiós Alice y por favor cuídate demasiado, te estamos esperando ansiosos aaa y Jasper te manda saludos.

Alice: Aww dile que igualmente, un beso adiós.

*Fin de la conversación de chat*

Me le quedé viendo seriamente a Jasper, pensé que su relación no iba más allá de una amistad. Levantó las manos exclamando un "¡upps!" y tomé una almohada y se la lancé a la cabeza.

-Conque a toda costa pretendes ser mi cuñado- le dije.

-Sabes que Alice me gusta desde hace un tiempo y yo jamás la lastimaría, ella es buena- contesto sinceramente.

-Si ella y tú llegan a ser novios cuídala o no me importará que seamos amigos- le dije casi como amenaza.

-Sabes que jamás la lastimaría, ella me quiere y la quiero de verdad, créeme- me contesto serio.

-Está bien, te creo. Me tengo que ir, iré a contarles a mis padres sobre Alice y como está- dije.

-Está bien- contestó serio- mañana nos vemos cuñ…-.

Me voltee seriamente para escucharlo terminar la frase y le volvía a lanzar otra almohada y después me reí fuertemente.

-Hasta mañana Jasper tenemos pendiente el juego ¿eh?- y me fue hacia mi casa, le conté a sus padres las platica casual que tuve con mi hermana y como había estado mí día.

Aunque era mi hermanita no me emocionaba demasiado hablar de sus cosas. No hacía el gran intento por comunicarme a corazón abierto con las personas cercanas a mí, a veces ni con mis padres. Una coraza me protegía del exterior y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que cruzaran esa barrera entre el mundo y yo.

Eso no era parte de mí, pero sabía perfectamente que detrás de toda esta fortaleza, esa tenacidad y ese ímpetu había un corazón noble dispuesto a entregarse. Una entrega total de amor diferente, diferente al amor de mis padres, el amor a mi hermana.

Un amor diferente a todas las cosas y pasatiempos que había tenido en toda mi vida. Un sentimiento puro y entero. Algo soñado y jamás vivido. Esa noche también escuche mí música favorita, me quite los zapatos y me estiré por completo hasta relajar todo mí cuerpo. Realicé las tareas correspondientes de ese día y comencé a soñar despierto sobre aquellos momentos de gloria. Los campeonatos ganados, los juegos vividos, los viajes realizados, el respeto ganado.

Eso me hacía sentir bastante bien. Los _días de_ _gloria _como yo le decía, eran cosas que formaban parte de una etapa grandiosa de victorias. Sin más que hacer me dispuse a dormir sin saber que a la mañana siguiente sería un día completamente diferente y que lo cambiaría todo por completo.


	3. El primer encuentro

**POV Edward**

-Bueno, otro día más en la escuela- me dije para mí solo.

Y una vez más hice lo mismo que todas las mañanas. Tomé mis cosas y miré a mí reloj. Eran las 6:50 am, iba justo a tiempo para llegar a la escuela. Ese día me encontraba increíblemente ansioso y no sabía porque. Subí perezosamente las escaleras del edificio donde se encontraba mi salón.

Había muchos grupos de jóvenes en el pasillo de aquel segundo piso. Entre ellos me encontré a mis amigos de siempre, hablé un poco con ellos antes de entrar clases y sonó el timbre que indicaba que la jornada escolar comenzaba.

Los demás alumnos abandonaban aquel pasillo lentamente con una alboroto usual digno de jóvenes de 17 años de edad. En cambió ese día mi grupo entro más tarde debido al retraso que tuvo el primer profesor del día. Como era un salón mayoritariamente de varones aquel barullo era incontenible.

Una pequeña _guerra _de bolitas de papel y útiles comenzó de la nada y como fue de esperarse aquel escandalo afecto a los demás grupos y todos se quejaron. Entre risas y burlas ninguno de mis compañeros le daba importancia a este tipo de "llamados de atención". Cuando nuestra maestra de inglés llego a mi salón se hizo un silencio sepulcral y el orden volvió.

Jasper me hablo por lo bajo.

-Oye amigo ¿qué tienes? Te veo bastante ansioso ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé Jasper, no sé qué me ocurre- le conteste.

-Si es por lo que te mencione de Alice, lo siento pero no puedo reprimir mis sentimientos por ella… Yo…-.

-Aguarda, aguarda. No soy la Dra. Corazón para que me cuentes tus líos amorosos y en segunda no me molesta que Alice guste de ti. Ella es mi hermanita pero sé que tú la cuidaras de lo mejor, casi como yo. Además no tiene nada que ver lo que me estás diciendo, es algo personal y solo mío.- respondí.

-¿Tuyo? No es por burlarme amigo pero realmente me sorprende que me digas que eres capaz de tener problemas sentimentales- me respondió sin creerme.

-No te estoy diciendo ninguna mentira y no te burles- respondí molesto.

-No te enojes, era solo una broma- concluyo.

El resto de la clase no me volvió a hablar y enfoque toda mi concentración en la clase de inglés.

A la hora de receso, todos salieron a almorzar tranquilamente, yo no baje porque usualmente no almorzaba. Jasper se dirigió a mí pidiéndome un favor.

-Oye amigo ¿quieres acompañarme? Tengo que hacer un pendiente en el aula contigua y no quiero ir solo ¿vamos?-.

-Claro- contesté- ¿a qué irás?-.

-Iré a buscar a un amigo llamado Emmet, me prestará algunos discos que hace tiempo le pedí-.

-Vayamos- le dije – no tengo nada que hacer como siempre-.

Jasper le hablo a su amigo Emmet, un tipo musculoso de facciones serias, cualquiera que lo viese creería que no correspondía a un chico de nuestra edad o inclusive de nuestra generación.

-Edward él es Emmet, lo conocí en un campamente de verano durante la niñez- dijo y luego me presentó a mi – Emmet, él es Edward mi amigo y compañero de aventuras aunque no es tan aventurero como yo- se río.

-Mucho gusto- respondí.

-No te ves tan fuerte como para ganarme en una pelea- dijo seria e intimidantemente y después comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-Aaa ok- solo me limite a decir y me aleje.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar mientras yo me recargue despreocupadamente en el barandal que protegía el segundo piso. Cuando a lo lejos vio una chica que resaltaba de los demás, ella conversaba dentro de su aula y estaba rodeada de sus amigas. No sabía quien era, como se llamaba ¿porqué nunca la había notado? Lo que percibí era que me gustaba y no pude dejarla de ver en todo momento.

Ella era de mediana estatura, ojos cafés chocolate, piel blanca y su cabello era largo y castaño. Tenía una bonita sonrisa que desarmaba a cualquiera, se veía un poco incómoda entre tanta gente y no sabía porque.

Mi corazón latió al máximo porque aunque desconocía por completo a aquella chica, quise inmediatamente conocerla. Tenía una belleza especial que no se encontraba en cualquier lugar, sus ojos reflejaban pureza innata, su timidez atraía y sus labios te llamaban, aunque sin conocerme ya me habían atrapado. Me había vuelto preso de esos hermosos ojos chocolates que escondían profundos secretos y que me pedían que los mirasen con ternura.

Jasper interrumpió mis profundas cavilaciones.

-Oye amigo acabo de terminar de hablar con Emmet, ya podemos volver. Vaya que ese tipo si sabe intimidar ¿cierto? Oye ¿por qué andas en las nubes?- me preguntó.

-Jasper… Creo que acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida- le dije con la mirada fija en aquella chica tan hermosa.

-¿De qué hablas hombre? Paff ¿sabes qué? No te entiendo, mejor vayamos al salón que ya pronto entraremos a clases y esta vez no me quiero quedar fuera- dijo sin mucho interés.

Casi con nostalgia me retire dejando atrás a aquella chica que me había cautivado. No podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos color chocolate ¿qué tenía ella en especial que nunca había notado en las demás? ¿Qué era lo que más me atraía de ella? Podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y mirar los suyos, fijos en mí…

Me había enamorado a primera vista y yo jamás había creído en ello.

Ese mismo día busque volver a verla aunque fuese a lo lejos pues mí timidez me impedía cruzar palabra alguna con aquella chica. Sabía que no podía plantarme frente a frente y decirle "_Hola, ¿qué tal? Te eh visto y me haz cautivo pero primero quiero conocerte" _Claro que jamás seria así, pensaría que estoy loco o que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo y jamás confiaría en mi para darme su amistad.

La volví a ver, pero no me fue suficiente. Aunque la lejanía no me gusto, verla a lo lejos me basto, al menos por ese momento. No deducía completamente que era lo que más me atraía de ella, pero simplemente me gustaba mirarla. Se veía linda al concentrarse y buscar algo, tenía un toque de ternura que en las demás no había.

Y así transcurrían los días para mí; cada vez que la veía guardaba en mi mente la imagen para el resto de mí día y así guardarla mí memoria y calmar esas ganas de atreverme a hablarle, de verdad anhelaba platicar con ella ¿pero cómo hacerlo si era una persona realmente tímida? Parecía realmente que era un caso perdido.

Decidí contarle a Jasper, decirle explícitamente que ocurría conmigo y con la chica que había visto aquel día. Decirle que no la conocía y que deseaba saber de ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo las conversaciones con Jasper se estaban volviendo interesantes.

-Pero mira nada más Edward Cullen enamorado- dijo burlonamente.

Baje la mirada, porque no sabía en realidad que sentía por esa chica.

-Claro que la conozco- dijo despreocupadamente receloso de mi reacción.

-¿La conoces?- pregunté atónito.

-Claro amigo, ella es Isabella Swan lleva estudiando con nosotros un semestre antes, o sea que prácticamente no es nueva en la escuela. Es demasiado tímida y va justo en el mismo salón que mi amigo Emmet, el grandulón que vimos el otro día- comentó – dicen que no es muy sociable-.

-¿Por qué deduces eso?- pregunte ansioso.

-Vamos amigo ¿cuántas veces antes de ese día la viste?-.

-La primera vez que la vi fue a través de una ventana de su aula, de no ser por eso jamás la hubiese visto- dije suspirando.

-¿Ves por qué te lo digo? Esa chica, es bastante bonita pero no tan linda como Alice- dijo sonriendo.

En algo no se equivocaba y era en su belleza singular, una que jamás había visto jamás.

-¿Cómo puedo conocerla Jasper?-.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? ¿De verdad te gusta? Ya en serio Edward ¿te diste cuenta de qué no tiene cara de libro?- dijo bromista.

-Oye de verdad me gusta… ría conocerla- dije apenado.

-Está bien, está bien, le diré a Emmet si puede ayudarte pero no prometo nada ¿ok?-.

Asentí solamente y voltee mi mirada al salón contiguo donde la chica de ojos chocolate se encontraba.

Al cambio de hora Jasper llegó feliz hasta donde yo me estaba y portaba en la mano un papelito blanco doblado por la mitad, se paró de frente a mí y me extendió la mano.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, lo sé, lo sé- dijo triunfante.

¿Era lo que yo creía, era lo que yo pensaba? Ese pequeño papelito contenía la información para poder acercarme a ella y mi mirada se ilumino ante tal noticia.

-No juegues ¿tienes la información?- pregunte con asombro.

Jasper solo asintió.

-Todo tuyo amigo- dijo satisfecho.

Tome el papel apenas con la punta de los dedos temeroso de que fuese un sueño y que esto jamás hubiese sido posible pero no era así, ahí estaba con la llave que abriría paso para acércame a ella.

-Gracias Jasper- dije mientras tomaba completamente lo que me había dado.

Se me quedó viendo fijamente y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, se veía feliz por mí. Creo que era evidente que el que irradiaba era yo.

¿Cuántas veces se imaginé poder hablarle directamente? Aunque en realidad no hablaría de frente, ese era el único contacto cercano que habría de tener, eso me emocionaba.

Imaginaba cada tarde poder tener una conversación infinita con aquella chica que había visto a través de las ventanas de un aula y que solo había podido mirarla de lejos. Era un riesgo que deseaba correr.

La jornada había terminado y como tal todos regresaban a sus casas. La vi salir al final de todos. Esperaba a que todos salieran que no fuese empujada contra los demás. Vi que miraba sus dedos curiosamente como buscando algo fascinante, una amiga suya interrumpió sus pensamientos y le se despidió de ella, le sonrió y se quedó hasta que todos se marcharon.

-Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle- pensé ansioso.

Iba en camino de la chica cuando mis pies ya no quisieron avanzar, una poderosa timidez me atrapo y di la media vuelta y salí del lugar. Me sentí un cobarde.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Tenías la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle y la desperdiciaste, vaya idiota- me dije solo.

-Oye amigo ¿con quién discutes?-preguntó Jasper en compañía de Emmet. Al parecer se irían juntos en el auto del último porque saldrían de la ciudad.

-¿Quieres venir?- preguntó Jasper.

-No- dije con un puchero- prefiero quedarme conteste sin ánimos.

-Como quieras amigo- y se marchó del lugar con Emmet.

Llegué a casa un poco decaído por lo que casi estuve a punto de hacer y no pude lograr.

Mi padre se encontraba en la sala tomando café mientras mi madre lo acompañaba.

-Hijo ¿qué tienes?- preguntó asustado mi padre.

-Nada es solo que estoy cansado- contesté sin ánimos.

-Vamos cariño, puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo mi madre dulcemente.

-Lo sé madre, no pasa nada- le dije sonriendo.

-Ok, ok ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- pregunto papá.

-Bien, ya estamos realizando proyectos finales para la graduación- dije.

-Me alegra hijo-.

-Voy a mi habitación- sonreí y me fui.

-Te queremos hijo- dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

Subí a mi habitación pensando en el por qué no pude hablarle a la chica de mis sueños, estaba molesto conmigo mismo por ello.

Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hijo ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó angustiosa mi madre.

-Claro entra- dije.

-¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?- pregunto.

-Madre, eh conocido a una chica que de verdad me gusta pero… soy un torpe- dije nostálgicamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso cariño?-.

-Hoy tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella y la desperdicie por completo- dije con las manos en la cara.

Acaricio mi cabello e hizo que me voltease a verla de frente.

-Hijo, jamás pensé que fuese por eso. Creí que era por algo de tu escuela lo que te angustiaba, pero si de verdad te gusta esa muchacha. No te castigues así, inténtalo, háblale. Verás que te encontrará fascinante- dijo orgullosa.

-Gracias mamá, sé que siempre podré contar contigo- dije sonriendo.

-¿Bajas a cenar cariño?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Asentí y sonreí, ella era la mejor madre del mundo.

Salió de la habitación y me di cuenta que mi padre estaba en la puerta, la abrazo dulcemente y le dio un beso en la frente y me sonrío. Definitivamente yo quería algo de amor como lo que ellos tenían, eran la pareja perfecta, habían nacido el uno para el otro, de eso no había duda.

Después de cenar, regrese a mi habitación y encendí el computador. Saqué de mi bolsillo el pedazo de papel que contenía la dirección de correo electrónico de la chica e ingrese en línea, la agregue y me dispuse a esperarla.

No había nada interesante, hasta que la ventana de mi computador emitió un pequeño bip que me sorprendió. Para mi sorpresa no era más que mi querida hermanita saludándome.

*Inicio de conversación de chat*

Alice: Hola hermanito te dijo este Inbox porque no podré conectarme, saluda a papá y mamá dile que estaré fuera por trabajos, dile que los extraño y que ya quiero verlos. Alice

*Fin de conversación de chat*

Bueno al menos se había comunicado, sabía que estaba bien y no tenía que preocuparme. Me estaba desesperando la espera ¿acaso ella no entraría?

Fue la hora más larga de mi vida, rayaban casi las 5:00 y mi paciencia se estaba acabando, cuando otro pequeño bip sonó en mi computador…

Lo que vi detuvo mi corazón por un segundo y volví a vivir.

Una pequeña ventana se abrió con el nombre de la persona que tanto había esperado:

**_Bella Swan: Hola ¿quién eres?_**

Mi corazón latió enloquecido.

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, sé que las dejara con mucha curiosidad de saber que ocurre entre Edward y Bella en su primera charla...

Edward es un romántico irremediable 3

Espero y disfruten leerme y no olviden sus rr.

Recuerden actualizo cada 2 días... :)!


	4. Sensaciones -Parte 1-

**POV Bella**

Había llegado de la escuela, como siempre todo había sido completamente normal y sin diferencia alguna. Desde mi llegada al instituto la gente de ahí se había comportado muy amable conmigo aunque su exagerada atención me incomodaba un poco. No me gustaba demasiado la compañía a montones, desde principios de año.

Vivía con mis padres Charlie y Renee en California, nos mudamos porque quisimos empezar una nueva vida en otra ciudad diferente, tenía un hermano que se llamaba Riley, a finales del año pasado, él y yo tuvimos un accidente de carretera donde él perdió la vida. Yo estuve gravemente herida, mis padres estaban devastados aunque agradecidos de no perderme a mí.

Mi madre entró en una profunda depresión, no comía ni dormía y mi padre queriendo ayudarla se desesperó y decidió que lo mejor era atender a mamá en otra ciudad y reconstruir todo desde cero. Por eso nos mudamos, la mayoría de la gente me lo preguntaba y yo mentía diciendo que papá había encontrado un nuevo trabajo en la ciudad y que por eso cambiamos de casa.

Cuando se empezaron a aburrir de mi historia dejaron de preguntar, sabía que no lo hacían por interés a mi persona, lo hacían por morbosidad y eso me molestaba.

Había pasado casi 3 meses después del accidente y solamente me limitaba a compañías casuales de mis compañeras de clase. Un chico de otro semestre llamado Mike Newton se acercó a mi desde el primer día, coqueteo conmigo y me pidió que fuese su novia, yo acepte porque de verdad me gustaba hasta que me entere que solo jugaba conmigo y se besaba con mis compañeras de salón. Una de ellas era Jessica Stanley una chiquilla pretenciosa y creída que valiéndoseme de mi amistad me traiciono.

Por suerte me quedaba la única chica en la que confiaba, ella era Angela Weber. Ella era dulce y tierna y no me atosigaba como los demás.

-Bella, ahí está Jessica con Mike- dijo Angela bajando la mirada.

Voltee disimuladamente y los vi abrazados y sonriendo.

-Sabes que no me importa Angela, Mike es una basura que se aprovechó de la situación en la que me encontraba y Jessica es una falsa- contesté molesta.

-Lo sé amiga, solo quería decirte porque viene para acá y sé que Jessica te lo restriega por la cara-.

En efecto Jessica se pavoneaba triunfante al traer a Mike de la mano y me sonrío cuando paso cerca de mí, por alguna razón mi infelicidad le provocaba placer.

-Idiotas- dije por lo bajo.

-Bella, sé que no quieres que hablemos del tema pero ¿Jessica te dirige la palabra después de todo?- preguntó curiosa.

-La muy sínica aún lo hace- conteste secamente.

-Qué mala persona es, lo supe desde el primer día que se te acerco. A ella le gustaba Mike desde hace un buen tiempo y cuando vio que eras mucho más bonita y que le gustaste a él, te tomó enojo- dijo fijando la mirada en mí.

Ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo y centre mi vista en el libro de _Cumbres borrascosas _que traía conmigo, definitivamente _Emily Bronte_ sabía justamente lo que quería leer.

Sonó el timbre y entramos a las aulas correspondientes, Angela se sentaba a mi lado derecho, ella era una chica que me entendía y que era semejante a mí. Cuando nos sentamos Jessica estaba sobre el pupitre besándose con Mike, el muy descarado la abrazó y de espaldas me guiño el ojo.

Me puse como tomate de coraje ante tal situación.

Sínico.

Le mando un beso desde la entrada de la puerta a Jessica y ella dio pequeños brinquitos de la felicidad y él se fue. Yo seguía con la vista fija en el libro mientras Angela sacaba sus útiles para empezar la clase.

-Bella, espero y no te incomode mi relación con Mike- dijo triunfante.

-Despreocúpate Jessica, para mí eso es pasado ya- dije sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Estás siendo honesta conmigo Bella? Pensé que de verdad te gustaba Mike- dijo hipócritamente.

-Ya ves que no es así- alcé la mirada retándola.

Sonrío sardónicamente y se fue a su asiento, el profesor Molina entró al aula y comenzamos las clases.

Antes de finalizar la clase un chico corpulento llamado Emmet comenzó su alboroto junto con los del salón contiguo, al parecer el aula era de mayoritariamente chicos y todo se salió de control, junto con Angela nos protegimos en un rincón del aula donde nadie pudiese lastimarnos.

-Vaya esos chicos sí que son desastrosos- dijo riendo. Por alguna razón eso le causaba gracia.

Solo asentí, mientras escuchaba que algunos profesores calmaban aquel alboroto y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Aquel día no ocurrió nada más fuera de lo usual.

Me fui con Angela caminando.

-¿Cómo sigue tu madre Bella?- pregunto preocupada.

Parpadee un par de veces por su pregunta, Angela sabía la verdadera historia de tras mío. No confiaba en nadie más que ella.

-Ella… Está bien, a veces hay días malos y otros en lo que de verdad veo que hay un avance en su recuperación. Creo que hasta ahora no hay ningún cambio- dije con la mirada fija al piso.

-Lo lamento Bella, sé que extrañas a tu hermano y lo importante es que tú estás con ellos y conmigo- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Angela- dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa sincera.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa y ella se despidió de mí, su casa quedaba varias calles abajo.

-Hasta pronto Bella- se despidió con un abrazo y se marchó.

Entré a casa con la esperanza de que estuviese todo tranquilo. Papá me recibió mientras yo dejaba mi mochila en la sala.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté.

-Igual, ahora está dormida. Se la paso preguntando por ti y por Riley- dijo nostálgicamente- me iré al trabajo, más tarde nos vemos-.

Le sonreí y fui a ver a mi madre.

Estaba dormida tal como lo había dicho papá, en su mano derecha tenía una foto de mi hermano que al parecer había estado observando, sentí una profunda agonía al ver a mi madre de ese modo.

Subí a mi habitación y suspire profundamente.

*Flashback*

La vida es una porquería.

-¿Por qué me paso esto a mí?- dije llorando.

-Riley ¿¡Por qué me dejaste sola?!-.

Mi respiración se agito fuertemente y comencé a tirar todo lo que a mi paso se encontraba. Recientemente había llegado de mi cita al psicólogo donde después del accidente me enviaron, me había dado unas pastillas para el insomnio y unos antidepresivos.

Tome el medicamento entre mis manos y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas abrí la tapa y decidí tragármelos todos.

Quería morir de una vez y dejar de sufrir, dejar de ver sufrir a mi madre por la pérdida de mi hermano y dejar todo atrás. Sentí un leve mareo que poco a poco se fue haciendo más pronunciado.

Me caí al piso de la habitación y una voz hizo que volviese a la realidad, era un chico, un chico muy lindo de tez blanca y ojos cafés claros, cabello ondulado y muy atractivo, aún recuerdo sus palabras.

-No te mueras, yo te necesito- y salió volando en forma de búho de aquel lugar en el que me encontraba, cualquiera que fuese.

Desperté con náuseas y salí corriendo hacia el baño, termine por vomitar todo el medicamento y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Qué significaba realmente todo aquello, cómo era posible que una persona pudiese haberse transformado en un ave? Definitivamente se trataba de las alucinaciones de los fármacos, pero no pude haber soñado eso sin tener significado alguno… tal vez algún día encontraría a esa persona y si tanto me necesitaba para rescatarme de la muerte algún propósito tenía mi vida para él.

*Fin flashback*

Recogí algunos libros desbalagados que tenía sobre mi mesa de estudio, me cambie para ponerme una ropa mucho más cómoda y baje para hacer la comida, también vería si mamá había despertado.

Entré a la cocina y busque los ingredientes para hacer una pasta. La puse a cocer y comencé a preparar la salsa, quería que papá se degustara. Cuando al fin termine, pase cuidadosamente por la habitación de mi madre y me quedé viendo la puerta entre abierta, estuve a punto de darme la vuelta cuando escuche su voz.

-¿Bella?- preguntó desorientada.

-Aquí estoy mamá- entré rápidamente y me arrodille frente a su cama.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?- pregunto con los ojos entre abiertos.

-Fue a trabajar, y tú ¿cómo te sientes?- le dije mientras acariciaba sus manos.

-Bien cariño- contesto.

-¿Te apetece pasta?- dije sonriendo.

-No tengo hambre contesto- y se volvió a quedar dormida.

Acomode sus manos de nuevo sobre su regazo y salí lentamente de la habitación, estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para seguir llorando por la situación con mi madre y mi padre, la perdida de Riley y el asunto de Mike.

A las pocas horas papá llegó, yo me encontraba en la sala terminando los deberes del instituto.

-Hola Bells ¿cómo estás?- preguntó tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien papá- le conteste- te eh dejado la cena en la cocina-.

-Gracias cariño- dijo- ¿cómo está tu madre?-.

-Despertó un momento y se volvió a quedar dormida, pregunto por ti-.

-¿Y por tu hermano?-.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno al menos ya la situación es más diferente- dijo suspirando.

Se sentó a comer y me felicito por mi comida, al parecer la había gustado demasiado, como era de costumbre no preguntaba si mi madre había probado bocado porque sabía que solo había comido una vez en la mañana y se negaba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Rompió el silencio incómodo que había y mientras enrollaba un poco de pasta en el tenedor comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Me han dicho de un buen doctor de la ciudad, que puede llegar a atender a tu madre- comentó mientras bebía de su vaso.

-¿Cómo se llama pregunté?- mientras degustaba mi comida.

-Me parece que se llama Carlisle Cullen- contestó despreocupado.

Cullen, ese apellido no se me hacía conocido.

-¿De verdad? Y ¿es tan bueno como los últimos? Solo nos quitaron dinero y no hicieron nada por mamá-.

-Al parecer la gente de por aquí le tienen muy buena fe y ayuda de verdad, al parecer su familia y él son samaritanos y hace su trabajo de corazón- contestó papá.

-Será bueno solo si ayuda de verdad a mamá- dije mientras terminaba mi cena.

-Ya veremos, programaré una cita con él en un par de días más- y se levantó de la mesa al terminar su platillo- gracias querida.

Se despidió de mí y beso mi frente y como era costumbre se fue a la habitación a acompañar a mi madre.

Yo me levante y comencé a lavar los platos y subí a mi habitación. Termine y subí a mi recamara para terminar mis deberes. Eran casi las 11:00 pm cuando decidí acostarme y me quedé dormida escuchando a _Howard Shore _tocando una pieza en el piano.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para poder desayunar e irme al instituto, mamá se encontraba despierta y sonriente. Tomé mi mochila y pase a despedirme de ella.

-¿Mamá?- pregunté dudosa.

-Pasa querida- dijo vacilante.

-Me voy al instituto, quería despedirme antes de ti, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?- pregunte sonriéndole.

-Bien, aunque cansada cariño- dijo medio adormilada.

-Te dejo descansar mamá, vuelvo más tarde- le di un beso mientras ella sonreía y me fui de ahí.


	5. Sensaciones -Parte 2-

**POV Bella**

Ya en el instituto Angela me saludo como de costumbre. Todos los demás estaban en su rollo mientras yo me perdía entre libros. La clase comenzó y pensé que por alguna razón hoy pasaría algo distinto. Ajena a todo el mundo, alguien me toco ligeramente el hombro para que voltease.

-Hola hermosa-.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Mike?- contesté sin mucho ánimo.

-Nada, simplemente quería saber de ti, te has puesto más linda- dijo tratando de acariciar mi cara.

Me aleje apenas y vi sus intenciones.

-Aléjate por favor- dije molesta.

-Oye hermosa, recuerdas que eres mi noviecita- dijo tratando de tomarme por la cintura.

Instintivamente lo empuje y me rechazo lo molestó. Vi en sus ojos la ira que quería abalanzar sobre mí, afortunadamente Angela se interpuso entre los dos y me defendió.

-Lárgate Mike y deja en paz a Bella- dijo desafiante.

Sonrío sardónicamente y me dirigió una mirada amenazante y se fue mientras decía: Nos vemos después mi Bella.

-Ese maldito ¿acaso Jessica no le basta como juguete de diversión?- preguntó Angela aun mirando a Mike de espaldas.

-Tal vez Jessica ya le aburrió- dije mientras me sostenía del brazo de Angela- gracias por ayudarme.

Ella me sonrío y entramos al salón.

En la hora del receso un montón de chicas se me abalanzó encima preguntándome por la escena que me había hecho Mike, al parecer se habían dado cuenta, inclusive Jessica quien se encontraba distante pero cerca para escuchar.

-No es nada, todo está bien- dije lo bastante incómoda como me encontraba.

-Ese Mike es un maldito- dijo una del montón.

-Deberías reportarlo- contestó otra.

-Eh dicho que no ha pasado nada- conteste más insistente, me estaba irritando aún más.

-Tal vez ella sea quien lo busca y después lo desprecia, por eso su enojo- dijo una voz al fondo.

Estaba molesta por ese comentario y apunto de contestar una sarta de groserías a la responsable de esa voz cuando Angela interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Tal vez la que esté realmente molesta seas tú Jessica-.

Jessica se puso como tomate mientras se iba del salón, las demás esperaban a que hubiese una pelea entre las dos o algo por el estilo pero como vieron que no ocurría nada decidieron despejarse del lugar.

-Gracias- le dije a Angela.

Ella me sonrío y vio que voltee bruscamente hacia la ventana del salón.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?- preguntó preocupada.

-No sé- dije a Angela- tengo la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando-.

-¿No será el pelele de Mike?- dijo pensativa.

-No lo creo- dije – tal vez lo imagine.

La maestra de español comenzó a llegar y tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares. A la hora de salir espere a que todos se fueran para que no me empujaran mientras observaba mis dedos curiosamente, me perdí por un momento mientras Angela interrumpió mi concentración.

-Me tengo que ir Bella, iré a cuidar a mis hermanos y no podré acompañarte- dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes Angela- le conteste sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió y se marchó. Cuando de pronto volví tener la sensación de que alguien me miraba y como la gente estaba echa bola en la entrada no pude ver quien era. Cuando se dispersó el gentío no había nadie más.

Salí de mi aula con rumbo a casa.

Todo fue lo mismo al llegar a casa papá y yo realizamos la misma rutina y yo me despedí para irme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente casi a la hora de receso un chico corpulento de mí clase, el mismo que había iniciado la guerra de bolitas de papel se me acerco sin previo aviso.

Como era integrante del equipo de beisball al igual que Mike pensé que se me acercaría con esa intención ya que jamás en todo el semestre me había dirigido la palabra.

-Tranquila- me dije para mí misma- si te busca problemas todos lo miraran y no podrá acerté daño-.

-Hola- dijo mientras reía.

-Hola- contesté con desconfianza.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó.

-Solo Bella- dije intimidada.

-Me llamó Emmet McCarthy- dijo presentándose- vamos juntos en clases-.

-Lo sé- conteste segura.

-Te preguntaras porque hablo contigo y es que la verdad hay alguien que quiere conocerte y me pidió que buscara una manera de llegar a ti. Verás él es un chico muy tímido y no tiene el valor de hacerlo- dijo.

Yo me quedé atónita ante tal respuesta ¿acaso era una broma?

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó sonriendo.

¿Es una broma de mal gusto?- pregunté molesta.

-Para nada- dijo seriamente- es verdad lo que te digo, él quiere ser amigo tuyo-.

Se veía que hablaba honestamente.

¿Me darías tu correo electrónico?- preguntó insistente- si no es verdad te darás cuenta y no tienes nada que perder-.

Él tenía razón pero la curiosidad me inundo.

-Está bien- dije y comencé a escribir en un pedazo de papel y se lo entregue.

-Gracias Bella, no te arrepentirás- y se marchó.

Vería más tarde si era verdad.

Angela se acercó a mí lentamente volteando a ver a Emmet.

-¿Qué hacía Emmet hablándote Bella? Él nunca lo había hecho- preguntó.

-No es nada- dije sin mucho interés, aunque sabía que la curiosidad me mataba.

Las clases concluyeron y Angela me acompaño a mi casa como de costumbre y entre a a mi hogar. Había una pequeña nota en la puerta del frigorífico que llamo mi atención.

"_Bells salí con tu madre al parque para distraerla y al doctor, todo está bien no te preocupes, te quiero. Papá."_

Me había quedado intrigada con la conversación que tuve con aquel muchacho llamado Emmet y me encontraba dudosa acerca de que si pudiese ser verdad lo que me menciono.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y mis padres aún no regresaban. Limpie un poco y subí para darme una ducha de agua tibia, pude sentir como se me contraían los músculos por el estrés, me puse unos vaqueros desgastados y una blusa holgada. Cepille mi larga cabellera y espere a que se secara. Encendí el computador y reproduje una canción que llamaba mucho mi atención o al menos sentí que le iba bien a la situación. _Slow life _de _Grizzly bear _sonaba como música de fondo.

Entre a mi correo electrónico aún indecisa de pensar si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto pero al fin y al cabo lo hice. La pequeña ventana de _Iniciando sesión _comenzó a cargarse y me apareció una solicitud con el _nickname_ de Edward Cullen…

Cullen… Ese apellido lo había escuchado esta misma mañana.

Era el único de todos mis contactos que no conocía y decidí agregarlo.

-Tal vez sea de quien me habló Emmet esta mañana- pensé para mí misma.

Me debatía internamente entre hablarle o no, hasta que me decidí…

*Inicio de conversación*

**_Bella Swan: Hola ¿quién eres?_**

**_Edward Cullen: Hola... Mi nombre es Edward._**

**_Bella Swan: Eso deduje por tu nickname._**

**_Edward Cullen: Aaaa sí, es verdad tienes razón. Debo deducir que tú eres Bella Swan._**

**_Bella Swan: Si, a decir verdad. Dime algo Edward ¿conoces a Emmet McCarthy?_**

**_Edward Cullen: Eh… Podría decirse que así es._**

**_Bella Swan: Me ha hablado recientemente esta mañana, después de un semestre que llevamos juntos en la misma clase diciéndome que un chico, cuyo nombre no me reveló quería conocerme._**

**_Edward Cullen: ¿Piensas que soy yo? Creo que me confundes Isabella._**

**_Bella Swan: Espera ¿cómo sabes que me llamo Isabella?_**

**_Edward Cullen: Emmm no era difícil de deducir._**

**_Bella Swan: ¿Quién eres realmente Edward Cullen? Si no me contestas te juro que cierro la ventana y te elimino._**

**_Edward Cullen: No, no, no por favor. No quiero que pienses que deseo hacerte daño, no te conozco en persona pero sé que vas en el mismo instituto que yo. Sé tu nombre por qué te conozco de vista y escuche tú nombre sin querer._**

**_Bella Swan: Esta bien, te creo pero dime solamente Bella. No me gusta Isabella._**

**_Edward Cullen: Como tú gustes Bella. Aclarado el punto háblame de ti ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer?_**

**_Bella Swan: Bien pues me gusta leer y escuchar música. No tengo ningún talento innato y soy lo suficientemente torpe como para caerme mientras camino._**

**_Edward Cullen: Bueno a mí me gusta leer y la música. Puede decirse que sé tocar la guitarra y el piano. Me gustan los deportes como el basquetball y el beisball, aunque hace tiempo que no practico el primero y no creo que seas torpe en nada._**

**_Bella Swan: Eso dices porque no me conoces y al parecer eres casi lo opuesto a mí. Yo no me destaco en nada, más que en mis estudios, podría decirse. Dime una cosa Edward, ¿por qué me hablas? No soy una persona interesante._**

**_Edward Cullen: No digas eso Bella, me has parecido bastante interesante y me parece que buscar amigos no está mal ¿o sí?_**

**_Bella Swan: Tienes razón en eso, la única amiga que tengo es Angela y es la mejor que pude encontrar. Ante era amiga de Jessica Stanley pero desde que se…_**

**_Edward Cullen: ¿Desde qué sé qué? Termina, anda…_**

**_Bella Swan: Es algo personal ¿sabes? No sé qué me da por contarlo._**

**_Edward Cullen: Si no quieres contármelo está bien, sé que recién acabas de conocerme y es comprensible que no confíes en mí._**

**_Bella Swan: Gracias por entender, por ese gesto tuyo; acabas de caerme bien._**

**_Edward Cullen: Me alegro que yo te agrade, tú a mí me agradas también. Dime ¿qué más te gusta hacer?_**

**_Bella Swan: Me gusta escribir, estoy pensando en que tal vez sea escritora._**

**_Edward Cullen: ¡Qué casualidad!_**

**_Bella Swan: ¿Tú también quieres ser escritor?_**

**_Edward Cullen: No, pero conozco a algunos, jajajaja._**

**_Bella Swan: Gracioso._**

**_Edward Cullen: Era broma, también me intereso ser alguna vez, pero quizás me dedique a la medicina, tengo un modelo a seguir que me inspira a serlo._**

**_Bella Swan: ¿Conque doctor? Suena bastante interesante._**

**_Edward Cullen: Me gusta ayudar a las personas, es algo que mi familia me ha inculcado. Si alguna vez necesitamos ayuda, hubo por lo menos alguien que nos tendió la mano y aunque desgraciadamente no todos piensan igual, la minoría hace la diferencia entre el bien y el mal._**

**_Bella Swan: En eso tienes razón, a mí me gustaría que alguien me auxiliara._**

**_Edward Cullen: ¿Por qué, qué tienes?_**

**_Bella Swan: Hable de más ¿sabes? No quisiera hablar de eso, a decir verdad no hablo de mis cosas con la mayoría, no me siento cómoda._**

**_Edward Cullen: Ya somos dos, pero descuida te entiendo es difícil confiar en quien no está en tu lugar para entenderte como es._**

**_Bella Swan: Así es Edward._**

**_Edward Cullen: Espero yo te pueda entender como deseas._**

**_Bella Swan: Ya lo estás logrando y gracias por no presionarme. De haberme topado con otro tipo de persona me hubiese presionado hasta asquearme._**

**_Edward Cullen: No lo haré, no haré nada que tú no desees._**

**_Bella Swan: Me tengo que ir, mis padres han llegado e iré con ellos._**

**_Edward Cullen: Está bien, fue un gusto platicar contigo Bella, tienes una linda conversación. Es decir amena…_**

**_Bella Swan: Igualmente, quizás el destino nos cruce mañana en el instituto y pueda conocerte._**

**_Edward Cullen: Si, tal vez eso ocurra._**

**_Bella Swan: Hasta pronto Edward, adiós._**

**_Edward Cullen: Hasta pronto Bella, adiós._**

*Fin de la conversación de chat*

El chico con el que había estado platicando me pareció bastante agradable, era linda persona y extrañamente lograba entenderme aunque fuese un poco.

Baje para ver a mis padres, quería saber cómo les había ido en su salida.

-Ya llegamos, fuimos al médico que te había dicho y es una persona excelente y sobre todo buen doctor- dijo mi padre.

-¿Cómo estás madre, cómo te sientes?- pregunté.

-Bien cariño, a decir verdad un poco hambrienta- contesto palideciendo.

-Eso es excelente mamá, parece que ese doctor es un santo curativo- dije contenta.

-El Dr. Carlisle nos ha tratado y entendido como ningún otro médico lo hizo. Le ha dado terapias a tu madre que la han reanimado un poco y esa visita al parque la reanimo mucho más- dijo mi padre sonriendo.

Hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír.

-Me alegro papá, por fin vemos cambios- dije.

-¿Qué se antoja comer mamá? ¡Tú pide que yo lo hago!-.

-Estaba pensando en un Sandwich de pollo quizás- dijo sin mucho ánimo pero sonriente.

-Que coma algo ligero, está bien- dijo papá- no queremos que su estómago lo devuelva-.

Fui corriendo a la cocina a buscar los ingredientes y preparé el Sandwich de mi mamá, mi padre entró detrás de mí.

-Y dime cariño ¿qué has hecho esta tarde?- pregunto sonriente.

-Estuve haciendo amigos papá, muy buenos amigos- contesté feliz.


	6. Todo y más por ti

**POV Edward**

Estaba más que feliz por la plática que tuve con Bella, aunque ella sospecho de alguna manera que la buscaba por otros motivos. Supe de alguna manera extender la conversación para que pudiese saber algo más de su personalidad. Sabía que le gustaba leer y la música y al igual que yo era bastante reservada aunque eso era bastante intrigante pero ¿por qué?

Yo tenía mis motivos acerca de socializar con las demás personas a mí alrededor pero ella que era una chica bastante bonita e inteligente no tenía motivos para reservarse de las personas, su vida un misterio para mí y yo quería formar parte de lo que ella guardara en su corazón.

Baje de mi habitación y encontré a mi madre acomodando unos cuadros nuevos que había recibido de parte de nuestra familia de Denali. Veía en su cara un poco de inseguridad y revisaba los cuadros una y otra vez sin decidir dónde colocarlos. La sorprendí por la espalda dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ella dio un pequeño salto y sonrió abiertamente.

-Hijo, me haz asustado- dijo sonriendo aún.

-Lo siento madre, es que estoy muy feliz. Siento que el niño que eh mantenido oculto por demasiado tiempo por fin ha despertado- dije bromista.

-¿A qué se debe tu felicidad cariño?-.

-Eh hablado con Bella- conteste triunfante.

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo casi aplaudiendo- ¿qué te ha dicho cuando le hablaste y te vio por vez primera?-.

Baje la mirada un poco desconsolado, no tenía la fortuna de verla a los, no aún.

-Ella no me ha visto madre- dije aún apenado- hemos estado hablando por correo electrónico y pues hoy fue la primera vez-.

Su sonrisa disminuyo pero no dejo de sonreír.

-Espero que alguna vez te presentes frente a ella, si no creerá que es falso lo que le estás diciendo y que solo juegas cariño.-

No lo había pensado de esa forma pero mamá tenía razón. Si ella no me conocía en persona en algún momento pensaría que todo fue un juego.

-Tienes razón mamá, ella inclusive ella me dijo que esperaba que el destino nos cruzara mañana por la escuela pero sabes que soy demasiado tímido como para encararle, no podría ¿qué le diría?- dije desesperado.

-Tranquilo amor, no te presiones solo. Mejor deja que se conozcan un tiempo por el medio en que lo haces y en ese tiempo toma el valor de hablarle, invítala a salir y conózcanse- dijo con la mirada ahora en sus cuadros.

-Tienes razón mamá, es solo que no quiero perder su amistad.-

Mi padre llego en ese instante y mi madre sonrió abiertamente, él la brazo y la beso tiernamente.

-Hola amor- dijo feliz.

-Hola querido- le contesto mi madre.

-Hola hijo ¿cómo estás?- pregunto él.

-Bien padre, estaba hablando con mamá acerca de una cosas personales- dije apenado.

-¿Es acerca de la chica que te gusta?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Asentí solamente.

-Bueno hijo pues confío en que harás lo correcto y podrás lograr acercarte a ella- dijo con su mano sobre mi hombro.

Sonreí.

-Estoy exhausto- dijo cambiando la conversación un poco.

-¿Qué ha pasado amor?- preguntó mamá mientras se sentaban en los muebles de la sala.

-Hoy llegó una paciente nueva con una fuerte depresión debido a la pérdida de un hijo en un accidente de carretera, sé que no debo estar contando los casos de mis paciente por ética pero, sabes que ese tipo de situaciones me duelen mucho y no me gusta que mis pacientes estén mal- dijo dirigiéndose a mi madre.

-No te preocupes querido, sabes que no debemos divulgar esos casos con nadie y todo se queda entre nosotros- le contesto tocando su hombro.

Él le sonrió.

-Y bueno ella se dispuso a hablar conmigo y creo que de alguna manera logre entenderla. Se veía que su esposo la ama de verdad y sobre todo la apoya, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en mi consulta jamás soltó su mano y ese amor que se demostraron me dio más interés de ayudarlos como familia-.

-Querido si te sientes un poco incómodo, deja el caso- dijo mi madre.

-No amor, no lo haré. Sé a qué te refieres y que quieres que yo esté bien pero me siento con el deber de ayudar. Aunque no sea mi especialidad la psicología, tengo conocimientos en ella, por eso me dieron este caso- contesto mi padre.

-Yo también me perdería en la tristeza de saber que eh perdido a algunos de mis pequeños- dijo acariciando mi mano- ellos son todo para mí.

A pesar de tener 17 y Alice 16, para mamá jamás dejaríamos de ser sus pequeños, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

El mensaje de Alice… No lo recordaba con toda la emoción de haber platicado con Bella lo había olvidado.

-Hablando de pequeños, Alice me ha dejado un correo diciendo que no podría hablar hoy porque estaría enfrascada con unos trabajos, que los extraña y que ya quiere verlos-.

-Gracias por decirnos hijo, esa pequeña niña. A veces pienso que es una tremenda pero no sabría que hacer sin ella- dijo mi padre riendo.

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos a cenar, eh preparado lasaña y quiero que cenemos juntos- dijo mi madre parándose del sillón.

-¿Nos acompañas hijo?- pregunto papá siguiendo a mamá de la mano.

-Claro- dije gustoso.

Admiraba a mi familia, mi padre se preocupaba por los demás sin interés alguno, sin pedir nada a cambio y mi madre era tan noble y caritativa, eran perfectos juntos y yo quería ser como ellos 2 o al menos parecido. Cosas como esas me orillaban a pensar más en estudiar medicina que otra cosa. Quería dejar huella en el mundo o al menos en las personas y ayudarlas lo más que pudiese.

Me fui al comedor y olía tan sabroso el platillo que mamá sirvió que me serví 2 veces más.

Después de terminar de cenar, agradecí por la comida y le di un beso a mamá y un abrazo a papá y me fui de ahí. Ellos se quedaron platicando tomados de las manos y me despidieron con una sonrisa.

Subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a leer el capítulo en el que me había quedado de mi libro _La divina comedia _cuando me di cuenta que ya no podía concentrarme, unos hermosos ojos chocolate estaban en mi mente y eran difícil olvidarlos.

Empecé a sonreír solo, esos ojos eran un paraíso.

-Ojala algún día me mires como yo te miro a ti- dije a la nada pensando en Bella.

-¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR?- me pregunté abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

"_Ojala algún día me mires como yo te miro a ti". _¿Y cómo la veía yo, si apenas la conocía? Yo no entendía que estaba diciendo y las palabras se me salieron inconscientemente aunque pensando en ella.

Un triste pensamiento pasó por mi mente, quizás ella jamás me vería como algo más que un amigo, eso asegurándome que ya me veía como uno. Tal vez jamás cambiarían las cosas entre los dos, ya que mi timidez me ganaba cada vez que la veía. Me conocía la suficiente como para deducir que batallaría para acercármele como un pretendiente. Quizás ella estaba sola porque esperaba que alguien más se le acercara de ese modo.

Para pretenderla.

Y estaba en todo su derecho y tenía todas las oportunidades de mundo de que cualquier hombre que ella quisiera se le acercara a tenderle la mano como un pretendiente.

-¡No!- dije con los ojos llorosos.

Pero ¿qué podía ser? Si alguna vez ella confiara lo suficientemente en mí, sabría de cualquiera que se le acercara, de seguro Bella me lo diría… Sería su confidente y su mejor amigo y tal vez me diría de alguna forma que esa persona correspondía sus sentimientos. Eso me mataría lentamente, porque aunque aniquilara con mis manos al ser despreciable que tendría su corazón, ella jamás lo sacaría del suyo.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward, por qué piensas de ese modo? Ella ni siquiera te ve como un verdadero amigo ¿o sí?- dije otra vez hablando conmigo mismo.

-Demonios debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas, diablos que mal me pone pensar en ello-.

Rendido decidí dejar de leer pues aquellos ojos chocolates no me dejaban concentrarme y los pensamientos me llegaban solo para torturarme. Esta vez me dispuse pensar en Bella de otra manera y recordar la primera vez que la vi a través del umbral de aquella gran ventana y recordar sus facciones al hablar y al quedarse quieta.

Sus pequeños gestos daban ternura, como esa pequeña "V" que se formaba en su frente ante la incomodidad de la gente y cuando mordía sus labios por la ansiedad.

Ella era la ternura encarnada en el cuerpo de una hermosa chica de 17 años. Bella había nacido para que la protegieran no para proteger, su figura cabría perfectamente entre mis brazos para cuidarla y yo estaría gustoso de hacerlo.

Estaba seguro de que haría todo y más por ella.

Me concentré en su rostro, en su cabello largo y castaño, en su piel clara y bonita. Imagine como sería tocar con la punta de los dedos sus finas manos.

Y me quedé dormido pensando en la hermosa Bella.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente desperté feliz e increíblemente decidido a hablarle y decirle quien era yo.

-Hola ¿qué tal? Mi nombre es Edward Cullen… Hemos hablado apenas anoche y… No así no- dije mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

No me decidía que decirle exactamente cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Hola Edward ¿qué te ocurre hombre? ¿Ahora hablas solo?- pregunto Jasper riendo.

-Nada de eso, bueno si un poco- dije al fin.

-¿Para qué practicas? ¿A quién te le presentaras?- dijo curioso.

-Mira Jasper, tú sabes quién me interesa realmente y que Bella me ha cautivado demasiado- dije victorioso.

-Vaya- dijo sorprendido- no sabía Bella Swan te traía por la calle de la amargura- dijo en tono de burla.

-Pero me alegro que te intereses por alguien más que no seas tú o tu familia, a veces pienso que ni yo te importo- dijo nostálgico.

-Eso es un poco cierto, pero no me malinterpretes, eres mi amigo y te aprecio y si no había más interés que mi familia- dije mientras caminábamos.

-Bueno al menos fijas tu atención en otras personas ¡estás vivo!- dijo con las manos hacia el cielo.

Me reí por lo bajo, mi amigo estaba completamente loco.

-Hola compañeros - dijo Emmet riendo fuertemente mientras pasaba sus brazos se pasaban por nuestras nucas.

Ese hombre asustaba de la nada.

Yo me desate de sus pesados brazos, él me incomodaba un poco… Quizás por qué su actitud era muy burlona.

-¡Hey amigo! ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo riendo por el reciente susto que nos propino.

-Bien, tengo noticias para los dos, si es que les interesa convertirse en hombres de verdad- dijo burlonamente mientras entrabamos a la escuela.

Su tono de voz me molestaba un poco.

-Dinos amigo- apenas alcanzó decir Jasper cuando se escuchó el timbre que indicaba la entrada a clases.

-Hablaremos más tarde- dijo Emmet corriendo hacia su edificio y nos dejó en la entrada.

-Ese tipo es un raro- dije con la vista fijan hacia el frente.

-Vamos amigo, dale una oportunidad. Quizás no te cae bien por qué no lo haz tratado- dijo mientras me alcanzaba caminando.

Negué con la cabeza mientras entrabamos al salón, afortunadamente el profesor Banner aún no había llegado.

.

.

.

Había llegado la hora de receso y me coloqué en uno de los barandales que daba vista a los patios del instituto. Llevaba conmigo mi libro, jamás lo soltaba.

-Edward- me dijo una voz que llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo?- contesté sin mucho ánimo.

-Iré con Emmet a almorzar ¿nos acompañas?- preguntó Jasper.

-No gracias- me quedare a…-.

-Leer, ya lo sé, ya lo sé- dijo imitando pobremente mi voz y se marchó.

No pude evitar reír.

Volví a concentrar mi vista cuando otra voz me desconcentró, a decir verdad no fue la voz, si no lo que escuché.

-¡Bella, por aquí!- dijo una chica de anteojos que se encontraba sentada en una banca de concreto.

Mi vista se ilumino ante la delgada y frágil figura que venía caminando hacía la chica que la había nombrado.

-Hola Angela- contestó Bella.

Su voz era hermosa y podía decir que no había escuchado una como la de ella.

La chica con la que se encontró era Angela Weber, su madre era enfermera del hospital y la conocía por medio de mi padre aunque jamás hubiese cruzado palabra alguna con ella.

-¿Vas almorzar?- le preguntó Angela.

-Compraré solo una soda- dijo Bella despreocupadamente- hoy no tengo tanto apetito-.

-Ok- contesto Angela- ¿quieres que te acompañe?-.

-No gracias Angela, vuelvo enseguida- se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a comprar su soda.

La seguí con la mirada atento de que haría mientras caminaba, me sentía como un acosador pero necesitaba verla.

La perdí de vista entre el gentío.

Vi que Angela miraba su reloj preocupada, Bella estaba tardando mucho.

-Déjame en paz- reconocí su voz a lo lejos.

Era Bella ¿quién la estaba molestando? Me puse furioso el solo pensar que alguien la quería lastimar.

Decidí bajar en cuanto ubicara su voz entre toda la gente e ir a buscarla, cuando Angela salió corriendo en dirección a los patios traseros del instituto.

Mis manos se aferraron fuertemente al barandal y comencé a temblar de la furia, iba a aniquilar a quien tuviera la mala idea de estar lastimando a Bella.

Seguí a Angela con la mirada, cuando la encontré despistada en medio del patio.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- le pregunte nervioso.

Mi pregunta la sorprendió, al parecer no tenía la menor idea del por qué le preguntaba por ella. No lo pensó demasiado.

-La eh escuchado hablar fuerte pero no sé dónde está- contesto asustada.

-Te dije que eres mía Isabella Swan, yo soy tu hombre ¿por qué no me das un besito?- dijo una voz misteriosa pervertidamente.

-Déjame en paz Mike- chilló Bella.

Salí corriendo en dirección de las voces y Angela corrió detrás de mí.

Lo jale de la chaqueta y Mike se fue de bruces, mientras Bella me miraba desconcertada y con miedo y se iba a los brazos de Angela. Me abalance sobre Mike y comencé a golpearlo.

-No vuelvas a ponerle tus sucias garras encima- le grite con rabia.

El enojo me cegó y comencé a golpearlo con más fuerza.

No pude voltear a ver a Bella ni a Angela, ni a nadie más de los mirones en el instituto.

Un profesor cuya cara no pude reconocer, mi jalo de la camisa y me miró sorprendido.

-Vamos a la dirección, señor Newton acompáñeme usted también.

Efectivamente, Newton tenía la ceja rota y el labio partido además de los pómulos casi reventados por los golpes.

Me miró con odio pero no hizo nada para atacarme. Los nudillos me ardían y la rabia no cesaba.

Eche una última mirada hacia atrás y vi a Bella aún abrazada de Angela tenía los ojos llorosos. Me preocupe demasiado, seguro ese idiota le hizo daño y no llegué a tiempo.

.

.

.

Estábamos sentados Newton y yo en la oficina del director Johnson, mientras el ruidoso segundero de su reloj de madera avanzaba perezosamente. La mirada de uno de los profesores estaba fija en mí en tono de desaprobación, otro maestro estaba junto a Mike quién traía unas venditas en la ceja y una bolsa de hielo para desinflamar los golpes. Se merecía eso y más.

-Bien señor Cullen, me sorprende su comportamiento respecto al señor Newton, usted es una persona íntegra y su padre es un hombre respetado en la ciudad, creí que el buen comportamiento se heredaba- dijo queriendo sonar lo más culto posible.

No dije nada, mi enojo aún no desaparecía del todo.

-¿Qué dice usted señor Newton?- dijo en dirección a Mike.

-Este tipo esta demente- dijo Mike viéndome con desprecio- me encontraba en el patio platicando con mi chica y me ataco de la nada. Simplemente ella me estaba besando y arruino nuestro momento, además ella me busco en eso lugar tan solo, me coqueteo desde que entramos a clases y me dijo que nos viéramos solos en ese lugar- dijo como disfrutando su fantasía.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez imbécil!- le grite enfurecido. De no haber sido por los profesores estaba dispuesto a reventarle lo que le quedaba de rostro al desgraciado que difamaba a Bella.

-¡Siéntese señor Cullen!- grito el director- no querrá que lo expulse definitivamente del instituto- me amenazó finalmente.

Eso fue lo único que me detuvo, no quería decepcionar aún más a mis padres, inclusive esto iba más allá de mis principios pero yo haría cualquier cosa por Bella.

Cualquier cosa.

-Bien- continuo el director Johnson – como ninguno de los dos se respeta ni se digna a hablar, ambos quedan expulsados hasta que sus padres vengan a hablar conmigo- dijo.

Un montón de estudiantes se juntó en la entrada de la dirección.

-Profesores, llamen a los rectores y despachen a los alumnos a sus clases, no quiero que esto se salga de las manos- dijo el director aún con la vista fija en mí.

Mike no me perdía de vista, era un estúpido que no se merecía ni vivir por querer lastimar a Bella, o por lastimarla si es que lo había logrado. Esa idea me dolió profundamente.

El director interrumpió mis duras cavilaciones y comenzó a hablar.

-Se pueden retirar y no se presentaran hasta que sus padres vengan a hablar conmigo ¿entendido?-.

-Claro- dijo Mike aún con el hielo puesto en la boca.

Solo asentí con el ceño fruncido.

Mike salió antes que yo, pude ver el temor cuando caminaba a mi lado y lo mire de modo homicida.

Camino rápidamente el pasillo del edificio.

-Maldito cobarde- dije por lo bajo, pensando que nadie me escucharía.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo una dulce voz.

Me giré hacia atrás y pude verla mientras me sonreía.

* * *

Subí este capítulo a manera de agradecimiento por el apoyo que se me a brindado para realizar este proyecto.

Gracias.

Como podrán darse cuenta la historia se torna más intensa cada vez.

¿Qué pasará entre Edward y Bella ahora que se han encontrado?

No olviden sus rr o comentarios en la página de FB que es:

** CartasAmiPoeta**

****Sus comentarios son importantes y no dejen de leer "_Cartas a mi poeta". _

_:)!_


	7. Héroe

**POV Bella**

*Flashback*

Había llegado la hora de receso en el instituto y salí al patio. Angela se había adelantado para guardarme un lugar en una banca de la escuela, cuando me encontraba guardando mis cosas Jessica se plantó firmemente frente a mí con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¡Ya estarás feliz Swan!- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¿De qué hablas Jessica?- pregunté un poco impresionada por el estado en que venía.

-Mike me ha dejado por qué dice que no ha podido olvidarte, dijo que te quiere y que tú no le eras indiferente- dijo llorando.

-Jessica, no sé de qué hablas- dije honestamente.

-Cállate Bella, te odio, te odio-.

Y salió corriendo del aula aún mientras lloraba.

-Vaya loca- dije para mi sola y salí lentamente del salón a buscar a Angela.

La pude localizar fácil o bueno ella me localizó.

-¡Bella, por aquí!- me dijo Angela alzando la mano.

-Hola Bella- me dijo.

-Hola Angela- le conteste sonriendo.

-¿Vas a almorzar?- me preguntó.

-No, solo compraré una soda, hoy no tengo apetito- dije despreocupadamente.

-Ok- contesto Angela- ¿quieres que te acompañe?-.

-No gracias Angela, vuelvo enseguida- y me dirigí a la cafetería.

Mi mente seguía enfrascada aún más en la "discusión" que tuve con Jessica y quería contárselo a Angela, ella tal vez entendería a que se refería realmente cuando me dijo todo lo del asunto de Mike. Aunque eso no me importaba ya, él era asunto olvidado.

La cafetería estaba repleta de chicos, todos amontonándose a ser los primeros atendidos. Me quedé hasta atrás de la fila, el alboroto y el gentío me frustraban demasiado. Unas manos grandes me jalaron hasta la salida del patio y taparon mi boca para que no gritara. Como era de esperarse nadie se dio cuenta del acto por estar concentrados en sus asuntos.

No pude ver quien era la persona que me arrastraba bruscamente hacia los patios traseros del instituto, hasta que me estampo fuertemente sobre una pared de los edificios.

Era Mike.

-Hola hermosa- dijo mientras intentaba besarme.

-Déjame en paz- grite enojada y lo empuje para que se alejara de mí.

-¡A mí no me hace ningún desplante niñita!- e intento tocarme bruscamente.

-Te dije que eres mía Isabella Swan, yo soy tu hombre ¿por qué no me das un besito?- dijo pervertidamente.

¿Acaso nadie nos escuchaba? Quizás el nauseabundo maldito trataría de tocarme de forma asquerosa y no habría manera de detenerlo. Su fuerza sobrepasaba la mía.

-Déjame en paz Mike- chillé.

Me miraba de forma terrorífica ¿no le importaba que estuviésemos en la escuela? Cuando de repente algo me sobresalto, las garras de Mike no estaban encima mío y una fuerza externo más pesada que él lo jalo desde atrás y cayó de bruces. Me quedé paralizada viéndolo de frente aferrada a la pared donde me encontraba, adolorida de mis brazos por el forcejeo de Mike.

Era un chico un poco más alto que Newton, cabello un poco ondulado y cobrizo de piel blanca y unos increíbles ojos color miel opacados por la ira que dominaba su cuerpo fornido. Detrás de él se encontraba Angela quien se apegó a mí para abrazarme fuertemente a manera de protegerme de lo que estaba presenciado y de lo que había vivido.

El chico de los ojos color miel se abalanzo sobre Mike y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro.

-No vuelvas a ponerle tus sucias garras encima- le grito con rabia.

Acto seguido, comenzó a golpearlo con más fuerza y los demás curiosos que oyeron el escandalo se empezaron a aproximar hasta que el profesor Benson se fue encima del chico de ojos color de miel y se lo quitó de encima a Mike y como esté era un enclenque abusador no respondió a ningún golpe que su agresor le propino.

El profesor Benson lo forcejeo de la camisa y miró a Mike tendido en el suelo, limpiando la sangre de su boca.

-Vamos a la dirección, señor Newton acompáñeme usted también- dijo el profesor.

El chico que me había rescatado del abusador de Mike echo una mirada en dirección hacia mí y sentí como los ojos me picaban debido a los sollozos que querían empezar en mí. Y se fueron rumbo a la dirección, todos siguieron a los protagonistas de la pelea.

Angela me tomó por los hombros y por un momento pensé que comenzaría a llorar pero el abrazo de Angela me reconfortó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó angustiada.

-Si- logré decir- aún estaba en shock por lo ocurrido.

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- dijo aun sujetándome del brazo.

-No, de seguro ahí estará Mike y no quiero verlo- contesté.

Angela se veía asustada, preocupada, muchas emociones albergaban su rostro.

-Ok- dijo al fin- siéntate aquí y reposa, todo estará bien- me prometió.

-Tienes lo que buscas- dijo una voz molesta.

-¿Podrías callarte de una maldita vez Jessica?- dijo Angela.

-A mí no me callas Weber, sé que te le has estado ofreciendo a Mike desde que éramos novios, no me mientas Bella- dijo furiosa.

Eso colmó mi paciencia y me pare decidida a propinarle una cachetada, no estaba dispuesta a que me difamara más a causa del estúpido de Newton cuando Angela se interpuso entre las dos pero eso no impidió a que le contestara todas sus groserías.

-¿Ofreciéndomele yo a Mike? Él estaba primero conmigo, hasta que me di cuenta que solo quería tener relaciones, yo me negué y llegaste tú y le pusiste todo en bandeja de plata y en la mano ¿así que la ofrecida soy yo? ¡Dime!- grité enfurecida.

Jessica sabía que era verdad, aunque ella de verdad lo quería. Aproveche su silencio, eso me indicaba que había acertado.

-Callas, porque sabes que es verdad. Deja de difamarme que no te va y por favor… Valórate como mujer, rescata tu dignidad, si aún te queda- concluí.

Me sentí valerosa y Angela se había quedado atónita ante mis palabras. Nunca me había escuchado decir todo eso y menos a Jessica. Ella se quedó con los ojos llorosos del enojo y se fue.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso Bella?- preguntó asombrada.

-Nada- dije aliviada por sacar todo mi resentimiento- ella debía saber unas cuantas verdades.

*Fin flashback*

Habían pasado casi 30 minutos después del suceso entre Mike y el chico de ojos de color de miel, tenía algunas preguntas para Angela de cómo había llegado hasta ahí con ese muchacho que me defendió, quizás ella lo llamó desde alguna parte de la escuela para que me ayudara, ya que tampoco pudo haber ayudado la pequeña fuerza que pudo propinarle como mujer.

Aún los metiches de la escuela rodeaban la puerta del director cuando dos profesores salieron y llamaron a los rectores para mandar a sus aulas a los demás. No había señal ni de Newton ni del chico misterioso.

Mi amiga me tomó del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas Bella?- dijo ansiosa de mi reacción.

-Tengo que buscarlo Angela, necesito hablar con él- dije buscando en dirección al pasillo.

-¿De quién hablas?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Del chico de cabello cobrizo, siento la sensación de haberlo visto antes-.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy bien Angela, si quieres vuelve al salón. Yo iré en cuanto lo vea- le dije mientras tomaba sus manos para calmarla.

-Bella, ya no me gusta dejarte sola, tengo miedo que algo ocurra- dijo temerosa.

-Estaré bien, además estaré frente a la oficina del director y si lo ven hacerme algo, lo detendrán los profesores que entraron con ellos dos-.

La vi preocupándose aún más y solo asintió y me dio un abrazo fuerte.

-Te espero en el salón- dijo mientras se marchaba.

El corazón se me detuvo cuando vi a Mike traspasar el umbral de la puerta de la dirección, al parecer no se percató de que yo me encontraba a escasos metros de él.

Mike miró con furia al chico de cabello cobrizo y este se le quedó viendo de la misma manera. No hizo más que avanzar con la vista al frente sin mirar atrás.

-Maldito cobarde- dije por lo bajo, pensando que nadie lo escucharía.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- contesté de sorpresa

Se giró hacia atrás aún con el ceño fruncido y le sonreí, automáticamente su irá se desvaneció.

-Hola- dije aún sonriendo.

Él se quedó pasmado, tal vez por qué no esperaba verme ahí, detrás de él. No me respondió rápidamente.

-Hola- logró decir al fin.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté preocupada.

-¿Cómo estás tú?- me contestó viéndome fijamente a los ojos… Sus ojos color miel era hermosos.

-No importa como esté yo, además yo pregunte primero- dije aún embobada por su mirada.

-Estoy bien y no deberías decir eso, el estado de una dama siempre debe importar- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias- le dije con la mirada abajo.

-No hay por qué, un caballero siempre debe pensar que la importanc…-.

-No me refiero a lo que dijiste, si no a lo que hiciste por mí- contesté con la vista en mis dedos.

-No podía permitir que te causaran daño- dijo con la rabia que asomaban sus ojos color de miel.

-De no haber llegado a tiempo ese idiota me hubiese lastimado- dije con odio.

-¿te hizo daño?- preguntó con miedo.

-Solo me forcejeo de los brazos, pero no es nada- dije tocándome sobre los puntos donde Mike tenía sus dedos e hice una mueca de dolor.

Su cara se crispo de furia y sus puños cerrados comenzaron a temblar. Me asusté cuando cerró sus ojos y las palmas le comenzaron a sangrar de la fuerza.

-¿Ese mal nacido te tocó?- dijo lentamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No, yo estoy bien te lo repito- dije tratando de calmarlo y tome suavemente sus manos entre las mías.

Una corriente de descarga eléctrica atravesó mi piel a su contacto.

Al sentir mis manos, abrió lentamente los ojos y me miró a la cara. Después sorprendido de mi contacto se dio cuenta de que mis dedos estaban entrelazados a los suyos.

Me sonroje levemente pero él se dio cuenta y me solté de su agarre con la mirada hacia el piso.

-Bella…- dijo muy despacio, como un suspiro.

Alcé rápidamente mi mirada con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunte.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se alejó lentamente de mí.

-Debo irme- me contestó- no deben verte conmigo o tendrás problemas- y se fue dejando en aquel lugar.

Le perdí de vista rápidamente. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Debía preguntarle. La curiosidad nació de la nada. Cuando ya no lo vi me resigne a volver al salón con Angela. Decidí no seguirlo por qué sabía que terminaría en el suelo al no poder correr. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle quien era, pero estaba segura de que lo volvería a ver.

Volví con Angela y me disculpe con la profesora de Algebra por mi retraso.

Todos voltearon a verme al hablar.

Odiaba que me miraran de esa forma.

-Entre señorita Swan- contestó la maestra sin dirigirme la mirada.

-¿Dónde estabas Bella?- pregunto Angela a modo de reproche.

-Estaba ocupada, estoy bien- dije para calmarla.

-Pensé que el Idiota de Mike te había ido a buscar de nuevo, te juro que estuve a punto de ir a buscarte otra vez-.

Solo negué con la cabeza y terminamos la clase en silencio.

A la hora de la salida lo busqué pero no lo encontré. No tenía idea de dónde buscarlo y eso me mataba de ansiedad. Necesitaba hablar con él de nuevo.

Mi amiga interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Bella ¿nos vamos?- preguntó ansiosa.

Solo asentí y camine en silencio todo el camino.

-¿Se lo dirás a tus padres?- pregunto Angela.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bella si te pasa algo, ellos deben estar enterados-.

-No les diré nada- dije al fin- mis padres tienen suficiente con los problemas que pasan. No quiero ser uno más- dije cabizbaja.

-Tú no eres un problema, eso debes saberlo. Pero es tu decisión y la respeto- dijo sonriendo.

Ella era genial, me entendía y no me juzgaba.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa y me despedí de ella.

Entre y vi a mamá sentada pintando un florero de cerámica que tiempo atrás había moldeado ella misma.

-¿Mamá?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Hola Bella- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Qué te parece que hago cariño?- dijo contestando mi pregunta retórica,

Reí abiertamente.

-¿Dónde está papá?- pregunté mientras dejaba mi mochila en el piso.

-Salió corriendo a la tienda en cuanto me vio sentada aquí- dijo con la vista fija en su florero.

-¿A dónde iría?- pregunté mientras la abrazaba.

Acto seguido mi padre entro sonriente por la puerta con un enorme ramo de rosas rosas, estaba que irradiaba.

Se las entregó a mamá y ella sonrío abiertamente por la sorpresa.

-¿Para mí?- dijo oliendo las rosas frescas.

-Claro- dijo él- para la mujer más hermosa del mundo… Aparte de mi hermosa hija- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Sonreí por el comentario.

Mamá se estaba recuperando y momentos antes estaba considerando poder decirle la verdad acerca de lo que había ocurrido en el instituto pero no quería reventar la burbuja de felicidad que ese día nos envolvía.

Esa misma noche cenamos todos en familia, mi madre probó bocado nocturno después de mucho tiempo y yo estaba encantada, tanto lo estaba que había olvidado el dolor de mis brazos por el forcejeo de Mike.

Me despedí de mis padres y como era de esperarse mamá cayó rendida por todas las emociones felices que había vivido ese día.

Subí a mi recamara y decidí ducharme.

Mientras el agua tibia me caía por la espalda, pase mis manos por los puntos de dolor que aún sentía vivos en los brazos. Tenía marcas de los dedos de Mike. Debía evitar que mis padres se dieran cuenta de ello.

Cuando termine me puse a escuchar mi lista de reproducciones favoritas y me acosté boca arriba mirando al techo y cerré los ojos. Cuando menos me di cuenta me puse a pensar en el chico de cabello cobrizo.

Sus ojos, su boca, el tono de su piel y su cabello… Ya lo había visto antes pero no recordaba en donde…

Me quebré la cabeza pensando hasta que me quedé dormida.

Esa noche soñé con él.

"_Bella, ¿estás bien?" _me preguntó su voz.

-¿Dónde estás?- le contesté.

"_Bella, te necesito" _volvió a decirme.

-No te veo- le insistí- dime ¿dónde estás?- dije con desesperación.

"_Quédate conmigo"._

Y lo vi tendiéndome la mano y al querer tomarla, sentí la misma corriente eléctrica cuando lo toqué por primera vez pero esta vez no tuvimos contacto.

"_Adiós Bella_" me dijo sonriendo y se dejó caer de espalda a un obscuro vació.

¡NO!- grité despertando completamente sudada.

Eran las 3:00 am y ya no pude conciliar el sueño. Pase mis manos por mi cara, mi frente ardía febril y decidí ir a enjuagarme para dejar pasar el mal rato.

Al buscar una blusa nueva que ponerme, un cuaderno de dibujo cayó sobre mis pies. Antes del accidente de Riley yo dibujaba para él o simplemente para mí. Revise mis antiguos trabajos y una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro, esa madrugada me sentía ansiosa y tomé uno de los lápices especiales para dibujar.

Comencé a arrastrar el lápiz por el pliego de hojas blancas y las líneas se juntaron. Difumine el grafito sobre el papel y le puse mucho realismo. Aunque al principio no me había decido que dibujar, parecía que mi lápiz había cobrado vida y termine con una sonrisa.

El chico de ojos de color de miel, me sonreía en mi dibujo… Tenía la misma sonrisa que me había dedicado cuando tomé su mano por primera vez.

Me quedé observando mi dibujo mucho tiempo que cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de prepararme para irme al instituto.

Lo guarde valiosamente y me volví a duchar, me cambie y me dispuse a bajar. Vi que nadie estaba en la cocina y tome un tazón y serví cereales con leche y bebí jugo.

Cuando termine lave los trastes, me cepille meticulosamente los dientes.

Salí decidida al instituto y buscar de nuevo al chico del cabello cobrizo.

Me quedé en la entrada esperando a que apareciera.

-Bella ¿no entraras a clases?- me preguntaron algunas compañeras.

-En un momento voy- dije con la viste fija hacia afuera.

Pasaron los minutos y el timbre sonó. Todos iban abandonando la entrada y yo baje la mirada.

Tuve que resignarme… El chico que me había visitado en sueños no aparecería en mi realidad…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado no olviden sus rr y nos leemos la próxima vez... Chao chao :)!


	8. Cercanía

**POV Edward**

Había salido del instituto aún sorprendido de ver a Bella y la pequeña pero maravillosa conversación que tuve con ella. Lo que más me había cautivado era su cercanía y la manera en que había tomado mis manos entre las suyas. Sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica al tocar su piel con la mía. Su cara reflejaba preocupación al darse cuenta de que mis manos sangraban, no quería incomodarla en lo más mínimo.

Solo quería protegerla.

Enfurecí más cuando vi cómo se quejaba del dolor que el imbécil de Mike le había causado en su sensible piel.

Tuve que dejarla sola por qué comenzó a preguntarme como sabía su nombre, evidentemente no tuve el valor de decirle quien era yo y me aleje como un cobarde.

-Demonios Edward, ¿por qué no le hablaste? Tuviste la oportunidad en tus manos, la tenías frente a ti- me repetía a mí mismo cuando Jasper y Emmet venían corriendo tras de mí.

-¿Qué ha pasado dentro?- preguntó Jasper tratando de seguirme el paso.

-Acabo de golpear a Newton- dije seriamente.

-¡VENGA ESA MANO!- dijo Emmet orgulloso.

Miré seriamente a Emmet sin detenerme y él solamente hizo un gesto de despreocupación en cuanto notó que no me detendría.

-¿Qué te dijeron allá adentro?- dijo Jasper aun siguiéndome.

-Que debía traer a mis padres antes de permitirme entrar al instituto de nuevo-.

-¿Crees que tus padres se molesten por el problema que causaste?- cuestiono Jasper.

-No lo sé, creo que ellos entenderán- contesté aún con el ceño fruncido- eso ahora no me preocupa-.

Emmet seguía callado y mirándome fijamente. Por primera vez desde que lo conocí no se estaba riendo ni burlándose como de costumbre. Eso era inusual.

-Cullen- dijo seriamente- sé que no me consideras tu amigo pero necesitas hablar con tus padres acerca de lo que paso ahí dentro. Ese tipo Newton quizás quiso abusar de Bella y tú la defendiste, ellos tendrán que comprender-.

Mi cara se crispo de más rabia aun cuando pronuncio esas cinco palabras: _quizás quiso abusar de Bella_. Yo iba a hacer hasta la imposible por qué ella estuviese a salvo.

Me detuve secamente para encararle.

-Ese mal nacido, jamás tocara a Bella. Jamás… Por qué no lo voy a permitir- dije furioso.

-Sé que la quieres defender Edward pero según tengo entendido, Bella y Newton estuvieron saliendo un tiempo luego de que ella llego al instituto. No digo que no estuvo bien defenderla pero quizás estaban hablando para reconciliarse- comentó Jasper.

Eso no era posible, si buscaba reconciliarse con ella… No tenía por qué lastimarla. No había motivos ni necesidad, además que de que no creía que Bella tuviera sentimientos por él… El solo pensar en ello me desilusiono mucho.

-No lo creo- le contesté- Mike la lastimo de los brazos. La estaba forzando a estar ahí mientras ella quería irse del lugar-.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ajustar cuentas con Mike? Ese idiota es una pretencioso que hace tiempo me ha estado hartando- dijo Emmet mientras movía sus enormes brazos en forma de golpes. Ya me estaba comenzando a agradar.

Aunque moría por molerlo a golpes no era parte de mis principios ir a buscar pleito con un ser tan insignificante como Newton.

-No Emmet, así no voy a solucionar las cosas- dije un poco más calmado- pero si necesito ayuda no dudare en decírtelo-.

Llegué a casa y despedí a mis acompañantes, quienes se habían saltado las clases para ir a seguirme y averiguar que pasaba.

Entré tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y nadie me notara con las manos sangradas.

-Hijo. Llegas más temprano- me dijo mi madre.

No había funcionado.

-Emm. Tengo que hablar contigo madre- dije mirándola.

-¡Dios mío!- gritó asustada- ¿qué te ocurrió?-.

-No es nada madre, estoy bien- dije destendiendo las manos.

Salió corriendo hacia el baño y trajo consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Comenzó a curarme con la mirada preocupada.

-Edward, tienes que decirme que paso y no digas que nada. Mira como tienes los nudillos ¿qué golpeaste para lastimarte así?- preguntó mientras me vendaba.

-Golpee a un tipo en la cara- dije seriamente.

Mi madre dejo de curarme y su semblante cambio por completo. Me vio como un desconocido, como si lo que le dije había sido algo que no había escuchado bien y quería cerciorarse.

-¿Por qué Anthony Cullen? ¿Por qué?- preguntó molesta.

Cerré los ojos, sus reproches me dolían. Sabía que la había decepcionado por completo y que mis principios no fueron los indicados. Pero más me dolía haber sabido que Bella pudo haber sido lastimada terriblemente por ese mal nacido. Yo lo hubiese asesinado de ser posible pero no hubo el tiempo necesario.

-Por qué defendí a Bella del que la quería lastimar- le dije mirándome a los ojos.

-Hijo ¡qué terrible! ¿Quién era ese barbaján?- preguntó mi madre comprensiva.

-Mike Newton- escupí su nombre con rabia.

-¿Newton? ¿El mismo Mike hijo de la familia de la tienda de deportes?- preguntó asombrada.

Solamente asentí mirándome los puños.

-¿Te dijeron algo en la escuela?- preguntó tocándome el hombro.

-No puedo ir hasta que vayan ustedes a hablar con el Director-.

-Hablaré con tu padre y mañana mismo te presentaras al instituto y hablaremos con Bella para que hable con sus padres y así imponer una demanda el contra de Mike. Si él la quiso lastimar y no lo logró lo intentará de nuevo-.

-¡No!, mamá no quiero hablar aun con Bella. Hace un momento estuve con ella y no quiero que sepa quién soy, no me siento preparado aún- dije apenado.

-Pero tus clases hijo…-.

-Ve a hablar con el director pero créeme que otra de las razones por las que no quiero ir es que me encontraré a Newton y no voy a contenerme esta vez-.

Ella asintió, me entendía a la perfección.

-Iré a mi recamara a recostarme un momento- dije mientras me paraba del sofá.

-Está bien cariño-.

Subí a mi habitación y comencé a sentir el dolor por fin en mis manos. Puse una música suave en el reproductor y me acosté un rato. No tenía ánimo de leer, solo quería descansar.

Pensé en los hermosos ojos color chocolate, en su dulce voz y su sonrisa. La manera en que se preocupó por mí y como tocaba mis manos. Pensaba en la perfecta forma en que mis manos se veían con las suyas, estaban hechas para estar unidas...

Sonreí abiertamente y cerré los ojos.

Sus labios vinieron a mi mente. Recordé la forma perfecta de ellos y su hermoso color rosado… El color de su boca se volvía más intenso cuando los mordía ligeramente cuando me miró. Quise tocarla una vez más de las manos y abrazarla tal vez. Quería cuidarla, protegerla y que de alguna manera ella se sintiese cómoda conmigo.

Quería escucharla decir mi nombre con ternura, con su dulce voz. Deseaba verla sonreír conmigo. Sabía que estaría dispuesto a mantenerla sonriendo todo el día solo para verla feliz… Por mí.

Ella era un ángel, solo un ángel podía ser tan pura como ella.

Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hijo ¿puedo entrar?- Era Carlisle.

-Entra papá-.

-Tu madre me ha contado lo que paso- dijo seriamente.

-Lo siento por decepcionarte- y baje la mirada.

-Jamás me has decepcionado Edward y sé que eso no pasará. Estoy orgulloso de ti aunque no me gusta la violencia sé que lo hiciste por defender a un inocente-.

-Papá… No quiero que esto afecte a Bella, no quiero que ella sufra por nada en el mundo-.

-No te preocupes hijo, todo se resolverá- dijo sonriéndome mientras salía de la habitación.

Mi mente volvió a Bella y recordé que podía saber de ella por medio del chat como anteriormente lo había hecho.

Prendí mi computador y entre a mi cuenta.

En cuanto estuve en línea un bip sonó y abrió una pequeña ventana de conversación.

*Inicio de conversación*

**_Alice: Hermanito de mi corazón ¿cómo estás? Te estaba esperando._**

**_Edward: Hola Alice estoy bien ¿y tú?_**

**_Alice: Muy bien, eh estado ocupada adelantando proyectos. Quiero volver a casa antes de vacaciones y verte a ti, papá y mamá._**

**_Edward: ¿Solamente a nosotros?_**

**_Alice: Bueno, bueno, a Jasper también jijiji._**

**_Edward: No cambias hermanita. Oye te extraño._**

**_Alice: Awww Edward también te extraño mucho._**

**_Edward: Tuve un problema hace rato en la escuela._**

**_Alice: ¿Qué ocurrió?_**

**_Edward: Me pelee._**

**_Alice: ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?_**

**_Edward: Con un imbécil. Con Mike Newton…_**

**_Alice: ¿Qué te hizo Edward? Tú no actúas así de la nada._**

**_Edward: Es complicado._**

**_Alice: Creo que podré entenderte._**

**_Edward: Alice… Conocí a una chica. Su nombre es Bella. Ella es muy bonita, a decir verdad muy hermosa. Jamás había visto a alguien como ella y pues no sé realmente que siento por ella pero no puedo estar lejos, no quiero y no puedo evitarlo._**

**_Alice: Awww me alegro hermanito pero ¿qué tiene que ver Bella con el problema que tuviste?_**

**_Edward: Que fue por ella por el cual luche. El desgraciado ese quería lastimarla y yo no podía permitirlo._**

**_Alice: ¿Y qué paso?_**

**_Edward: Me expulsaron temporalmente hasta que mamá y papá fueran a hablar con el director._**

**_Alice: No te preocupes Edward, ellos son comprensivos y entenderán._**

**_Edward: Eso lo sé, ellos son grandiosos._**

**_Alice: ¿Y qué te dijo Bella cuando la defendiste? Dime, dime…_**

**_Edward: Ella es muy educada y me agradeció el gesto. Pero hay un problema._**

**_Alice: ¿Cuál?_**

**_Edward: Ella no sabe quién soy yo. _**

**_Alice: ¿A qué te refieres?_**

**_Edward: Ella ha estado hablando conmigo por chats y me vio hace un rato cuando salí de la oficina con Mike pero no sabe que el chico de los chats y el que la defendió es el mismo._**

**_Alice: ¡Edward! Tienes que decirle quien eres…_**

**_Edward: No puedo, no puedo._**

**_Alice: Se alejara por qué creerá que es un juego._**

**_Edward: ¿Crees qué no lo eh pensado? Sabes que odio las mentiras, no me gusta ocultárselo pero no tengo el valor._**

**_Alice: Mi querido hermanito… No es por desanimarte pero quizás si tengas un chance con ella y por no decidirte puedes perder la oportunidad de estar con ella. No crea que sea una ciega y no note lo encantador que eres._**

**_Edward: Gracias hermana, eres grandiosa. Me has dado ánimos de acercarme a ella. Te prometo que lo haré pronto._**

**_Alice: Así debe de ser Edward y dime ¿ella es especial?_**

**_Edward: Lo es Alice, lo es._**

**_Alice: Tal vez logremos ser muy buenas amigas._**

**_Edward: Creo que ella te caerá de maravilla, es grandiosa._**

**_Alice: Hoy no tengo mensajes para mamá y papá porque hable esta mañana con ellos por teléfono. Solo dile que los quiero._**

**_Edward: Está bien hermosa, yo les diré._**

**_Alice: Me voy hermanito, iré de compras con mis amigas jijij._**

**_Edward: Diviértete Alice._**

**_Alice: Lo haré Edward, cuídate y mantenme al tanto de todo._**

**_Edward: No lo dudes, adiós._**

*Fin de la conversación*

Me despegué de mi mesa de estudio y estire los brazos para relajar un poco los músculos.

Tenía que decirle a Bella quien era pero no podía decírselo de golpe, tendría que meditar bien lo que hablaríamos. ¿Qué pensaría realmente de mí? No quería que se alejara, deseaba su amistad… Eso lo tenía bien claro pero no la veía de esa manera. La podía tener como mi amiga pero no la quería de ese modo.

Cuando menos lo noté ella me había hablado.

*Inicio de la conversación*

**_Bella: Hola Edward._**

**_Edward: Hola Bella ¿cómo estás?_**

**_Bella: Bien ¿y tú?_**

**_Edward: ¿Estás segura?_**

**_Bella: Claro ¿por qué no lo estaría?_**

**_Edward: Supe de lo que ocurrió en el instituto…_**

**_Bella: ¿A qué te refieres?_**

**_Edward: Sabes a lo que me refiero._**

**_Bella: ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Estuviste ahí?_**

**_Edward: Algo así…_**

**_Bella: No te vi._**

**_Edward: ¿Me conoces?_**

**_Bella: No, pero ya debería._**

**_Edward: ¿Por qué?_**

**_Bella: ¿Pretendes que sea amiga del aire?_**

**_Edward: ¿ah?_**

**_Bella: Me refiero a que no sé ni quien eres y pues te hablo. No sé cómo eres. Tú ya sabes como soy por qué me dijiste que me conocías a los lejos._**

**_Edward: Es decir que te sientes en desventaja._**

**_Bella: ¿Me lees el pensamiento?_**

**_Edward: No, solamente me puse en tu lugar._**

**_Bella: Interesante. Gracias por hacerlo… ¿Te conoceré ya?_**

**_Edward: Pronto…_**

**_Bella: ¿Cuándo?_**

**_Edward: Tendrás que ser paciente…_**

**_Bella: No me gustan los juegos._**

**_Edward: Lo notó. Pero es necesario que me esperes un tiempo._**

**_Bella: Espero y valga la pena._**

**_Edward: Oh oh ¿y si te decepcionas?_**

**_Bella: ¿Decepcionarme? ¿En qué?_**

**_Edward: En mi físico… de lo que soy en realidad._**

**_Bella: Edward… No soy una persona superficial y a mí no me importa eso. Lo único que vale la pena son los sentimientos de las personas._**

**_Edward: ¿De verdad?_**

**_Bella: Yo no soy una belleza ni me lo creo cuando llegan a decírmelo. Eso no me importa._**

**_Edward: Pero deberías por qué tú eres…_**

**_Bella: ¿soy qué soy qué?_**

**_Edward: Grandiosa Bella._**

**_Bella: Gracias Edward._**

**_Edward: De nada. Oye ¿podría pedirte algo? Espero y no ofenderte ni incomodarte pero ¿me darías tú número telefónico?_**

**_Bella: ¿Para qué?_**

**_Edward: Para mandarte un mensaje cuando piense en ti…_**

**_Bella: ¿Por qué pensarías en mí?_**

**_Edward: Me acordaría de mi buena amiga Bella._**

**_Bella: Eso suena sensato._**

**_Edward: Claro ¿para qué pensabas?_**

**_Bella: No en nada. Mi número es 555 405 6778._**

No podía creer que ella me lo había dado y tomé mi móvil para anotar su número telefónico y lo deje a un lado. Me quedé pensativo y comencé a teclear de nuevo en mi celular.

**_Bella: Wow mi móvil me ha asustado. Me llegó un mensaje de texto._**

**_Edward: ¿Qué dice?_**

**_Bella: "Hola Bella, creo que comencé a pensar en ti desde que comenzamos a ser amigos, creo que te debe un mensaje desde entonces. Edward"_**

**_Edward: ¿Tienes idea de quién podrá ser ese Edward?_**

Comencé a sonreír ante mi broma, me sentía nervioso ante su reacción.

**_Bella: Gracioso. Pero fue lindo tu mensaje, gracias._**

**_Edward: Me alegra que te haya gustado… Amiga._**

**_Bella: Gracias amigo. Eres muy dulce. Me tengo que ir, iré a hacer mis deberes…_**

**_Edward: Esta bien cuídate, nos vemos pronto… Digo nos leemos pronto._**

**_Bella: Pensé que te presentarías conmigo ya._**

**_Edward: Te dije que fueras paciente Bella._**

**_Bella: Lo seré si prometes que hablaremos más seguido._**

Mi cara se ilumino con una sonrisa, ella me quería tener cerca y yo no me opondría.

**_Edward: Lo prometo._**

**_Bella: Gracias, hasta pronto adiós Edward._**

**_Edward: Hasta pronto Bella._**

*Fin de la conversación*

Bella había hecho que mi tarde se tornara feliz. Me tiré de espaldas sobre mi cama y sonreí con demasiada alegría. El dolor de los nudillos me había desaparecido y no había nada que me quitara la alegría de mi corazón.

-Bella…- dije suspirando.

Mi padre toco mi puerta y entró lentamente.

-Hijo disculpa por molestarte- dijo disculpándose.

-No te preocupes papá ¿qué pasa?- pregunté angustiado por su seriedad.

-Acabamos de hablar con la familia Newton. Vinieron a nuestra casa y comenzaron con sus amenazas de demanda por agresión tuya. Quisimos hablar lo más tranquilos posibles pero se empeñaron en levantar la voz. No tuve más remedio hijo… Lo siento- dijo mi padre.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Los tuve que amenazar y mentir con que los demandaría por acoso sexual a tu compañera Bella, no la quería implicar pero tuve que hacerlo-.

-¡No! Yo le dije a mi madre que no quería implicarla papá-.

-Lo sé hijo pero no permitiría más sus insultos y los tuve que amenazar. Al final accedieron…- dijo mi padre.

-¿A qué?- pregunté angustiado.

-Mike Newton no será demandado por que se alejara de Bella. Dejará la escuela para irse de la ciudad-.

-¿Cómo lograste eso?- dije sorprendido.

-Le dije que buscaría a los padres de las demás muchachas que él había acosado y los demandaríamos. Al parecer sabían que su hijo no es tan inocente como dice ser-.

Estaba feliz y aliviado al menos sabía que Bella estaría segura y nadie más la molestaría y yo jamás lo permitiría.

-Mañana iremos a hablar con el director para que te reciba pero me ha dicho tu madre que no quieres ir por el mismo asunto. Te entiendo y respeto y no te voy a presionar de verdad hijo- me dijo comprensivo.

-Gracias por entender papá- le dije sonriendo.

.

.

.

Había anochecido por fin y estaba listo para disponerme a dormir. Sabía que no lo haría tan fácil por qué mi mente se inundaría de la dulce Bella…

Me puse a pensar en la conversación que habíamos tenido apenas hace algunas horas y de las ganas que tenía de hablar de nuevo con ella y me puse a escribir…

*Inicio de mensaje*

_Querida Bella:_

_Sé que esta noche dormirás tranquila y estarás segura en el regazo del amor de las personas que te aman… Agradezco haberte encontrado en mi camino por qué me tiendes de la mano una amistad que supera la superficialidad y el egoísmo. Siempre contarás conmigo._

_Dulces sueños Bella._

_ Tu amigo Edward…_

*Fin de mensaje*

Me sentía feliz por qué me veía más cerca de ella. Quería que me sintiera cerca suyo, como su amigo… Aunque yo deseara algo más.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar anunciando la entrada de un mensaje:

*Inicio de mensaje*

_Edward:_

_No sabía que fueras tan poeta, me ha gustado tu mensaje. No dudes que podrás contar con mi amistad y gracias por tus palabras… Descansa y gracias a ti por brindarme tu apoyo sincero. Eres grandioso._

_Dulces sueños mi amigo poeta, sueña con tu musa o quien sea la fuente de tu inspiración._

_ Bella._

-Soñaré contigo hermosa Bella, eso no lo dudes- dije mirando aún el mensaje. Y me quedé dormido pensando en los ojos color chocolates y los labios rosa intenso de Isabella Swan.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Cada vez más y más cerca de estar juntos... Espero que les guste y no olviden sus rr. Nos leemos pronto chao chao :)!


	9. Carta

**POV Bella**

La mañana en la que lo espere fuera del instituto me había desilusionado demasiado. Quería verlo y me encontraba ansiosa por ello. No tenía ni idea de por qué me sentía así después de haberlo visto solo una vez. Una sola vez. Seguía en contacto con Edward Cullen, el chico lindo de los cyber chats quien me había pedido mí número telefónico para seguir en contacto. Me había sorprendido con un bonito pensamiento que me mandó. Sin querer lo auto nombre _Poeta _ya que anteriormente me había mencionado que quería ser escritor. Cada vez me caí mucho mejor, aunque la verdad no tenía realmente idea de quien se tratara.

Habían pasado varias semanas de que el chico misterioso me había defendido de Newton y era el mismo tiempo que no se había desaparecido del instituto. Estaba desilusionada por qué no sabía cuándo volvería. En cuanto a mí y mi familia las cosas iban de lo mejor y todo iba viento en popa. Mi madre iba recuperándose poco a poco mientras mi padre la apoyaba en todo momento. Jessica no me veía a la cara desde aquella vez que le dije sus verdades y por alguna razón la gente no se había dado cuenta de quien había sido la culpable del alboroto de entre Mike y el chico de cabello cobrizo.

Pude haber averiguado cual era el nombre del otro muchacho pero no quise que los demás se dieran cuenta de mi interés y recordaran que la implicada era yo. No estaba dispuesta a ser el centro de atención del instituto.

-Bella ¿qué ves?- preguntó curiosa Angela.

-Nada es solo que… Olvidalo- le dije sin mucho ánimo.

-Mira quien viene a saludarte- dijo mi amiga bajando la vista.

Hacía mí se aproximaba Emmet, el tipo forzudo que iba en mi clase y que de la nada comenzó a hablarme.

-Hola Bella, "La damisela en apuros"- dijo riendo.

Me quedé sorprendida ante lo que me acababa de decir y sabía a lo que se refería realmente. Pase saliva en seco, él lo sabía.

-¿Por qué me dices así?- pregunté nerviosa.

Río fuertemente mientras se tocaba el estómago.

-Sabes a qué me refiero Bella, sé también que has estado esperando a tu héroe- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, lo verás muy pronto- dijo mientras se alejaba.

¿Se refería realmente al chico de ojos color de miel? A pesar de la broma de Emmet me emocione por la noticia. Estaba impaciente por verlo.

-¿De qué rayos habla Emmet?- preguntó Angela confusa. Era evidente que no había comprendido.

-De seguro estaba bromeando- le dije para distraerla.

Pasaron las demás clases sin perturbación alguna. Aunque de vez en cuando volteaba para ver hacía en donde estaba Emmet y se reía silenciosamente.

Un mensaje de texto llegó a mi celular.

*Inicio de mensaje de texto*

_Hola Bella ¿cómo estás? Sé que en estos momentos estás ocupada pero quiero pedirte algo importante… ¿Podrías entrar el línea en cuanto llegues a casa? Necesito hablar contigo._

_ Edward._

_*_Fin de mensaje de texto*

Comencé a escribir la contestación.

*Inicio de mensaje de texto*

_¡Uy! ¡Qué misterioso! Claro que si poeta, saliendo lo haré… Estoy curiosa por comenzar a charlar contigo…_

_ Bella._

*Fin de mensaje de texto*

Casi el instante su contestación recibí su contestación.

*Inicio de mensaje de texto*

_Jajaja "poeta" me sonrojas cuando me dices eso Bella pero me gusta cómo me llamas, te espero, cuídate por favor. Adiós_

_Edward._

*Fin de mensaje de texto*

Estaba un poco ansiosa y se me notaba en el rostro. Jessica atrajo mi atención con su mano.

-¿Bella?- preguntó curiosa - ¿estás bien? Te ves distante-.

-Es que Edward me hablo y quiere que platiquemos esta tarde- dije sin mirarla.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿De quién hablas?- preguntó pensativa.

-No lo conoces- conteste ausente.

-No lo sé, su nombre me suena pero no lo ubico-.

Decidí prestar mayor atención a la clase y deje de hablar con Angela.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa me encontré a mi madre sentada en el patio tomando un té. Se veía que disfrutaba del clima en el que se encontraba y me saludo en cuanto me vio entrar.

-Amor ¿cómo estás?- pregunto sonriente.

-Bien mamá ¿y tú?- pregunté mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

-Muy bien querida ¿quieres sentarte a comer galletas con té?- dijo mientras extendía un bol con galletas recién horneadas.

-¿Las haz hecho tú?- pregunté mientras tomaba una.

-Si cariño esta mañana me dispuse a hornear… Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo sonriendo.

-Están deliciosas mamá-.

-Me alegro que te hayan gustado cariño ¿gustas té?-.

-Claro- dije mientras me servía en una fina taza de porcelana.

-Mamá… ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunte sorbiendo mi bebida.

-Me siento tranquila, me siento en paz. Me siento mejor Bella. Sé que tú y tu padre me necesitan y no puedo fallarles pero créeme que aunque pienso en mi niño querido ya no puedo seguir llorando más por qué mi niña me necesita- dijo acariciando mi mano.

Mi madre se veía sincera y tranquila, de verdad que el Doctor Carlisle se había empeñado en ayudarnos y lo estaba logrando.

-Te amo mamá- le dije y la abrace.

-Te amo mi dulce Bella- y correspondió mi abrazo.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Era un mensaje.

*Inicio de mensaje*

_Bella ¿has llegado a tu casa? Quiero saber si estás bien?_

_Edward._

*Fin de mensaje*

Comencé a teclear la contestación rápidamente.

*Inicio de mensaje*

_Ilustrado poeta no sabía que tuvieses interés por mi seguridad. No te preocupes en un momento más hablamos._

_ Bella._

_*_Fin de mensaje*

-¿Quién es hija?- preguntó mi madre mientras mordía una galleta.

-Mi poe… digo un amigo- contesté sonrojada.

Mi madre se quedó pensativa ante mi corrección con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tú qué?-.

-Es un amigo mamá, me tengo que ir- le dije mientras la besaba- hablamos más tarde-.

-Está bien cariño, me quedaré aquí un rato más- contestó mamá sonriéndome.

¿Acaso estuve a punto de llamarlo _mi poeta? _Estaba enloqueciendo, él era mi amigo y nada más. No era mío para juntar su nombre con un "_mi" _entrelazado. Despeje mi mentey subí rápidamente hacia mi habitación y encendí el computador. Estaba esperando a que se iniciara y entre a mi correo tal como Edward me lo había pedido. No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que él me hablara.

*Inicio de conversación de chat*

**_Edward: Bella… ¿cómo estás?_**

**_Bella: Hola Edward, estoy bien ¿y tú?_**

**_Edward: Bien, estaba un poco ansioso._**

**_Bella: ¿Y a qué se debe?_**

**_Edward: Bella… Sabes que ha llegado el tiempo._**

**_Bella: ¿De qué?_**

**_Edward: De vernos._**

**_Bella: ¡Vaya! Eso me ha tomado por sorpresa._**

**_Edward: Quiero verte, lo necesito._**

**_Bella: ¿Por qué lo necesitas?_**

**_Edward: Por qué necesito verificar algunas cosas… Por favor, por favor te lo ruego no me cuestiones y cree en mí._**

**_Bella: No desconfío de ti y no te cuestionare, lo prometo. Pero dime ¿cuándo quieres que nos veamos?_**

**_Edward: Dame una semana más y yo te diré con exactitud. Necesito arreglar algunas cosas ante de vernos ¿te parece?_**

**_Bella: Eh esperado más para por fin conocerte, creo que soportare una semana más._**

**_Edward: Eres tan dulce Bella, gracias por ser comprensiva. Otra persona en tu lugar pensaría que esto es un juego y se hubiera hartado._**

**_Bella: Tienes razón, yo inclusive lo pensé al principio pero estoy algo intrigada en ti. Además sé que eres importante poeta._**

**_Edward: Tú también lo eres Bella, demasiado._**

**_Bella: Gracias por esto._**

**_Edward: Gracias a ti. Bueno solamente te quería decir eso, tengo algunos pendientes que hacer. Hablamos luego._**

**_Bella: Esta bien, hasta pronto Edward, adiós._**

**_Edward: Adiós linda Bella._**

*Fin de la conversación*

Me paré de mi silla y camine hacia mi buro. Busqué mi libro favorito y encontré mi cuadernillo de dibujos. El mismo en el que había plasmado al chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos color de miel. Su mirada era hermosa e impactante. Me había pasado noches enteras mirando su cara a través del papel y había memorizado cada detalle suyo aunque solo lo había visto una vez en todo este tiempo. Jamás lo volví a ver desde ese día y hubiese parecido que huía de mí por qué no lo volví a encontrar. Tenía dudas ¿quién era? ¿Cómo se llamaba y por qué no me buscaba?

Por otra parte estaba Edward mi dulce amigo poeta que había llegado a mi vida de la nada y era otro misterio para mí, sabía su nombre pero jamás lo había visto. No me había dignado a investigar sobre él por qué él me lo había pedido y me dijo que me explicaría todo al conocernos.

Odiaba la espera pero si quería conocerlo, tendría que esperarlo.

Me sentía extraña por qué pensaba demasiado en dos chicos… En Edward y el muchacho misterioso.

Era raro por qué de alguna forma necesitaba ver al chico de ojos color de miel y volver a sentir sus manos y esa descarga eléctrica que me daba al tocarlo y estaba Edward también a quien había empezado a querer sin conocerlo…

¿A quererlo? No, no, no de seguro era otra cosa pero no sabía realmente que era.

Las palabras de Edward me hacían sentir especial pero el recuerdo del otro me inundaba. Necesitaba verlos a los dos.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban en el instituto y transcurrían sin saber de Edward. Al parecer se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Eso me había decepcionado demasiado por qué había faltado a su palabra de conocerme en una semana y no había recibido noticia alguna de él y evidentemente tampoco del otro chico.

No había notado del alguna manera que Mike Newton ya no asistía al instituto y los rumores me llegaron un poco tarde.

-El desgraciado de Mike ya no está acosándonos más- dijo una chica de mi salón.

-Me alegro que se haya marchado- contesto otra.

-Así que Newton se fue- dije pensativa.

-Así es Bella- me contestó una voz enojada- Mike se fue por tu culpa-.

Era Jessica evidentemente seguía molesta conmigo.

-No fue mi culpa por qué ni siquiera sé el motivo del por qué se fue- contesté molesta.

-No te creo Swan-.

-No importa si me crees o no- objete.

-Sabes que fue desde que todos te vieron con él en las partes traseras del instituto ¿lo olvidas?- dijo sonriendo.

Me puse roja como tomate. No debía demostrarle nada.

-No sé de qué hablas-.

-Hacer la occisa no funciona conmigo, yo sé que tú eras la chica del lío y no puedes negarlo-.

-Cállate Jessica-.

Me fui de ahí molesta pero no quería discutir con ella.

Ese día Angela no había ido al instituto por qué sus hermanos menores habían enfermado y como su madre trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad se quedó con ellos para cuidarlos.

La extrañaba.

Me quedé viendo la vista el patio recordando al chico de ojos de miel y esperando verlo entre la multitud. Como siempre… Jamás lo encontraba.

La risa de Emmet me sacó de mis pensamientos, él estaba al lado de un chico de cabello rubio. Su nombre era Jasper Hale, al parecer algo había ocurrido que les causo demasiada gracia.

De la nada me llegó un mensaje de texto.

*Inicio de mensaje*

_Bella, sé que te preguntaras por qué me desaparecí pero es que realmente necesitaba pensar algunas cosas. Sigue en pie mi propuesta por lo que quiero invitarte a salir este viernes por la tarde. Entenderé si no quieres verme._

_Edward._

*Final del mensaje*

Al final de tantos días se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra y su actitud me había molestado. Al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de enfrentarme.

*Inicio de mensaje*

_¿Te dignas a hablarme? No sé cómo tienes la vergüenza para buscarme después de que me pides que te prometa no cuestionarte y te he esperado como una idiota todo este tiempo. Eres increíble Edward._

_ Bella._

*Fin de mensaje*

Estaba molesta por su actitud y no iba a perdonarlo fácilmente. Su respuesta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

*Inicio de mensaje*

_Sabía que era una tontería esperar que me perdonaras. Lo siento Bella, entiendo que estés molesta. Te prometo que no volveré a buscarte._

_Edward._

*Fin de mensaje

Pensarlo lejos de mí me dolía, no quería tenerlo lejos y no iba a permitirlo si estaba en mis manos.

*Inicio de mensaje*

_Estás loco si crees que puedes salir de mi vida, así como así. Dime donde nos vemos._

_ Bella._

*Fin de mensaje*

Esperaba su respuesta cuando alguien toco ligeramente mi hombro para que volteara. Era Jasper, el chico rubio que había estado riendo junto a Emmet momentos antes de que yo comenzará mi charla con Edward por mensajes de texto.

Traía consigo un sobre con la insignia de "_Bella" _ escritos con una hermosa letra cursiva.

-Te han enviado esto, no me preguntes… Yo solo cumplo con entregarlo- dijo el chico que me entrego el sobre.

-Gracias- dije al fin y se fue sin decir más.

Tomé el sobre entre mis manos y comencé a abrirlo. Era una carta escrita de puño y letra. Me pareció bastante inusual y antiguo pero lindo detalle. Comencé a leer su contenido…

_Querida Bella: _

_Eh entrado en la necesidad de alejarme de ti por uno días para meditar lo que realmente quiero hacer. Sé que odias las sorpresas y misterios pero te aseguro de alguna manera que conocerte no estaba en mis planes y me has pedido verme para verificar mi existencia y dar fe de que esto no es un juego._

_Te juro que no quiero perder tu amistad y por lo tanto eh decidido formalizar; no sé si una cita o un encuentro casual entre los dos. Eres importante Bella y quiero verte este viernes en punto de las 5:00 de la tarde en el paseo del río. Quiero que me conozcas en un lugar tan mío que quiero compartir su belleza contigo…_

_Espero encontrarte en el lugar indicado, que yo te estaré esperando puntual._

_ Con afecto…_

_ Edward Cullen._

Me había cautivado su detalle… Enviarme una carta era lo más lindo que habían hecho por mí aunque no se tratase precisamente de amor. Busqué a quien me había entregado el sobre y no lo encontré.

Curiosa releí de nuevo y guarde el sobre mientras sonreía. Por fin iba a conocer al _poeta._

Era oficial… Yo tenía una cita con Edward Cullen.

* * *

¡Qué emocionante! Por fin Edward y Bella se van a encontrar. Yo me emocione demasiado por qué por fin podrán estar juntos :)!

Agradezco de verdad que me sigan leyendo y tener su apoyo me ayuda a seguir adelante con este fic.

Nos leemos pronto... Muy pronto :D! Chao chao!


	10. La cita

**POV EDWARD**

Por fin era viernes y yo me sentía en una mezcla de ansiedad y felicidad. Solo podía significar una sola cosa: esa misma tarde conocería a Bella. La mañana en el instituto había pasado como todas las anteriores, me encontraba con Jasper y Emmet quien últimamente había optado por abandonar a sus compañeros de equipo de beisball por seguirnos a nosotros. Comenzaba a caerme bien… Extrañamente. Los días anteriores había visto a Bella cruzar varias veces por el pasillo pero ella por lógica jamás me había visto a mí. Verla a lo lejos me rompía por dentro…

Aunque estaba feliz por qué por fin la tendría frente a frente, pensaba en como lo tomaría ella. Es decir por una parte sería comprensible que se molestara conmigo, de creer que estaba jugando al crear dos personalidades diferentes y de haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle quien era el día que la salve de Newton y seguí en el anonimato para que no tuviese la menor idea de quién estaba detrás de todas aquellas conversaciones y mensajes. Me sentía un cobarde, pero ese se terminaría esta misma tarde.

La divise enfrente de un barandal del segundo piso, yo me encontraba en medio de la multitud para que no me notara y poder verla con tranquilidad. Se veía triste, desconsolada de alguna manera también se veía ansiosa, moría por caminar hasta ella y abrazarla y rogarle si fuese preciso para que me contara los secretos que sus hermosos ojos chocolate escondían. Quería ser confidente de sus miradas y compañero de sus secretos… Deseaba ser su fiel amigo, el mejor. Aunque para mí no era suficiente y desconocía el por qué.

-Edward, ¿qué haces amigo?- me preguntó Jasper posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué crees que tenga Bella?- pregunte si mirarlo.

-Ahhh ¿es ella quién te mantiene cautivo en tus pensamientos?-.

Sonreí ante su pregunta, extrañamente tenía razón por que Isabella Swan me hacía esclavo de su mirada y preso de mis sueños.

-No lo sé Jasper, se ve triste y no sé por qué. La duda me consume lentamente. Estos momentos son los que más odio mi anonimato- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Quizás extrañe a alguien- contesto mi amigo mirándola.

¿Bella extrañaba a alguien? No que yo supiera, ella no me había contado de alguien de su interés, pero ¿qué rayos sabía yo? ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que ella querría depositar su confianza en mí? En alguien que apenas conocía, en alguien desconocido, en un espejismo. Pero de ser así, si Bella estuviera triste por qué algún hombre llenaba su corazón de ausencia… Ella de verdad debía quererlo.

Entristecí por ese pensamiento por qué yo anhelaba que ella me necesitase, que extrañara mi ausencia pero jamás hacerle falta. Deseaba llenar ese hueco en su corazón que sus ojos me contaban. Pero no era digno de su amor, no me sentía digno.

-¿Por qué supones que es así?- dije al fin.

-Mírala Edward, observa bien como suspira cada vez que mira al vacío y como sus manos se posan sobre su cara. Ella está pensando en alguien que extraña, es muy evidente la verdad…- contestó Jasper.

-Es verdad, es muy probable. Me encantaría leerle el pensamiento.-

-Alucinas querido amigo, la verdad extrañaba tus pláticas inusuales, me alegra que hayas vuelto al instituto-comento mí compañero.

-Si a mí también, me aburría estar en casa solo-.

Mi amigo palmeo mi espalda y se fue dentro del aula. Creo que tenía asuntos que atender. Mis pensamientos volvieron al centro de mi atención y me preocupe por Bella, aún seguía con la vista fija en el vació y el pensamiento perdido, lejos muy lejos de aquí.

_-Bella donna che non riesce a smettere di pensare a te. E mi chiedo chi possiede i tuoi pensieri? (Hermosa mujer no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y me pregunto ¿quién es el dueño de tus pensamientos?)- _dije por lo bajo. Había estudiado italiano algún tiempo atrás gracias a mí padre quien me había enseñado gustoso el idioma.

Una voz desconocida interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Vaya, si es Edward Cullen hablando en italiano, además de guapo y cautivante eres muy fluido e inteligente-.

Era Jessica Stanley, compañera de Bella, reciente ex novia de Mike Newton y para mi mala suerte acosadora reciente mía. Semanas después de haber salvado a Bella había tenido un inusual acercamiento hacía mí. No perdía la oportunidad de entablar alguna charla conmigo, bastantes frustrantes, egoístas y estúpidas. Se la vivía diciendo cosas de ella y la mayor parte del tiempo hablaba mal de los demás, inclusive de Bella. Aquella ocasión en que la escuche me retire dejándola sola. Yo no la faltaba al respeto por qué era una mujer pero no una dama.

-¿Qué ocurre Jessica?- pregunté sin ánimos de hablar.

-No es nada Edward es solo que… Te vi ahí tan concentrado que quise saber qué hacías. Pensé por un momento que mirabas a Swan pero deduje que era una estupidez-.

-¿Por qué crees que es una estupidez?-.

-Vamos Ed, ella es una mugrosa y jamás estaría a nuestra altura y vamos… No es nada bonita- bufó.

Me molestaba la forma en que se expresaba de ella y estuve a punto de contestarle las peores palabras que pudiesen ser pronunciadas pero me contuve. No debía prestarle atención a sus idioteces.

-Creo que estás equivocada, no conozco a esa tal Bella que nombras y no creo que sea quien describes-.

-No me mientas Edward, sé que la "salvaste" de Mike cuando estaban en los patios traseros. Y debo confesar que ella fue lo busco primero. Mike estaba conmigo y ella se le insinuaba desde hace mucho. Es una zorra.- dijo sin remordimiento.

-¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso!- grité con rabia.

La cara de Jessica se tornó de prepotente a temerosa. Se quedó helada cuando le grité y no era para menos por qué hasta yo mismo desconocí mi propia voz.

Jasper salió enseguida y como era de esperarse todos giraron al escuchar mi voz. Rogaba al cielo que Bella no me hubiese escuchado.

-Amigo ¿qué te pasa?- y corrió junto a mí.

-Retírate de mí vista Jessica, te lo pido amablemente- dije con los ojos cerrados. Internamente me avergonzaba de mi reacción pero no pude evitarlo, prometí cuidar a Bella y lo cumpliría.

Stanley no se movía de su lugar, tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente y su cara hiso un puchero como niña de 3 años a punto de hacer una rabieta.

-¡Me voy Edward Cullen! Yo sabía que había algo entre tú y esa- dijo al fin y se fue molesta.

Había olvidado por completo verificar si Bella se encontraba presente. Para mí alivio, ella no estaba.

Suspire profundo y vi a Jasper mirándome.

-Estoy bien amigo, es solo que Jessica me saca de quicio y no la soporto-.

-Desplántala entonces, dile que no te interesa nada de ella-.

-Se lo eh dicho hasta el cansancio pero es tan testaruda. Me tiene tan cansado- le contesté.

-Vámonos Edward, tenemos que entrar a clases-.

Asentí seriamente y lo seguí hasta el aula.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos de salida y vi a Bella cruzar de nuevo el pasillo. Iba junto a Angela, su mejor amiga. Ella le hablaba mientras la chica de ojos color chocolate seguía ausente en sus pensamientos. Me preguntaba de alguna manera si se encontraba de ese modo por mi causa pues hacía días que no hablaba con ella por ningún medio. La última noticia que tuvo de mí fue por una carta que le había escrito y enviado con Jasper. Ya hacía casi 3 días de aquel suceso y no me atrevía a saludarle… No hasta verla de frente.

Camine entre los demás que salían del lugar, no quería que me viera y deje que adelantara su camino hasta que la perdí de vista.

_-Arrivederci Bella (nos vemos pronto Bella)- _dije con un suspiro mientras la veía de espaldas_. _¿Se me estaba haciendo costumbre hablar italiano cada vez que la veía?

Camine hacía casa solo, quería pensar e ir con mis amigos no me ayudaba en nada. Al llegar noté la causa ausente y vi una nota de mi madre en la sala de la casa.

_Cariño volvemos a las 4. Fuimos a hacer algunas compras. Te queremos._

Entré a la cocina y vi que mamá me había dejado la comida preparada antes de irse. Era la mejor.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y ya sentía que le reloj iba en reversa y en mi contra. Me sentía muy nervioso y no sabía qué hacer. En 3 horas vería a Bella y no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía pasar esta tarde.

Me recordé respirar.

-Ok Edward, tienes que relajarte y pensar correctamente. Los nervios no te van a ayudar en lo más mínimo y tienes que comportarte como su amigo. No dirás ningún disparate que la asuste o la haga desconfiar- me dije solo.

**2:35 pm**

Había caminado lo suficiente y hablado conmigo mismo como para saber más o menos de lo que podría decirle al llegar a verla y más que nada a aprender a controlar mis nervios. Tomé mi guitarra y comencé a tocarla, según mi padre; realizar cosas que nos agradan ayuda a relajar y controlar la ansiedad ante una situación. Yo por mi parte haría todo lo posible por qué mi tensión disminuyera un poco.

Volví a pensar en Bella y sus ojos me llevaron a otro mundo fuera de mí y de las 4 paredes entre las que me encontraba…

_-Bel marrone cioccolato occhi ragazza (preciosa niña de ojos color chocolate)- _dije cerrando los ojos y mordiéndome el labio. Por un momento imagine los suyos cerca de los míos ¿A qué sabrían? ¿Serían tan dulces como ella lo era? ¿Había algo más hermoso que su tentador color? Sacudí mi cabeza desalojando ese pensamiento ¿por qué pensaba en ella de esa forma?

-¿Me has hechizado dulce niña? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?- pregunte como si la respuesta me fuese a caer del cielo.

**3:25 pm**

Aún estaba en mi cuarto. Me había fastidiado de tocar la guitarra por qué no me tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. Decidí bajar a la sala y la recorrí con la vista. Me sentía un niño ansioso de irse. Vi el piano que mi padre me había regalado hacía un tiempo atrás. Era un K. KAWAI era hermoso y había sido el mejor regalo del mundo en aquel entonces de haber tenido alguna inspiración para tocarlo. Me había mantenido ausente de él por mucho tiempo y en ese momento al recordar a Bella sentí que quería con todas mis fuerzas tocar una pieza.

Mis dedos tomaron rumbo solos e interpretaron una nueva pieza… Una pensando en ella. Mientras tocaba pensaba en la primera vez que la vi y sus bellos ojos me hicieron su esclavo. Lo dulce de la pieza comenzó a elevarse por los cielos y yo tocaba más y más con los ojos cerrados.

Nada me detenía, nada más existía que ella y yo.

Otro hermoso recuerdo cruzó mi mente como estrella en el horizonte

La primera vez que tomó mis manos y se sonrojo por el contacto. Una bella sonrisa bailo por sus delicados labios cuando no solté su mano y me sentí tan dichoso al tenerla cerca y por fin sentirla.

-Bella…- dije suspirando.

La música no dejaba de fluir en mí y yo seguía interpretando para ella en mis pensamientos. Su ser contenía la fórmula exacta entre la magia y la realidad por qué de alguna manera poseía la combinación perfecta entre la belleza, inteligencia, ternura e inocencia que en ninguna mujer había visto jamás. Alguien así no había en el mundo y no podía haber nacido 2 veces.

Anote la pieza en una libreta para no olvidarla y volver a interpretarla de nuevo cada vez que pensara en ella. Sabía que lo haría muy a menudo. Al final de la hoja escribí con letras grandes y cursivas:

_Una bella donna che tira fuori o meglio di me_

_(A la hermosa mujer que saca lo mejor de mí.)_

Sonreí para mí mismo.

-Esto del italiano no me deja-.

**3:56 pm**

Subí a mi recamara y guarde mi libreta en mi buró. Me desvestí para darme una ducha rápida por qué quería llegar puntual a la cita con Bella. _La cita con Bella _ me repetía para mis adentros y aquella sonrisa volvía a aparecer en mí. Me sentía más que feliz y vivo en ese preciso momento, empecé a tararear la pieza que había compuesto para ella imaginando que algún día me escucharía interpretarla en el piano. El agua fresca relajaba mis músculos dejando caer mis hombros hacía atrás.

Salí del baño con una toalla enredada a mis caderas directo hacia mi closet en busca de algo adecuado para la ocasión, para mi fortuna encontré rápidamente lo necesario. Había decidido ir bastante casual. Un pantalón café con bolsas a los lados con una camisa azul marino.

**4:15 pm**

Estaba cepillando mis dientes cuando una llamada telefónica interrumpió el silencio de mi habitación. Era Alice.

**_Alice: Hola hermanito._**

**_Edward: Hola hermosa, llamas en un momento inoportuno._**

**_Alice: ¿Qué ocurre Ed?_**

**_Edward: Voy de salida._**

**_Alice: ¿Con Jasper?_**

**_Edward: ¡Ya lo alucinas! No, no es con él._**

**_Alice: ¿entonces?_**

**_Edward: Iré a encontrarme… Con Bella…_**

**_Alice: ¡aaaaaaahhh! ¡Qué emoción! Me alegra tanto por ti. Bueno llamaré a papá y mamá en el estudio, lo iba a hacer pero antes quería saludarte a ti._**

**_Edward: Bueno está bien aunque casi me dejas sordo con tu grito. Hablamos más tarde hermosa._**

**_Alice: Me cuentas todo hermanito, te quiero y suerte galán._**

**_Edward: Gracias hermosa hasta pronto adiós._**

Deje el móvil sobre mi cama y sonreí por las locuras de mi hermana, la quería demasiado.

**4:25 pm**

Baje a la sala buscando mis llaves y vi a mis padres en el estudio con Alice al teléfono. La habían puesto en altavoz para que ambos participaran en la conversación.

-Regreso en unas horas- dije los más bajo para no interrumpirlos. Mi madre me miró sonriente, se paró de su asiento y me beso mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con mi padre.

-¡Que te vaya bien hermanito!- dijo Alice al teléfono, al parecer había oído perfectamente. A esa pequeña nada se le escapaba ni a través de los kilómetros.

-Toma las llaves del Volvo hijo- dijo mi padre mientras me las lanzaba y yo las atrapaba.

Al parecer Alice les había comentado mi plan de esa tarde.

-Gracias papá, vuelvo después- y me fui del lugar.

**4:39 pm**

Me puse mis gafas _Ray-Ban _tipo aviador que tanto me gustaban.

Había iniciado mi camino para encontrarme con Bella. Conduje el auto a una velocidad moderada para no llegar antes de tiempo pero tampoco impuntualmente. Lo quería todo perfecto… Como ella.

Faltaban exactamente 21 minutos para encontrarme con Bella en aquel lugar donde la había citado… Mi corazón latió frenético.

**4:45 pm**

Había llegado por fin al lugar destinado y miré mi reloj asegurándome de la hora. Estacione el auto frente a un pequeño árbol y me baje lentamente viendo hacia los lados y verificar si Bella se encontraba cerca. Las pequeñas olas del río me hacían recordar aquellos días de Marzo cuando la conocí. Todo era parecido, solo que ya no me sentía solo.

**4:55 pm**

Miré de nuevo mi reloj y me senté en una pequeña banca de concreto que daba vista al agua. Un mensaje de texto llego a mi celular.

*Inicio de mensaje*

_Estoy a punto de llegar al lugar. Aunque me siento un poco enojada por tu repentino alejamiento estos días, deseo verte ansiosamente._

_ Bella._

*Fin de mensaje*

Mi corazón latió enloquecido de la emoción y me apresuré a contestar su mensaje.

*Inicio de mensaje*

_Te estoy esperando bajando las escaleras. Yo también ya quiero verte Bella._

_ Edward._

*Fin de mensaje*

Comencé a descender escaleras abajo donde le dije que la encontraría. Podía escuchar mi palpitar y no dejaba de sonreír. En este punto no sabía si era de la emoción o los nervios.

**5:00 PM**

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Me encontraba en el lugar de mi destino donde me encontraría con Bella Swan, la hermosa chica de los bellos ojos color chocolate que me había cautivado sin conocerme. Cerré los ojos y pude escuchar en mi mente la pieza que momentos antes le había compuesto, la brisa acariciaba mi rostro. Sus ojos, sus bellos ojos me habían hechizado y ya no podía ocultarlo… Quería gritarlo al mundo entero, quería que todos se enteraran de lo que había en mi corazón…

Estaba perdido e incondicionalmente enamorado de ella…

.

.

.

Mi respiración dejo de ser solitaria, mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando una segunda apareció a mi espalda.

.

.

.

Un sentimiento me fluyo por la piel.

.

.

.

Dos corazones latiendo a la par.

.

.

.

Una canción de amor.

.

.

.

Era ella…

-¿Edward?… ¿Eres tú?-.

Mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo al escuchar su voz.

Me giré lentamente para encararla cuando mi boca se abrió levemente al verla. Estaba exquisitamente hermosa. Llevaba un lindo vestido blanco casual suelto de la falda pero ajustado del pecho, hacía que su figura esbelta resaltara más aún. Calzaba unas valerianas que combinaban con su vestido y el cabello largo y castaño le caía por la espalda. Su rostro mostraba un sutil sonrojo que hacía que sus mejillas se vieran hermosas, sus pestañas largas y obscuras apuntaban sublimes al cielo y sus labios gruesos lucían un hermoso color rosado. No tenía maquillaje, no usaba nada que opacara su belleza natural. Me quedé hechizado por su belleza, que había olvidado su pregunta.

_¿Edward?... ¿Eres tú? _Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza y no podía contestarle, su voz, su perfume… Me habían dejado sin palabras mientras el tiempo se detenía para observar al amor de mi vida.

-¿Me has escuchado? - volvió a preguntar insistente.

-Te eh escuchado perfectamente- conteste con la voz aterciopelada y suave. Noté como reacciono ante el sonido de mi voz atenta, casi saboreando cada palabra.

Su respiración se aceleró levemente, me ilusione al pensar que yo la ponía de esa manera y sonreí sutilmente. Otra vez volvía a escuchar la pieza que le había compuesto… Enamorado.

-¿Busco a Edward Cullen?- dijo sonrojada- me dijo que lo encontraría en este lugar-.

Este era el momento, tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca.

Debía quitarme las gafas para que me viera y me reconociera y debía estar preparado para su reacción. Tal vez de decepción, enojo, tristeza. O quizás solo quizás de sorpresa y agrado. Recordé a mí mismo controlarme. No debía crearme falsas ilusiones ante quien me veía por vez primera como realmente era…

Había la probabilidad de que yo le gustara como ella me gustaba a mí… Pero esta ocasión no buscaba eso, ya que simplemente éramos amigos y nada más… Mi corazón se cuarteo ante tal palabra: _amigos._

-Contrólate Edward- pensé para mis adentros.

Alce levemente la mano hasta mi sien para tomar las patas de las gafas y quitármelas lentamente. Cerré los ojos en el proceso y me pareció una eternidad cada segundo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Cuando al fin me los quité, abrí los ojos lentamente.

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos… Por Dios eran aún más hermosos ahora que los tenía frente a frente. Su boca esta entre abierta en cuanto me miro a la cara y supo quién era.

-Eres tú…- dijo casi como un susurro.

Mi cara no mostro emoción alguna ante lo que mis ojos veían, por dentro mi ser gritaba de alegría ante tal liberación del anonimato. Me encontraba en la obscuridad de un personaje que ella creía irreal y que ahora la miraba con ternura.

_-Divino amore nei tuoi occhi dolci nati (Amor divino que en tus dulces ojos nace)- _dije tan bajo que solo yo pude escucharlo.

Su cara no mostraba emociones, estaba atónita ante mi presencia.

-Bella…- dije al fin extasiado.

-Eras tú- dijo en un tono un poco más alto que el anterior.

-Soy yo Bella-.

-¿Qué clase de juego es este?- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Su reacción no la tenía prevista, sus hermosos ojos cafés comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas mientras me miraba.

-¿Qué tienes Bella?- pregunté asustado por su reacción.

-¡No me digas Bella!- gritó sollozando.

Me acerqué a ella para abrazarla y su cuerpo frágil se acunaba sobre mi pecho, me sentí un monstruo por haberla puesto es ese estado. Pero a la vez me sentí vivo aunque sufriendo por qué la tenía entre mis brazos. Yo quería consolar a la frágil Bella.

Cuando por fin reacciono se alejó bruscamente de mí lado, sentí su frialdad, su rechazo y me partí en dos.

-Estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, te topaste conmigo y hablamos por horas durante todo este tiempo y no tuviste el valor de decirme quien eras- dijo llorando.

-Me siento una estúpida Edward, me siento burlada ¿Cuál era el propósito de tu juego. Y pensar que me estaba ilus…- y no terminó la frase por qué comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Sentía romperme por dentro, no quería escuchar mi nombre entre su llanto y reproches.

-Bella, déjame explicarte…- le decía mientras tomaba suavemente del brazo para que me volteara a ver.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA EDWARD CULLEN.-

Sentí mi pulso disminuir, mi corazón se había hecho añicos, había perdido a Bella para siempre… Ya nada tenía sentido, ya nada valía la pena ahora que ella no me quería en su vida.

Me quedé clavado en el lugar inmóvil con sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Mis ojos empezaron a picarme extrañamente, quería llorar y rogarle que me escuchara… Pero ya era tarde… Por qué la chica de los más hermosos ojos color chocolate, se había marchado…

* * *

Hola, lo siento si está triste el capítulo pero hasta yo me emocione al escribirlo.

Espero igual les guste... Dejen rr y les enviare adelanto de la siguiente actualización...

Nos leemos pronto twilighters :)! chao chao


	11. ¿El adiós?

**POV Edward**

Mis manos cubrían mi rostro.

Un profundo dolor inundaba mi cuerpo y me impedía seguir adelante. Necesitaba a Bella y no podía permitir que ella se marchara de mi vida. No ahora que sabía que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, no ahora que por fin la había encontrado. Decidido comencé a caminar por aquel paseo.

-¡Bella!- grité para que me escuchara pero nadie me respondía.

La gente me miraba extrañada y seguía insistente buscándola. Estaba a punto de subir a mi auto y buscarla por donde fuese cuando de repente escuche unos sollozos río abajo. Preocupado baje lo más rápido que pude y la encontré sentada con la frente pegada a sus rodillas y sus brazos rodaban sus piernas. Se veía tan frágil y yo que deseaba protegerla con todo mi alma.

-Bella…-dije muy despacio como para solo escucharlo yo.

-Aléjate- dijo aún sin alzar la mirada ¿acaso ya conocía mi voz?

-No me iré hasta saber que estás bien y me dejes hablar contigo- conteste temeroso a su reacción.

-Puedes esperar sentado, no me moveré de este lugar tan hermoso-.

-Pues entonces me quedaré contigo- conteste sentándome en una roca de aquel lugar.

Ella alzó la mirada para verme incrédula de mi respuesta y acomodo los brazos y las piernas, me miró fijamente los ojos y yo aproveche la oportunidad para sonreírle… Noté como se ruborizo y desvió la mirada hacia el río.

No había notado donde nos encontrábamos. Estábamos en mi prado, el mismo donde me ponía a leer y donde aquel día de marzo pase una tarde y días después la había conocido a ella… Volví a ese lugar pero ahora ya no estaba solo.

-¿Es un bonito lugar?- dije para romper la tensión.

Ella no me miraba y su rechazó me dolía más que 1000 cuchilladas en el cuerpo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo curioso?- dije mirando en su dirección.

-Iba a mostrarte este lugar apenas y te dijera quien era yo, parece que el destino quería que lo conocieras de todos modos-.

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo al fin.

Sonreí por qué al menos ya me estaba hablando.

-¿Ya me hablas?- pregunte sonriéndole.

Noté que ella sonrío también aunque no me había mirado a la cara.

-Significa que el destino quiere que seas mi amiga- dije la última palabra casi con dolor- y ya nos lo ha demostrado anteriormente-.

Ella se giró para mirarme y sus ojos chocolates ya no tenían rastros de lágrimas. Me miró curiosa y me perdí en su mirada. Apenado baje la vista y sonreí.

-¿Crees que estamos destinados a ser amigos?- su voz aún contenía sentimiento de llanto.

-Así es… Si no ¿por qué confiaste en mí hasta el final? ¿Por qué aceptaste estar aquí conmigo si al fin y al cabo no nos conocíamos demasiado?-.

Noté como su mirada se quedó fija en mí y no me perdía de vista.

-Es que desde un principio me has brindado una seguridad que jamás había sentido y… Realmente me parecías un misterio que me mantuvo intrigada por todo este tiempo-.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo le cause curiosidad? Mi sonrisa se apagó.

-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo- dije tratando de guardar la compostura.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- dije extendiendo la mano en dirección a ella.

Me miró recelosa de mi acción y mordió ligeramente su labio dudando. Sentí desvanecer por su gesto, se veía tan hermosa mordiendo sus labios.

-Mi nombre es Bella Swan- y extendió su mano.

La tomé entre las mías delicadamente y sentí una descarga eléctrica que atravesó mi piel. Cerró los ojos por su contacto y sus suaves manos se acomodaron a las mías. Mi universo se centró en aquella sensación hermosa de su fina piel, había recordado con facilidad la primera vez que ella me había tocado, los segundos se hicieron gloría.

Soltó mi mano levemente y se sonrojo acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja. Sonreí satisfecho por su reacción porque aunque no sabía que significaba me había gustado.

-Pensé que jugabas conmigo, disculpa mi reacción- dijo apenada.

-Es totalmente comprensible que te hayas sentido de esa manera Bella. Temí mucho tiempo por tu reacción, por eso te pedí que esperaras para aclarar las cosas pero sabía que si tardaba más perdería tu amistad- confesé.

Ella asintió comprendiendo cada palabra que le dije.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste quien era cuando me salvaste?-.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, no recordaba esa parte. La había mantenido tan oculta y lejana de mí porque recordaba la manera en que la había encontrado en los brazos de Mike, tan indefensa y lastimada. Me moría de rabia al recordarlo. Pero ahora tenía que ser honesto con ella y se lo debía.

-Porque no era la mejor situación para presentarme. Me encontraba tan molesto por lo sucedido que no tenía las palabras adecuadas para decirte quien era- le contesté.

Realmente esa no era la verdad pero tampoco era una mentira.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó curiosa.

Bella me tenía con la guardia baja y yo estaba indefenso ante ella. Su presencia no ayudaba a concentrarme y sus ojos me mantenían preso y a su merced. ¿Qué le diría? No podía decirle que la había estado observando… Ella huiría de mi lado por temor.

-Escuche como gritabas y vi a Angela que se paró rápidamente a buscarte sin dirección alguna y la seguí escuchándote y te encontré- era lo más sincero que podía decirle hasta ese entonces.

Bella procesaba cada palabra.

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo al fin y me sonrío. Otra vez una descarga de emociones inundo mi ser. Yo me sentía dichoso.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dije dudoso.

-Claro Edward- contesto sonriente. Adoraba como pronunciaba mi nombre.

-¿Por qué te veías triste esta mañana?- pregunté preocupado.

¡Demonios! Maldije internamente ¿cómo se me había ocurrido preguntarle eso? Se supone que no debía saber que la miraba ¿y ahora que iba a decirle? Esperaba temeroso a que me gritara o reprochara algo y esta vez tenía más que razón para reaccionar así. Pero por un momento creí que me había equivocado por qué pude notar como se tensó ante mi pregunta… Notaba que quien tenía la guardia baja ahora era ella.

-Vaya, sí que me has sorprendido- dijo alzando una ceja. Me sentía victorioso por que comenzaba a leer sus expresiones casi con precisión.

-Estaba preocupada- dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté curioso.

-No sabía nada de ti y pensé que te había ocurrido algo- dijo sonrojada.

Mi corazón latió enloquecido por la emoción… Yo le preocupaba. La miré fijamente y ella bajo la vista apenas me vio y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas… Se veía hermosa.

-¿Puedo saber porque?- no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Edward… No hagas esto. Por favor-.

Su contestación me indicaba que la incomodaba y no quería eso para ella.

-Lo siento Bella. No lo haré de nuevo-.

-No me refiero a que lo hagas o no. Es que… No lo entiendes- dijo aún con la mirada baja.

No entendía que trataba de decirme y no pude evitar tomarla de la cara y animarla a que confiara en mí.

-Vamos Bella, puedes confiar en mí- dije sonriéndole.

Su reacción no la esperaba porque ella me sostuvo la mirada y me miro tras sus largas pestañas. Me depósito su confianza en una sonrisa y yo le correspondí.

-Es complicado pero eh de tratar de confiar en ti… Pero no te diré nada a ahora-.

-Bueno al menos sé que lo intentarás- dije sonriéndole.

Nada podía romper ese cuadro tan hermoso, por fin Bella estaba conmigo, es decir acompañándome… Esos precisos momentos confirmaban aún más lo que sentía por ella. Ya no había manera de ocultármelo pero yo no podía confesárselo. No me atrevía a decírselo.

-Bella- dije después de un momento de silencio- perdóname.

-¿Por qué Edward?- pregunto dudosa.

-Por haberte mentido, te juro en verdad… Si es que me aceptas como… tu amigo… Que jamás te volveré a mentir.- dije lentamente.

Volvió a morderse el labio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su lindo rostro.

-Perdóname tú a mí, no debí reaccionar de esa manera. Trataste de ser honesto conmigo pero de alguna manera algo te lo impidió- dijo apenada.

-Supongo que querrás dejarlo en el pasado- conteste sonriendo.

Ella asintió solamente y comenzamos a platicar frente a frente.

Esa tarde fue realmente maravillosa porque sentía que la coraza que me protegía del mundo solo Bella podía traspasarla. Me quedaba hipnotizado de vez en cuando en el momento que ella me hacía una pregunta y no sabía que contestarle. A veces se reía de mí y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme de vez en vez. Sus ojos hermosos me miraban atenta cuando hablaba y sus labios se tornaban más intensos cuando ella los mordía. Inclusive estuve a punto de irme de bruces por mirarlos. Nada podía ser más perfecto que esa tarde… Excepto Bella.

-¿Entonces aquí pasas tiempo seguido?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Emm algo así, aquí vengo a leer a veces-.

-Es un bello lugar-.

_-No tanto como tú- pensé._

-Si así es- contesté.

-Oye Bella ¿quieres ir por un helado?- dije sonriente.

-Claro- contesto ella y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Subimos en dirección al paseo y fui a buscar mi auto y me puse mis lentes. Pude notar como me miraba fijamente. Sonreí al pensar que le había gustado.

-¿Esté es tu auto?- pregunto después de que la atrape mirándome.

-Algo así- dije sonriendo por su reacción y le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

Me fui en camino hacia la heladería más cercana y estacione el auto frente a un parque familiar. Abrí la puerta para dejarla salir. Caminamos juntos entre risas y nos dirigimos al mostrador de la tienda.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- pregunto la empleada.

Noté como me coqueteaba con la mirada y los labios.

-¿Bella?-.

-Yo quiero una nieve de galleta- dijo mirando el mostrador.

-Uno igual- contesté sonriéndole a Bella.

La empleada asintió y nos despachó, pagué en caja y ella rozó mis dedos cuando me devolvió el cambio. Trate de ser cortes con ella pero no pude del todo. Al notar mi indiferencia, se fue molesta de ahí.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa?- preguntó en un tono molesto.

No sabía que había estado tomando atención, al parecer era más observadora de lo que imaginaba.

-No lo sé- contesté probando mi helado.

Nos sentamos en la mesita de la tienda y comenzamos a conversar de nuevo.

-Oye- dijo de la nada- mira lo que tienes en la cara-.

Inmediatamente pase mi mano por ella y verifique si tenía restos de helado.

-¿Dónde?- pregunté nervioso.

Y ella con su dedo embarro un poco de helado y lo puso en mi mejilla mientras reía.

-Aquí- y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

No pude evitar corresponderle.

-¿A sí?- dije seriamente y embarre un poco en su suave mejilla.

Ella abrió levemente los labios como asombrada por mi atrevimiento y por un momento pensé que se había molestado cuando Bella comenzó a reír. Ese gesto me enamoró mucho más.

-¡Eres tan infantil Edward!- dijo riendo mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con una servilleta.

-Tú comenzaste además de que me provocaste- contesté limpiándome.

-Ok, soy culpable- dijo alzando la mano y sonriendo.

-Bella… Tienes un poco de helado en la mejilla-.

-¿Dónde?-.

-Aquí-.

Pase mis dedos por el contorno de su cara y la limpie pero mantuve la mano en su lugar… En ese momento me miró a los ojos y vi como chispearon de manera única… No pude evitar perderme en su mirada y mirar en sus ojos mi universo entero. Me fui acercando cada vez más a su rostro sin pensarlo y ella se alejó bajando la mirada y sonrojándose.

-Gracias- dijo aún apenada.

-De nada- dije volteando a otra dirección y pasando mi mano por mi cuello.

-Debería irme- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-Claro- contesté – ya es un poco tarde.

-Bueno me voy a casa, gracias por el helado y la compañía y sobre todo por haberte sincerado conmigo. Nos vemos pronto- y se dio la media vuelta.

-Espera, espera Bella- dije tomándola suavemente del brazo- ¿No creerás que te vas a ir sola, verdad?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Yo te llevo a tu casa, si no es problema-.

-Claro que no hay problema, es solo que no quiero incomodarte-.

_-No estoy listo para dejarte ir, claro que quiero acompañarte- _pensé para mis adentros.

-Claro que no Bella, vamos yo te llevo- dije sonriéndole.

Nos fuimos en dirección del Volvo y le abrí la puerta para que ella entrara. Encendí el auto y nos fuimos rumbo a donde me había indicado que debía irme.

-¿Te arrepientes?- pregunté después de un rato de silencio.

-¿De qué?-.

-De hoy, de esta tarde-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué?- dije sonriendo.

-Me ha gustado pasar la tarde contigo- dijo mientras me sonreía y yo no pude evitar mirarla a los ojos.

-Oye cuidado. Recuerda que el conductor eres tú- dijo sonriéndome.

_Entonces evita sonreírme tanto- _pensé.

-Ahí vivo yo- dijo al fin.

-Bueno entonces hemos llegado- dije suspirando.

-Gracias de nuevo-.

-Gracias a ti Bella-.

_-Grazie per questa splendida giornata si (gracias por este maravilloso día)_- dije en un susurro.

- _Tu sei il benvenuto e vi ringrazio (de nada y gracias a ti)_- me contestó sonriéndome.

Ella me había escuchado hablar en italiano y yo me apene pero lo sonreí.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella- dije sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana entonces- y se fue despidiéndose con una bella sonrisa.

Cuando se marchó cerré los ojos fuertemente y respire su perfume que inundaba mi auto. Yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella y quería tenerla cerca de mí para cuidarla y protegerla siempre. Yo amaba profundamente a Bella inclusive antes de conocerla porque tenía la seguridad que daría mi vida con tal de verla feliz y nada me detendría. Convertía mis negras noches en iluminadas alboradas y su sonrisa inundaba mi alma de felicidad… Solo un gesto bastaba para llevarme al cielo y cuando la tocaba… Cuando la tocaba tan frágil y hermosa… Yo volvía a nacer.

Emocionado llegué a mi casa y salude a mis padres.

-¿Cómo te fue hijo?- dijo mi padre.

-De lo mejor papá, estoy tan feliz-.

-Eso es bastante evidente, me alegro por ti-.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunté.

-En la cocina, preparando una tarta de fresa- dijo mientras saboreaba una taza de té.

-Iré a mi cuarto- dije sonriendo.

-Ok, hijo. Buenas noches-.

Esa noche intérprete la canción de Bella, me sentía tan feliz y extasiado que el mundo entero podía irse por la borda en un segundo. La amaba, la amaba profundamente sin razón y con locura. Quería tenerla a mi lado hasta morir si fuese preciso. Mi primer amor…

Quería desearle buenas noches a mi dulce musa de una manera especial. Sabía que no podía enviarle cartas así que opte por mandarle un gran mensaje de texto:

*Inicio de mensaje de texto*

_Querida Bella:_

_De alguna manera llegaste a mi vida y no sé de qué manera explicarte el gran cambio que hiciste en mí. Me has brindado tu amistad y compañía sin nada a cambio y estoy realmente agradecido por ello. Jamás te decepcionaré, lo prometo. Quiero ganarme tu amistad limpia y honestamente. Seré más transparente que agua contigo porque te mereces eso y más. Gracias de nuevo por regalarme esta linda tarde y disculpa mis errores, sé que no tienen justificación pero no quería perderte… Como la gran amiga que eres. Que pases dulces sueños._

_Con afecto_

_ Tu amigo Edward._

*Fin de mensaje*

Sentí que esa noche podía dormir tranquilo, nada podía ser mejor que mi tarde con la dulce Bella. Un mensaje interrumpió mis pensamientos.

*Inicio de mensaje*

_Querido Edward:_

_Gracias a ti por ser tan comprensible conmigo. Solo te pido una cosa si no es mucho pedir… Si te tienes que ir de mi lado por alguna razón… Dímelo. No dejes que sufra. No me entenderás ahora porque ni yo misma lo hago. Solo sé que necesito que estés cerca de mí. Linda noche poeta._

_Bella._

*Fin de mensaje*

No tenía la menor idea del porque ella me había pedido eso pero después de haber leído que no quería que me fuera de su lado, yo estaría gustoso de jamás alejarme del hermoso ángel de ojos de color chocolate y labios de carmín.

* * *

Espero que les guste como se va tornando todo mucho más romántico :)

no olviden sus rr que son muy importantes.

Comenten que les pareció.


	12. Pretendiente

**_POV Bella_**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la primera vez que me encontré con Edward Cullen frente a frente. Me había sentido como toda una estúpida después de descubrir que el chico de ojos color de miel y el poeta eran la misma persona y además de haberme molestado terriblemente con él.

No quería sentirme engañada pues las mentiras hacían que me volcara sobre un mar de tristeza y más porque las había recibido de alguien que se estaba volviendo cercano a mí. Había un enorme enigma que en mi mente me mantenía atrapada y era que no dejaba de pensar en él.

No perdía ninguna oportunidad para hablar con Edward y su forma de ser me mantenía presa de mis emociones. Adoraba cuando se tomaba un tiempo para escribirme, puesto que cada mañana una carta firmada a su nombre aparecía en mi puerta.

Siempre saludándome y deseándome lindo día o de vez en cuando me mandaba un poema o un pensamiento acerca de mí. Me emocionaba cuando abría el correo y veía correspondencia suya, siempre tan puntual siempre tan digno de él. Por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en él y dejar de mirar el dibujo que le había hecho antes de conocerlo y de saber su nombre.

¿Acaso me estaba ilusionado con Edward Cullen?

-Vamos Bella, él te quiere… Pero solo como su amiga- me repetía a mí misma.

Era finales de Mayo y yo seguía genial en la escuela, mi madre había tenido una notable mejoría y mi amistad con Edward se volvía más sólida. Solo había algo que me disgustaba… Jessica Stanley.

Se la vivía coqueteando con Edward cuando tenía la oportunidad y extrañamente me molestaba al grado de querer arrastrarla de las extensiones del cabello y tirar su cuerpo por un acantilado. ¿Estaba celosa? No podía ser eso… No debía estar celosa de mi amigo.

Me fui a la escuela temprano y en el estacionamiento me encontré a Edward esperándome junto a su Volvo.

-Hola- dijo sonriéndome.

-Hola Edward ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté extrañada.

-Quería acompañarte hasta tu clase si no te molesta-.

-Claro que no- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Puedo?- dijo apuntando a mi mochila.

-Aaa no es necesario Edward, puedo cargarla sola-.

-Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré gustoso- me sonrió y tomó mi mochila para colgársela en la espalda.

Me sonroje por su gesto y lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo… Danzando en las nubes, mirando los ojos color de miel más bonitos que había visto en mi vida. Sentí la necesidad de abofetearme sola para reaccionar pero su voz me hiso volver a la realidad.

-¿Lista?-.

-Siempre- contesté y entramos al instituto caminando juntos.

Me llevó hasta la entrada de mi aula y pude ver como Jessica se lo comía con los ojos, después a mí pero de manera casi asesina.

-Bella… Yo me preguntaba… Si tú quisieras almorzar… Conmigo- dijo pasando nerviosamente su mano por su nuca.

Su propuesta me tomo por sorpresa y yo lo pensé un momento.

-Vaya- dije al fin- claro, me encantaría-.

El me sonrío y sus ojos chispearon ante mi respuesta. Algo en mis palabras lo hizo realmente feliz.

-Paso por ti a las 9:30- dijo casi como si fuera a una cita.

-Puntual como siempre- dije mientras me alejaba.

-Es una promesa- mientras me sonreía y se alejaba de mí.

No pude evitar sonreír y Angela se me acercó al verme.

-No sabía que hablabas con Edward Cullen- dijo sonriente.

¿Ella conocía a Edward?

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunte extrañada.

-Claro, su padre es Doctor del hospital donde trabaja mi madre de enfermera. Su familia es esplendorosa y bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo… El día que Mike te forcejeo, él salió despavorido preguntando por ti-.

-¿Por mí?-.

-Si al parecer le importas demasiado. ¿Ya era amigos en ese entonces?-.

Mi mente hizo una cuenta regresiva del tiempo en el que ella me indicaba y los días no coincidían.

-No- respondí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se preocupó tanto por una persona que apenas conocía?-.

Su pregunta lleno de dudas y me plantee algo bastante singular ¿Edward me quería?

-Supongo que fue su caballerismo quien hablo por él- dije dudosa.

-Tal vez- contestó Angela- pero dime ¿qué te dijo?-.

-Quiere que almorcemos juntos- dije un poco apenada y me sonroje- ¿te importaría si lo invito?-.

-Vamos Bella, sabes que haría un mal tercio y no quiero ser un estorbo. Además… Creo que deberías pasar tiempo con él para conocerlo mejor-.

-En serio ¿no hay problema?- dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Para nada, pero no olvides contarme todo lo que ocurra ¿eh?-.

Baje la mirada apenada, al parecer Angela veía más mi hora de almuerzo como una cita pero ¿lo era? Eran las 7:50 am y la primera clase apenas finalizaba. Me sentía estúpidamente ansiosa ¿Por qué rayos el reloj no avanzaba más rápido? La clase de literatura comenzó sin mucho ánimo.

-Tranquilízate Bella- dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

Me voltee para sentir la mirada de alguien que me veía a lo lejos ¿acaso era Edward? Sonreí por mis pensamientos, pero mi alegría se fue tal como llego porque no era ni Edward ni nadie que conociera. Un chico de tez morena y ojos obscuros me miraba atentamente a través del portal de una ventana. Me apene enseguida por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Madre mía! Pero qué tipo tan ardiente- dijo Jessica mordiéndose los labios.

La profesora Jane se volteó ante sus comentarios y bajo sus enormes gafas para mirarla de manera molesta.

-Señorita Stanley ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase?-.

-Ehh no, no profesora pero parece que el chico que esta fuera está buscando a alguien del aula-.

Acto seguido todas mis compañeras se voltearon a ver al susodicho mientras Angela y yo manteníamos la vista pegada al libro.

-¡Oh!- solo dijo la maestra y salió del salón despavorida hacía donde se encontraba el chico desconocido. El alboroto no se hiso esperar demasiado.

-¡Espero que entre a nuestra clase!- dijo una emocionada.

-¡Yo lo pido como compañero de equipo, está guapísimo!- dijo otra.

Todos nos volteamos hacía en dirección de la chica que había el comentario y las risas comenzaron a inundar el ambiente.

-No creo que sea alumno, no por la manera en que lo recibió la maestra y además de que casi terminamos el semestre- contestó Emmet con los brazos cruzados y de manera seria.

-Pues podrá estar muy guapo y todo pero jamás como el bombón de Edward Cullen-.

Ese comentario hizo que la sangre me hirviera a tal grado de querer explotar internamente. Quería destrozar a la dueña de esa estúpida voz y arrastrarla de la cabellera. Sujete mi lápiz entre mis dedos y sentí como crujía ante la fuerza que le imponía. Jamás en mi vida había sido capaz de romper algo con las manos pero esta vez era diferente porque hablaban de mi Edward…

_¿Mi Edward?_ Abrí los ojos de golpe por ese pensamiento ¿Acaso había dicho que Edward era mío? Trate de tranquilizarme lo más que pude pensando en cosas lindas.

_-Vamos Bella piensa en cosas lindas, piensa en cosas lindas. ¿Un conejito bebé? No, no. Amm ¿La bonita manta que te regalo mamá?-_ pensaba internamente con los ojos apuñados pero nada me quitaba ese maldito sentimiento de rabia, ansiedad, enojo… ¿Celos? Lo único lindo que se me venía a la mente eran los hermosos ojos de Edward aquella vez que él me limpiaba la mejilla con sus suaves dedos. Mi respiración se hiso más lenta y me relaje por fin decidida a mirar a quien había hecho el estúpido comentario.

Se fue al demonio todos mis ejercicios de relajación y arrastre a Jessica de la teñida cabellera rubia. Todos comenzaron a hacer un círculo mientras gritaban y donde el centro éramos Jessica y yo.

La golpee fuertemente en su maquillado rostro y comenzó a sangrar de los labios. Tenía el total control de la pelea y ella solo gritaba adolorida por mis golpes. Me levante triunfal de mi pelea mientras Jessica se acomodaba los mechones que le había arrancado.

Abrí los ojos por mis pensamientos homicidas y sonreía abiertamente, miré a Jessica sentada en su pupitre y ella me sonrió hipócritamente.

-En mi mente, estás muerta- dije muy bajo.

Noté que la maestra traía del brazo al misterioso chico que se encontraba en el pasillo. Él me sonrío abiertamente y todas chillaron de la emoción por su gesto. Desvié su mirada ocupándome de mi libro y escribiendo mis apuntes sin prestarle atención.

-Chicos, quisiera presentarles a alguien muy querido para mí- dijo la maestra casi al borde del llanto. Angela y yo nos miramos por su reacción y volvimos la vista hacía el frente de la clase.

-Él es Jacob Black, mi sobrino y ha venido a la ciudad después de tantos años, estará con nosotros un tiempo- concluyó palmeando la espalda de Jacob.

-Gracias tía no debiste- dijo apenado- Bueno ammm, no tendré clases con ustedes pero estaré seguido por aquí visitándolos- dijo mirándome atentamente- espero formar muchos amigos ya que estaré un tiempo en la ciudad-.

Todas se empezaron a sonreír y a reír nerviosamente por su voz, todos excepto los chicos de mi clase, Angela y yo. ¿Acaso éramos unas raras?

-Bien- dijo la profesora Jane- continuemos con la clase. Jake siéntate donde gustes- dijo mientras le sonreía a su sobrino.

-Claro- dijo un tono bastante casual y miró por todo el salón mientras buscaba atento un lugar. Algunas chicas lo invitaban a sentarse junto a ellas pero simplemente hacía como que no las veía. Rogaba al cielo porque no optara por sentarse junto a mí. Ese día mi compañero de al lado había faltado y su pupitre se encontraba vació.

Vacilante camino hasta mi dirección y tomó la silla para acomodarse.

-Esté lugar esta… Perfecto- dijo mientras me miraba receloso.

-¡Demonios!- grite para mis adentros.

La profesora Jane prosiguió su clase y trate de darle toda la atención posible pero fue inútil ya que Jacob no dejaba de mirarme. Angela me dejó un papelito en blanco sobre mi mesa como la hacía siempre que quería dejarme un mensaje sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ya éramos casi expertas en ello y jamás nos habían atrapado.

_¿Ya viste que Jacob Black no deja de mirarte?_

_Angela_

Leí su recado mientras la profesora estaba de espalda explicando unos ejercicios. Me apresure a responderle por lo bajo de su letra.

_Si esto será de diario terminara por fastidiarme._

_Bella._

La tendí el papelito sigilosamente, realmente era torpe en algunas cosas pero en esto era muy audaz.

Angela sonrió abiertamente y negó con la cabeza mientras proseguía con su trabajo, yo la imite tratando de terminar lo mío y otra vez esa estúpida sensación de la mirada la sentía sobre el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Esta vez me voltee y enfrenté seriamente su mirada. Al girar mi cabeza me sonrió abiertamente guiñándome un ojo y yo me sonroje de enojo por su atrevido gesto.

Faltaban alrededor de 10 minutos para terminar la clase y comenzar el receso y yo seguía enfrascada en mi trabajo, me faltaba poco para terminar cuando Angela me tocó el hombro ligeramente para que volteara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije con la vista aún en mi cuaderno.

-Mira quien está allá- dijo sonriéndose nerviosamente.

Mi vista se levantó y no pude evitar sonreír estúpidamente ante la perfecta figura a la que mi amiga se refería. Edward estaba recargado en el barandal del pasillo con las manos en sus bolsillos ausente de mi mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi atención se sobre salto un poco y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Mi corazón se aceleró y me ruborice inmediatamente así que tuve que bajar la vista para que él no me mirara.

-¡Te está esperando!- dijo Angela emocionada en un tono muy bajo.

-Quizás está esperando a alguien más- contesté mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mí oreja aun ruborizada.

-No lo creo- dijo Angela- antes de que bajara la vista te miraba nerviosamente, como si esperara demasiado o estuviese desesperado por hablarte-.

-Estás alucinando amiga-.

Ella me sonrió de nuevo mientras la profesora se paraba enfrente de la clase.

-Bien chicos- eso es todo por esta clase. Pueden salir a tomar sus alimentos- dijo con las manos unidas hacia enfrente.

Todos comenzaron a guardar sus útiles y yo me quedé con Angela esperando a que terminara y tomé mi mochila entre mis brazos para poder salir acompañada por ella.

-Hasta pronto maestra- le dijimos a la profesora.

-Hasta pronto chicas. Ammm señorita Swan ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?-.

-Claro- contesté despreocupadamente- hablamos más tarde Angela, te alcanzó después-.

-Está bien Bella- y mi amiga salió del salón.

Me acomodé sobre una silla que había frente al escritorio y puse mi mochila para soportar el peso de esta.

-El motivo de que se encuentre aquí es que quisiera felicitarla antes que nada por su grandioso desempeño en la clase de literatura-.

-Gracias-.

-Y también para decirle que la tengo en consideración para mandarla a un concurso de escritura a nivel local con alumnos de otros salones y así entrar en una sede que se llevara a cabo en otro país, no sin antes concursar en otros institutos. Esto le podría otorgar una beca para sus estudios y como me comentó que le interesa la escritura como profesión… Pues pensé en usted como la más adecuada-.

Casi salto de la emoción por su noticia, estaba más que feliz por ello.

-Muchas gracias y claro que quiero entrar- dije emocionada.

-Me agrada su entusiasmo, tomé este boceto del concurso y entérese de todo lo que en ello conlleva.

-Gracias así lo haré- y le tendí la mano en forma de agradecimiento.

La profesora salió antes que yo y me fui de ahí con la vista perdida en el papel cuando de repente un brazo grueso me mantenía cautiva en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola- dijo una gruesa voz.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- le contesté enojada.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Solo quiero ser tu amigo-.

-Jacob, no me interesa ¿sabes? Tengo que irme, alguien me está esperando- y empuje su brazo para salir.

-Wow, vamos al menos dime tú nombre- dijo interponiéndose ante mí.

-Con permiso- insistí y Jacob no cedió.

-Te dijo que alguien la estaba esperando- dijo en un tono enojado la dulce voz de mi héroe.

Edward miró fijamente a Jacob con rabia y esté lo reto también.

-Te dije que alguien me esperaba- dije triunfal.

-No sabía que tenías novio- dijo aún arrogante y Edward me miró apenado por el título que le habían otorgado.

-Él… él no es mi novio- balbucee nerviosamente mientras me sonrojaba.

-Entonces no habrá ningún problema que me acerque a ti- dijo tratando de acortar la distancia entre él y yo.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Edward con la ira inyectada en sus ojos color miel.

-Vamos, ¿qué te molesta? No eres nada más que su amigo- escupió Jacob con desprecio.

Edward bajo levemente su mirada ante tal comentario pero alzó la cabeza para encararlo.

-Soy lo que ella quiera que sea y no importa lo que sea, ella no estás sola. Bella me tiene a mí.- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

Abrí los ojos por completo y baje la vista hacia su caricia. Me quedé en shock por sus palabras y por la manera en que había tomado mi mano. Otra vez la descarga eléctrica de su contacto inundaba todo mi ser pero esta vez fue mucho más intensa, más completa y más duradera. Apreté más fuerte sus dedos y él me miró a los ojos emocionado y me sonrió de una manera muy dulce y no pude evitar corresponderle.

-Ya veo lo que ocurre aquí- dijo Jacob alzando una ceja.

Edward se tensó por su respuesta y me tomó más fuerte mientras nos alejábamos de Jacob.

-Nos veremos después Bella- dijo sonriente y me voltee para verlo mientras él sonreía manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

Edward no soltó mi mano hasta que estuvimos los suficientemente lejos de cualquiera que pudiera interrumpirnos. Aparentemente nadie había notado el enfrentamiento entre los dos. Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, él soltó suavemente mi mano y me entristecí por su acción.

-Lo siento Bella- dijo con la frente recargada en la pared.

Sus palabras me sacaron de mí y no comprendía en lo más mínimo a lo que se refería.

-¿por qué?-.

Me miró expectante como si mis palabras no tuvieran sentido y entrecerró los ojos por mi expresión confundida.

-Por mi atrevimiento, no debí tomarte así de la mano. Es decir, no tuve en consideración como lo tomarías tú-.

Mi corazón lloró por dentro ¿acaso él se arrepentía de su hermoso contacto?

-No te preocupes Edward… No es nada- dije bajando la vista.

-Y ese desgraciado ha llegado a molestarte…- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y apuñaba las manos fuertemente al grado de lastimarse.

-Cálmate Edward, no pasó nada- dije tocando su hombro nerviosamente para tranquilizarlo.

-Todo está bien, mírame. No me hizo daño- dije mirándolo a los ojos después de haber atraído su atención y me sonrió.

-Vayamos a almorzar mejor, pronto se acabará el tiempo y nos quedaremos sin comer- dije sobándome el estómago- ¡muero de hambre!-.

Edward se río ante mi reacción y volvió el chico dulce que tanto me gustaba… Es decir el chico dulce que había conocido. Caminamos hacía la cafetería y pedimos un pedazo de pizza y una soda y nos sentamos bajo un árbol enorme que daba una espectacular sombra.

-Está muy rica- dije degustando lentamente y vi como Edward perdía su concentración en un punto que no pude ubicar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- dije preocupada.

-Jacob Black no deja de mirarte- dijo en un tono molesto.

Miré fijamente a donde su vista se dirigía y lo vi. Tenía los brazos recargados en el barandal del segundo piso con su vista totalmente concentrada en mí mientras Jessica balbuceaba sin control y él la ignoraba por completo. Al darse cuenta de que lo miraba, Jacob me guiño un ojo descaradamente y Edward se tensó por su gesto.

Yo me quedé paralizada mientras veía a mi acompañante con una furia al punto de querer explotar.

-¿Edward?…- dije temerosa mientras él mantenía la vista fija en su objetivo.

Lo tomé dulcemente de la mano y su vista se volvió a centrar en mí. Parecía que el mundo se hubiese centrado en mis ojos porque los suyos volvieron a chispear cautivados.

-Bella…-dijo casi suspirando.

Su voz se quedó en mi cabeza revotando una y otra vez como pelota de _ping pon _en una cancha de juego solitaria. No pude evitar perderme en su mirada, en sus labios, en el contacto de su suave piel. Era tan inevitable como la gravedad, todo lo que había en él me jalaba hacía el centro del mismo universo… Mi universo.

Me mordí los labios… Ansiando desesperadamente acortar la estúpida distancia entre los dos.

-Edward…- dije muy bajo mirándolo a los ojos y al parecer me escucho porque su agarre se volvió más fuerte. Él se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios cuando…

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre de entrada nos interrumpió de nuestro concentrado acercamiento y Edward me soltó ligeramente de la mano pasándola por su nuca en señal de pena y yo hice lo mismo acomodando un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a clase- dijo parándose y tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme.

-Si- dije sonrojada y le tomé la mano para apoyarme y caminar.

El trayecto fue silencioso y algo incómodo, los demás alumnos ya habían entrado a sus clases y éramos los únicos que caminábamos en los pasillos. Yo mantenía las manos unidas al frente con la vista baja y él con la mano aún en su nuca con la mirada distante y perdida. Cuando por fin llegamos a mi aula, no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos y sonrojarme una vez más.

-Hasta pronto- dije dándome la vuelta.

Edward tomó suavemente mi brazo y me acercó a él acortando la distancia entre su pecho y el mío mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

-Bella… Lo lamento- dijo una vez más y yo me quedé embobada mirando sus hermosos y tiernos ojos. En ellos reflejaba culpa y decepción en una mezcla de tristeza que no podía entender y yo sin bajar la vista lo admire y se fue por el pasillo.

Me quedé unos minutos más mirándole la espalda y me voltee para seguir mi camino cuando de repente su voz me hizo voltear.

_Addio amore mio (adiós amor mío)_ escuché decir por lo bajo de la boca de Edward ¿o eso entendí? ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Si eso debía ser, ya que la silueta de mi querido poeta se perdía en la distancia dejando mi corazón sediento de su compañía.

* * *

Awww me encantó escribir este capítulo. Awww aunque ese Jacob es un cretino de lo peor intentando separar a Edward y Bella y me morí de risa con la poderosa imaginación de Bella al imaginar a Jessica de esa forma. xDD

Espero sus rr y denle _favorite/follow_ a la historia y al autor si gustan.

Nos leemos pronto chao chao :)!


	13. ¿Celos?

**_POV Edward_**

Había estado increíblemente ansioso esa noche por ver a Bella. Me sentía completamente enfermo de solo pensar que Jacob Black quería estar con ella. Me aterraba pensar que los bellos ojos de color chocolate deseaban estar con él. Me moría de celos y rabia de solo pensarlo pero para mí alivio notaba que Bella se disgustaba con su cercanía y prefería mil veces estar conmigo que con ese maldito. Esa misma noche me dispuse a escribirle una carta como ya era de costumbre y pasar muy temprano por su casa para dejarla en su correspondencia. Moría por decirle todo lo que mi boca callaba pero que a la vez mi corazón gritaba por dentro… Tomé mi pluma y una hoja blanca para empezar mi escrito…

_Querida Bella:_

_Me encuentro pasmado sin poder deslizar por completo mi pluma pero realmente inspirado por lo que en tus ojos veo. Añoro fervientemente que en tu corazón no sea lugar de ninguna angustia y que halles libre de cualquier sufrimiento que tu alma puede acoger. Ojala pudieras saber realmente lo que hay en mí y de que algún modo me brindes esa confianza que yo te tengo._

_Haz descubierto increíbles virtudes que yo no conocía de mí persona y te agradezco tanto poder tenerte en mi vida como… Mi amiga._

_Eres dulce linda Bella, inconfundible con ninguna y única como cada brisa de rocío en las flores._

_Que tengas una linda mañana y por favor… Ponte lo más lindo que tengas…_

_Tu sonrisa._

_Con afecto…_

_Edward Cullen._

Sonreí cuando termine de escribir la carta que tenía para ella, aunque quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que mi corazón sentía. Deseaba que cada mañana al leerla pensara en mí como yo. Me sentía bastante frustrado de algún modo ya que el tiempo con mi musa se me iba entre las manos. Esa misma noche recibí una llamada en mí móvil.

*Inicio de llamada*

_-¿Hola?-._

_-¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo estás?-._

_-Hola hermosa ¿qué tal cómo estás?-._

_-Bien Edward, bastante feliz ¿sabes por qué?-._

_-No, dime-._

_-¡Ya casi voy a casa!-._

_-¡Eso es grandioso! ¿Cuándo vuelves?-._

_-No sé cuál día con seguridad pero es en 3 semanas aproximadamente.-_

_-¡Eso es fantástico Alice! Ya le aviso a papá y mamá.-_

_-No te preocupes hermanito yo los llamó y les doy la noticia ¡quiero impresionarlos!-._

_-Lo harás pequeña-._

_-Jijiji bueno estamos en contacto hermanote-._

_-Claro que si hermanita, cuídate un beso adiós-._

_-Un besito adiós-._

Estaba más que feliz porque mi pequeña volvería a casa. La extrañaba demasiado. Me quedé recostado un momento en mí cama y de la nada el sueño me gano y me quedé dormido.

_A lo lejos la vi de espalda y sonreí. Traía su hermoso vestido blanco como aquella vez que la cité para verla en el paseo del rio que daba a mi prado. Estaba sentada en una piedra viendo hacía el horizonte. Me acerqué lentamente para saludarla y Bella se paró para correr hacia las flores sin mirarme que crecían cerca del agua._

_-¡Bella!- le grite y ella no volteo._

_-¡Bella!- grite con desesperación y la perdí de vista._

_Escuche su risa y la de alguien más ¿acaso estaba acompañada?_

_-Jake para de hacerme cosquillas, te voy a matar- dijo su dulce voz._

_-Ven aquí hermosa o iré por ti-._

_Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos en cuanto los vi tirados en el pasto, mientras Jacob Black estaba encima de Bella abrazándola. Ellos estaban en mi prado… Nuestro prado mientras sonreían y se divertían de lo mejor._

_-Bella…- dije con un nudo en la garganta al borde del llanto._

_Ellos me miraron pero no se incomodaron en moverse al darse cuenta de que yo estaba presente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Bella aun abrazada a Jacob._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí… Y con él?- dije casi quebrándoseme la voz._

_-Verás… Jacob y yo…-._

_-Mira Cullen, Bella está conmigo ahora y te agradecería que nos dejaras un momento a solas.-_

_Apuñe fuertemente los ojos y las manos intentando por todos los medios poder detener la rabia y la agonizante tristeza que se apoderaba de mi ser._

_-Edward no hagas esto más difícil por favor- dijo Bella- sabes que… Todo fue a causa del destino… Es decir jamás me demostraste nada-._

_-Bella… Yo te amo- dije con lágrimas._

_-Yo también pude amarte pero jamás me dijiste nada ¿qué se supone que haría? ¿Leerte la mente?-._

_-Pero… Sabes que imaginaba un hermoso futuro junto a ti-._

_-Lo siento Edward pero ya no es posible-._

_-Lárgate- grito Jacob._

_-Oblígame- le respondí._

_Él se paró furiosamente hacía mí y yo iba dispuesto a golpearlo cuando Bella corrió y se interpuso entre los dos._

_-¡Basta! Por favor Edward, vete- dijo suplicante con los ojos._

_Jacob se sonrió y me miró. De pronto fijó su vista en mi amada y la tomó entre sus brazos para estampar su figura a su lado. Tomó su cara y la besó salvajemente._

_Apreté fuertemente los ojos y las lágrimas me recorrieron fervientemente las mejillas._

-¡NOOOOO!- grite desesperadamente y desperté.

Comencé a llorar desesperadamente y sin control, la pesadilla aún seguía en mi cabeza y no podía sacarla de mis pensamientos. Cuando al fin me calmé pude pensar más claramente, suspire y me senté en el borde mi cama.

-Debo dejar de lado estás estúpidas pesadillas si temo perder a Bella pero ella no es mía ¿cómo puedo cuidar algo que no me pertenece? La necesito y de verdad la quiero… Esto se debe terminar ya…- me dije a mi mismo.

Vi el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de estudio y noté que era demasiado temprano como para irme a la escuela pero lo suficiente como para ir a dejar la correspondencia en la casa de Bella. Me fui en mi auto como de costumbre y sin pensarlo ya me encontraba en la entrada de mi amada. Deje el sobre caer en el buzón y me fui en dirección al Volvo.

Cuando estaba girando una idea me paso por la mente.

-Estás loco Edward, eso sería una idea bastante enfermiza… Serías peor que un acosador-.

No me decidía del todo y las ganas me ganaron… Quería ver a Bella.

Rodee su casa y fui caminando para ver la manera de verla aunque fuese de lejos. Tuve suerte pues encontré un árbol que daba a una ventana de la casa.

-Espero que sea la de su habitación- dije escalando.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y la vi recostada en su habitación tranquilamente mientras sus cabellos le cubrían la cara. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios mientras suspiraba tranquilamente. No pude contenerme en contemplarla más de cerca hasta que me acerque aún más a Bella al punto de casi entrar a su habitación pues la ventana se encontraba semi abierta.

Me sentía tan enfermo al hacer este tipo de atrevimientos pero no podía evitarlo me sentía por completo atraído a su bella figura.

-Edward…- suspiro.

¿Acaso había dicho mi nombre? Sonreía abiertamente y decidí quedarme un momento más para verla dormir.

-Edward… Qué…date con…migo- dijo suspirando una vez más y abrazó suavemente la almohada que tenía a su lado. ¿Por qué esa almohada tenía mucho más suerte que yo? Me sentía envidiosa ante tal situación pero desee fervientemente ser ella aunque fuese por unos segundos.

¿Cuántas veces había tocado la mano de Bella? Había sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida pero ¿cómo sería dormir entre sus brazos? O mejor aún ¿cómo sería tenerla entre los míos? Sería unas de las mejores y más maravillosas noches que jamás hubiese tenido. Añoraría cada segundo que obscureciera solo para rencontrarme con su linda figura y que Bella durmiese protegida en mi regazo.

Nada ni nadie la lastimaría y nada me lastimaría a mí.

Solo Bella era capaz de lastimarme pero sabía que jamás lo haría.

Sentí que comenzó a moverse y a despertarse y rápidamente me baje para que ella no me viera en su habitación. Casi corrí despavorido del lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si me viera ahí parado? Lo primero sería que hubiese gritado del susto y lo más seguro era que jamás me permitiría acercármele en la vida.

Me subí rápidamente al auto y salí rumbo a casa para cambiarme e irme al instituto. Cuando llegue a casa mi madre se sorprendió al verme llegar.

-¿Dónde estabas cariño?-.

-Fui a… Dar un pequeño pase- dije pasando mi mano nerviosamente por mi nuca.

-Ok cariño- contestó un tanto insegura por mi respuesta.

-Iré a cambiarme- dije subiendo las escaleras hacía mi habitación y me metí a darme una ducha rápida.

Me puse lo primero que encontré y salí rumbo a la cocina a tomar un jugo antes de irme al instituto. Lo tomé rápidamente del frigorífico y me subí al Volvo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había llegado sorprendentemente a tiempo. Me daría la oportunidad de ver a Bella y acompañarla a su clase.

-Hola guapo- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas sorprendiéndome del todo.

-¿Qué ocurre Jessica?-.

-Nada, es solo que te vi aquí tan solo y decidí venir a saludarte-.

-No te hubieras molestado-.

-No es molestia Ed, sabes que gustosa lo hago- y se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara.

La aleje cuidadosamente por respeto y mi caballerosidad no me permitía ser brusco con una mujer.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte molesto.

-Sabes que hago Edward… Sabes que pienso de ti-.

-La verdad lo ignoro por completo Jessica y de verdad me preguntó que pretendes- dije sujetándole las muñecas para alejarla de mí.

-¿Por qué me alejas de ti?- dijo soltándose bruscamente de mi agarre- quiero estar contigo y me lo niegas-.

-Jessica no pretendo ser descortés pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo, además sé que buscas los mismo con Black-.

-¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Qué estás celoso Edward?- dijo con la mirada chispeante.

-En lo más mínimo- contesté- mira… Es que no me gustas Jessica ¿lo comprendes?- dije pacientemente para que comprendiera.

-No es que no te guste, es que no me das la oportunidad…- dijo queriéndome seducir.

-No no y no ¿es qué no entiendes?- dije casi al borde de la desesperación.

-Ya verás Edward Cullen… Te vas a obsesionar con Jessica Stanley-

-¿De que diab..?-

Y sin esperarlo Jessica me tomó del cuello y se colgó de mí para estampar sus labios en los míos. Quise empujarla con fuerza pero sabía que la lastimaría… Mis malditos principios no me permitían forcejear a una mujer.

Stanley se alejó de mí en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no correspondía a sus besos en lo más mínimo ya que me quedé frío a su contacto… Ella no me provocaba nada en lo más mínimo. Al alejarse levemente de mí yo puse los brazos para evitar sorprenderme de nuevo, no la quería cerca de mí y me aparte.

-¿Edward?- dijo una dulce voz con tono triste.

Y ahí estaba mi amor parada a unos cuantos metros de mí con una mano colocada en su mochila sujetándola de su espalda, tenía una leve sombra de tristeza que trataba de ocultar por todos los medios posibles pero no lo lograba.

-Bella…- dije sorprendido y con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Ammm yo… No… Quería interrumpir nada- dijo con los ojos llorosos- Es solo que vi tu auto y pasaba a saludarte pero veo que estás ocupado. Mejor me voy- y se giró para darme la espalda.

-Nos vemos en clases Bella- dijo Jessica hipócritamente.

¿Bella iba a buscarme? ¿Acaso me esperaba a mí?

-¡Bella, no te vayas!- y corrí tras su hermosa figura.

-Edward no es necesario que hagas nada… Además tengo que irme a clase, es tarde-.

-Pero Bella… Yo…-.

-Mira no me interesa que hagas con Jessica en esas condiciones… Eres libre y solo soy tu amiga no me tienes que explicar- dijo tristemente y a la vez enojada.

-Pero no es lo que crees, ella y yo no somos nada- dije defendiéndome pero en tono dulce.

-No importa que sean… Ya te dije no me tienes que explicar en lo más mínimo- dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Estás enojada?- me atreví a decirlo en voz alta.

Bella alzó su rostro para encararme y frunció su ceño como un gatito molesto, su gesto me enamoró aún más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó furiosa- por supuesto que no lo estoy-.

-¿Entonces por qué te comportas así?- dije sonriendo.

-Es que… Es que… Mira no importa Edward- dijo caminando y yo corrí por mi mochila para seguirla.

-No te vayas Edward, la estamos pasando muy bien- me gritó Jessica y Bella aceleró el paso como respuesta de su enojo.

-Bella, Bella… Espera por favor ¿qué no ves que vas casi volando?- dije tratando de igualar sus pasos.

Se paró en seco y yo tuve que devolverme un poco para encararla, me tenía un poco divertido la forma en que me hablaba… Ella era la chica más tierna que había conocido en el mundo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- Iba a agradecerte lo de tu carta pero creo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer con Stanley- y volvió a caminar.

-Te quiero explicar que ocurre y no me das la oportunidad… Además te prometí honestidad desde el principio ¿o no?-.

Ella se detuvo y me miró como tambaleando en su seguridad y cruzó los brazos frente a mí esperando una respuesta y suspire por qué supe que ella me escucharía.

-Mira Jessica… me dijo que quiere estar conmigo- dije en un tono de desagrado- pero le comenté que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo y ella se molestó-.

De alguna manera me sentí estúpidamente feliz cuando Bella se empezó a relajar con mis palabras y sentí que depositaba su confianza en mí y me creía… Sorprendentemente.

-Entonces ella me sorprendió con un beso y no la quise lastimar al empujarla pero no le correspondí en lo absoluto- continúe- es que Jessica no es la persona que quisiera para un beso- dije sin pensarlo y cuando menos me di cuenta Bella tenía semi abiertos los labios por mí confesión.

-¿Entonces… Quién?- preguntó curiosa.

_-Tú, tú mi dulce Bella… Eres tú a quien espero- _pensé.

-Yo… Es decir… Luego que… Es que…- comencé a balbucear nervioso por su repentina pregunta.

Ella me miró recelosa y espero paciente mi respuesta.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó de nuevo.

Me decidí a responderle.

-No es la persona que quisiera porque aún no tengo a la indicada- mentí.

Me lamente internamente por mis mentiras.

-Ohh- dijo un poco decepcionada por mi respuesta- bueno eso es bastante…. Ammm… No sé, creo que… Olvídalo- dijo al final.

-¿Bella?- pregunté.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Por qué te enojaste?-.

Sus hermosas mejillas se tornaron rosas ante mi inesperada cuestión y adore ese momento cada segundo.

-Creo que ella es una maldita- dijo apuñando las manos débilmente- no me gusta la forma en que se te insinua…- y ella se volvió a sonrojar por su confesión.

¿Acaso Bella estaba celosa? Sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte mientras le sonreía.

-No lo sé- dijo lentamente y bajando la mirada- me molesta mucho en verdad-.

Camine junto a ella en silencio hasta que llegamos a la entrada de su salón y Bella mantenía la mirada en el piso como reprochándose sola.

-¿Bella?- dije en la entrada de su clase.

-¿Si?-.

-No te preocupes en lo más mínimo…- dije como una promesa- Ella no me interesa en lo absoluto-.

Bella se quedó con los labios semi abiertos por mis palabras y una sonrisa se dibujó en su delicado rostro. No sabía el motivo de mis palabras pero sentí la necesidad de hacérselo saber a ella… Y era verdad no me interesaba nadie más… Solo que mi dulce musa no lo sabía.

-Hasta pronto Bella- dije sonriéndole.

-Hasta pronto poeta- dijo y me sonrió para entrar.

Me quede un momento más en el pasillo pensando en las cosas que habían pasado a pesar de que mi clase ya había comenzado y deduje 4 cosas.

La primera: Me había dado cuenta de que Jessica ni ninguna otra mujer me llamaba más la atención que Bella.

La segunda: No podía evitar tenerla lejos de mí ni en mis pensamientos pues esa pequeña visita que le di en su habitación lo confirmaban más que nunca que disfrutaba verla aunque fuese a distancia.

La tercera: Es que estaba cada vez más enamorado.

La cuarta y la que más me sorprendió: Mi dulce Bella estaba celosa.

¿Es que acaso me quería para ella?

* * *

Aww que lindo Bella estaba celosa de Edward :3! La verdad es que se está tornando esto más romántico.

Espero y les guste y nos leemos pronto :)!

Chao chao :D!


	14. Mía

**_POV Jacob_**

Hacía algunos días que había conocido a una interesante chica en el instituto donde trabajaba tía Jane. De verdad me sentía fascinado tanto por su belleza y por su inexplicable ingenuidad. Me volvía completamente loco pensar en que no sabía absolutamente nada en cuestiones de… Sexualidad. Trataría de seducirla y llevarla al borde de la locura a cargo de la nave del deseo de Jacob Black.

Solo había un problema o mejor dicho un gran problema: Edward Cullen. Ese desgraciado protector que tenía Bella no me facilitaba las cosas ya que de algún modo lo único que conseguía era mantenerla lejos de mí y no me daba la oportunidad ni de hablarle y a su vez ella no me miraba ni por error. Lo único que conseguía era que me gustara más pues por alguna extraña razón sentía que era un reto para mí. Para mi buena suerte tenía un aliado poderoso: Jessica Stanley. Una chiquilla pretenciosa y presumida muy superficial que estaba obsesionada con el protector de Bella.

Aún recordaba la última vez que había tratado de acercarme a ella y no lo logre del todo.

*Flashback*

Había salido de acompañar de la clase a mi tía Jane puesto que mi única posición era poder ayudar en literatura misma que impartía. Mi asiento de siempre al lado de la pequeña ingenua de Bella y su inseparable amiga de cuatro ojos. Estaba un poco ansioso de poder hablarle y entablar una amena conversación con mi objetivo pero siempre me ignoraba o cuando sucedía que entablábamos algo sacaba un pretexto para terminar la charla. Yo estaba ya bastante fastidiado por sus desplantes y necesitaba poder tenerla a mi disposición ya.

-¿Bella?- pregunte casi susurrando.

-Dime-.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablarme?-.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-.

-Porque siempre me ignoras…- dije casi con un puchero.

Ella se quedó pasmada por mi gesto y se puso nerviosa, sabía que no tenía a donde voltear y yo aproveche el pequeño momento de debilidad que le había dado, al parecer era muy noble.

-Dime si me odias- insistí.

-No te odio-.

-¿Entonces? Tiene que haber una explicación para que actúes así conmigo-.

-Es que Jacob, la primera vez que me hablaste te portaste muy grosero-.

-Lo lamento lo sé que me porté mal pero es que de verdad ansiaba conocerte-.

-¿Qué se supone que piense cuando alguien insiste en cerrar mi paso y querer casi entablar una conversación a la fuerza?-.

-¿Tan mal me vi?-.

Bella alzó una ceja sorprendida por mi pregunta y yo enarque otra al saber automáticamente la respuesta.

-Lo lamento-.

-No sé qué decirte-.

-¿Me contestarías algo?-.

-¿De qué?-.

-¿Qué hay entre Cullen y tú?- dije mirándola fijamente y ella se sonrojo de inmediato.

-Amm no sé a qué te refieres- dijo casi en balbuceos.

-Sabes a qué me refiero...- conteste acercándome más a ella.

-No, no lo sé-.

-Dirás que no has visto la forma en que te protege y te mira… Si fueran novios lo entendería pero me has dejado en claro que no es así esa ocasión que hablamos-.

Bella bajó su mirada lentamente, sabía que había dado en un punto clave de la conversación y debía adentrarme más solo para estar seguro.

-¿Sientes algo por él?-.

-Es solo mi amigo...- contestó con la mirada en su cuaderno.

-Entonces no tiene porqué molestarse si yo me acerco a ti-.

-No lo sé…-.

-Vamos Bella, dame la oportunidad de redimir mis errores siendo tu amigo. No te estoy pidiendo nada más que una sincera amistad- mentí.

Vi como dudaba y medias me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien… Pero solo amigos Jacob- dijo mirándome fijamente.

_-Diablos- _pensé- _será difícil pero creo que valdrá la pena-._

-Está bien Bella, así será- y le ofrecí mi mano mientras me miraba con desconfianza a lo que al final ella accedió a corresponderme y devolvió su vista a sus apuntes.

PLAN A: Acércame a Bella: Listo.

.

.

.

.

Al finalizar la clase, Bella salió con su flacucha amiga de cuatro ojos y la despedí antes de perderla de vista.

-Adiós linda Bella- dije sonriéndole.

Ella me miró extrañada y alzó la ceja en des concertación por mis palabras, se limitó a medio sonreírme y su amiga me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me sentí un poco decepcionado porque ella aún no confiaba completamente en mí pero al menos ya hablábamos. Estaba tan concentrado en mis cavilaciones que no noté que alguien me estaba mirando.

Edward Cullen no dejaba de mirarme de manera casi asesina y yo no estaba ni enterado de su presencia. Lo miré desafiante y pude oírlo casi gruñir ante mi gesto.

Lo ignore al completo y al voltear mi vista me encontré con Jessica.

-Oye Jess ¿podrías venir un segundo?- dije halándola imaginariamente con mi dedo.

Stanley se sonrojo al completo por mi seña y yo le sonreí para atraerla más.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó apuntando a su pecho.

-Claro cariño, ven aquí-.

Ella obedeció rápidamente y como una tonta dio saltitos emocionada y se paró frente a mí.

-Hola Jake-.

-Hola hermosa ¿cómo has estado?- pregunte sin interés pero con un entusiasmo fingido.

-Muy bien aunque… Algo decepcionada- dijo con un puchero.

-¿Quién te mantiene cautiva de tristezas?- dije rozando sus mejillas con los dedos.

Noté como se estremecía por mi suave contacto y cerraba los ojos.

-Es… es un chico- dijo aun disfrutando de mi caricia.

-Adivino ¿Cullen?- dije sonriendo.

Jessica abrió de golpe los ojos y me miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto impresionada.

-Bueno es que sé algunas cosas…- contesté sonriéndole abiertamente.

La verdad es que la patética vida de esta chica me tenía sin cuidado pero sabía que me sería útil en algún momento. Tenía la oportunidad de ver como lo miraba embobada mientras Cullen dejaba a Bella cerca de la puerta de la clase y como se tragaba a mi chica con la mirada. Sabía que deseaba con todas las fuerzas del universo poder estar en su lugar. Todo se debía a un estúpido exnovio suyo, un Mike Newton que había acosado a Swan hasta el cansancio y el muy idiota solo logró ser cambiado de instituto. Pero ahora su obsesión se basaba en el paliducho de Edward Cullen a quienes la mayoría de las mujeres gustaba pero a quien ninguna correspondía.

De él si me había dado la tarea de averiguar cosas personales, ya que quería estar enterado del rival que tenía enfrente.

Lo que sabía con certeza es que tenía excelente posición económica, al parecer no le faltaba nada en lo absoluto y su padre era un prestigiado doctor altruista de la ciudad. Por su parte su madre era una hogareña mujer dedicada al completo por su familia, además de poseer un duendecillo por hermana llamada Alice a quien según mis averiguaciones ella estaba fuera de la ciudad. Tenía excelente desempeño en la escuela y no había tenido más que un problema en toda su vida académica: el patético novio de Jessica. Fuera de eso estaba limpio.

Lo que hacía tambalear mi seguridad es que inexplicablemente llamaba la atención de Bella Swan y mi mente comenzó a tomar conclusiones del porque era eso posible.

La primera y más obvia:

*El dinero de Cullen. Las chicas siempre corrían tras el ricachón cara de niño lindo y cuerpo "atlético" y de seguro Bella había observado eso en él. Esa idea se descartó al conocerla mejor y darme cuenta de que la palabra interés no era parte de su vocabulario.

La segunda:

*Ganar popularidad por el hijo uno de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad: esa idea se fue con la primera. Además de que ella era una persona muy tímida ¿para que querría ser el centro de atención de todos?, si con solo nombrarla se ponía como tomate de vergüenza.

La tercera y la que más temí:

*Enamoramiento sincero: Bella había caído perdidamente enamorada del idiota ese y él no le era en lo más mínimo indiferente.

Ese era un gran problema pero tenía el plan b: Alejar a Cullen de mi objetivo.

Y Jessica cumplía un papel bastante importante en este plan pues haría hasta lo imposible de que ella se acercara a él para poder coquetearle y darle a entender que estaba totalmente disponible. Sabía perfectamente que Stanley estaría más que encantada en cumplir su papel protagónico en el propósito. Lo único que me importaba era mantener al idiota ese lejos de mi chica.

Después de ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa a mi cómplice ella acepto gustosa con tal de ir corriendo tras su obsesión.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto.

-Ya te dije, sedúcelo, búscalo hasta el cansancio y trata de hacerte su amiga-.

-¿Tú que harás?-.

-Seduciré a Bella y le mostrare que como Cullen ya no le presta atención por estar contigo, ella debería estar conmigo para consolarla- dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

-Eres malévolo- dijo sonriéndome.

-No hay nada de malévolo- conteste sarcástico.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?-.

-Mañana mismo- finalice.

.

.

.

.

Al otro día me fui directo a buscar a mi cómplice y le di las indicaciones que debía hacer en cuanto su enamorado llegara. Sabía que pasaría con seguridad… El idiota ese esperaba a Bella todos los días en el estacionamiento para poder escoltarla hasta sus clases y tenía la seguridad que esa mañana no sería la excepción.

No me equivocaba, el imbécil se estaciono y salió de su Volvo plateado y se recargó mientras esperaba impaciente la llegada de mi chica.

Me quedé observando todo desde mi auto, justo donde nadie notara mi presencia y lo suficientemente cerca para poder observar la escenita que tenía preparada con la ayuda de Jessica. No tuve que esperar demasiado pues la susodicha se fue directo hacía Edward y cuando él la notó un gesto de incomodidad se dibujó en su rostro.

-Vaya- dije asombrado- sí que le molesta Jessica-.

Stanley comenzó a parlotear estupideces mientras Cullen la miraba con poco interés. Cuando a lo lejos la vi venir, Bella Swan caminaba vacilante hacia el estacionamiento y se quedó helada ante la escena que tenía enfrente: Edward y Jessica labio a labio mientras ella se quedaba mirándolos sin hablar.

-Bien hecho nena- dije mirando a Stanley.

Comenzaron a parlotear y comencé a sonreír abiertamente por lo que habíamos causado; si a mi chica le interesaba el idiota ese, después de ese beso no querría jamás hablar con él en la vida y yo podría consolarla felizmente por su corazón roto.

-¡Edward! No te vayas, la estamos pasando bien- grito Jessica mientras el idiota ese iba tras la furiosa Bella.

-¡Mierda!- dije para mí mismo y me baje rápidamente del auto. Realmente no tenía previsto esto. Los perdí de vista mientras veía a mi idiota cómplice varada como tonta en el estacionamiento con los brazos cruzados.

-No funciono Jake, Edward no me quiere- dijo con un puchero.

No estaba de humor para consolar a tontas, solo quería saber qué pasaría con Bella después de lo sucedido.

-No importa- dije tratando de verlos lo lejos inútilmente- ya plantamos la semilla de la duda entre los dos y veremos que florece ¿te parece?-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Algo tiene que ocurrir, pero debiste seguirlos- dije reprochándole- ahora no sabremos que pasó-.

-No te preocupes- dijo animosamente- la veremos en clase de literatura y sabremos qué ocurre, además eres su amigo y si la notas rara ¿no es lo más lógico preguntarle que tiene?-.

Vaya al parecer Jessica no era tan hueca como pensaba, por fin tenía una buena idea.

-Tienes razón Stanley. Al parecer hoy si se despertaron las neuronas- dije molestándola.

Ella hizo un puchero de enojo al principio pero tan frívola como era no le importo, saco un _gloss _y un espejo y comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje de los labios.

Torne los ojos en blanco, esa mujer era increíble.

.

.

.

.

Paso el tiempo suficiente y la clase de mi tía Jane comenzó. Como de costumbre opte por ocupar el franco derecho de Bella y al llegar la salude y ella me correspondió a media sonrisa.

-_Bueno no hay nada inusual- _pensé para mis adentros.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?- pregunte curioso.

-Bien-.

-_Aún se comporta igual_- volví a pensar.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-Claro ¿por qué la insistencia?-.

-Por nada- espete.

Algo no cuadraba con su actitud, Bella era una especie de libro abierto que podía leerse con facilidad solo con verle los ojos y no había rastro de enojo ni tristeza ¿sería acaso que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo? Sonreí para mis adentros.

_Señor Cullen… Usted está fuera del juego._

Ahora venía el plan C, si es que mis conclusiones eran acertadas: Conquistar a Bella.

Sabía que sería una tarea difícil más no imposible ya que no se dignaba ni a voltear a verme ni mucho menos a corresponderme.

Pasaron unos minutos más y por fin me digne a hablarle.

-¿Bella?-.

-Dime-.

-Me gustaría conocerte mejor-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto extrañada.

-Ya sabes… Pasar tiempo juntos…-.

-¿Cómo una cita?-.

-¿Hay algún problema con ello?- conteste alzando una ceja.

-Pensé que había quedado claro lo de solo amigos- dijo sin mirarme.

Mierda, no se dejaba cortejar ni un poco.

-Lo sé, pero cuando te hiciste amiga de Cullen, hasta almorzaron juntos ¿no crees que me merezco una oportunidad también?-.

Bella dudo un segundo y se mordió el labio inferior al saber que estaba acertando.

-Verás Jacob… Yo-.

-Bella… No te estoy pidiendo un compromiso que costee tu vida ¿te apetece que almorcemos juntos hoy?-.

Su cuerpo me decía que se encontraba incómoda por mi proposición pero me importaba un carajo… Yo quería estar con ella.

-¿Y bien?- volví a preguntar.

Me miró a manera de reproche por la presión que le daba y miró hacía su ventana como buscando a alguien… Como una niña pequeña esperando que sus padres no la pillaran por la travesura que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Vamos Bella ¿a qué le temes?-.

-A nada es solo que…-.

-¿Temes que Cullen se moleste? No entiendo, pensé que no eran nada…-.

-Y no lo somos… Es decir somos amigos pero yo…-.

-¿Y yo no soy tu amigo?- dije aún más con el chantaje a flor de piel.

-Si-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Es que…-.

-¿Sabes qué?- dije con una nota de tristeza en mi voz- Ya entiendo-.

Bella se quedó perpleja por mis palabras.

-¿Qué entiendes?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Que no quieres estar conmigo porque no tengo el dinero como tu amigo- dije con una falsa tristeza que ni yo mismo me hubiera creído.

Notaba como Jessica me miraba desde su asiento muy atenta y sonreía por las estupideces y chantajes que le decía a mi ingenua chica. Miré a Bella con los ojos derrotados y pude ver como una mueca de incomodidad se asomaba en su delgado rostro.

-No es eso Jacob, yo no soy interesada- dijo volteando su cuerpo en dirección a mí.

-_Al menos ya tengo tu atención- _celebre gustoso.

-¿Entonces?- pregunte aun falsamente dolido.

-Está bien- dijo derrotada- almorzare hoy contigo.

Mi demonio interno danzó triunfante ante las palabras de Isabella Swan.

*Fin Flashback*

.

.

.

Estaba ansioso esperando a que la hora del almuerzo llegara por fin y poder estar con Bella para comenzar el plan C. La profesora de literatura, dio por terminada la clase y notaba que mi chica no se veía tan entusiasmada como yo.

Recogió sus pertenencias muy lentamente mientras hablaba con su amiga flacucha y esta me miraba por encima de los anteojos que llevaba. Pude notar como su ceño se fruncía mientras me miraba despectivamente.

_-Esa cuatro ojos solo habla mal de mí para Bella- _pensé.

Al fin se despidieron y Bella se acercó a mí, esperando a que dijera algo.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

Mi objetivo suspiro profundamente como si fuera a cumplir una condena y asintió en silencio tomando su mochila.

-¿Qué deseas comer?- pregunte viéndola a la cara sin tener respuesta de mis miradas.

-Lo que sea… No tengo demasiado apetito- contestó sin ánimo.

Diablos, odiaba que se comportara tan fría conmigo. No la veía así de desanimada cuando estaba con Cullen.

-Ok- dije suspirando y noté que Jessica me veía desde su asiento con los pulgares a arriba en señal de aprobación.

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos cuando la cereza del pastel llegó.

Edward Cullen venía en nuestra dirección y Bella no lo había notado ¿y ahora este que quería? La tomé de los brazos para girarla y que me viera a los ojos evitando que se encontrara con el idiota ese. Al no tener otro remedio lo único que opte por hacer fue abrazarla contra mi pecho.

-¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces?- pregunto espantada y tratando inútilmente de alejarse de mí.

No conteste sus preguntas y pude notar como la cara de Cullen se crispaba de rabia y ¿dolor? Se paró en seco al ver que no nos alejábamos ni un centímetro y se fue furioso en dirección contraria a donde estábamos.

-¿Me puedes explicar que rayos te pasa?- pregunto Bella enojada cuando al fin la solté.

-Lo siento- dije- no pude evitarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó molesta.

-No puedo decírtelo ahora…-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo entenderías Bella… Supongo que ya no querrás almorzar conmigo-.

Y sin más me aleje de ahí con la sonrisa triunfante de que había herido a Cullen aunque no tenía la total seguridad mientras mi pequeña ingenua se quedaba con el ceño confundido y con mis preguntas en la mirada.

.

.

.

.

Al finalizar las clases me fui directamente al estacionamiento para buscar mi auto. Llevaba conmigo un par de carpetas y las coloque encima para buscar mis llaves. Cuando menos me lo espere un par de manos me arremetieron contra mi vehículo y yo me sorprendí por la inesperada fuerza que me golpeo.

-Aléjate de ella- dijo con los ojos inyectados en rabia.

-¿Quién te crees imbécil?- dije empujándolo con fuerza.

-Me creo el que te va a partir la cara si no me haces caso en lo que te dije… Aléjate de Bella- me amenazó.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren nada más… Cullen está celoso- dije mientras me acomodaba el saco.

Me miró con odio sabiendo que mis palabras eran las correctas.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe en lo más mínimo-.

-Tienes razón, más si me incumbe lo que hay con Bella…-.

-Ella me tiene a mí- dijo amenazante.

-Mira incrédulo mocoso, ella y tú no son nada. Así que no vengas con aires de héroe protector que la verdad no te va. Si yo quiero puedo estar con ella cuando se me dé la gana y dejarla cuando me plazca ¿entiendes?-.

-Te lo advierto por última vez imbécil de pacotilla. ALEJATE DE BELLA-.

-No lo haré- dije firme- no lo haré porque me interesa de verdad. Es un juego que me gusta y que quiero tener en colección-.

Sin pensarlo Cullen me tiró un fiero golpe al estómago y me dejó sin aire por un momento mientras descaradamente me sonreía.

-Estás celoso de algo que no tienes imbécil idiota- dije muy despacio a falta del aire- ella jamás te va a querer… Bella sería MÍA- finalice con una morbosa sonrisa mientras Cullen enojado me daba otro golpe dejándome en la inconciencia.

.

.

.

.

Desperté en la camilla de ¿un consultorio? No sabía dónde me ubicaba, la única certeza que tenía era que mi labio estaba totalmente partido y mi estómago entumecido.

-Al fin despertó joven Black- dijo la enfermera- ¿qué le paso?-.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté tocándome la cabeza.

-Lo encontraron inconsciente en el estacionamiento del instituto, no se llevaron nada de valor pero vaya que lo magullaron-.

-_Cullen - _pensé.

-¿Recuerda quien fue?-.

-No- mentí.

-Diablos, debería tener más cuidado-.

-Lo tendré- dije parándome de la camilla y camine fuera de la habitación.

-Maldito imbécil, me las cobraré- dije tocándome el labio- te voy a dar en donde más te duela-.

Y camine rumbo a mi auto de nuevo con el ceño fruncido y con en el objetivo en mente de destrozar por dentro al imbécil de Edward Cullen.

* * *

Hola twilighters pues espero les haya gustado pues creo que era necesario la participación de Jacob en la historia para saber que intenciones tiene con Bells y ya vimos que no son para nada buenas.

Gracias por leerme no olviden sus _reviews_ y_ favorite/follow _si les gusto :)

Nos leemos pronto :)!


	15. Tanto como te quiero a ti

**_POV Bella_**

Estaba más que confundida con las reacciones de Jacob Black y esa insinuante manera de hablarme. Ya me tenía cansada pero de alguna forma no me sentía cómoda al poder decirle que se alejara un poco y respetara mi espacio vital ¿qué se creía? Vivía lo que me quedaba en la escuela cerca de mí y yo ya sentía que hasta el aire me faltaba… Todo comenzó aquella ocasión en que me pidió que le diera una oportunidad de ser amigos y esa raro e incómodo abrazo que me propino en aquella ocasión… Y desde ese mismo día Edward se encontraba de lo más distante ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

Puntual como siempre seguía dejándome las cartas, pero ya no decían lo mismo… Solo me deseaban un buen día y eran bastantes breves. Me dolía extrañamente su indiferencia y ya no me buscaba como antes y no sabía el por qué. En raras ocasiones me lo topaba en los pasillos, se limitaba a sonreírme y preguntarme como estaba pero no hacía más por quedarse a platicar conmigo en cuanto veía a Jacob aproximarse a mí ya que usualmente era la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Jacob!- grité exaltada- ¿podrías darme mi espacio?-.

-Tranquila hermosa- contestó- ¿acaso te fastidio?-.

-_Si- _pensé.

-Mira es que no sé pero siento raro que estés todo el tiempo cerca de mí-.

-No puedo evitarlo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo vas a entender…-.

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para entenderlo- dije cruzándome de brazos.

Me miró alzando una ceja y suspiro profundamente.

-Verás…-.

-¿Si?-.

-Mira Bella… Tendré que soltarlo ya, porque siento que voy a explotar si no te lo hago saber en algún momento- tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró a los ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije tratando de soltarme.

-Me gustas Bella… Me gustas desde la primera vez y quiero que me des la oportunidad de conquistarte…- finalizó.

El cuerpo se me quedó helado, quise poder largarme de ahí pero las piernas no me reaccionaban. Trate por todos los medios poder hablarle pero no pude ¿qué rayos me ocurría? No lo entendía… Por una parte me sentía muy alagada que me dijera todo eso pero… No me sentía capaz de corresponderle.

-¿Bella, estás bien?-.

No le respondí.

-Me estás asustando ¿Bella?- y chaqueo los dedos enfrente para reaccionar.

Pasado los minutos por fin reaccione.

-Estoy bien Jacob- y me solté bruscamente de su agarre.

Él se quedó viendo arqueando una ceja por mi violenta reacción.

-¿Qué piensas?- dijo segundos después.

-¿De qué?-.

-¿Cómo que de qué Bella? Obviamente de lo que te acabo de decir…-.

-No lo sé… Aún lo estoy procesando…-.

-¿No me quieres más cerca de mí?-.

-No Jacob no es eso… Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas… Es muy nuevo para mí…-.

-No te creo en lo más mínimo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Eres muy hermosa… Más de uno te debió haber buscado…- dijo tratando de acariciar mi mejilla y casi como un reflejo me aleje.

Me miró con tono molesto y yo baje la mirada, me sentía incómoda a más no dar…

-Bueno… Creo que no me dirás nada más así que te dejaré un momento… Espero que pienses en mi propuesta- dijo me guiñó un ojo, tomó mi barbilla para darme un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Me sentía anonadada y más que nada no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas situaciones apreté fuerte los ojos para evitar la vergüenza que en mi cuerpo aprisionaba y levante mi mirada y lo vi…

Edward me miraba con los ojos fijos y la mirada crispada de ¿dolor? No podía ver algo más que sus lindos ojos color miel llenos de decepción y no pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor… Quise caminar en dirección hacia él para preguntarle qué pasaba por su cabeza y al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, se alejó no sin antes golpear fuertemente la pared contigua a él.

-¿Edward?- dijo susurrando…

¿Qué ocurría con él? Porque se comportaba tan raro conmigo… No entendía, no era algo precisamente usual de él que huyera de mí y mucho menos que se comportara de esa manera.

Angela me saludo de la mano de Erick, ellos habían comenzado a salir algunos días antes y yo estaba más que feliz por ella… Pues hacía muchísimo tiempo que gustaba de él y aparentemente no le era en los más mínimo indiferente.

-Hola Bella- dijo sonriente.

-Hola Angela, hola Erick ¿cómo están?-.

-Muy bien Bella- contestó el chico y Angela sonrió.

-¿Qué te ocurre amiga?-.

-Nada-.

Me miró dudosa mordiéndose el labio y yo no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

-No te creo, eres una mala mentirosa-.

Yo la mire desprevenida y notó mi inseguridad.

-Erick ¿te alcanzó más tarde? Hablaré con Bella-.

El chico asintió y me sonrió amablemente.

-Dime… Ahora estamos solas amiga…-.

-Angela, no sé qué ocurre- dije finalmente suspirando.

-¿Con qué?-.

-Jacob me acaba de decir que le gustó y me pidió una oportunidad de conquistarme-.

-Oh-.

-Sí y lo peor es que me besó en la mejilla y Edward me miraba con dolor…- dije casi al borde del llanto.

-Espera, entiendo todo lo que me dices pero ¿qué tiene que ver Edward en todo esto?-.

Su pregunta tenía mucho sentido pero ni yo misma se lo encontraba ¿Por qué me preocupaba demasiado por eso?

-No lo sé… Es que vi su cara crispada de enojo y dolor y no sé. Además quise hablarle pero se alejó golpeando una pared-.

-Disculpa que saque conclusiones tal vez bastante apresuradas pero… ¿No estará celoso?-.

¿Celoso? ¿Edward celoso de mí?

-Espera Angela dime algo, bueno más bien aclárame algo-.

-Dime-.

-Si estás celoso es ¿por qué alguien te importa demasiado?-.

-Así es y ese "alguien"- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos- quiere estar contigo-.

No podía creer lo que empezaba a deducir pero tenía algo de sentido si era verdad que le importaba mucho a Edward.

-No creo que sea eso amiga… No lo creo- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco Bella, pero pues eso es lo que simple vista se ve. Bueno iré a alcanzar a Erick ¿hablamos más tarde?-.

-Claro- conteste y ella se alejó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al pasar las horas salimos de clases y yo por fin estaba sola… Había tenido últimamente la costumbre de encontrarme "casualmente" con Jacob pero sabía que siempre me esperaba al salir persistentemente con la misma pregunta: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?" Como siempre mi respuesta era no e increíblemente esa tarde no me lo topé.

Suspiré aliviada y entrecerré los ojos cuando de la nada noté que alguien me observaba fijamente desde alguna parte del estacionamiento…

Voltee ligeramente y me encontré con un par de hermosos ojos color miel.

-¡Edward!- grite alzando la mano pero él se tensó y se metió rápidamente al Volvo.

-¡Edward!- insistí y corrí rápidamente hacia la ventana del piloto para evitar que se fuera.

Para mi buena suerte mis piernas reaccionaron a la perfección evitando caer por los suelos.

Lo detuve justo a tiempo. Agradecí porque alguien se detuvo en la salida del estacionamiento evitando que Edward saliera disparado del lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?- pregunte jadeando por el cansancio.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó enojado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-.

-Nada- espetó.

-Edward…-.

-No es nada Isabella- dijo con la vista fija hacía enfrente.

¿Isabella? Él jamás se había puesto en una actitud tan fría como en la que se encontraba y definitivamente nunca me había llamado de esa manera en el tiempo que nos habíamos conocido.

-¿Por qué me dices así?-.

-¿Acaso ese no es tu nombre?- dijo sin mirarme.

-Si pero…-.

-¿Pero qué?-.

-Nunca me habías hablado así- dije con los ojos picándome al darme cuenta de que estaba llorando por su actitud.

Cuando al fin se dignó a mirarme ya mis lágrimas me recorrían fervientes por las mejillas y su rostro se quedó helado. El Edward cálido de siempre volvió y limpio suavemente mis lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos cambiando su ceño a un poco más preocupado.

-Lo lamento Bella- dijo apuñando los ojos.

-Edward… ¿Por qué me hablas así?-.

-No lo entiendes Bella… Es tan… difícil…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No puedo, no tengo el valor. Por favor… No… estés… con… aggg-.

-¿Con quién?- insistí.

No me miró más y apuño fuertemente las manos en el volante.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunte dudosa.

Edward alzó la mirada por mi petición y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Si-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo sé… Solo lo necesito Edward…-.

-Bella…- dijo suspirando y yo me estremecí- entra por favor- y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Asentí levemente y rodee el carro para entrar a su lado.

Encendió el motor y se decidió a andar el camino y nos envolvimos en un incómodo silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté después de un rato.

-A un lugar tranquilo para hablar- contestó con la vista fija en la autopista.

No pude evitar perderme en sus facciones y embobada me quedé admirando su cabello cobrizo y su cuerpo musculoso frente al volante del auto. Él notó mis miradas y desvió lentamente la suya para encontrarse con mis ojos. Al parecer mi atención le incomodo un poco porque fijo su vista enfrente y no la volvió a girar ¿qué pasaba?

-Llegamos- dijo después de un rato y soltó ruidosamente el aire por la boca mientras recargaba su frente en el volante. Pestañeo un par de veces y se bajó para abrirme la puerta del copiloto mientras me extendía la mano para ayudarme a salir.

-Gracias- dije al soltar su mano y se limitó a asentir.

Cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos en el prado junto al pequeño paseo del río en dónde había sido nuestro primer encuentro pero ¿qué hacíamos aquí?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Te dije que iríamos a un lugar tranquilo para hablar ¿vienes?- me invitó con los ojos chispeantes de emoción y me tendió la mano.

Llegamos al mismo lugar en dónde habíamos platicado por vez primera pero esta vez solo yo me senté.

-Edward- dije rompiendo el silencio mientras él mantenía las manos en el bolsillo y me daba la espalda- ¿qué ocurre?-.

-¿De qué?- dijo sin mirarme.

-Es que estás raro conmigo… No te comportas igual…-.

-Es que no lo sé- dijo suspirando y aún de espaldas.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?- pregunte con nostalgia y casi como un reflejo me coloqué las manos en el rostro para contener la tristeza que me inundaba.

Edward se giró y me miró desconsolada, se arrodillo ante mí y colocó sus dedos en mi mentón para mirarme a los ojos.

-No lo entiendo Bella, ¿por qué lloras?-.

-No lo sé- contesté sollozando.

-Dime la verdad, confía en mí- y sus ojos miel me miraron con súplica.

-Trataré de ser honesta pero tú también tendrás que decirme la verdad-.

-Te lo prometí y prometeré tantas veces sean necesarias para que creas en mí Bella-.

Y por un momento me perdí en su voz que tranquilizo mis sollozos y me reconfortó por dentro.

-Edward- dije claramente después de controlarme- me siento rara contigo-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Ese es el punto que ni yo misma lo sé, es decir. Ahora que te alejaste me siento vacía por dentro-.

-Pero yo…-.

-No digas más, sé por demás que no es usual que diga esto pero… Te extraño- dije sincera.

-Yo pensé que no te hacía falta en lo más mínimo- contestó apartándose con tristeza.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-.

-Bella ¿es un chiste?- dijo caminando.

-No, en verdad te estoy preguntando- espete mientras le seguía el paso.

-¿Qué hay entre Black y tú?- dijo con la mirada inundada de rabia al mencionar su nombre.

-¿Jacob?-.

-Sí- dijo apuñando las manos a los costados.

-No sé a qué te refieres- contesté.

-No te burles de mí y mis preguntas, dijiste que serías honesta-.

-Lo soy-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-La verdad es que no sé a qué te refieres a con tu pregunta, entre Jacob Black y yo no hay nada-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te beso esta mañana?- pregunto con odio.

Me sonroje al recordar ese atrevimiento, aprovechándose de mí shock ante sus palabras, Jacob había besado mi mejilla y yo no había dicho nada, ni siquiera reclamarle y como supuse, Edward lo había observado todo.

-Bien… Es decir… Yo…- comencé a balbucear.

Edward me miraba incrédulo y supuse que estaba más que desesperado porque no le decía ninguna respuesta digna de entenderse.

_-Diablos Bella, formula una maldita frase lógica- _pensé.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

_-Dile la verdad Bella, merece saberla_- me dije para mis adentros.

-Verás Edward ocurrió algo curioso esta mañana…-.

-Dime-.

-Es que bueno desde hace un tiempo para acá, Jacob se había comportado hostigante conmigo y yo no pude decirle que se alejara porque no sé, me dio pena por él-.

-¿Sientes pena por Black?- dijo casi con una sonrisa.

-Si- conteste.

-Continua- espetó mientras su sonrisa seguía viva.

-Bueno, yo por fin me armé de valor y me encaré ante él para preguntarle qué diablos ocurría con su forma endemoniada de seguirme hasta más no poder-.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?- dijo curioso.

-Bueno… Él… Es decir él…-.

-¡ESE MALDITO TE HIZO ALGO!- exclamó furioso.

-No Edward- contesté acariciándole las manos- tranquilízate no me hizo nada malo-.

Mi poeta se relajó ante mi contacto y cerró los ojos, al parecer ese tipo de uniones le hacía demasiado bien.

Suspiro profundamente y me volvió a sonreír y no pude evitar flotar por los aires.

-Estoy bien- dijo mirando aún mi ceño preocupado y me sonrió- ahora continúa-.

-Verás…- hable separándome un poco y caminando cerca de las flores- él me confesó… Que gusta de mí-.

Me giré para mirarlo a la cara y mis manos jugaban nerviosamente entre si ¿Por qué rayos me sentía tan nerviosa?

Sus ojos se crisparon de alguna emoción que no pude leer… No sabía que pasaba por su mente en ese momento y quise preguntarle pero mordí mi lengua y decidí a esperar a que él hablara.

.

.

.

Pasados los minutos, Edward seguía como una estatua con la mirada fija en algún punto que no pude distinguir, ahora su cuerpo mostraba reproche y dolor.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?- y me acerque nerviosamente a él para poder verlo a los ojos.

Me paré de frente y por fin parpadeo.

-Lo siento- dijo desviando la mirada y suspire aliviada.

-Creí que estabas en shock- dije casi bromeando.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- contestó seriamente alejándose de mí.

¿Y ahora que le ocurría? Este hombre me desquiciaba por completo y sus trastornos de cambios de humor múltiple me hacían perder la cordura pero al ver sus ojos todo se olvidaba… Ahora la loca era yo.

-¿Qué más te dijo?- pregunto secamente.

-¿Por qué te comportas así Edward?-.

-Bella- dijo acariciando cada palabra suavemente- primero quiero escucharte y después te explicaré todo lo que gustes… Pero por favor, dímelo todo ahora-.

Asentí levemente y continúe hablando enfrente de él con ese maldito tic de mover las manos nerviosamente frente a la incómoda situación que tenía ante mis narices.

-_Díselo, díselo-._

-Me pidió permiso para cortejarme- finalice.

Y como si el mundo dependiera de mí, Edward levantó su vista y me observo por un buen rato. Sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse por alguna emoción que por dentro gritaba y yo no pude evitar morderme los labios y fruncir el ceño preocupado.

-Bella… Por lo que más amas en el mundo… Dime que le dijiste…- dijo cerrando sus bellos ojos de golpe-.

-Edward…- dije tratando de acercarme a él pero me alejó con el brazo.

-Dime- pidió una vez más.

-No le contesté nada y me pidió que lo pensará y me besó…-.

Mi poeta me miró decepcionado y con el semblante destruido… No sabía que decirlo.

-No quiero…- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunte preocupada.

-No puedo Bella…-.

-Edward- dije acercándome a él- dime ¿de qué hablas?-.

Edward se separó de mí y se acercó al río con la mirada fija en él, quise seguirlo pero decidí darle su espacio. Un enorme miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo, no sabía que pensar ni que decirle…

-Ya no puedo más- y de la nada se acercó a mí para tomarme fuertemente pero suavemente entre sus gruesos brazos.

Mi respiración se agito ruidosamente al sentir su aliento golpear mi cara, pude caer en el delirio pero me recordé que debía mantener los pies firmes en el suelo y escucharlo.

-Bella, no quiero que estés con él, me estoy desesperando por qué estás cosas sucedan- y acerco más su boca a la mía sin tocarme.

-No lo aceptes, no lo busques más… Mírame… Mira como estoy por estas cosas… Las detesto, las aborrezco… Tanto como te quiero a ti-.

Y mi corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Hola a todos, perdón por tardar en subir el capítulo pero el instituto me mantiene ocupada en clases de verano, lo sé tengo clases en vacaciones y eso es de los más loco xD

Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.

**No olviden dejar sus ****_reviews _****y darle ****_Favorite/follow _****si es que les gusto el capítulo de hoy.**

Nos leemos pronto, adiós :)!


	16. Amor Mi amor

_**POV Edward**_

Mi cuerpo se quedó estático, mis palabras habían salido casi sin voluntad y ya sin pensarlo Bella me miraba sorprendida.

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó sorprendida.

Mi silencio se hizo más grande arrastrándome a un lugar desconocido, a un lugar donde no había retorno y donde me sumergía cada vez que respiraba.

Sus ojos chocolates me veían preocupada, mi silencio le incomodaba a tal grado que comenzó a alejarse al no ver respuesta de su pregunta. Tenía que soltarlo pero un inmenso miedo se apoderaba de cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, quise irme, quise gritar y correr hasta desgarrarme los músculos y sufrir por dentro porque sabía que si le confesaba mis sentimientos ella se alejaría. No me amaba no me veía como algo más ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Negarme a contestar? ¿Alejarme de su presencia?

Noté como su ceño se volvía más duro y me digne a hablar de una vez por todas.

-¡Claro que te quiero!- le grité y su cuerpo se alejó levemente de mí.

-Edward…- dijo susurrando.

-Te quiero Bella… Por qué… Tú eres… Mi mejor amiga y quiero cuidarte de cualquier idiota que te quiera dañar-.

Mis palabras era una vil mentira, sentí una cuchillada muy dentro de mí en cada frase que le dije.

-_¡Es mentira Bella! Te amo más que a mi propia vida, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi. Supe que eres el amor de mi vida cuando te miré y cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de ello, pero temo perderte. Perdóname-_grité internamente.

-Es… Muy lindo de tu parte Edward…- dijo en un tono de decepción- pero voy a estar bien-.

-¿Vas a aceptar que te busqué?- pregunté con las llagas de las mentiras sangrado a más no dar.

-No… lo sé-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso?...-.

-No me gusta si es lo que quieres saber…-.

Suspire internamente por su confesión.

-Debo preguntarte algo Bella...- dije después de un momento de silencio.

-Dime-.

-¿Hay alguien más?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿Estás interesada en otro hombre?- y mis propias preguntas me martirizaban internamente.

Bella se sobre saltó por mi duda y sus ojos se llenaron de una inmensa tristeza que no pudo ocultar.

-Creo que si…- contestó con la vista baja.

Pase saliva en seco, mis ojos me picaban a tal grado de querer llorar por su respuesta. Había preferido que la muerte me tomara entre sus brazos pero agonizante me hiciera clamar caer en el desvarío antes de agonizar, lo hubiera preferido mil veces más antes de escucharla decir eso… Y estaría más que agradecido, antes de oír que otro hombre ocupaba sus pensamientos y su corazón…

Yo no era digno de su amor, no me veía como el hombre indicado para protegerla, no me veía como alguien digno de su presencia, sus besos… Su amor.

Repuse mi mirada para encararla y me decidí a hablarle de nuevo.

-¿Por qué estás triste?- pregunte al mirarla.

-Es difícil Edward…-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Quisiera que él me buscara pero no lo hace. En lugar de eso mantengo a mi lado a un maldito acosador que me hostiga a tal grado de querer matarlo- y sonrió ante tal ocurrencia pero su felicidad se esfumo conforme hablaba más- es difícil cada día que pasa me siento morir-.

-_Bella ¿por qué me dices eso? ¿Por qué me dices que mueres por un hombre que no ve tu bendito amor? Eres como mi agua en este sombrío desierto. Él no ve tu ternura pero así como tú mueres por él yo agonizo por ti-._

-¿Se lo has preguntado acaso?- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Alzó su mirada casi como un reproche, sabía la respuesta pero aun así me atreví a preguntar.

-No, claro que no- repuso con tristeza.

-Sé que tú corazón grita ese sentimiento Bella, pero no deberías guardarlo. Te lastima por dentro- dije haciendo un gesto de dolor ante tales palabras mientras el hueco de mí corazón se hacía más profundo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto Edward?- y comenzó a llorar sin poder entender a lo que se refería.

-Bella… ¿Qué tienes? Por favor dime, perdón si te lastime- dije arrodillándome frente a ella casi clamando su perdón.

-No es eso- contestó después de tranquilizar su llanto- es que te escucho y se me hace increíble que me digas esto-.

-No lo entiendo…-.

-Ni lo lograras entender-.

No me importaba a lo que se refería, prefería mil veces verla feliz con el maldito que la tenía sufriendo tan desdichada que permitir que derramara otra lágrima por culpa mía a pesar de no saber del porqué de su llanto.

-Haré lo que me pidas y seré siempre lo que necesites Bella, eso no lo dudes. Dime que hago por favor-.

-No hagas nada por favor, solo quédate conmigo-.

-_Toda mi vida si pudiera- _pensé.

Y la tomé entre mis brazos. La acune en mi regazo y deje que derramara sus lágrimas. Sollozo como nunca había visto llorar a una mujer en su vida… Lloraba por un amor que no era suyo. Mi pobre Bella lloraba por un hombre que al parecer ni siquiera la notaba y yo ahí consolándola y animándola a ser feliz con el idiota que se mantenía en el anonimato. Me sentía miserable pero me mantendría fuerte como un roble frente a ella. No permitiría que decayera si en mis manos estaba mantenerla fuerte y decidida a ser feliz.

_-"¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?*"-._

-Neruda- dijo audible.

-Si- dije sonriendo al ver que su llanto había cesado.

-¿Te gusta ese escritor?- preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas sin separarse de mí.

-Me gustan sus proverbios- dije acariciando su cabello para calmarla.

-¿Harías algo por mí?-.

-Lo que sea- dije mirándola tratando de ver sus ojos chocolates.

-Podrías recitarme tus proverbios favoritos de ese autor, me gusta como escribe- dijo con un tono feliz.

-¿De qué tipo?- pregunté mientras la acariciaba y me acomodaba para que ella estuviera más cómoda y nada la molestara.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre mis piernas y sus ojos me miraron profundamente, lo suficiente como para poder ver mi alma en ellos.

Me quede sin aliento y ella me sonrió.

-De amor-.

-¿Amor?-.

-Si-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Se me antoja imposible- dijo al fin.

-¿No te bastan con mis cartas?- dije sin querer pero al darme cuenta ya lo había dicho.

-Me gustan Edward, pero no son de amor- dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-_No lo son porque no tengo el valor de hacerlo-_ pensé_._

-Está bien- dije al fin- las recitaré para ti-.

_-"El amor no se mira, se siente, y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti*"- _dije con los ojos cerrados respirando su perfume_._

-Qué lindo- dijo con los ojos cerrados- ¿Qué significa para ti?- preguntó con la vista en las flores recostada en mi regazo.

-_No me preguntes más Bella, o soy capaz de decirte ahora mismo que ese proverbio me describe a más no poder-._

_-_Es difícil- espete.

-Te la vives diciendo eso cuando estás conmigo ¿Acaso tu vida es un lio?

-Quizás- dije sonriendo.

-Me confundes-.

-No lo quiero hacer-.

-Entonces dime-.

-Cada quien lo ve diferente Bella, a mi manera de ver el amor no se mira bueno es un poco contradictorio por qué lo encontré así, por medio de una mirada pero lo siento más febril cuando la persona en la que pienso está conmigo- dije suspirando.

-Que profundo y hermoso, dime otro por favor y haz lo mismo con este también -.

-¿Por qué me pide esto Bella?- espeté con tristeza.

-¿No quieres?-.

-_No es eso, es que quiero decirte lo que siento por ti pero me lo pones tan difícil al llorar por alguien y pedirme consuelo con palabras de amor-._

-No es eso- dije- es que no lo entiendo-.

-Solo hazlo, por favor- dijo suplicante con los ojos.

Y me rendí suspirando mientras ella se acomodaba de nuevo tirada en mi regazo en el pasto verde cerca de las flores en aquel prado junto al río.

**_Llénate de mí_**_:  
"Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame.  
Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame.  
Quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser tuyo, es tu hora,  
Soy el que pasó saltando sobre las cosas,  
el fugante, el doliente._

_Pero siento tu hora,_  
_la hora de que mi vida gotee sobre tu alma,_  
_la hora de las ternuras que no derramé nunca,_  
_la hora de los silencios que no tienen palabras,_  
_tu hora, alba de sangre que me nutrió de angustias,_  
_tu hora, medianoche que me fue solitaria._

_Libértame de mí. Quiero salir de mi alma._  
_Yo soy esto que gime, esto que arde, esto que sufre._  
_Yo soy esto que ataca, esto que aúlla, esto que canta._  
_No, no quiero ser esto._

_Ayúdame a romper estas puertas inmensas._  
_Con tus hombros de seda desentierra estas anclas._  
_Así crucificaron mi dolor una tarde._

_Quiero no tener límites y alzarme hacia aquel astro._  
_Mi corazón no debe callar hoy o mañana._  
_Debe participar de lo que toca,_  
_debe ser de metales, de raíces, de alas._  
_No puedo ser la piedra que se alza y que no vuelve,_  
_no puedo ser la sombra que se deshace y pasa._  
_No, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser._  
_Entonces gritaría, lloraría, gemiría._

_No puede ser, no puede ser._  
_¿Quién iba a romper esta vibración de mis alas?_  
_¿Quién iba a exterminarme? ¿Qué designio, qué, palabra?_  
_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser._  
_Libértame de mí. Quiero salir de mi alma._

_Porque tú eres mi ruta. Te forjé en lucha viva._  
_De mi pelea oscura contra mí mismo, fuiste._  
_Tienes de mí ese sello de avidéz no saciada._  
_Desde que yo los miro tus ojos son más tristes._  
_Vamos juntos. Rompamos este camino juntos._  
_Ser, la ruta tuya. Pasa. Déjame irme._  
_Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrificarme._  
_Haz tambalear los cercos de mis últimos límites._

_Y que yo pueda, al fin, correr en fuga loca,_  
_inundando las tierras como un río terrible,_  
_desatando estos nudos, ah Dios mío, estos nudos,_  
_destrozando,_  
_quemando,_  
_arrasando_  
_como una lava loca lo que existe,_  
_correr fuera de mi mismo, perdidamente,_  
_libre de mí, Curiosamente libre._  
_¡Irme, Dios mío, irme!"*_

Musité perdido pensando en Bella y ella se quedó callada ante mis palabras recitadas.

-Neruda, "_Llénate de mí"-_ dijo suavemente.

-Es increíble ¿cierto?-.

-Es hermoso, como pide ser todo hasta destruido solo para ser de la mujer que ama y que lo tome a su manera y modo sin esperar nada a cambio-.

-_Justo como yo- _pensé_._

-Eres increíble Poeta- suspiró con ternura y yo me desarme por dentro.

-¿Recitarías para mí?- dije acariciando su cabello-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Por supuesto- espeté sonriente.

-No soy buena-.

-Vamos, quiero escucharte Bella. Hazlo por mí- y se perdió en mi mirada mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Solo por ti- se decidió al fin y mi corazón se volcó enloquecido- pero no esperes que te recite "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada"- dijo mientras reía.

-Te obligaría a hacerlo- dije retándola.

-No lo creo Edward Cullen- dijo frunciendo se ceño a forma de puchero pero solo me causaba ternura.

-Te recitaré algo diferente de Neruda ¿te parece?-.

Asentí levemente mientras ella me miraba a los ojos.

**_A mi mujer_**

_"No puedo escribir majestuoso proemio  
como preludio a mi canción,  
de poeta a poema,  
me atrevería a decir._

_Pues si de estos pétalos caídos  
uno te pareciera bello,  
irá el amor por el aire  
hasta detenerse en tu cabello._

_Y cuando el viento e invierno endurezcan  
toda la tierra sin amor,  
dirá un susurro algo del jardín  
y tú lo entenderás."**_

Me quedé anonadado ante sus palabras, le gustaba Oscar Wilde, uno de los mejores dramaturgos, poetas y escritores de todos los tiempos.

Cada vez me enamoraba más.

-Bella, eso fue hermoso- dije suspirando.

-Me gusta mucho ese autor-.

-A mí también-.

-Es increíble ¿no lo crees?-.

Me acerqué más a ella y comencé a susurrar despacio.

**_Flores de amor:_**

_"Amor, no te culpo; la culpa fue mía,_  
_no hubiera yo sido de arcilla común_  
_habría escalado alturas más altas aún no alcanzadas,_  
_visto aire más lleno, y día más pleno._

_Desde mi locura de pasión gastada_  
_habría tañido más clara canción,_  
_encendido luz más luminosa, libertad más libre,_  
_luchado con malas cabezas de hidra._

_Hubieran mis labios sido doblegados hasta hacerse música_  
_por besos que sólo hicieran sangrar,_  
_habrías caminado con Bice y los ángeles_  
_en el prado verde y esmaltado._

_Si hubiera seguido el camino en que Dante viera_  
_los siete círculos brillantes,_  
_¡Ay!, tal vez observara los cielos abrirse, como_  
_se abrieran para el florentino._

_Y las poderosas naciones me habrían coronado,_  
_a mí que no tengo nombre ni corona;_  
_y un alba oriental me hallaría postrado_  
_al umbral de la Casa de la Fama._

_Me habría sentado en el círculo de mármol donde  
el más viejo bardo es como el más joven,  
y la flauta siempre produce su miel, y cuerdas  
de lira están siempre prestas._

_Hubiera Keats sacado sus rizos himeneos_  
_del vino con adormidera,_  
_habría besado mi frente con boca de ambrosía,_  
_tomado la mano del noble amor en la mía._

_Y en primavera, cuando flor de manzano_  
_acaricia un pecho bruñido de paloma,_  
_dos jóvenes amantes yaciendo en la huerta_  
_habrían leído nuestra historia de amor._

_Habrían leído la leyenda de mi pasión, conocido  
el amargo secreto de mi corazón,  
habrían besado igual que nosotros, sin estar  
destinados por siempre a separarse._

* * *

_Bella_ me miró asombrada y suspiró ruidosamente al escuchar: "_dos jóvenes amantes yaciendo en la huerta habrían leído nuestra historia de amor" _y volvió a mirarme sin perder de vista mis labios cuando cite la frase: "_habrían besado igual que nosotros, sin estar destinados por siempre a separarse."  
Y yo_ continúe recitando el poema sin perderla de vista, sin quitarle la mirada de encima de sus bellos ojos chocolates.

* * *

_Pues la roja flor de nuestra vida es roída  
por el gusano de la verdad  
y ninguna mano puede recoger los restos caídos:  
pétalos de rosa juventud._

_Sin embargo, no lamento haberte amado -¡ah, qué más_  
_podía hacer un muchacho,_  
_cuando el diente del tiempo devora y los silenciosos_  
_años persiguen!_

_Sin timón, vamos a la deriva en la tempestad_  
_y cuando la tormenta de juventud ha pasado,_  
_sin lira, sin laúd ni coro, la Muerte,_  
_el piloto silencioso, arriba al fin._

_Y en la tumba no hay placer, pues el ciego_  
_gusano se ceba en la raíz,_  
_y el Deseo tiembla hasta tornarse ceniza,_  
_y el árbol de la pasión ya no tiene fruto._

_¡Ah!, qué más debía hacer sino amarte; aún_  
_la madre de Dios me era menos querida,_  
_y menos querida la elevación citérea desde el mar_  
_como un lirio argénteo._

_He elegido, he vivido mis poemas y, aunque_  
_la juventud se fuera en días perdidos,_  
_hallé mejor la corona de mirto del amante_  
_que la de laurel del poeta."_

Me acerque a sus labios y ella cerró sus ojos suavemente esperando a que continuara de alguna manera pero solo de mí salió un suspiro.

-Bella…- dije para llamar su atención mientras la tenía entre mis brazos.

-Dime Edward- contestó la mirada totalmente absorta en mí.

-Dime quien te mantiene cautiva en el desamor-.

Parpadeo un par de veces confundida.

-No sigas-.

-Tienes que decírmelo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque yo lo necesito-.

-No puedo-.

-No me digas eso- dije tomando su cara para atraerla a mí mientras el roce de su suave piel me llenaba de puro amor- quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

-No Edward por favor- dijo suavemente casi como un suplicio y opte por alejarme de ella.

Cuando notó mi lejanía abrió los ojos.

_-Pourquoi je ne peux pas être autour de vous? (¿Por qué no puedo estar cerca de ti)_- dije suspirando y ella me escucho o eso creí porque se tensó a mi lado pero no me importo.

-¿Qué dijiste Edward?- dijo asombrada.

Ya no podía más, ya no aguantaba. No me importaba el nombre del sujeto que la mantenía enamorada, no me importaba si era yo quien salía perdiendo, nada tenía sentido.

Lo supe cuando la vi, lo supe cuando miré sus ojos y sentía más fuerte el amor ahora que la tenía cerca de mí y más cuando la tuve entre mis brazos. Me importaba un carajo si podía morir en ese mismo instante pues lo haría dichoso después de haberla amado y a tal intensidad. Si me fuera de este mundo estaría agradecido, más que agradecido con la vida, por mis padres, mi hermana y el amor de mi vida: Bella.

Ya nada me hacía falta por conocer pues el amor estaba encarnado en la chica frágil que tenía entre mis regazos.

Sentía cada vez irme, mis ojos amenazaban con llorar pero esta vez no tenía vergüenza ni miedos más que uno: perderle a ella.

Que el aire se me fuese arrebatado, que el agua y el pan se me fuesen negado y la misma alma fuese desterrada de mi cuerpo pero que jamás me apartaran de su lado… Solo eso, solo eso pedía.

Aunque no me amara, aunque no me mirara como una mujer mira a un hombre… Aunque no me viera ante sus ojos… Pero que jamás se fuera de mí.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban a tal grado que lo sentía desbocarse, el centro de mi universo me miraba confundida. Sabía lo que había dicho tan hermosa e inteligente como ella sola… Tan especial que hasta el brillo de sus ojos opacaba la certera luna envidiosa de su belleza nata.

La penumbra se acercaba y el fausto sol acariciaba su larga cabellera castaña al punto de hacerla, increíblemente más hermosa. No había más en el mundo más que ella, no había vivido tanto como para saberlo pero al verla frente a mí simplemente mi corazón me lo gritaba.

-_Es ella, es ella por quien tanto esperaste- _dijo enloquecido.

Sus labios color carmín me invitaban pero no me sentía seguro ni de mis propios pensamientos. Tenía que actuar y no solo decir, tenía que saberlo… Era ahora o nunca.

Pero y ¿si estaba esperanzado en un tal vez que jamás había existido? Si solo yo era quien sentía amor…

¡Oh! pobre de mí, Bella merecía tener un cariño certero, limpio como su alma, intensa como la misma pasión y amor que le profesaba e inmortal como los recuerdos… Un amor tierno como el primero y eterno como el último… Quería ser el primero y el último en todo… En su vida, en mi felicidad y en la desdicha, en el amor sin condición y en el lecho de mi muerte… El único de su vida.

-Bella- dije tomándola suavemente de la cara y acercándola a mi rostro para que me viera a los ojos con claridad.

Suspiró audible y noté como tenía la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos.

-Mírame- le pedí- mírame y no lo dejes de hacer porque si cierras tus ojos siento que vas a desaparecer y tengo miedo-.

-Edward- dijo soltando su dulce aliento sobre mis labios.

-Ya no puedo más Bella, ya no más… Te necesito más que a nada en este mundo, más que al aire, más que al agua. Tú te convertiste en el centro de mi vida y universo, por ti sé que es amar a tal intensidad que me siento en la cima del mundo. Nadie me puede tocar, nadie es tan fuerte como yo en estos momentos y solo tú eres capaz de traspasar mi cuerpo con la más desdichada de las muertes: tu desprecio-.

No dejaba de mirarme y tomé entre mis manos su angelical rostro para susurrar sobre sus labios el limpio amor que le profesaba.

-Bella… No sé si de alguna manera me has visto como yo te veo a ti… No sé si tu corazón y tú alma son ocupadas por el recuerdo de otro amor inalcanzable pero tengo que decírtelo… Aunque me cueste y pierda todo, aunque no gane nada, tengo que decirte lo que mi corazón hace mucho tiempo te grita en silencio… Te amo y estoy más enamorado de ti-.

Y sus ojos me miraron con ternura a tal grado que me sentí elevar por las nubes…

-Edward… Te amo- dijo acortando la poca distancia entre los dos pero sin tocarnos.

Suspire enamorado mientras miraba sus ojos fijamente en una entrega total de locura, le hice el amor sin acariciarla.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo eh esperado para que me dijeras eso, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere por ti… Amor… Mi amor-…

* * *

**Referencias:**

*Pablo Neruda es un poeta chileno galardonado con el Premio Nacional de Literatura y el Premio Nobel de Literatura. Ampliamente conocido por sus obras "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" y sus "Cien sonetos de amor", también es el autor de poemas tales como "Ahora es Cuba", "Alturas de Macchu Picchu", "Los enemigos" y "Si tú me olvidas", entre tantas otras.

**Oscar Fingal O'Flahertie Wills Wilde fue un escritor, poeta y dramaturgo irlandés. Wilde es considerado uno de los dramaturgos más destacados del Londres victoriano tardío; además, fue una celebridad de la época debido a su gran y aguzado ingenio

* * *

Bueno chicas por fin se dio la confesión entre _**Bella y Edward**_, a mí me gusta leer mucho y más estos autores que mencione, además _**Coelho, García Marquéz, Cuahutemoc Sanchéz**_y obviamente _**Meyer**_:)! Y otro que se me escapan pero jeje no importa.

Y acá entre nos **Cumbres borrascosas de ****_Emily Bronte_**_**(el que leía Bella en la saga) **_está super.

Se los recomiendo :P!

Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios y por leerme, es muy grato para mí poder recibir sus _reviews_ y ganarme una bien merecida sonrisa.

Los invito como siempre a dejarme sus**_reviews y darle Favorite/Follow_**si les gusto la historia, si no humildemente lo intentare en el próximo capítulo.

:)!

Nos leemos pronto Twilighters, cuídense mucho y sonrían en todo momento :)!


	17. Escribiendo nuestra historia

_"Me siento afortunada de que me encontrara, aun sin buscarme, de que me quiera, aun con mis demonios. Pocas personas me habían hecho sentir tan feliz, tan completa, como él lo hace. No sé qué tiene - claro que lo sé, pero por bendición a la bella prosa, lo negaré - que me enamora día a día. Ya no quiero alejarme, ya no quiero huir. Sólo quiero quedarme en su mente a vivir."_

**_Malaci_**

* * *

**_POV Bella_**

Mi vida cobraba sentido, ahí sentada junto a él. Mis tormentos internos eran solo cenizas al viento. No importaba nada ya ni nadie y lo que realmente me motivaba era seguirle hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar al lado de su amor… Sus ojos color miel me miraron con ternura, como jamás en la vida lo había hecho y yo no hice más que corresponderle ¿Qué era lo que me quedaba más que amarle eternamente?

Lo deduje cuando me salvó por vez primera, lo deduje cuando me escribió y se llenó de valor para conocerme… Lo supe aún más cuando me pidió salir y aquella vez que almorzamos juntos; todo concordaba, todo era más que real ahora.

Yo lo amaba.

E increíblemente él a mí.

Quise que me tuviera entre sus brazos y ellos gustosos me aceptaron amorosamente, me perdí en su perfume, su calor, su amor…

-Bella- dijo interrumpiendo mi deleite.

-Dime- conteste suspirando.

-¿De verdad me amas?-.

-¿Lo dudas?-.

-No, es solo que parece un sueño que la verdad quiero escucharlo de tus labios-.

-Edward… Eres el único que me importa en realidad, siempre fuiste tú pero todo lo que te dije se debió a que ya no me buscabas como antes y sentí que no me veías de la manera en la que esperaba. Me importan poco los demás, me importas solo tú… Y te amo-.

-Bella…-.

-Shh shh shh, no digas nada por favor sólo mírame y date cuenta de que esto es real o si no yo creeré que esto es un sueño también ¿de acuerdo?- dije sonriente.

-Está bien- y me correspondió.

-Gracias- espeté recargada en su pecho- no sabes cuánto tiempo eh esperado por ti-.

-Bella… No sabes el tiempo que yo he esperado por ti, tantos años solo- dijo tomando mi barbilla para que lo mirara de frente- la vida es vida solo porque tú estás conmigo ahora, desde que te conocí no hice nada más que amarte en silencio esperando que paulatinamente me quisieras pero es tanto el amor que provocas que no pude esperar demasiado, ya no podía soportarlo. Casi mato al maldito que quiso dañarte, estuve a punto de hacerlo y aunque ni siquiera me conocieras sabía que era capaz de dar mi vida por ti porque ¿sabes? Ya te amaba perdidamente… Yo te he amado desde que te vi-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido eso?-.

-No lo sé, tal vez días, semanas, meses… Perdí la cuenta cuando comencé a contar las horas para verte- contestó sonriente.

-Edward… Eres tan maravilloso- espete juntando nuestras frentes.

-Lo único maravilloso de mí eres tú, mírame Bella, soy un hombre completo por ti…-.

-Te amo…-.

-No tanto como yo mi amor…-.

Me quedé a su lado un rato más con los ojos cerrados, creí que era un sueño y de ser así jamás quería despertar.

-Quiero decirte algo- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?-.

-Está bien pero necesito pararme-.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?-.

Hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y suspiró audible. Cerró sus bellos ojos y noté como los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

-Eh estado esperando decirte estás palabras hace tanto tiempo y creo que ha llegado el momento adecuado-.

No entendía a lo que se refería en realidad y mordí mi labio intranquilamente.

Comenzó a mirarme firme a los ojos y nos paramos a la vez mientras me tomaba de las manos:

"Hermosa Bella, desde que te conocí mi vida has cambiado al completo. Ya no soy el mismo y después de este cambio, después de ti siento que no me queda nada. Te quiero lo sabes, siempre ha sido así. Desde que te vi a través de un portal no pude dejar de verte, me enamoré como un loco de ti aún sin saber quién eras.

Toda tú me gritaba que te amara y no pude más que hacerlo; amarte y amarte cada día más. Sufriendo por no poder estar contigo, por ocultarte el inmenso amor, por quererte tener entre mis brazos y no sentirme digno de ti. Como te dije, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere por ti. Por eso tengo que gritarlo al mundo:

¡TE AMO BELLA SWAN! ¡TE AMO MÁS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA! Y te juro que has despertado al poeta que tenía dentro de mí porque a cada momento quiero escribir de amor, quiero escribir de ti para que en la memoria quede plasmado y al paso de los años jamás muera aunque mi cuerpo ya no exista…

Mírame y dime que me quieres, dime que cuando me dijiste que me amabas era completamente verdad… Porque de ser solo un sueño despertare llorando por mi cruda realidad… Pero mejor demuéstramelo con una respuesta…"

Se arrodillo frente a mí y me miró con tanto amor y vehemencia, continuo hablando mientras yo no pude contener el sentimiento que me causaban sus palabras.

"Bella, aquí de rodillas te pido que me contestes por favor: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla de felicidad y sonreía abiertamente.

-Si Edward, si quiero-.

Se levantó y sonrió abiertamente como jamás lo había visto en todo el tiempo que lo conocía mientras me alzaba por los aires y giraba conmigo.

-Te amo Bella- dijo cerrando sus ojos y acunándome junto a él.

-Te amo poeta-.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el prado hablando de mil cosas. Cuando me di cuenta el sol se estaba poniendo.

-Creo que debo regresar a casa-.

-Yo te llevo- dijo sonriente.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Totalmente-.

-Quizás papá se moleste conmigo por no llegar a casa-.

-No te preocupes por mí, además; no voy a dejarte sola nunca-.

-¿Lo prometes?- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Tomó mi mano derecha y la puso sobre su corazón.

-Te lo juro por mi vida, jamás te dejaré sola-.

-Te amo-.

-Yo a ti-.

Subimos el camino que nos llevaba a su coche tomados de la mano y me abrió la puerta caballerosamente.

Dimos marcha hacía mi hogar y en todo el camino no pudo contener la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado y jamás soltamos las manos en todo el camino.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-.

-No es necesario, no quiero incomodarte en lo mínimo-.

-Bella, me importas y nunca me has incomodado-.

-Eres maravilloso-.

-No como tú-.

-Poeta…- dije sonriendo y él me correspondió.

-¿Lista?-.

-Sí-.

Bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta para caminar hacía la entrada de mi casa. Estaba más que nerviosa por la reacción de mi padre.

-¿Se los diremos?-.

-¿Lo quieres hacer?-.

-No sé si sea buena idea, tal vez me cause más problemas-.

-Entonces esperaré-.

-Gracias pero ¿qué diremos?-.

-Que soy tu "amigo"- dijo con tristeza- pero solo por hoy-.

-Lo prometo-.

-Te quiero-.

Acto seguido la puerta se abrió violentamente dando paso a la cara de frustración y enojo de mi progenitor.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?-.

-Papá…- dije apenada.

-Papá ni que nada ¿se puede saber qué hacías tan importante que no tuviste la molestia de avisarnos?-.

-Discúlpela señor Swan, todo ha sido culpa mía- intervino Edward.

-¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó mi padre groseramente.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy… el… amigo de su hija señor. Mucho gusto- y le tendió la mano.

Mi padre lo miró expectante y casi pude escuchar el clic que hizo su cerebro al darse cuenta de algo que no deduje.

-¿Eres hijo de Carlisle Cullen?-.

-El mismo que calza y viste- dijo sonriente.

-¡Ahh!- gritó sorprendiéndome del todo- muchacho ¡mucho gusto!- y tomó su mano para saludarlo fuerte pero amistosamente mientras Edward sonreía- sé quién es tu padre, un hombre íntegro y concreto- presumió.

-Gracias por sus palabras señor, trato de ser como él en lo más que se aparezca-.

-Un excelente modelo a seguir-.

-¿Lo conoces?-.

-Por supuesto Bella, es el médico de mamá- contestó.

Edward no comprendió a que se refería, eso lo noté en su ceño ya que jamás le había dicho que mi madre sufría alguna enfermedad en general.

-¿Gustas pasar?- invito Charlie.

Edward miró dudoso y sonrió.

-Me gustaría pero ahora debo irme, mi madre debe estar igual o más preocupada. Pero en otra ocasión aceptare la invitación gustoso- dijo mirándome- tal vez pronto vuelva-.

-¡Eso espero hijo!-.

¿Ahora Charlie le llamaba hijo? Esto era de lo más loco y noté como Edward sonreía a la palabra hijo.

-Créame que lo tomaré en cuenta-.

-Bueno Bells, como ya sé que estás bien iré a decirle a tu madre. Nos vemos pronto Edward- dijo sonriente y se retiró.

-Bueno al parecer no se comportó como esperábamos-.

-Todo pinta bien Bella-.

-¿Te vas?- pregunté con tristeza.

-Tengo que, aunque no quisiera-.

-¿Te veré mañana?-.

-Más pronto de lo que te imaginas- contestó sonriente y me dio un beso en la frente para marcharse.

Suspire audible cerrando la puerta y el motor de Volvo sonó tomando camino. Entre a la sala y mamá estaba con mi padre mirando el televisor mientras comían galletas y chocolate.

-¿Acaso han armado una fiesta sin mí?-.

Mi padre sonrió por mi madre, se veía hermosa y cada vez más recuperada.

-Algo así- contesto- ¿quién era el muchacho que te trajo?-.

-Es Edward Cullen- contestó mi padre antes que yo- hijo de doctor Carlisle-.

-¡Vaya! De seguro es tan bueno como su padre, me alegra que seas amiga de él Bella-.

Sonreía por la palabra amiga, ya que nuestra relación iba más allá de eso.

-Sí, él es grandioso-.

-Te oyes feliz- dijo mí madre.

-Lo estoy-.

-Bueno Bells, si quieres cenar; te dejé la comida en la mesa. Preparé lasaña-.

-¡Eso es grandioso! Probaré un poco- contesté entusiasmada a sabiendas que mí dulce mamá volvía a cocinar y a despejar su mente.

Como lo había imaginado la cena estaba más que rica y satisfecha lave los platos sucios y subí a mi cuarto para ducharme.

-Gracias mamá- dije escaleras arriba.

Entre a mi habitación por el inmenso agotamiento que llevaba sobre mis músculos. Decidí darme una ducha para relajarme y abrí mi closet para escoger un cambio cómodo.

La calidez del agua hizo que me relajara a tal punto de querer dormir en la regadera. Cabecee un par de veces hasta que me digne a salir para evitar un accidente. Me cambie lentamente con pereza y cepille mis dientes y mi larga cabellera; me sentía exhausta pero muy feliz.

Me tiré suavemente sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. Mi mente se inundó de recuerdos… Recuerdos muy hermosos. De todas las primeras veces que lo encontré y no sabía quién era realmente, de las ocasiones en que me llene de felicidad por tan solo saber de él y no sabía el motivo pero ahora enterada de todo; sabiendo el gran amor que me profesaba sabía que siempre había amado al chico de los ojos color de miel.

Un suave golpe de libro que cae hizo que abriera los ojos y noté como mi cuadernillo de dibujos yacía en el suelo de mi habitación.

Me levanté dispuesta a recogerlo y noté que había quedado abierta en la página donde estaba el dibujo de mi poeta. Suspiré felizmente al verlo en las hojas de mi cuadernillo y acaricie los contornos de la figura deseando febrilmente poder sentir su piel de verdad.

Que lindos ojos tenía y esa sonrisa que era capaz de doblegar a la más fuerte de las mujeres. Era increíblemente maravilloso y sin lugar a dudas era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Te amo- dije mirando la hoja y con una sonrisa.

-Yo a ti- contestó una voz en la penumbra de mi habitación y yo me sobresalte.

Se dignó a salir de la obscuridad y sus ojos relampaguearon de amor. Él estaba ahí conmigo en mi habitación ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sonriente.

-Te dije que nos veríamos más pronto de lo que imaginabas-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escondido?-.

-Desde que comenzaste a dormitar y el cuadernillo cayó y te despertó-.

-¿Lo tomaste tú?-.

-Iba a hacerlo pero no lo logré-.

-Es lindo que estés aquí-.

-Me gusta verte dormir-.

-¿Me has visto dormir antes?-.

-Mmm algo así-.

-Explícate-.

-Hace un tiempo, vine a dejarte la conocida correspondencia que te llegaba de mi parte y no pude evitar mirarte-.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque simple y sencillamente no puedo mantenerte lejos de mí Bella, hemos estado alejados no sé cuánto tiempo y ahora que te tengo conmigo me es difícil separarme-.

-Oh Edward-.

-Te amo, dime ¿lo hiciste tú?- preguntó señalando con la vista el dibujo.

-Sí- espeté apenada.

-Dibujas hermoso ¿por qué no me contaste?-.

-Porque lo dejé de hacer-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Alcé nos hombros a señal de "no sé" y se sonrió por mi puchero.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Cuando te conocí, el día en que me salvaste…-.

-Lo recuerdo bien…-.

-No pude sacarte de mi mente en toda la noche y trate de despejarme dibujando-.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir Bella?-.

-Que… Edward, yo te amé desde el día en que te conocí-.

-¿Siempre me has querido así?-.

-Sí-.

-Me siento un idiota ahora-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Debí confesarte mis sentimientos hace tanto tiempo para poder estar juntos desde antes. No sabes cómo lo lamento Bella-.

-No, no- dije tomándolo del rostro y cerró los ojos por mis caricias- todo fue a su tiempo y al fin y al cabo aquí estamos juntos. Eso demuestra que estábamos destinados a estar juntos-.

-Pero…-.

-Pero déjame decirte algo: Todo este tiempo que callamos solo lograste que me enamorara más de ti-.

Me apretó fuerte entre sus brazos y respiro mi esencia. Con la respiración acompasada nos recostamos en mi cama y lo latidos de mi corazón se sincronizaron con el suyo: el uno para el otro. Me mantuvo sobre su pecho y su perfume impregno mis sábanas y mi cuerpo en sí.

-No puedo creer que estés conmigo-.

-Ni yo-.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- preguntó.

-Lo que sea-.

-¿Mañana me dejas pasar por ti?-.

Su voz sonó como una súplica y entendía a la perfección que no quería mantenerse alejado de mí y yo no me haría del rogar.

-Claro amor-.

Noté como sus ojos chispeaban de la alegría por mis palabras y yo me sentía victoriosa por poder llamarlo de esa manera.

-Te amo amor… Mi amor-.

-Yo te amo a ti-.

Y me abrazó más fuerte contra su costado.

-Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte-.

-Hazlo- lo anime mientras me recargaba en la cama sobre mi codo.

-Es… La cuestión de Black-.

¡Oh no! Habrá problemas para Jacob.

-Dime ¿Qué ocurre con él?-.

-Es solo que no me gusta que se acerque a ti-.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño por sus palabras, evidentemente no le gustaba que hablara con las personas.

-No te enojes- espetó casi adivinándome los pensamientos- no es que quiera mantenerte cautiva solo conmigo pero sé que ese tipo no busca nada bueno Bella, sé que quiere dañarte-.

-No lo ha hecho-.

-Y tal vez no lo haga por un tiempo pero sé que trama algo malo y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo-.

-No pasara…-.

-Escucha- dijo interrumpiéndome- hice algo de lo cual no estoy orgulloso pero estás conmigo y no quiero que haya secretos entre los dos ¿de acuerdo?-.

Asentí y el continuo.

-Golpee a Black en el estacionamiento-.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Porque me dijo que quería estar cerca de ti y que quería mantenerte "enamorada" para entrar en una especie de colección que él busca. No sé de qué tipo pero no me gusto las palabras que utilizó y me dijo que no tenía derecho de estar cerca de ti y mucho menos de defenderte y por eso lo arremetí y créeme que no me arrepiento-.

-Edward…-.

-Pero mi odio acrecentó cuando me dijiste que te había pedido permiso para cortejarte y como no tenía idea de tus sentimientos, el miedo me inundó al pensar que él pudiera estar contigo y poder dañarte y aprovecharse de ti amor…-.

-Yo te dije que no me interesaba-.

-Lo sé y por una parte me alegro ya que, a pesar de que me dijiste que él no te gustaba en lo más mínimo ¿Cómo pensaría que era yo en quién pensabas?-.

-Pero ahora lo sabes- dije recargando mi cabeza en su grueso pecho- y no debes estar inseguro nunca ¿ok?-.

-No lo estoy pero me siento con el deber de cuidarte, eres lo más bello de mí vida y voy hacer hasta lo imposible por cuidarte-.

-Y yo a ti-.

-Bella- dijo susurrando sobre mis labios- tú ya me proteges y eres la única con el poder para destruirme-.

-Te amo- dije con los ojos cerrados y sus labios me besaron la frente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasado los minutos me deje caer en sus brazos y dormí plácidamente agradecida de tener al ángel más hermoso a mi lado. No pude evitar sonreír mientras dormía.

Esa noche soñé con él, mientras mis brazos se apretaban más fuerte a su musculoso abdomen. Volvíamos al prado, el mismo en donde me había confesado su amor y una suave lluvia llegaba a lo lejos. No quise huir de ahí y caminamos de la mano lentamente y entonces miré sus ojos; el color miel de su mirada se fundió con la mía. Se acercó lentamente a mí con el cabello cobrizo chorreando de agua y situó sus labios cerca de los míos. La lluvia no cesaba y me tomó de la cintura suavemente al punto de hacer que me pusiera de puntas para alcanzarlo.

-Te amo- susurró sobre mi piel.

-Yo a ti- contesté.

Y sus labios temerosos se estamparon contra los míos. El suave movimiento de su boca junto a la mía hizo que me mareara un poco pero emocionada no me aleje de él. Sus manos me acercaron más a su pecho por la cintura y subía lentamente en ella con tanto amor. No abrí los ojos en todo el momento ya que sentí que debía disfrutarlo a cada segundo que transcurría. La tormenta se hizo más fuerte pero no me importo: ese beso bajo la lluvia valía la pena al completo.

Se despegó de mí y no abrí los ojos con tanta velocidad que cuando lo hice noté como su sonrisa se hacía más ancha.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo te espere-.

-Ni yo a ti- contesté agradecida y desperté.

Lo busqué a tientas en la cama y no lo encontré junto a mí. Me sentí triste y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse. Golpee sordamente la almohada que tenía al lado justo donde él había estado. Un sobre blanco con la insignia de mi nombre cayo a mis pies.

Era la letra de Edward y evidentemente era una carta:

* * *

Querida y hermosa Bella:

A contra de mi voluntad tuve que dejarte mientras dormías pero me quedé hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ti para asegurarme de que estuvieras más que bien y tranquila. Debo jurarte que esta noche fue una de las mejores de mi existencia, al tenerte entre mis brazos y velar tu sueño fue una de las cosas más hermosas que he hecho en toda mi vida. Eres la mujer más hermosa y me atrevo a decir que la eres de todo el universo.

Sé que debe confundirte que no me encuentres a tu lado pero no pude quedarme. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti… Cualquiera. Si me pidieras que velara y cuidara de ti, lo haría gustoso y sin reparos pero tú mi bien amado debes saber además que te amo, te amo cada segundo más. Imposiblemente más e increíblemente para siempre.

Cumpliré lo prometido, pasaré por ti para llevarte.

Eres increíble musa de mi amor.

Te amo por siempre…

Tu poeta.

P.D. Me tienes que contar que soñabas, espero que algo muy bonito conmigo ya que no pude dejar de emocionarme en cuanto dijiste mi nombre… Pero ya tendré el tiempo para estar contigo y escucharte, que te parece ¿la vida entera?

* * *

Sonreí abiertamente por sus palabras y no pude evitar sonrojarme al leer la parte en la que me escuchaba nombrarle. Me cambie rápido para irme al instituto y tomé mi mochila para bajar cuando me asomé por la ventana y lo vi recargado en el auto con una hermosa sonrisa.

Al bajar me encontré con él sonriente y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

-Buen día amor-.

-Buen día- dije sonriente-.

-¿Lista?-.

-¡Claro!-.

Me abrió la puerta para entrar y rodeo el carro para entrar en el asiento del piloto.

-Te amo- dije con amor.

-No como yo a ti-.

Y nos fuimos en la carretera rumbo al instituto mientras nuestras manos se unían solemnemente en un juramento de amor.

* * *

Bueno pues por fin actualice jejeje. Espero que les guste.

No olviden dejar sus **_reviews y dar Follow/favorite_**si les gustó la historia :)

Nos leemos pronto twilighters :D!


	18. Que comience el juego

**_POV Jacob_**

* * *

Mire hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y suspire profundamente. Eran las 7:00 am y me disponía a irme al instituto para marchar con tía Jane a ayudar en su clase de literatura. Mi único motivo era ver a Bella y seguir acercándome a ella para conquistarla y tenerla a mi disposición ahora que le había confesado que me gustaba aunque algo si debía aceptar, si era verdad pero no sabía si estaba obsesionado con esa chica o realmente que era lo que quería pero definitivamente tenía que ser mía más de cuerpo que de alma.

Tome mi chaqueta negra y salí de mi cuarto rápidamente mientras me dirigía a la cocina y buscaba algún jugo para el camino. Lo tomé y lo bebí lentamente pero al ver que faltaba poco para entrar tomé el resto de un solo golpe. Me subí al auto y encendí el reproductor y puse mi banda favorita. _Patience _de los _Guns N' roses _se reproducía a un volumen bastante cómodo mientras yo me dirigía a mi destino. Al pasar vi que varias chicas corrían haciendo ejercicio en las banquetas y avance lentamente al lado de ellas.

-Hola hermosas- dije coquetamente mientras manejaba con una sola mano y me mordía el labio.

Las chicas sonrieron por mi saludo y se miraron una con otra sin contestar.

-¿A dónde van?-.

-A ninguna parte- contesto una.

-Sí, es que estamos haciendo ejercicio-.

-Me parece que eso está de sobra-.

-¿A sí?- pregunto una.

-Sí, es que… Si me permiten decirlo está bellísimas las dos.

-Gracias- dijeron a coro.

-Bueno lindas, me tengo que ir-.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó una trotando.

-Sí, debo irme pero espero encontrarlas pronto- y guiñé un ojo y de vez en vez mirando al frente.

-Sería genial-.

Aceleré la velocidad hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela en dónde apague lentamente el reproductor y saque algunas carpetas que cargaba conmigo. Suspire lentamente y puse mis materiales encima del carro para cerrar con seguro mi coche. Voltee hacía el extremos del estacionamiento y noté como el Volvo de Edward Cullen se estacionaba en uno de los lugares del parqueadero. Se bajó sonriente y rápidamente a abrir la puerta del copiloto y noté que alguien le daba la mano. ¿Acaso se había rendido tan fácil con Bella que ya la había reemplazado? Mi demonio danzó feliz dentro de mí pero su alegría se corrompió al ver que el acompañante de ese maldito no era nada más ni nada menos que Isabella Swan.

-¡NO!- grité furioso y golpee fuertemente el capo del carro formando un sonoro sonido. ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello y porqué se veían de esa forma? No podía permitir eso, me revolvía el estómago de solo verlos y la furia empezaba a convulsionar mi cuerpo de manera incontrolable. Suspire mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos la furia me volvió a golpear porque el idiota ese dejó caer la mochila a sus pies y sus manos ocuparon la cintura de Bella y la acercaba lentamente mientras ella la miraba a los ojos. Sus caras se acercaron muy despacio y con timidez mientras Bella lo jalaba suavemente de la chaqueta.

No lo podía permitir, fuesen lo que fuesen no podía permitir que la besara antes que yo. Camine el tramo que nos separaba y apresure el paso ante de estamparon sus bocas.

-Hola chicos buen día ¿cómo estás?- dije para interrumpir y afortunadamente lo logre.

Cullen apretó los ojos furioso y suspiró por mis palabras mientras la chica se alejaba lentamente de él para darse su espacio. Mi demonio sonrió internamente.

-Hola Jacob- contestó Bella.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien-.

-¿No vas a entrar a clases? ¿No te importa llegar tarde? Porque si quieres puedo acompañarte- espete mientras le sonreía.

-No es necesario- gruñó Cullen- yo la puedo acompañar.

-¿Y tú quién te crees?- pregunté.

-El que te romperá la cara si no te alejas-.

-Ese seré yo idiota- y lo empuje moviéndolo de lugar violentamente.

Cuando recobró el equilibrio se movió rápidamente sobre mí estampándome sobre el suelo y tirándome golpes al estómago. Trate de moverlo de encima pero mi cuerpo pero su peso me lo impidió. Rodé hacía un lado mientras me seguía violentamente para atraparme y darme un fiero golpe en la quijada.

-¡Edward!- gritó Bella- ¡basta!-.

No la obedeció.

Me siguió como animal en cacería y sus inyectados en furia me miraban penetrantes queriendo asesinarme por las palabras que le había dicho.

-¡Basta!- gritó de nuevo pero esta vez lo tomó de la solapas de la camisa y él detuvo su andar. Algo había en ella que lo tranquilizaba y sus convulsiones comenzaron a descender cuando Bella acarició su rostro y le dijo algo muy pegado a sus labios. Me quedé tirado en el suelo recargado en la palma de mis manos mientras jadeante los veía.

-Jacob, por favor vete- pidió Bella.

-No te voy a dejar con este animal- contesté.

-¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar!- gritó Cullen.

-Edward…- susurro la chica suplicante.

Me paré lentamente y me sacudí la tierra que me había caído en la ropa mientras el maldito bufaba rabioso frente a mí.

-Nos vemos después- dije seriamente mientras Bella asentía solamente y el imbécil apuñaba las manos a los costados.

Camine para llegar a mi auto de nuevo mientras la impotencia y la furia me inundaban el cuerpo.

-¡Imbécil, imbécil!- grité mientras golpeaba la corteza del árbol y este temblaba por el golpe.

Me sentí humillado y con sed de venganza.

-Pagarás caro maldito mal nacido. Te lo juro-.

.

.

.

.

Al pasar la hora entra a la clase de mi tía para poder encontrarme con Bella y hablar de lo que había sucedido, su acompañante me importaba un pepino; su conquista lo valía todo.

Me senté al lado de ella mientras hablaba con su amiga la flacucha cuatro ojos y yo carraspee para llamar su atención.

-Hola- dije sonriente.

-Hola Jacob ¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien-.

-Lo lamento, lamento lo sucedido hace rato-.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, quien me debe la disculpa es ese amiguito tuyo- dije con asco.

-Si… Mi… amigo-.

Alcé la ceja incrédulo esperando a que me explicara el porqué de su contestación.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Jacob…-.

-¿Si?-.

-Verás, hay algo que quiero decirte-.

-Te escucho- y me acerque a su rostro lentamente mientras casi como reflejo se alejaba.

-¿Recuerdas tu petición?-.

-Sí, perfectamente. De hecho quería hablarlo contigo-.

-Sí yo también-.

Sonreí internamente y mis pies se elevaron por su futura contestación.

_-Serás mía Bella, mía nada más-_ pensé_._

Pude imaginar casi en un segundo lo que pasaría después de su seguro _sí_. La imaginaba entre mis brazos, tocándola a mi gusto y manera, sintiéndola toda y llevándola a la perdición de mi boca. Todo eso se formó en mi cabeza en un segundo.

-No puedo aceptarte- dijo apenada.

-¿QUÉ?-.

-Lo lamento-.

-No puedes hablar en serio-.

-Lo hago y soy honesta contigo pero no puedo-.

-¡¿Por qué?!-.

-Es algo personal… Yo…-.

-¿Fue él?-.

-¿A qué te refiere?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Al mal nacido de Edward Cullen- dije endemoniado.

-¡No le digas así!-.

-Fue él, él te dijo que no me aceptaras-.

-No, no es eso… Bueno-.

-¡Me importa una mierda!- dije enojado parándome del asiento mientras todos me miraban.

Afortunadamente mi tía no había llegado y todos se sorprendieron por mí reacción violenta.

-Jacob, cálmate- dijo asustada.

-Esto no se acabará así, entiéndelo-.

-Te estoy pidiendo de favor que lo aceptes-.

-No Bella-.

-No seas testarudo-.

-Llámame como quieras pero te juro que no lo voy a dejar así como así. Ya bastante me ha humillado ese imbécil como para dejarlo todo como si nada hubiese pasado-.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó con miedo y nerviosismo.

-Lo que tenga que hacer- espeté y salí furioso de la clase.

Camine por el pasillo mientras los alumnos me miraban intrigados y mi mente solo se llenaba de una persona en especial: Edward Cullen. Me fui al pasillo dónde los compañeros del susodicho se hallaban y me fui directo a él estampándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Sus amigos me tomaron fuertemente de las extremidades mientras Cullen se sobaba la parte golpeada y me miraba con furia.

-¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?!-.

-No te hagas el idiota- dije soltándome- sé lo que hiciste-.

-No sé qué diablos hablas, pero si no te explicas te juro que terminaré lo que dejamos pendiente esta mañana-.

-¿Buscas algo?- preguntó un fortachón enorme tronándose los huesos de las manos.

-Déjalo Emmet- espeto Cullen- esto es entre él y yo-.

-Ya sé lo que le dijiste a Bella-.

-Lo que le haya dicho o no, no es de tu incumbencia-.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!- grité.

Alzó la ceja confundido pero su ceño volvió a formarse enojado.

-Sé que buscas a Bella pero ya te advertí que no quiero que estés cerca de ella- dijo como amenaza.

-No lo vas evitar. Voy a hacer todo porque esté conmigo ¡SERÁ MÍA!- grité.

-¡ESO JAMÁS!- y me volvió a golpear en el estómago fieramente.

Me quedé sin aire mientras escuchaba la sorda risa del grandulón y la de un rubio que le acompañaba.

-Pagarás caro- dije entrecortadamente y me fui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La esperé al salir de la clase recargado en la pared mientras distraída caminaba por el pasillo. Había notado que odiaba salir detrás de los demás y evitaba ser golpeada por los empujones.

Salí repentinamente y salté enfrente de ella.

-¡Buu!-.

-¡Jacob!- gritó asustada.

-¿A dónde vas?-.

-Me voy a encontrar…-.

-Con Cullen- dije completando la frase- y ella asintió.

-Deberías almorzar conmigo-.

-Jacob…-.

-Sé lo que me dijiste pero al menos somos amigos ¿no?-.

-Si pero…-.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese idiota te lo prohibió?-.

-No le digas así- dijo molesta- y ya te dije mis motivos-.

-De hecho… No-.

-No me interesa Jacob así estoy bien-.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber si ni siquiera hemos pasado una tarde juntos?-.

-Es que…-.

-Mira… Me gustas en serio y no me siento capaz de rendirme y dejarte así como así-.

-Esto no es un juego, yo no lo soy-.

-_Te equivocas- _pensé.

-Lo sé pero ¿es difícil de entender?-.

-No lo es, así como también no es difícil de entender que no pretendo nada más que una amistad contigo-.

-Está bien, te dejaré en paz- mentí.

-Podemos ser amigos solamente-.

-Gracias pero no me basta-.

-Entonces no sé qué decirte-.

-No tienes que decirme más, adiós- y me fui dejándola sola para que la noble conciencia de Bella la torturara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentalicé varias cosas para hacer. La primera y ya realizada era hacer sentir culpable a Bella por su desprecio y que ella me buscara para pedirme perdón o al menos disculparse por su actitud. Sabía que ese mismo día lo haría por no estar contenta ni satisfecha con su persona. No era tan difícil de adivinar y lo tenía bastante anticipado y vulnerable.

Lo segundo era aprovecharse de cualquier momento y circunstancia que tuviese conmigo. Quemaría todos los cartuchos que tuviera a la mano y no dudaría en hacerlo.

Eran ya las últimas clases y Jessica me acompaño hasta la biblioteca donde me encontraba leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-.

-Esperar-.

-¿Solo eso?-.

-Sí-.

-¿por qué no la buscas?-.

-Porque ella vendrá a mí-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Mira, no soy como tú Stanley. No me la vivo viéndome en un espejo. Observo y me doy cuenta de lo que alrededor hay y notó la debilidad de los demás con solo observarles. Cosa que tú lo pasas desapercibida por estar en tus asuntos-.

Sacó la lengua como niña pequeña y me miró atenta.

-¿Qué hago yo?-.

-Necesito que busques a Cullen y lo escoltes hasta la salida en el parqueadero. Ahí mantenlo hasta que sea necesario-.

-¿Cómo sabré? Además, él me va correr de su lado- dijo con un puchero.

-No importa, solo quiero que le digas estás palabras: "_Edward ¿ves que no te quiere? Deberías estar conmigo, yo si podré amarte de verdad. Todo lo que te dijo es una mentira"-._

-¿Por qué le diré eso?-.

-¿Quieres limitarte a hacerme caso?-.

-Está bien y ¿después?-.

-Simple bésalo a tu gusto-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¡Awww! ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?-.

-No esperara demasiado, al terminó de clases todo se habrá realizado-.

.

.

.

.

Camine hacía en salón de Bella y faltaban 5 minutos para terminar la jornada. Me quedé mirándola fijamente intentando que volteara a través de la ventana y me mirara. Hice mi puchero más crédulo y al momento se giró para verme mientras una mueca de culpa se formaba en su rostro.

-_¡Bingo!-._

El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a abandonar sus aulas, como era de esperarse Bella se esperó a que todos salieran para evitar ser empujada. Cuando se encontró sola me quedé afuera y ella hizo el intento por seguirme mientras huía de ahí.

-¡Jacob!- gritó.

No voltee y apresure el paso para que me siguiera hasta el parqueadero.

-¡Jacob!- insistió corriendo detrás de mí y yo comencé a buscar mis llaves para entrar al auto. Me tardé intencionalmente buscándolas hasta que se paró a mi lado.

-¿Por qué no te parabas?- preguntó jadeante.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Hablarte-.

-¿para qué? Ya está todo más que claro-.

-Lo lamento-.

-Te dije que no tienes porque-.

-Pero me siento mal-.

-¿Por qué? Yo no te importo-.

-No es eso es que…-.

-¿O si te importo Bella?-.

-Jacob…

Me acerque lentamente a ella recargándola contra el auto para mirarla a los ojos.

-Mírame, me gustas y sé que te gusto también ¿Por qué lo niegas?-.

-Me estoy sintiendo incómoda…-.

-Te pongo nerviosa… Vamos dime que no te atraigo-.

-Es que yo estoy con Edw…-.

No la dejé terminar y estampe mis labios salvajemente en los suyos tan blandos y suaves, cálidos y adictivos. La tomé de la cintura mientras sus brazos luchaban fieramente para empujarme pero no lograban nada contra mi peso. La mordí, lamí sus labios lujuriosamente mientras golpeaba inútilmente mi cuerpo. No la solté porque necesitaba más… Mucho más de ella.

Al ver que se negaba, tomé su cabello y lo apreté empujando su nuca hacía mí. Entre abrí su boca para pedir acceso a mi lengua así fuese a la fuerza y gustoso probé su sabor dulce. Seguí el beso una vez más permitiéndole respirar un poco.

-¡Jacob!- gritó enojada.

Y la volví a besar, más fuerte más salvaje y me empujo.

Sonreí por el beso, a pesar de todo me había fascinado pero mi alegría se inflamo más al ver que Edward Cullen que nos miraba junto a Jessica con el semblante destrozado, furioso y melancólico.

-¡Qué te ocurre idiota!- dijo Bella molesta.

Sabiendo de la atención que tenía encima, tomé sus brazos y las enganche a mi cuello a manera que pareciera que ella lo hacía y la volvía a besar fuertemente.

Cuando la solté, miré hacia dónde Jessica y vi que estaba sola. Mi distracción se concentró en ese punto y Bella me estampo una cachetada.

-Jamás me vuelvas a tocar ni a acercar en tu vida ¡ME OYES!-.

No me importó y sonreí mientras se iba.

Acto seguido Jessica apareció a mi lado.

-Wow, que fiero beso, aprecia que te lo correspondía-.

-¿Qué pasó con Cullen?-.

-Le dije lo que me dijiste que mencionara y creo que está más que destrozado. Hubieras visto su cara pero no se dejó besar-.

-No importa ¿qué más notaste?-.

-Que se veía molesto y triste y se fue sin esperar a nadie-.

-¿Crees que esté herido?-.

-Con lo que vio, seguro que sí. Se nota que quiere a Bella y eso me enferma-.

Sonreía maléficamente ante tal respuesta y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Te dije que lo ibas a pagar caro… Te lo dije-.

Y volví a regocijarme en la desdicha de Edward Cullen.

* * *

No me odien jajaja lo siento por tardar en actualizar tuve mucho trabajo esta semana.

Dejen sus **reviews y den Follow/favorite **si les gusto, nos leemos pronto :)!


	19. Más allá de la eternidad

**_Atención: _**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de violencia y palabras no optas para personas menores de edad. Si deseas seguir leyéndolo es bajo tu responsabilidad._**

* * *

****_En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado._

**_Pablo Neruda_**

**_POV Edward_**

La presión de mi sangre se aceleraba de manera brutal mientras mi cuerpo destilaba una especie de furia mezclada groseramente con desdén y muerte. Las palmas de mis manos me ardían, los ojos me picaban extrañamente de modo que quería mantenerlos cerrados el mayor tiempo posible y de ser viable jamás abrirlos. Mi mente estaba asqueada e inundad de tristeza y homicidio. Quería asesinarlo y disfrutar su desgraciada suerte ¿por qué me pasaba esto ahora que por fin la tenía conmigo? No era justo, nada lo era en realidad.

Ese primer beso me pertenecía a mí solamente y volver simplemente para mirarla a los ojos me hacían recordarlos a ellos dos juntos boca a boca. No podía ni siquiera coordinar mis propios movimientos, sentía que al caminar no llegaría a ningún lugar y que al manejar la manera más segura de sacar las siniestras imágenes de mí cerebro era tirarme de un puente y morir antes de tocar el suelo o lo que simplemente me esperaba al final de mi vida o lo que fuera que estaba pasando ahora.

No veía el final del camino para llegar al Volvo, no escuchaba ni mis pensamientos… Mi celular sonaba insistente y vi que era Bella quien llamaba. No me digne a contestar y rápidamente escribí un mensaje de texto con lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

* * *

_Bella, déjame en paz por favor._

* * *

Y lo envíe con furia.

Solo una pequeña vocecita siniestra que me gritaba:

-_Mátalo, mátalo-._

Lo haría, de eso me encargaría.

-¡Edward!-.

No me giré y seguí mi camino sin esperar escuchar mi nombre.

-¡Culle!-.

Unos gruesos pasos se emparejaron con los míos mientras una gruesas manos me sujetaban de los hombros para pararme secamente. Me solté violentamente sin saber quién era el que me mantenía cautivo

-Amigo ¿qué te pasa?-.

-Déjame en paz- le contesté a Jasper.

-Oye Cullen ¿qué rayos te ocurre? ¿No se supone que te irías con Swan?-.

Lo miré enfurecido, en ese momento no podía razonar nada.

-¿Problemas?- preguntó Emmet y no respondí.

-Entiendo- volvió a decir.

-¿Fue Black?- preguntó Jasper.

-No me menciones a ese perro asqueroso-.

-¡_Bingo!-_ gritó Emmet.

-¿Qué te hizo?- espetó Jasper ignorando al idiota grandulón.

-No quiero hablar de eso…- dije mientras comencé a caminar para buscar mi auto.

-¿Es por Bella, cierto?-.

-¡BASTA!- grité- les he dicho que no quiero hablar-.

-Tranquilo Cullen, te lo decimos porque la vimos buscándote desesperada-.

Coloqué las llaves de mi auto para abrirlo mientras me quedaba pensativo por las palabras de Emmet ¿A qué se refería? La había visto besándose con el imbécil ese y para nada disgustada con el acercamiento.

-¿Desesperada?-.

-Sí- contestó Jasper- fuimos a ver qué ocurría y se veía molesta. Pasamos por ahí y vimos que Black se encontraba muy sonriente con Jessica-.

-Esa tipa es tan rara y pesada- continuo Emmet.

-¡Y que lo digas!-.

-Te lo dije Jasper, ellas van conmigo en mis clases y sé que Stanley mira con odio a la pequeña Swan todo por el imbécil de Newton- explicó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- dije abriendo la puerta.

Emmet la cerró impidiéndome entrar y me miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Que creo que les han tendido menuda trampa para que se separen-.

-No lo creo…-.

-Mira amigo- interrumpió Jasper- sé que viste cosas que no te gustaron en los más mínimo pero nosotros lo vimos todo-.

Me recargué en el Volvo esperando a que continuara y Emmet me imitó.

Los ví salir al parqueadero mientras Bella corría detrás de Black como para decirle algo. Lo que escuche es que ella se disculpaba por algo y por alguna razón el aludido la chantajeo. Creo que la chica es demasiado noble porque un comentario mal colocado en una oración hace que se torture internamente.

Cuando me di cuenta seguían hablando mientras Jacob la acorralaba contra su auto y Bella se hacía para atrás para evitar la cercanía. Emmet llegó y lo vio también ¿cierto? Estuvimos a punto de ir a apartarla del imbécil ese pero vimos que llegaste y decidimos dejarte el paso libre para que le rompieras la cara pero Jessica te acorralo de manera que no vieras que él la tomó a la fuerza entre los brazos y la chica no pudo hacer nada.

Estábamos más que seguros que ibas a detenerlo pero notamos que no harías nada y te fuiste. No entendimos porque pero al ver a Jessica tan insistente contigo creímos que era cómplice segura.

Bella lo empujo segundos después y le propino menudo cachetada y le gritó que jamás quería tenerlo cerca de ella. Como ya no te vimos corrimos a buscarte. En el camino nos topamos con la chica y preguntó desesperadamente por ti. Le dije que no sabía dónde estabas y afirmó que había estado llamándote pero no respondías y se fue con la delgada chica de anteojos con la mirada triste tras leer un mensaje de texto que llegaba

-Dime que no me estás mintiendo- dije tragando saliva.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-.

-¡Imbécil hijo de puta!-.

-Wow Cullen ¿con esa boca besas a tu madre?- dijo burlón Emmet.

-No estoy para juegos. Tengo que buscar a Bella-.

-No la encontrarás ahora- contestó Jasper.

-Eso lo sé pero quiero verla, la necesito ahora-.

-Sé que quieres verla pero ¿no crees que el imbécil debe recibir una visita tuya primero?- preguntó Emmet tronándose los dedos ruidosamente.

-Que comentario más certero el tuyo Emmet, necesito verlo primero a él-.

-¿Irás solo?- espetó Jasper.

-Tengo que-.

-Espera un segundo Cullen ¿quieres que nos perdamos toda la diversión?-.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te llevé para que me aplaudas y animes mientras le rompa la cara?-.

-¿Es una invitación?- preguntó Jasper burlón.

-¡YO LLEVÓ LAS PALOMITAS!- dijo Emmet emocionado.

Subí al Volvo con mis amigos y arranque el auto rumbo a la carretera.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde encontrar al idiota de Black?- pregunté mientras conducía.

-Sé que se hospeda en unos departamentos fuera de la ciudad- contestó Jasper desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Yo sé dónde está- contestó Emmet desde el asiento trasero- sigue mis instrucciones y llegaremos en un santiamén-.

Asentí escuchándolo y guiándome por las indicaciones de Emmet. Me importaba una mierda si este tipo de acciones me llevaban a la penitenciaría pero yo tenía que cobrarme el sufrimiento que me había causado y el daño que había producido a mi pobre Bella. ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Qué pensaría al creer que la había dejado sola y al tratarla de esa manera?

¿Por qué no me había dignado a escucharla y confiar en su palabra? Me había dicho que me amaba pero ¿por qué me era muy difícil de creer? Pero lo más importante era que no estaba incumpliendo a mí palabra: _protegerla de todos y todo._

-Llegamos- dijo Emmet interrumpiendo mis pensamientos provocando que las manos me temblaran fieramente sobre el volante por la rabia que me consumía.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-.

-No Jasper, no quiero que nadie se meta. Esto es algo entre Black y yo-.

-¡Vamos Cullen!-.

-Ya dije Emmet, no quiero que se involucren, me han ayudado demasiado con solo decirme todo lo que ocurrió y es suficiente para mí. De necesitar ayuda, se los haré saber ¿de acuerdo?-.

-¿Al menos podemos ver?- pregunto insistente Emmet.

Giré mis ojos en blanco exasperado y salí del auto para quedar frente a la casa de Jacob Black.

-¡BLACK!- grité- ¡SAL HIJO DE PUTA!-.

Jasper y Emmet se posicionaron a mis costados como protegiendo mi guardia y los puños se me cerraron fieramente.

-¡BLACK! ¡SAL O IRÉ POR TI MALDITO PERRO!-.

Al parecer mi voz fue escuchada por que el imbécil salió con una ligera camisa blanca y dos chicas salían tímidamente para mirarme.

-¿Con qué derecho vienes a mi departamento y me gritas estupideces?-.

Las mujeres se escondieron detrás del cuerpo del idiota y una me miró coquetamente mientras me saludaba.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente- dije ignorándola al completo.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, además nos has interrumpido maldito mocoso- dijo abrazando a las mujeres.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A BELLA?!- solté furioso.

-Aaa el asunto de Swan, ricos labios ¿la has besado alguna vez?-.

-¡CÁLLATE IMBECIL!- dije acercándome violentamente.

Las chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás abrazándose repentinamente mientras Emmet inconscientemente me seguía algunos metros en pos.

-¿Por qué te enojas Cullen?- preguntó serio- ella no es nada tuyo y tú no eres nada para ella-.

Los puños me vibraron cual terremoto y lancé un golpe certero en su quijada que hizo que su cuerpo se balanceara levemente perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Maldito animal asqueroso, tú no sabes que hay entre ella y yo- bufé con los ojos inyectados en furia.

Se paró riendo sardónico mientras se sobaba la parte magullada y se me acercaba a mí.

-Nunca será tuya- espeto mientras distraído por mi propia rabia me dio un golpe fiero en el estómago que me dejó sin aire e hizo que cayera de rodillas ante él. Sentí como Emmet y Jasper gruñían pero los detuve con la palma sin tocarlos y sofocado por el golpe les ordené que se detuvieran. No quería que nadie me ayudara porque de molerlo a golpes yo lo haría.

-Valiente mocoso ¿has traído a tus peleles amigos para secundarte?- preguntó burlón- ¿no eres capaz de defenderte solo o lo machito se te quitó con el pequeño golpe que te di?-.

-No necesito de nadie para que me ayude imbécil, me basto y sobro para matarte si es preciso- contesté levantándome del suelo recuperando el aire que me había sacado.

Las chicas se miraron asustadas y una tocó el hombro de Jacob para llamar su atención.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo.

-No nena, ya verás que acabaré pronto con este mentecato- dijo muy seguro de sus propias palabras.

-Deberías vernos en otra ocasión- espetó la otra.

-Apenas hemos empezado la fiesta- señaló Black- no deberían irse-.

-Llámanos después ¿te parece?- y una de ellas haló a la otra para irse del lugar.

Jacob me miró furioso por arruinar su pequeña reunión pero me importó un comino.

-¡¿Ves que has provocado idiota?!-.

-Me importa una mierda-.

Me miró asqueado con superioridad mientras mis ojos se concentraban en los puntos más frágiles de su cuerpo para poder torturarlo hasta oírlo arrepentirse por haber deshonrado a mi amada Bella.

-Te advertí que no te acercarás a ella-.

-Tú no eres nada si mal no recuerdo-.

-Lo soy todo-.

-¿Para quién imbécil de mierda? ¿Para ella? Lo dudo-.

Me abalancé sobre su cuerpo con velocidad y fuerza que desequilibre sus traicioneras piernas para estamparlo sobre el piso. Afortunadamente sabía a lo que me dirigía y me paré de inmediato para darle espacio. Sabía de por medio que estaba mal ir y buscar pelea pero la furia hablaba por si sola. No quería verlo regocijante en su propio veneno no podía permitir que las cosas se quedaran así.

-¡ESTO SE ACABO!- gritó y de la parte trasera de su pantalón sacó una pequeña arma y me apuntó.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado y di un paso hacia atrás mientras mis acompañantes me imitaban.

-¿Esto es lo que querías Cullen?- preguntó sonriente Jacob al ver mi reacción- ¿quieres que te mate, aquí y ahora?-.

-Suelta el arma- ordené.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a intentar atacarme? Estás imbécil si crees que te haré caso. Llevas fastidiándome la existencia en tu insistencia de estar con la ricura de Swan-.

-¡A ella no la metas!- dije desafiante pero Jacob volvió apuntarme con el arma a la cabeza.

-Tú no me vas a ordenar que decir o que no. No estás en condiciones- dijo acercándose lentamente- ella será mía-.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dije muy despacio.

Vi como Jasper me miraba para que reaccionara de algún modo y volviera a tener control sobre la situación pero mi cuerpo se encontraba estático. Y al ver a mi amigo de soslayo lo comprendí todo: Jasper quería que me defendiera. Hacía algún tiempo en mi temprana adolescencia, Carlisle me había llevado a practicar **_Krav Maga_**_* _ en una escuela fuera de la ciudad dónde de algún modo me había interesado en él. Recordaba que había invitado a Jasper y a la primera sesión se arrepintió y jamás se volvió a aparecer por ahí. En cambio yo había tomado el curso completo y uno de **_Lima lama_****para complementarlo.

Recordaba a mi madre angustiada por los golpes y moretones con los que llegaba y se oponía rotundamente a que siguiera practicándolo. Sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos cuando discutía con mi padre por ellos.

* * *

_Me parece increíble que permitas este tipo de crueldad en Edward, lo harás violento Carlisle_

_Esme amor, soy Doctor y me opongo rotundamente a qué haya violencia en mi familia, pero Edward está creciendo y es el hombre de la casa después de mí. Si algún día por alguna razón yo les llegó a faltar a ti a mi pequeña muñequita Alice, él las protegerá. Estoy seguro_

* * *

Y tenía por completo la razón. Cuando mi padre se ausentaba por largos periodos fuera de la ciudad no descansaba ni a sol ni sombra por mantener a mi madre y hermana seguras de todos y todo pero nunca se presentó la ocasión para practicarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Cullen? ¿Se te quitó lo machito?- preguntó burlón.

Mientras reía me agache para tomarlo por las piernas y tirarlo al suelo y el unísono golpe de arma que cae le acompañaba. Con la pierna golpee el arma para quitarla de su alcance mientras veía que Jasper y Emmet se acercaban para ayudarme.

-¡No se acerquen! Podría seguir armado-.

Me obedecieron sin reparos.

-¡Edward Cullen el maldito trató de matarte!- espetó Emmet- déjame aniquilarlo a golpes-.

-No- dije agazapándome sobre las piernas- yo no haré las cosas a su manera, pelearé limpiamente-.

Jacob se paró desquiciado por la irá y me miró rabioso mientras de su pantalón sacaba una navaja _suiza _y jugueteo con ella entra sus manos.

-De está no te salvas mocoso-.

Tiró del arma varias veces y esquive los cuchillazos libremente.

Me siguió como un animal. Se acercó vacilante mientras que con el borde inferior de mi muñeca golpee fieramente el tabique de su nariz para dejar salir una generosa cantidad de sangre. Como era de esperarse su concentración se destruyó para posicionar sus manos en la parte afectada y apuño los ojos para soportar el ahogo que la sangre le provocaba.

Seguí rodeándolo moviendo lentamente las manos en círculos para poder prevenir cualquier movimiento suyo. Se limpió con el brazo la cara y tomó la navaja para intentar de nuevo cortarme.

-¡MUERETE IDIOTA! ¡ESPERO EL DÍA GUSTOSO PARA FOLLARME A BELLA!- dijo gritando hacía mí.

Se fue toda mi cordura al demonio y además de mi concentración para atacarlo, la rabia inundó mi cuerpo para agazaparme como un león buscando a su presa. Al llegar hasta mí, posicione mis brazos en forma de X para detener el golpe mientras la mano que contenía el arma me cortaba ligeramente la piel pero sin penetrarme.

Me giré tomando con una palma el brazo que contenía el objeto y lo torcí detrás de su espalda para detener fieramente su velocidad y que cayera al piso violentamente. Torcí su brazo para quitarle la navaja y posicione mi pie sobre su espalda infringiéndole dolor en los músculos de los bíceps y el cuadro lumbar.

-Debería matarte hijo de puta- dije torturándolo.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-¡No! ¡Te voy a matar!- dijo volteándolo reciamente sobre su espalda para dar un fiero golpe en su tráquea y así asesinarlo de una vez por todas.

¡Edward! ¡Detente!- gritó Jasper a sabiendas de lo que mis manos querían concebir- no hagas una estupidez- y me tomó de los hombros para alejarme mientras Emmet lo ayudaba.

-¡Déjame Jasper!-.

-¡Cullen, detente!- dijo Emmet levantándome del suelo- te pudrirás en la cárcel si lo matas-.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! ¡EL BASTARDO DEBE MORIR!- grité.

-Piensa en tu familia- espetó Emmet tomándome de los brazos para que evitara que lo atacara de nuevo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ellos pueden vivir sin mí!- conteste luchando para escapar.

-¡PIENSA EN _BELLA_!- gritó Jasper sujetándome junto con Emmet y abrí violentamente los ojos y pude verlo todo.

Jacob Black estaba semi inconsciente con la nariz destrozada y las extremidades flácidas por las lánguidas torturas que le propine. Me sentí un monstruo pero no me arrepentía, se merecía eso y más.

Y volví a cerrar los ojos mientras las convulsiones no descendían en lo más mínimo y pensé en _ella_ para calmar la rabia que me corroía por dentro.

De manera casi ficticia pude pensar en lo que tal vez pasaría de poder realizar el asesinato de Jacob Black.

-_¡Edward! Mi niño ¿por qué lo hiciste?-_ preguntaría mi madre sollozando como una triste y desconsolada Magdalena.

-_Hermanito , nunca creí eso de ti- _diría por primera vez acongojadamente mi pequeña hermanita.

-_Hijo, me has decepcionado-_ diría mi padre a los ojos.

Y ella, mi dulce amor ¿Qué diría de mí? ¿Qué pensaría de un asesino como yo, si es que lograba mi cometido?

-_Mi poeta ¿por qué? Nos expusiste a los dos, ya no podremos estar más juntos. Nos separaste para siempre-._

Y yo le preguntaría _¿Por qué para siempre? Estaremos juntos cuando sea libre._

_ ¿Cuánto tendré que esperarte? ¿20, 50 años? No quiero vivir ni a amar a un asesino, mataste al hombre que alguna vez amé y que creí que eras_

Y me dejaría para siempre.

No lo soportaría, no podría aguantarlo. La vida sin Bella se acabaría, la vida no podía llamarse así si no la tenía a mi lado.

Las convulsiones comenzaron a descender al punto de llevarme al equilibrio en lo que razonaba lo que era el bien y el mal y sabía que de los dos siempre escogería a Bella.

Al notar que me tranquilice, mis amigos me soltaron para dejarme solo mientras encuclillado ponía mis manos sobre mi cara y me concentraba en el recuerdo vivo de mi musa.

_-Edward… Mi poeta… Te amo-_ me dijo su recuerdo cerca de mi oído.

-Perdóname- le dije.

-_Mi amor, te perdono pero por favor no me dejes-._

-No lo haré mi amor-.

-_Lo prometiste poeta-._

-Lo cumpliré-.

-_Te quiero-._

-Yo a ti-.

Y su recuerdo se fue con el viento.

-Cullen, hemos llamado a la policía para que arresten a Black- dijo Emmet.

-Gracias- dije parándome.

-No hay de qué. Vaya paliza que le has metido- contestó mientras golpeaba amigablemente mi hombro.

-Me alegra que no hayas hecho ninguna estupidez Edward. No quería salir en ninguno programa como los de la _UVE***-_ soltó Jasper sonriente y yo me uní a su risa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde la policía arribó al lugar esposando a Black y llevándoselo a la penitenciaría por cargos de intento de homicidio, posesión de drogas ilegales y armas que habían encontrado en su casa a manera de revisión después de saber el arma con la que me amenazo.

-Necesitamos que rindas tu declaración muchacho- dijo un policía.

-Por supuesto-.

-Y tus amigos deben venir-.

Nos fuimos de ahí y llegamos para rendir dogma y llamé a mis padres.

_-¡¿Cómo es que estás ahí?!-_ gritó mi madre escandalizada por el teléfono.

-Estoy bien, necesito que vengas por mí-.

_-Edward Antonhy Cullen, tienes tantas cosas que explicarme-_ finalizó la llamada.

Mis amigos se rieron en unísono y yo los imite con poco ánimo.

Los padres de mis amigos llegaron alarmados de igual manera y comenzaron a alegar en el lugar mientras el jefe de policía los tranquilizaba en la oficina. A los pocos minutos nos mandaron a llamar a los tres. La cabeza me dio vueltas cuando vi a Charlie Swan detrás del escritorio viéndome sorpresivamente.

-_Adiós permiso de estar con Bella-._

-Bueno señores- dijo dirigiéndose a nuestros padres- creo que las cosas están más que aclaradas. Los chicos son en parte culpables por haber ido a provocar al detenido que por alguna razón no me quiere confesar cómo comenzó la riña. Está por demás decir que se pueden retirar no sin antes pedirles que hagan una demanda en contra del acusado por intento de homicidio-.

Noté como mi madre ponía las manos sobre su boca horrorizada y me sentí culpable por perturbar su paz.

-¿Queda claro?- dijo Charlie viéndome fijamente con desagrado y los tres asentimos.

Salí del lugar con la cabeza cabizbaja y camine con mi mochila detrás de Esme que no me hablaba ni miraba.

Dejé que condujera el auto mientras me perdía en la vista que daba al bosque de Forks.

-Me tienes que explicar que ocurrió-.

-No puedo-.

-Edward, me has decepcionado. Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer por mí. Suerte que tu padre no se encontraba-.

No era temor, pero más que decepcionar a mi madre temía decepcionar a mí padre. Él confiaba ciegamente en mí y yo les había fallado a los dos.

-Madre…-.

-Te escucho- dijo mientras ponía la vista en el camino-.

-Tenía que hacerlo-.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando reaccionaste violentamente en la escuela por esa muchacha-.

Me limité a bajar la mirada.

-¿Es por ella?-.

-Sí-.

-Edward…-.

-Mamá, solo escúchame por favor. Dame una oportunidad para explicarte-.

-Pues hazlo hijo, no entiendo-.

-Bella y yo estamos juntos-.

-Me alegra pero no tanto porque te trae problemas-.

-Ella no me da problemas pero yo tengo la necesidad de defenderla-.

-Me parece lindo que protejas a tu novia pero es injusto que derroches tu futuro ¿has pensado como repercutirá en los estudios si sigues así?-.

-Nada me detendrá-.

-Igual esta explicación no aclara mis dudas-.

Me quedé en silencio ¿decirle o no?

-Tú misma me haz criado de tal forma que defienda la integridad de una mujer ¿cierto?-.

-Claro Edward, te crie para que fueras un caballero-.

-Pues es así, mis mismos principios me impulsan y además de amarla la cuido porque es mi deber como hombre-.

-Por una parte haces que olvide el enojo que me has causado jovencito, me alegra que seas alguien de bien-.

-Él la insulto y mancillo-.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-.

-La besó a la fuerza y dijo cosas indignas de una mujer-.

Se quedó pensativa y se giró para sonreírme.

-Ahora que sé la verdad y de tu relación con esa chica te comprendo. Pero tenme más confianza ¿de acuerdo? Y tienes que decírselo a tu padre ¿ok?-.

-Eres la mejor- dije sonriente y ella me correspondió y llegamos a la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las 7:30 pm y yo me sentía exhausto además de herido. Al parecer la cortada que me había propinado Black no había sido tan ligera como pensé y la sangre me había manchado la ropa. Afortunadamente mi madre no me había visto.

-¿Quieres cenar?-.

-Claro- dije ocultando mi herida- vuelvo en un segundo-.

-Está bien cariño- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Subí perezosamente las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto para darme una rápida ducha pero antes de abrir unos delgados brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me arrastro hacía el cuerpo que no pude distinguir.

Tomé los brazos y giré mi espalda hacia enfrente recordando los viejos movimientos de defensa personal.

-¡Auch!-.

-¿Alice?-.

-¡Hola hermanito!- dijo desde el piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije levantándola dulcemente del suelo.

Afortunadamente no la había azotado con mucha fuerza, solo la suficiente como para tirarla.

-¡Eh vuelto!-.

-Eso es lo que veo hermosa- dije apretándola entre mis brazos y un espasmo de dolor me recorrió la piel cuando la tuve cerca.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó por mi gesto de dolor.

-No es nada-.

-¡Santo Dios!-.

-Tranquilízate duendecillo- comenté cariñoso- no es nada grave-.

Escuche como los pasos de mi madre se aproximaban a la habitación y escondí el brazo herido detrás de Alice.

Tocó la puerta tímidamente.

-¿Puedo entrar?-.

-Claro-.

Nos vio sentados mientras yo la abrazaba y sonrió dulcemente. Amaba a mi madre.

-Veo que ya viste quien llegó-.

-Sí- dije apretándola- una linda sorpresa-.

-¡Sí!- contestó Alice.

-Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para hablar y pasarla lindo. Ahora bajemos a cenar-.

-Bajamos en un rato más- espetó Alice- por ahora quiero hablar con Edward-.

-Está bien pero no tarden ¿ok?-.

Y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Mi hermana me miró con la cara fruncida y el puchero se hizo más grande en cuanto vio mi brazo herido. Sin pensarlo camino hacía el baño y trajo consigo un botiquín. Al parecer la ducha tendría que aplazarse.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó mientras limpiaba lentamente mis heridas con agua oxigenada.

-Es una larga historia y preferiría guardarla para mí-.

-¡Eso es injusto!- gritó presionando mi herida para lastimarme.

-¡Auch! ¡Alice!-.

-¡Tienes que decirme! Sabes que no hay secretos entre los dos y no entiendo porque los guardas ¿ya no me tienes confianza?-.

-No es eso, es que de solo recordarlo me da rabia-.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte ¿A quién matamos?- expresó sacando la lengua muy graciosamente y no pude evitar sacar una sonora carcajada.

-No digas eso-.

-Está bien, solo era para romper la tensión ¿me dirás?- comentó mientras vendaba mi herida.

Suspiré.

-¿Tengo remedio?-.

-No-.

-¿Qué haré contigo?-.

-Amarme hermanito-.

-Está bien- dije con resignación.

Pase los siguientes minutos narrándole de principio a fin lo que había ocurrido mientras su cara era una gama enorme de gestos y pucheros. Sus manos se mantenían nerviosamente en su cara o las movía sin ningún rumbo. Cuando le mencione lo del arma se paró rápidamente dando un grito de susto que hizo que tuviera que sentarla de nuevo para que no creara movimiento en la casa y nuestra madre no corriera despavorida a la habitación.

Después de explicarle que todo estaba bajo control y la manera en que me había herido la navaja la habitación se llenó de preguntas y un montón de explicaciones.

-¿Y cómo está Bella?-.

-No lo sé-.

-¿Por qué no te has ni dignado a llamarla?-.

-No quiero llamarla, sé que no me contestaría-.

-¿Lo has intentado al menos?-.

-Evidentemente no-.

-¿Y qué esperas?-.

-Salir de aquí-.

-¿Crees que te recibiría? Además ¿no me dijiste que el jefe de policía es su padre? No creo que quiera recibirte-.

-Gracias por tus ánimos linda-.

-No es que quiera decaerte, es la realidad-.

-Tengo una mejor idea-.

-¿Qué harás?-.

-Ir a verla así sea a escondidas-.

-¿A escondidas?-.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte parándome de la cama.

-Eso es allanamiento Cullen ¿no tienes suficiente con esta noche?-.

-Mira Alice, no me importa si termino en una celda pero necesito verla esta misma noche-.

-¡SEREMOS NINJAS!-.

-No Alice, seré ¿Sí? Yo nada más-.

-Awww pero…-.

-No te quiero meter en problemas-.

-Edward… Adoro estar en problemas… Déjame ir-.

-Eso no-.

-¿Cuándo conoceré a Bella?- dijo con un puchero.

-Pronto-.

-¿Me lo prometes?-.

-Sí- dije desde el baño donde me cambiaba de ropa.

Y al terminar ella me sonrió mientras salíamos de la habitación.

Bajamos y me di cuenta de que mi padre estaba en la sala mientras mi madre lo tomaba suavemente del brazo.

-_Problemas-._

-Hola papá- dijo Alice saltarina.

-Hola hermosa-.

-Hola padre- salude- mamá-.

-Hola Edward- dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, Alice ¿puedes ayudarme con la mesa por favor?-.

-Claro-.

Y nos dejaron solos en la sala.

-¿Podríamos hablar un segundo?-.

-Por supuesto- y me senté frente a él.

-Creo que merezco una explicación-.

-Lo sé y sé que les he fallado pero tiene una muy buena razón-.

-Te escucho-.

-Amo a Bella, la amo con todo mí ser y sé que te preguntaras qué tipo de amor es aquel en el que te mete en problemas por una chica pero es el tipo de amor que yo siento por ella. Cuando estoy a su lado nada me puede pasar y cuando la pienso me siento vivo padre. Me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir si no la tengo a mi lado y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… Sin importar cuales fuesen las consecuencias-.

-¿No crees que exageras?-.

-¿Lo estoy?-.

-Te estuvieron a punto de matar, sabrá Dios que cosas tan terribles te aguardaban de no haber entrado a la escuela de defensa-.

-Y en parte te agradezco ello y desobedecer a mi madre en ese aspecto, me ha salvado la vida-.

-Hijo, sé que la quieres pero no toleraría perderte. Tu hermana, tú y tu madre lo son todo-.

-Lo sé, pero he seguido tu ejemplo hasta el día de hoy y siento haberte fallado padre-.

-Jamás me has fallado hijo-.

Sus ojos clamaron ternura y comprensión, mi padre, el hombre más bueno de la tierra me comprendía y apoyaba.

-¿Y cómo está Bella?-.

-No lo sé- reparé con tristeza infinita.

-¿Y qué esperas?- dijo sonriente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves de su _Mercedes _y me las ofrecía.

Me paré sorprendido pero a la vez feliz mientras mi madre y hermana nos miraban desde la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias- dije abrazándolo fuertemente y él se sonreía.

Camine hacía la puerta mientras me acomodaba las mangas largas de mi camisa y vi cómo los tres seres más maravillosos del mundo me miraban partir desde el portal.

-¡Suerte hermanito!-.

Y me subí al auto con rumbo a la casa de mi hermosa Bella esperando que el tiempo se pasara rápido y poder verla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los minutos se pasaron rápido ya que había decidido incrementar la velocidad hasta donde me fuese posible en las pequeñas calles de Forks. Noté que las casa mantenían los faros de las puertas prendidos y que a esta hora algunos ya deberían estar cenando o quizás dormidos. Para mi suerte vi que la casa de Bella tenía las luces encendidas pero el segundo piso estaba a obscuras.

Me llené de valor mientras caminaba a la puerta a sabiendas que _jefe Swan _estaría en casa.

Toqué con el puño cerrado esperando a que me abriera y efectivamente; mí querido _suegro _me atendió.

Su gesto despectivo no me sorprendió, era más que comprensible que actuara así.

-¿Qué deseas muchacho?-.

-Vengo a ver a Bella, señor-.

-Creo que eso no es posible-.

-Señor…-.

-Mira hijo, en las condiciones que te vi creo que me es difícil confiar en que seas alguien con quien quiera que este Bella- y cerro lentamente la puerta pero lo detuve.

-Lo comprendo pero quiero saber cómo está-.

-Ella está muy bien pero no creo que además puedas verla, ya se durmió. Creo que los asuntos que puedas querer atender podrán esperar para mañana-.

-Está bien- dije resignado.

-Buenas noches- finalizo y se marchó.

Me separé de la puerta y me senté sobre el pequeño escalón que subía a su casa.

-¿Cómo estarás hermosa Bella?-.

Me encaminé al Mercedes de mi padre y mientras abría la puerta mi cabeza hizo un instantáneo clic.

-_La habitación de Bella_-.

Rodee la casa y subí por el árbol que daba a su ventana y la vi.

Estaba con la frente recargada en sus rodillas mientras lloraba como niña pequeña. Me sentía un animal… Sentí que era mi culpa y me odie por hacerla llorar. Me quedé mirándola un rato más y su mano se posó sobre una libreta de dibujos que ella tenía.

_Mi dibujo._

Lo acunó entre sus delicados brazos y se acostó de manera fetal para sollozar muy bajito dándole la espalda a la ventana de donde la miraba.

No pude evitarlo, entré sin pensarlo deslizando el pasador del portal para poder estar cerca de ella. Mis pies de desplazaron silenciosamente sobre su cama y me senté suavemente sobre ella.

Bella se tensó y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa por verme ahí sentado, de verdad que no me esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vine a verte-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque te amo Bella, porque me importas-.

-Eso no lo parece-.

-Sé que no tiene excusa y sé que te ignoré y te lastime pero tiene explicación-.

-Necesito escucharla- dijo sentándose con las rodillas enrolladas frente a ella.

La miré y limpie con la punta de mis dedos sus cálidas lágrimas.

-Los vi Bella-.

-¿Qué viste?- dijo asustada.

-A Jacob Black y a ti… Besándose-.

-Edward… Yo-.

-No tienes nada que decirme, sé la verdad-.

-Lamento que vieras esa escena-.

-Lamento que tú vivieras eso- dije acariciándola de la mejilla.

-Lo lamento- insistió.

-Lo lamento yo más, ahora tu padre me odia- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-.

De nuevo, como había hecho con Alice. Le explique lo que había ocurrido sin contar abiertamente las escenas de violencia y al final no funciono ya que se dio cuenta de la herida del brazo y me acaricio con ternura como si su mimo quitara de mi piel aquella llaga.

-¡Soy un monstruo!- dijo poniéndose las manos sobre la cara.

-Shh shh- exprese tomándola entre mis brazos para consolarla- tú no tienes la culpa Bella. Yo te dije que te iba a cuidar siempre ¿recuerdas?-.

-Edward… Yo…-.

-Ya no digas nada por favor. Solo quédate conmigo-.

-¿Siempre?-.

-¿No quieres?-.

-Es lo único que deseo-.

-Entonces prométemelo- pedí.

-Me quedaré siempre contigo Edward-.

-Hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir…-.

-Y más allá de nuestra vida- completo.

La miré a los ojos y la luz de su mirada me atrapó en tal infinito viaje que sentí que mis pies flotaban al solo verla. Ella se paró lentamente pero sin despegarse de mí y supe lo que me amaba más que a su vida.

Tomó mi cara entre sus delicadas manos y la acaricio con tanta ternura. Cerré mis ojos para embriagarme de su dulce perfume y esencia mientras el calor de su cuerpo me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Te amo- dijo en la obscuridad.

Sonreía por sus palabras, mi corazón era suyo y el suyo era mío.

-Somos el uno para el otro- dije susurrando cerca de su cara- y no sabes cuánto te amo-.

Y así entre el más dulce de los sabores y el más suave de los tactos, toqué sus labios con míos. Su boca se movía tímidamente y la mía la buscaba con dulce y aprisionada desesperación pero fui dulce muy dulce con ella. Tome su cabeza entre mis manos y mis labios besaron el contorno de su boca una y otra vez. Sin abrir los ojos nos acercamos un poco más el uno del otro haciendo que nuestros pechos se aproximaran más y más. Sus manos halaban levemente las solapas de mi camisa pidiendo acabar la distancia entre los dos, acabando con el más recóndito y maligno de los espacios que ocuparan nuestros cuerpos dando por fin nuestro primer y maravilloso beso.

-Te amo- dijo sonriendo y volviéndome a besar.

-Te amo- contesté correspondiéndole y nos acostamos sobre su cama para que descansara sobre mi pecho.

En ese preciso momento, entre mis brazos y junto a mi pecho, escuchando su tranquila respiración fui totalmente consciente de tres cosas:

La primera: Sabía que haría y sería todo por ella sin importar que mi vida fuera el costo por mantenerla feliz y a salvo.

La segunda: Que no importaba lo que pasara, porque creía fielmente en su amor y nada ni nadie nos separaría.

Y la tercera y más importante: Una vez más sabía de buena tinta que Bella era el amor de mi vida y que estaríamos juntos más allá de la eternidad.

* * *

Hola que tal Twilighters, espero que les haya gustado y después de haber pasado un amargo trago con el capítulo anterior les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca con este capítulo.

Gracias a todos por leerme de verdad y sé que me porté malvada con Edward pero las aguas se suavizaron y todo fortaleció :)!

No olviden dejar sus **_Reviews _**y darle **_Follow/favorite _**si es que te ha gustado, si es la primera vez que me lees; te invito a leer los demás capítulos.

Gracias por leerme, de nuevo.

Nos leemos pronto Twilighters

* * *

**Referencias:**

***Krav Magá: **Esta forma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo incluye métodos de defensa contra uno o varios atacantes, en respuesta a una amplia y variada gama de agresiones. Abarca tanto agresiones sin armas (golpes, patadas, agarre y estrangulamiento) como con armas blancas (cuchillos, navajas, machetes, hachas) y contundentes (porras, bastones policiales, palos, botellas, piedras). También comprende técnicas de desarme y defensa contra portadores de armas de fuego de diversos tipos (cortas, largas, militares y civiles).

En el krav magá se utilizan todo tipo de técnicas a manos vacías (puñetazos, golpes a mano abierta, codazos, rodillazos, pisotones, patadas bajas y altas, mordiscos, cabezazos, luxaciones, barridos, lanzamientos y estrangulaciones), así como técnicas avanzadas con armas simples (como porras, piedras, cuchillos y bastones policiales, entre otras).

****Lima lama: Lima Lama "las manos de la sabiduría"**, es un arte marcial de Samoa Americana creada por el Gran Maestro Tumanao "Tino" Tuiolosega y transmitido a su hijo y Senior Master Rudy Tuiolosega, a mediados de los años 1950. La característica distintiva del Limalama es su tierra histórica de samoanos y polinesios artes marciales - incluyendo uso de la muñeca, las trampas de mano, y la dislocación y rotura de huesos, junto con las técnicas de cuchillo y palo.

*****UVE: ****_La Ley y el Orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales_** es una serie de televisión estadounidense basada en la ganadora del Emmy, Law & Order. Esta serie es una crónica de los casos de la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales de la Policía de Nueva York, responsables de resolver los crímenes de índole sexual de la ciudad.


	20. Despertar

**_Me besaba mucho_**

_Me besaba mucho, como si temiera  
irse muy temprano... Su cariño era  
inquieto, nervioso. Yo no comprendía  
tan febril premura. Mi intención grosera  
nunca vio muy lejos  
¡Ella presentía!  
Ella presentía que era corto el plazo,  
que la vela herida por el latigazo  
del viento, aguardaba ya..., y en su ansiedad  
quería dejarme su alma en cada abrazo,  
poner en sus besos una eternidad.  
_  
**_Amado Nervo_**

* * *

**_POV Bella_**

Las cosas iban fenomenal entre Edward y yo, después de nuestro primer beso supe que jamás volveríamos a separarnos y a confiar fervientemente en uno del otro. En la escuela las cosas sucedieron tal y como supuse que pasaría. La mayoría de los estudiantes se enteraron de nuestra relación gracias a problema que hubo con Jacob Black y por ende algunos maestros, especialmente la profesora de literatura me trataba diferente en los tiempos de clase y tutorías. Para mi buena estrella, yo era excelente en el tema y mi chico de ojos de miel me ayudaba a tal manera que reforzábamos los conocimientos.

Sin pormenores entregaba ensayos enormes y con excelente estructura. La profesora siempre se asombraba aunque jamás me lo decía y mediante mis esfuerzos fui capaz de ganar el concurso a nivel local y estatal en menos de un mes. Edward jamás me dejaba sola a pesar de que mi padre le había prohibido acercarse a mí en lo que las aguas se tranquilizaban con el asunto de Black pero no podía evitar que nos viéramos en el colegio.

-Edward, deberíamos decirle a Charlie-.

-¿Ahora le llamas Charlie? Pensé que _jefe _Swan se merecía respeto- dijo risueño.

-No se merece respeto después de ver cómo te trata-.

-Tranquila pequeña, él lo hace porque te quiere y protege. Hasta yo lo haría-.

-Vamos, tú no me convertirías en tu prisionera ¿o sí?-.

Sonrió culpablemente y bajo la mirada.

-¡Oh!-.

-No te preocupes, solo lo haría para protegerte. Lo sabes-.

-Tú ya me proteges- dije poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé tiernamente.

-Bella, eres perfecta. Sabes que volvería a hacerlo, protegerte motiva mi vida ¿sabes por qué?-.

-Dime-.

-Porque si te protejo, sé que te tengo a mi lado y si te tengo conmigo es que tú me quieres y ¿sabes que más?-.

-Dime- dije sonriente.

-Si tú me quieres, lo tengo todo-.

Me mordí el labio sonrojada y él tomó mi barbilla entre sus suaves dedos e hizo que levantara la vista para mirarme fijamente.

-No sabes cuánto te amo Bella mi amor-.

-Ni tú mi poeta-.

Y nos dimos un tierno beso que hizo que mi corazón volara como hélice de helicóptero por la habitación.

-¿Quieres dormir ya?- pregunto recostado mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho.

-No-.

-Está bien, pero en cuanto estés cansada debes decirme ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Está bien- contesté sonriente y lo beso quedito en el cuello.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Edward se decidió a hablar.

-Bella…-.

-Dime-.

-¿Qué hacías antes de conocerme?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte y puse mis manos bajo mi barbilla y las recargue sobre su pecho para verlo mejor.

Me miró con ternura y se sonrió mientras acariciaba mis cabellos como niña pequeña y dudo en preguntarme. Lo supe porque me quito la vista y miró hacía un punto que no pude distinguir de mi habitación.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-.

-No, es solo que… Bella quiero saber tantas cosas de ti-.

-Pregunta lo que quieras- lo anime.

-Verás…- dijo dudoso- he notado varias cosas aquí en tu casa, a pesar de que hemos hablado por horas aún no me queda claro algunos puntos-.

-No le des más vueltas- espete exasperada.

-¿Por qué a veces estás tan triste? ¿Por qué cuando te pregunto comienzas a llorar? ¿Por qué miras a tu madre con nostalgia a pesar de que la ves sonreír? ¿Qué te atormenta? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando dibujas? ¿Quién te persigue o por qué huyes de tus sueños?- soltó sin aviso.

No sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo se había percatado de todo eso ¿era verdad cuando me decía que siempre me ponía atención? ¿Qué rayos había dicho en su presencia que le diera señas de que algo malo me había ocurrido? Y supe la respuesta de todas sus preguntas: Riley. A pesar de todos los días, semanas y meses que habían transcurrido de su muerte, su recuerdo seguía más vivo que nunca en mi mente y corazón. Y mi intento de suicidio ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué pensaría mi poeta?

Me despreciaría por despreciar mi vida, la vida que tanto cuidaba. Y mi madre, mi bella madre recuperándose poco a poco gracias al padre del amor de mi vida. Quizás ya lo sabía y solo le daba largas al asunto para que no se enterara por mi boca.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- pregunté con tristeza.

-Pequeña, no quiero que estés triste pero me asusta saber que algo te incomoda y yo no puedo protegerte-.

-Edward…-.

-Edward nada- dijo interrumpiéndome- yo estoy para ti y quiero ayudarte-.

-Ya lo haces-.

-Me desespera ¿alguien te daño?- pregunto con furia.

-No-.

-¿Entonces?- indago con melancolía- ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza mi amor?-.

No quería pero debía, tenía que contarle lo que había pasado con Riley aquella noche. Me dolía mentirle pero no tenía más remedio que confesarle mis pesadillas. _Confesarle o no ¿Y si te pierdo mi amor? ¿Y si me odias por odiarme? ¿Qué haré si me dejas? _

No tenía más que tomar aire y apretar los puños para no salir despavorida del lugar y llevarme mis inquietudes a la tumba. Pensar en mi hermano me hizo un hueco en el pecho, me dolía al respirar pero era soportable con la presencia de Edward a mi lado. Comencé a llorar amargamente.

Mi mente se inundó de amargo recuerdos sepultados por tanto tiempo y la cabeza se llenó de sonidos e imágenes. Riley gritando con las piernas prensadas, mi madre llorando desconsolada, mi padre corriendo tras mi camilla de emergencia, las luces de hospital, los médicos a mi alrededor, el olor a sangre, el desgaste de mi ropa, la suciedad de mi piel, mi madre al borde de la locura, mi hermano sobre una camilla inerte… Mi intento de suicidio… Mi despertar.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué tienes?- dijo asustado.

-Lo-o si-eento-o- contesté llorando.

-Mi amor, mírame, mírame Bella por favor- pidió mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos- ¿por qué estás así? Dímelo, me estoy muriendo-.

-Edward… No puedo más- y me abalance sobre sus brazos.

-Tranquila hermosa- dijo acariciando mi cabello- nada te pasara a mi lado-.

-¿Lo juras?- pregunte recargada en su pecho.

-Lo juro amor de mi vida-.

-Dime que jamás te irás-.

-Jamás ¿por qué habría de irme de ti?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa mientras besaba la punta de mi nariz.

-Tengo miedo amor-.

-¿De qué?-.

-De quedarme sin ti-.

-Eso es imposible-.

-Te amo Edward-.

-Yo a ti mi hermoso amor-.

Y me acosté en la cama para tranquilizar mis respiraciones con las suyas. Tenía y necesitaba estar ahí con él, pensar que todo era real y que al siguiente día despertaría y supiera que no era un sueño, un hermoso y triste sueño.

-Estoy lista-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Hablar-.

-Te escucho- comentó con delicadeza.

-Promete antes que tratarás de entenderme-.

-Claro amor-.

Suspiré y me acomode alejada de él. No me gustaba pero lo necesitaba porque a pesar de su promesa no tenía asegurada su tranquilidad ni comprensión y no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos del todo porque imaginaría las muecas de dolor y tristeza que le romperían totalmente el corazón. Puse mis manos sobre mis piernas y conté los segundos en los que sus ojos me veían con preocupación. Sus ojos me miraron y yo me decidí a hablar de una vez por todas.

_Te amo mi amor. _

-Era Diciembre e iba con mi hermano por la carretera después de las compras de navidad- vi como su cara se llenaba de sorpresa por la palabra _hermano_ pero continúe- y estábamos muy felices porque habíamos juntado nuestros ahorros para comprarle a mamá una hermosa joya que había visto en Seattle y a papá un rifle profesional de cacería. Riley estaba más que emocionado porque había un tercer regalo destinado a una chica linda de la universidad. Me dijo que después de navidad le pediría que fuese su novia y la invitaría a pasar un día con nosotros. La sola idea lo tenía enormemente emocionado.

Íbamos a una velocidad considerable cuando alguien que venía tras nosotros comenzó a golpear el auto y Riley intentó dejarlo pasar pero este no cedía, al parecer querían asaltarnos. Dejamos que avanzara pero el coche no nos dejaba detenernos. En un momento de desesperación mi hermano aceleró para alejarnos del cretino pero golpeo de nuevo obligando a mi hermano a pararse pero de la velocidad en lo que iba el auto no pudimos y chocamos con otro auto.

Me di cuenta de que salía humo del cofre y los gritos de Riley me aturdían los oídos. Las piernas las tenía prensadas con los fierros del carro mientras que yo tenía serios golpes en la cabeza y en el tórax haciendo que me sintiera más que débil. Recuerdo que le hable y lo último que le dije fue: "Hermano, vamos a salir de aquí. Por favor, quédate conmigo" y caí en la inconsciencia. Al despertar, mi padre venía a mi lado corriendo y yo estaba en una camilla mientras mi madre tenía un espantoso ataque de nervios. Me asuste pero me pusieron un tranquilizante para dormir. Al despertar me dieron la noticia de que mi hermano no había sobrevivido-.

Edward me miraba con los ojos al completo abiertos y trato de abrazarme pero yo me aleje.

-Aún no he terminado- dije con miedo y el asintió.

-Tiempo después de aquel día, mi madre cayó en una fuerte depresión que nadie pudo entender. Yo asistí con psicólogos que me daban medicamentos para dormir pero ninguno funcionaba. Nada me tranquilizaba ni me hacía dormir y cansada de todo… Yo… Intenté… Suicidarme-.

Los ojos de Edward se tornaron sin vida y obscurecidos por mis palabras. Se alejó como para darse espacio y comprender las palabras que le había dicho. No me miró y me dolió.

-¿Edward?-.

-Dame un segundo- dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro y yo no lo toque siquiera.

Después de ese terrible momento de silencio se dignó a mirarme con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Edward… Lo lamento- y las lágrimas me abordaron.

-Bella…-.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me acunó en ellos como bebé pequeño.

-Lo lamento mi amor, Bella de verdad que lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso-.

¿Qué pasaba? Pensé que se molestaría por mis estúpidos pensamientos pero no hice más que abrazarlo.

-¿Edward?-.

-N digas nada amor de mi vida y bésame-,

Y sin pensarlo me tomó de la cara y me atrajo hacía él mientras sus manos quitaban los mechones de mi cara. Su boca era tímida y su aliento me golpeaba abrazadoramente. Sus manos se paseaban de arriba abajo y después tomaron camino a mi cintura dónde ahí se quedaron por un buen tiempo. Sus labios se despertaron del letargo de miedo y la ansiedad nos tomó por sorpresa.

Sus labios aprisionaron los míos de manera apasionada y violenta, las palmas se movían con más libertad y un pequeño jadeo comenzó a salir de mí sin pensarlo. No podía detenerme de ese beso, no podía detenerme ni mis propios pensamientos pero al querer recostarme sobre él, mi poeta se separó.

-Bella… Lo siento-.

-No, no Edward no te alejes-.

Me sonrió y me volvió a besar pero esta vez de forma tierna muy tierna.

-Lo lamento mi amor-.

-No tienes por…-.

-Shh shh shh sé que pasa amor, lo sé perfectamente-.

-¿En verdad?-.

-Sí cariño, sé que te asusta que quiera propasarme contigo pero no lo haré, te lo juro amor mío-.

Al parecer Edward andaba tan perdido y no sabía que a lo que realmente me refería.

-Pero…-.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo te voy a cuidar- dijo cariñosamente mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos y no hice más que suspirar y quedarme ahí.

-Te amo-.

-Yo a ti poeta-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Lo estoy si estás conmigo-.

-Siempre, eso jamás lo olvides pero ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho- preguntó con tristeza.

-Es difícil- dijo honesta.

-Entiendo pero no te presionaré a que me digas nada si te lastima tanto-.

-Eres el mejor-.

Y se sonrió.

-Dime ¿Qué ha pasado con tu profesora de literatura?-.

-Nada fuera de lo usual, la indiferencia y los trabajos pesados que siempre me da-.

-¿No te menciona nada de…?-.

-No, eso no lo menciona. Gracias al cielo-.

-Sabes que seguiré apoyándote amor. No me importa si ella se opone o si el mundo se pone en nuestra contra-.

-Con el mundo ¿te refieres a mi padre?- pregunte sonriente.

-Bueno, ese es otro punto-.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-.

-No lo sé. Mira Bella, me gusta quedarme por las noches aquí contigo pero me encantaría pasar las tardes también. Sé que por las mañanas nos vemos pero solo como 1 hora en lo que estamos en el almuerzo y lo que entramos-.

-Lo sé amor, a mí también me gustaría-.

-¿Podemos decirle ya?-.

-¿Pero qué pasa si no nos deja?-.

-Mi amor, no me importa… Prefiero tener al mundo en mi contra antes que alejarme de ti. Sería la victoria más grandiosa y mayor del universo si te tengo a mi lado-.

-No soy un premio- espete con un puchero.

Tomó mi barbilla y me besó apasionadamente.

-No eres un premio, eres el mejor regalo de la vida. Bella mi amor… No sé si fue casualidad o causa del destino pero agradezco a la vida por haberte conocido y que después de haberme enamorado de ti me hayas correspondido-.

-Eres maravilloso-.

-Eres increíble-.

-Eres mi vida Edward-.

-Lo eres todo Bella-.

-Te juro que no quiero estar nunca lejos de ti mi amor, No podría soportarlo-.

-Ni yo, sabes que no-.

-¿Recuerdas ese día en prado cuando me dijiste un poema?-.

-¿Solo uno?- pregunto divertido.

-Bueno… 2, 3… No fueron tantos…-.

-Te diría todos los poemas del mundo solo para enamorarte cada día más-.

-Ya me tienes enamorada Edward-.

-No es suficiente ¿crees que estoy tranquilo cada día pensando que alguien más podría decirte que eres hermosa y que te enloquezca con una sola palabra. No me lo perdonaría-.

-Pero yo no escucho a los demás ni me importan. Lo verdadero hermoso del amor lo deseo de tus labios, de tun boca. El mundo no me parece lindo si tú no estás a mi lado-.

-Eres maravillosa pero, no pierdo nada con decirte cosas al oído o recitarte poemas, sorprenderte con detalles lindos y mimarte hermosa criatura-.

Me ruborice.

-Eres tan linda cuando lo haces, tus rasgos nos los veo en la penumbra pero la ternura de tu cuerpo vibra bajo el tacto de mis manos. Bella… Sabes que puedo destruir a la ciudad entera pero contigo soy el más noble de los seres humanos-.

-Bésame, te lo pido-.

Y me besó con ternura. Como si fuera el más fino de los cristales me tomó entre sus manos y acaricio mi rostro contemplándome en la obscuridad. Su aliento dulce me embriago al completo y me deje llevar saboreando se esencia y el vivido amor de sus labios.

-Moriría por un beso tuyo amor-.

-Nunca morirás, yo no lo permitiré Bella-.

-Hay cosas que no puedes evitar Edward-.

-Sé que hay un Dios en el cielo y que en algún momento reclamara mi cuerpo, el tuyo, el de los demás que pisan esta tierra. Pero tú, musa mía jamás morirás. Aunque tu cuerpo lo marchite el viento, el tiempo no arrancara la belleza de tu ser… Tú no morirás porque siempre vivirás aquí- dijo señalando su corazón- y si este hombre que soy algún día se queda en el camino… Aun después de muerto mi corazón te gritara que te ama-.

-No hables más… Por favor. Muero si te matas y me mato si te mueres-.

-Por eso no hay problema… No puedo renunciar a la vida… No puedo renunciar a ti, ahora que te tengo, tú lo eres todo amor-.

-Mejor recítame algo…- dije apretándome en su pecho.

-¿Cómo qué?-.

-Lo que quieras, lo que sea… Solo quiero escuchar tu voz-.

Sonrió, yo lo sabía.

* * *

**_Amor de tarde_**

_Es una lástima que no estés conmigo  
cuando miro el reloj y son las cuatro  
y acabo la planilla y pienso diez minutos  
y estiro las piernas como todas las tardes  
y hago así con los hombros para aflojar la espalda  
y me doblo los dedos y les saco mentiras._

Es una lástima que no estés conmigo  
cuando miro el reloj y son las cinco  
y soy una manija que calcula intereses  
o dos manos que saltan sobre cuarenta teclas  
o un oído que escucha como ladra el teléfono  
o un tipo que hace números y les saca verdades.

Es una lástima que no estés conmigo  
cuando miro el reloj y son las seis.  
Podrías acercarte de sorpresa  
y decirme "¿Qué tal?" y quedaríamos  
yo con la mancha roja de tus labios  
tú con el tizne azul de mi carbónico.

* * *

-Mario Benedetti lo escribió y como es tarde- dijo divertido- es preciso que duermas ya mi Bella-.

-Un rato más- exprese como niña pequeña.

-Amor, es tarde y no haz dormido. Creo que te estoy mal acostumbrando-.

-Sabes que no me gustan tantas atenciones, regalos y sorpresas pero por ahora acepto solo las más lindas atenciones- y besé su cuello traviesamente.

-Eres incorregible nena-.

-Sí-.

-Me encantaría hacerlo pero no voy a descuidar tu sueño, tengo que cuidarte de todo, hasta de ti misma-.

-No eres mi niñera Edward Cullen-.

-No lo soy pero sabes que te cuido-.

-Ya me di cuenta- dije sarcástica.

-Vamos, vamos a dormir-.

-Ya va, ya va. Solo ¿puedo pedirte algo?-.

-Lo que quieras amor, lo tendrás-.

Me miré las manos mientras las movía nerviosamente, me mordí los labios y baje la mirada apenada.

-Amor, no me gusta que te guardes tus pensamientos, dímelo- insistió.

-Está bien…-.

-Te escucho-.

-¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo?-.

-Bella…- insto incómodo.

-Dijiste que…-.

-No es apropiado-.

-Edward pero dijiste…-.

-Yo dije Bella pero ¿qué pasará?-.

-No va a pasar nada-.

-No insistas por favor-.

-No es justo, dijiste que lo que quisiera lo tendría-.

-Y lo tendrás pero no puedo quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer o más-.

-¿Y qué más da? Te has quedado casi todas las noche ¿hay problema con que tu visita se prolongue por más horas? Te necesito-.

-No puedo-.

-O no quieres-.

-No digas eso-.

-Ya entendí- dije alejándome.

Me miró con culpa y la conciencia me remordía por dentro pero no pude evitar decírselo. Me sentía la más estúpida y egoísta pero lo necesitaba… Lo necesitaba esa noche.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-.

_Quédate, por favor._

-Yo no te estoy obligando a nada-.

Se paró de la cama y mi corazón se partió en diminutos cristales. Él se marchaba y para el colmo lo había lastimado. Pero me había equivocado porque de la nada se volvió a abalanzar sobre mí besándome desesperadamente, el aire se agitaba dentro de mis pulmones entrando y saliendo con mucha violencia. Las manos me temblaban y empujaban sin mucho éxito pero no para separarlo si no para juntarlo más a mi cuerpo… Las bocanadas de aire que me permitía tomar eran tan pequeñas que sus besos me marearon… Su boca era salvaje, tierna, loca, apasionada, tímida, amorosa y descontrolada. No me permitiría dejarlo sin aire, así como él me había dejado a mí. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba cerca de mí. Más que el alimento, el aire ingrato que en ese momento tanta falta me hacía y las mismas ganas de vivir…

Estaba enamorada.

Como una demente, como una psicópata. Luchando contra mi propio psiquis intentando aprisionar aquel perfecto hombre entre mi piel, mi alma y mi corazón. No me faltaba nada, ahí en ese pequeño pensamiento coherente que me quedaba… Supe de inmediato y con seguridad que él me amaba, me amaba como yo lo amaba a él. Con necesidad, locura y amor. Sobre todo eso… Mucho amor.

-Edward…- Edward- dije jadeante- te amo-.

-Yo también te amo Bella- y volvió a besarme- te amo como jamás imagine- sus manos aprisionaron mi cintura y continuo acariciándome- te amo musa, te amo como jamás soñé amar. No puedo soportar que me mires con desprecio cuando no te hago feliz… Niña sabes que vendería mi alma por una sonrisa tuya-.

Mordió mis labios con ternura y mi cuerpo vibro bajo el suyo. Jamás había experimentado sus besos en esa intensidad.

-Te necesito Edward- dije tratando de respirar.

-Yo a ti Bella… Mírame, siénteme- y puso mi mano sobre su pecho- soy de ti, en cuerpo, alma y corazón-.

Y se alejó lentamente, mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad halando de su camisa para que continuara.

-Bella… Bella… Cariño no- dijo tomando mis manos.

-Edward…- imploré con tristeza.

_No te alejes._

-Mi amor, no es que no quiera besarte más y pasar estos momentos pero voy a respetarte-.

-No me estás faltando al respeto-.

-Yo sé que no hermosa, pero soy un caballero y aunque tengo el impulso de besarte y hacer cosas hasta el amanecer, me detengo…-.

-¿Cosas?- pregunte divertida.

Se sonrojo.

-Sabes qué tipo de "cosas"-.

-No, cuéntame-.

-Es tarde señorita Swan, vamos a dormir-.

-Awww pero si casi soy vampiro- dije con un puchero.

-Eres tan graciosa Bella-.

-Ummm está bien a dormir-.

_Espera, ¿Él había dicho "vamos a dormir?._

-¿Te quedarás con…?-.

-Contigo mi amor-.

_¡Sí!-_ celebró mi musa interior.

Me recosté entre sus brazos y me acomodé para dormir. Su perfume me inundó al completo… No sé si fue el cansancio o su hermosa presencia pero esa noche soñé con él y dormí como nunca en mi vida.

Al despertar supe que estaba aún más enamorada, su perfume me llenó los pulmones. Sus gruesos brazos me mantenían presa pero feliz y sus labios me imploraban que los besara y así lo hice… Así lo hice, lo desperté con un centenar de besos en dónde deposite un poquito de mi amor en cada caricia.

-Buenos días-.

-Mmmm buenos días- contestó adormilado.

-Debemos pararnos-.

-Cinco minutos más- dijo abrazando las almohadas.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que ir al instituto-.

-Tal vez… Si me besas me convenzas de pararme- y no abrió los ojos.

No tenía que pedírmelo y de inmediato mis labios besaron los suyos con pasión y desenfreno al punto de disparar nuestros pulsos y acercarnos peligrosamente el uno del otro. Mi alma pedía más de él y la suya pedía más de mí.

-Bella… Bella… Detente-.

-No puedo-.

-Amor… Por favor…-.

Me separé a regañadientes.

-No te enojes cariño, lo hago por nuestro bien-.

Suspiré.

-Está bien amor- y lo besé muy quedito.

Se lavó la cara, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-En media hora paso por ti, iré a cambiarme y regreso ¿te parece?-.

-Está bien- contesté con un beso y se marchó por la ventana.

No tardó demasiado y pasó por mí. Me cuide de que Charlie no me viera subir con él para que evitar una escena desagradable. Al entrar al auto me saludó con una sonrisa y un beso.

-Buen día señorita Swan ¿cómo durmió?-.

-Buen día señor Cullen, estoy más que bien y dormí como nunca ¿y usted?- pregunte divertida.

-¿Me creería si le digo que sentí que esta noche un ángel durmió entre mis brazos?-.

-¡Oh Edward!-.

-Te amo-.

-Yo te amo a ti-.

Y nos fuimos rumbo al instituto.

.

.

.

.

La clase de literatura comenzó y yo suspire sabiendo que la profesora Jane llegaría de mala gana conmigo además de un extra trabajo para mí.

-Buen día clase ¿cómo están? Por favor abran sus libros en la página 245 y lean para hacerme un ensayo. Señorita Swan ¿puede venir un minuto por favor?-.

-Claro-.

Me levanté y me dirigí a su escritorio nerviosamente.

-¿Qué ocurre profesora?-.

-Acaba de llegar el resultado del concurso a nivel estatal y usted representará el país en el siguiente concurso. Felicidades, su esfuerzo a valido la pena-.

-¡QUÉ!-.

-No se sorprenda, es muy buena en su trabajo y ese ensayo que me ha entregado me conmovió- contestó honesta- ¿alguien le ayuda?-.

-Sí-.

-Bueno pues después de su triunfo es necesario que llamé a su tutor porque nos vamos a España a concursar-.

-¿Es una broma?-.

-¿Acaso me estoy riendo?-.

-En lo absoluto-.

-¿Entonces me iré con…?-.

-Sí, su acompañante, usted y yo iremos a viajar. Pero debo ver bien lo del acompañante-.

Mi mente se nubló y las manos me temblaron de solo imaginarme a Edward conmigo viajando a través del mundo.

Al terminar las clases, me quedé esperando a Edward y la profesora volvió a hablarme.

-Señorita Swan… Tengo las noticias del concurso-.

-Dígame-.

-Bien- dijo enojada- al parecer solo pueden ir el tutor y el concursante. Tres son muchas personas-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Solo pueden ir su tutor y usted…-.

-Pero…-.

-Hablaremos después de todo- dijo con indiferencia decepcionada porque ella no iría y se marchó echando humos por la cabeza.

A los pocos minutos Edward salió de su clase y me miró.

-¿Qué ocurre preciosa?-.

No le contesté y pero lo mire a los ojos.

-Edward…-.

-Dime-.

-Nos vamos a España-.

* * *

Hola a todas, espero que les haya gustado y les tengo una noticia muy importante. Como sabrán yo estoy encargada de escribir el fic de rated M llamado _**CON SED DE AMOR**_ y este, pero he decidido a aventurarme a tratar de publicar un libro por lo que tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar el excesivo trabajo que ya tengo pero siempre estaré pendiente de ustedes y no los dejaré :)

Cambiando de tema, les invito a que dejen su **review y den favorite/follow **si les ha gustado. Gracias por el apoyo.

Nos leemos pronto :)!


	21. Besos en la obscuridad

_"De nadie seré, solo de ti. Hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas, y mi corazón deje de latir"_

**_Pablo Neruda._**

* * *

**_POV Edward_**

Eran las 7:00 am y nos preparábamos para salir a España e ir al concurso de literatura que Bella había ganado. Me miró sonriente mientras me tomaba de la mano, sabía que era una locura lo que le había propuesto y que detestaba haberle mentido a su padre para que la dejara ir pero era más que necesario. De nuestra marcha hacía aquel país solo estaban enterados obviamente los del instituto, mi familia a quienes les había pedido discreción y los padres de Bella. Solo que ellos no sabían de mi existencia en los planes.

-¿Estás lista?- pregunte sonriente.

-Mmm si-.

-No te veo muy convencida amor-.

-Es que…- dijo dudosa.

-Dímelo-.

-No me siento bien haberle mentido a mis padres-.

-Lo sé, no debí haberlo propuesto- y baje la cabeza.

Me tomó de la cara y me sonrió.

-No digas eso, presiento que este viaje será inolvidable ¿sabes por qué? Porque estás conmigo…-.

-Eres maravillosa-.

-Tú lo eres amor. Además nos lo debemos-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Sí, sabes que no hemos podido estar libremente por la ciudad por mi padre, no quiere que estemos juntos y ya tenemos tiempo saliendo-.

-Odio escondernos, sabes que gritaría al mundo que estoy a tu lado-.

-No me importa pasar mi vida contigo en nuestra habitación- espetó sonriente.

-A mí tampoco pero ¿no te gustaría pasar las tardes en algún parque? No sé, caminar, comer un helado-.

-¿Cómo la última vez que me untaste de helado de galleta?- preguntó divertida.

-¡Ja! Tú comenzaste- inquirí.

-No me culpes, me gusta hacerte sonreír-.

Sonreí.

-¿Ves?-.

-¿Qué?- pregunté riendo.

-Me enamoras más, ven- y me haló de la mano para pegar su frente con la mía mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Te amo- dijo segura de sus palabras.

Y la tomé de la cintura apretándola contra mi cuerpo, mis labios se rozaron con los suyos. Cálidos, bellos, dulces y totalmente deseables. Aprisione mi boca con la suya y sus besos con timidez cobraron fuerza repentinamente mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello para no darme libertad. ¡Al diablo con mi albedrio! Yo era suyo, suyo nada más.

La tomé de la cara con una mano y con la otra la mantuve cerca de su cintura… No pude más que dejarme llevar por los adictivos besos de mi bella musa. El amor me tomó preso y pedí acceso a su boca para dejar pasar mi lengua. Gustosa me dio paso aunque con cortedad y continúo sin separarse de mí depositando su entera confianza en aquella caricia necesitada. La amaba más que a mi vida misma de eso no tenía la menor duda, la amaba con todo mí ser.

Su sabor más profundo y dulce, hermoso y adictivo, podía vivir la eternidad en su boca y moriría gustoso ahí.

Suspiré y me separé un poco para dejarnos respirar.

-Vaya- dijo tocándose la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté asustado.

-No nada, es solo que me maree-.

-¿Por qué te mareaste? ¿Te sientas mal?- dije acercándome rápidamente a ella.

-No, no te preocupes. Fue solo… El beso- y se mordió los labios.

Me sonreí ¿le había gustado tanto como a mí?

-¿Qué ocurre con él?- pregunte animoso.

Y ella se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada unos segundos para volver a mirarme.

-Me gustó demasiado-.

-Eres encantadora Bella-.

-Tú eres encantador- y me volvió a besar.

El mismo universo me haló hasta el centro de la tierra y de la nada me eleve hasta las nubes para poder irme al paraíso. Ella entre mis brazos, en aquel aeropuerto en dónde emprenderíamos una grandiosa aventura juntos… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado besarla? ¿Cómo imaginar que sus besos me enloquecieran de amor a tal grado y manera?

No podía estar sin ella… Muerto antes de dejarla, muerto antes de estar lejos del amor de mi vida.

-¿A qué hora sale el avión a Madrid?-.

-Mmm- dije viendo mi reloj- creo que en media hora más. Solo falta que digan nuestro vuelo-.

-¡Que grandioso! Me emociona demasiado ir a España-.

-A mí también. Tal vez podamos perdernos unos ratos- y la besé coquetamente.

-¿Perdernos? ¿Qué planeas Cullen?- preguntó sonriendo.

-No sé… Quizás podamos ir a Cataluña, Andalucía, Salamanca… No lo sé-.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de España?-.

-Bueno, en las múltiples lunas de miel de mis padres a Europa; nos trajeron fotos y regalos de allá. Me quedaba con una nana y Alice, solo que nunca nos prestaba atención y me encargaba de cuidarla. Así nos hicimos muy unidos y yo me hice muy protector con ella-.

-Eso lo explica todo- comento sonriendo.

-¡Ja! ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque eres muy protector, inclusive conmigo. Ya le preguntaré algún día a tu hermana como eres-.

-Bueno ella será un poco exagerada-.

-No lo creo- espeto riendo.

-**Pasajeros con destino a Madrid, favor de esperar en la sala 156-**

-¿Lista?- pregunte tomando su mano mientras la miraba.

Me miró tímidamente y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

.

.

.

.

Varias horas después arribamos al aeropuerto de Madrid en donde delegados de la sede española nos recogerían.

-¡Bienvenidos a Madrid! ¿Vuestros nombres por favor?-.

-Gracias amm Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan-.

-Swan y Cullen, permítame-.

Busco en una lista de varias hojas y con el ceño fruncido releyó en el directorio.

-A ¡Swan y Cullen!- dijo sonriendo- pasen por favor al automóvil. Os llevaremos al hotel en unos momentos más-.

-Gracias- dijimos en unísono y nos metimos.

Viajamos en un espacioso auto en dónde nos llevó a un enorme hotel. La entrada decía en letras cursivas y plateadas "_Posada" _y finas entradas del mismo color.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Bella- es tan…-.

-Increíble ¿verdad?- complete.

-Sí y las personas son tan amables-.

-No espero la hora por comenzar el recorrido- espete entusiasmado.

-Edward…-.

-Ya sé, ya sé… Mi papel es de tutor no de guía turístico pero no todo el tiempos será trabajo ¿verdad?-.

-Bueno… No pero ya veremos qué pasa-.

-Ok, ok pero si no te dejas… Te raptaré- y le guiñe un ojo.

Bajamos el auto presurosamente y nos registramos en el hotel para poder dispensar de nuestras habitaciones mientras el organizador nos guiaba.

-Por ahora debéis descansaros esta noche. Mañana pasaré para recogeros y llevaros al museo para la comida de bienvenida y de nuevo ¡Bienvenidos a España!- y se retiró dejándonos solos.

-Bueno- dijo mi pequeña suspirando- parece que esta es mi habitación y la tuya está al otro lado-.

-Sí- dije con decepción- así parece. Aunque…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No nada, iré a instalarme y vuelvo ¿ok?-.

-Sí-.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé con ternura para después dejarla.

Camine silenciosamente mientras me disponía a buscar la tarjeta para entrar a la habitación y suspiraba audible. Ya la estaba extrañando.

Pensé detenidamente lo que haría en el lugar además de ayudar a Bella con lo del concurso, pensé en las maneras de poder decirle cuanto la amaba a cada segundo y seguir a su lado por el mayor tiempo posible.

Desempaque mis cosas y acto seguido saque mi celular para llamar a Alice y avisarle que habíamos llegado sanos y salvos a España aunque la diferencia de 7 horas no ayudaba demasiado.

_-¿Hola?-_ preguntó su pequeña voz apresurada.

-¿Estás dormida?- pregunte sonriente.

-_Emmm no estoy por salir-._

-Discúlpame, estoy un poco desubicado con el cambio de hora-.

-_No te preocupes pero dime ¿cómo estás?-._

-Bien, un poco cansado pero emocionado-.

-_¿Ella está contigo?-._

-No, claro que no. Dormiremos en habitaciones diferentes y por respeto claro que no invadiré su intimidad-.

-_¿Invadir su intimidad? ¿Entonces dónde te quedas las noches que te vas?-._

-Con Bella por supuesto…-.

-_Apuesto a que te quedas en su habitación y dudo que ella te quiera lejos de ahí-._

-Espera ¿tú cómo sabes eso?-.

-_Soy buena averiguando cosas-._

-Eres una entrometida pequeño duende, no me gusta que me espíes-.

-_No te espió, te cubro la espalda hermano ¡Soy un ninja!-._

-Gracias hermosa, solo hay algo que quisiera pedirte-.

-_Claro, dime-._

-Quisiera que averiguaras que ocurre con _jefe Swan, _el padre de Bella. Él no está enterado del viaje, bueno si pero no sabe que yo acompañe a su hija ¿entiendes?-.

-_¡Que increíble! Es como una fuga romántica…-._

-No es una fuga, vinimos a un concurso y yo vine a ayudar a mi pequeña-.

-_¡Hey! No todo es trabajo, así que debes disfrutar de la hermosa ciudad, escápate de los deberes un rato y llévala a conocer un poco, tú sabes de eso-._

-Sí, aunque no la notó muy convencida ¿crees que quiera?-.

-_Sí, solo no la llenes de museos e historia aburrida por favor hermano-._

_-_A ti te aburre… A ella le gusta-.

-_¡Vaya! Alguien semejante a ti, debo conocerla pronto-._

_-_Ya te dije que sí pero por ahora ocúpate de tus asuntos, solo quería decirte que estoy bien ¿ok?-.

-_Sí, debo estar bella y radiante para Jasper…-._

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-_Ammm nada-._

_-_No me mientas Marie Cullen-.

-_¡Aggg! No me llames así, lo odio-._

_-_Entonces dime que pasa contigo y ese pelele-.

-_Ammm bueno…-._

-Si no me dirás, te juro que le llamo a mi valiente "amigo" para cancelar y en cuanto vuelva ajusto cuentas con él-.

-_¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Está bien! Bueno, me invito a salir para darme la bienvenida después de mi llegada y bueno ya sabes que me gusta Edward-._

-No me gusta que me digas esas cosas ¿Cuándo comenzaste a crecer? Pero respeto tus gustos y tus decisiones aunque me incomoden la verdad, pero prefiero que seas honesta conmigo que enterarme por otras personas-.

-_Eres el mejor hermanito, te quiero. Bueno… Hablamos más tarde ¿Te parece?-._

-De acuerdo, hasta luego Alice-.

-_Adiós-._

Colgué la llamada y termine de acomodar las cosas en mi habitación. Salí de ahí para poder darme una ducha tranquilamente y poder ir por Bella y salir a comer en el restaurant del hotel. A los minutos salí y me vestí bastante casual para recoger a mi novia. Mi _novia _me emocionaba esa palabra. Camine hacía su puerta y nadie me contestó.

-¿Bella?- insistí pero de nuevo el silencio.

Entre sin pensarlo dos veces y mi alma volvió al cuerpo cuando la vi recostada en la cama abrazando las almohadas. Se veía completamente hermosa con su cabello húmedo y peinado. La habitación olía a su perfume hermoso y cerré la puerta para embriagarme de su esencia ¿acaso era posible amarla más? Sí, sí lo era, porque en ese preciso momento yo hubiese entregado mi vida por poder conservarla en esa habitación solo para contemplarla mientras descansaba.

Me acerqué lentamente y pase sus mechones mojados tras sus orejas y le besé la frente, ella se removió un poco por el contacto. Me aleje un poco mientras mi estómago rugía silenciosamente.

Llamé servicio a la habitación y pedí la cena en el cuarto de Bella, eran las 9:30 pm y después del viaje no habíamos probado ni un bocado. A la media hora la empleada llegó y me dio los alimentos.

-¡Provecho señor!-.

-Gracias- contesté sonriente y ella se retiró.

Camine con la bandeja y tomé suavemente los hombros de mi musa para despertarla.

-Mi amor, despiértate. Debes comer un poco-.

-Mmmm dile a Charlie que hoy no hay escuela…- contestó adormilada.

-Mi amor, despiértate. Tu padre está en Forks, nosotros en España ¿lo recuerdas?-.

Se sonrió sin abrir los ojos y extendió los brazos para recibir un abrazo mío.

-Ven…-.

-¿A dónde mi vida?- pregunte feliz.

-A darme un abrazo…-.

-Tienes que comer primero antes de recibir mimos-.

Y abrió los ojos de golpe mientras ahogaba una risa juguetona y su ceño se volvió duro y se sentó en la cama.

-Eres malvado Cullen…-.

-Solo trato de alimentarte-.

-Ahora no quiero nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

-Hagamos un trato, te mimo mientras comes ¿ok?-.

Sonrió felizmente y me besó con ternura, su felicidad lo valía todo.

-Eres el mejor-.

-¿Ahora lo soy? Hace unos segundos era malvado ¿no?-.

-Sabes que juego- dijo buscando los cubiertos- ahora muero de hambre-.

-Entonces a comer y después a descansar- dije tomando un tenedor.

-Me parece excelente-.

Y comenzamos a comer. Minutos después entre mimos, besos y abrazos, llamamos al servicio y recogió los platos, vasos y cubiertos. Y nos quedamos sentados en la cama para esperar que el sueño nos abatiera.

-¿Dormiremos ya?- pregunto recargada en mi pecho,

-Es lo más sensato-.

-Pero…-.

-Pero ¿qué?-.

-Te… ¿Quedarás conmigo?-.

-Bella... ¿Por qué quieres que me quede contigo?-.

-Porque te extraño- dijo bajando la mirada.

La tomé de la barbilla y la tomé para que me mirara a los ojos. Ella era tan hermosa al sonrojarse.

-Yo también te extraño a decir verdad, te necesito siempre-.

-¿En verdad?-.

-¿Te parece que te estoy mintiendo?-.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Solo me gusta que me lo digas… Eres la historia perfecta de amor- comento cerrando los ojos y acunándose en mí regazo.

La giré para mirarla a la cara y ella se sonrió y no pude más que besarla con amor y desesperación.

-Bella… No quiero ser solo una _historia, _quiero que sea _nuestra historia _¿entiendes? Escríbela conmigo mi amor, por favor…-.

-Lo haré- prometió.

Y la volví a besar.

Después de unos minutos recordé en silencio que le había escrito algo antes de partir a Madrid y que quería entregarle para que lo leyera… Como a ella le gustaba.

-Estaba pensando en algo-.

-Dime- contestó adormilada.

-Escribí algo para ti-.

-¿En serio?- pregunto girándose sobre mí mientras termine por acostarme y ella se posó sobre mi pecho.

-Sí, de hecho aquí la tengo conmigo- dije mostrándole el papel.

-Esta vez, quiero algo diferente-.

-¿Qué quieres amor?-.

-Quiero que me la leas- espetó animada y sonriente.

-Amor… No sé si…-.

-Anda, hazlo-.

-Es que…-.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- suplico con los ojos chocolate.

-¿Qué haré contigo?-.

Y se sonrió al saber que había accedido. Se acomodó mejor entre mis brazos y encendí la lamparita de noche para abrir la hoja y disponerme a leer. Aclaré mi voz mientras ella se acomodaba mejor sobre mí.

* * *

_Mi amada musa:_

_"La vida no se vive por cada respiración que das, si no por cada momento que te quita la respiración" Trillado pero cierto, no sé en qué punto de mi vida me sentí capaz de continuar sin tenerte ¿Recuerdas las risas tontas? ¿El todo por el nada? El creer amar sin ser correspondido pero morir hasta los huesos por otro ser maravillosos como solo tú lo eres. Me siento completo cuando te tengo y cuando te toqué por vez primera supe que había vivido con las manos vacías toda mi existencia. Aquella primera vez que se cruzó por mi camino la chica de ojos color chocolate, quién me sonrió preocupada e hizo que mi corazón latiera y se detuviera al mismo tiempo._

_Me importa poco si la gente piensa que estoy mal al poder decir que la vida puede llegar a girar entornó a una persona, me importa poco si me llaman inmaduro ilusionado si es que puedo llamarte con orgullo amor de mi vida. Eres especial, el más grandioso ser humano que pudo haber nacido sobre la tierra y aún sigo sin entender cómo te llegaste a enamorar de mí ¿Por qué yo? Habiendo chicos mejores o inteligentes ¿por qué? ¿Acaso era una broma cruel del destino? ¿Los ángeles pueden bajar del cielo para enamorarse?_

_Tantas preguntas que giran en tu persona, tantos secretos guardados en tu corazón, en tus ojos ¿acaso soy uno de ellos? ¿Les has gritado al mundo que me amas? ¿Acaso soy yo tu mundo? Siento la necesidad de leerte la mente, siento la necesidad de vivir entre tus brazos, junto a ti y tu cálido y hermoso corazón, siento la necesidad de perderme en tu mirada y no regresar jamás a mi casa porque tú eres mi hogar. Siento la necesidad de revelarme contra al mundo solo por decirte que te amo con locura y que jamás dejaré de hacerlo. No me basta una sola vida para tenerte a mi lado, no me basta 60 o 70 años de felicidad contigo ¡quiero más! Quiero todo y aún más que todo…_

_Te quiero a ti…_

_Al anochecer cuando la primera estrella nos salude, al amanecer cuando el sol nos despierte, en el ocaso cuando tus ojos brillen enamorados por las nubes y por toda la vida para hacerte feliz… ¿Puedes darme todo eso? Porque te necesito, porque te amo. A cambio te daré todo, todo… Lo juro._

_Si me aceptas te entrego mi vida, mi juventud, mi libertad, mis sueños profundos, las ganas de despertar, aquel pensamiento lejano, mis ganas de crecer, el atardecer, las flores, la primavera, mis años vividos y los que no, las tristezas del ayer, las alegrías del mañana, mis pensamientos románticos, mi alma, mi hoy, mi ayer, mi mañana. Te regalo mi ser, mis sonrisas y lágrimas, las pequeñas cosas que me definen, mis ganas de amar, la luna, las estrellas, mi vejez, la promesa de una amor eterno, constante y enloquecedor._

_Mi amor, yo te regalo mi corazón en una caja de cristal. Tómalo, tíralo al vació si es lo que prefieres, destrúyelo, amalo, célalo, mímalo, ignóralo, haz un altar si es lo que quieres pero no olvides que será tuyo por siempre._

_No te puedo dejar de querer, siento que estoy llegando a un punto en el que mis pies simplemente me permitan acercarme a ti para llegar a volar cuando te tengo a mi lado… Y nuestros besos… Aquel primer beso de amor, aquel infinito momento donde jamás moriremos, donde quedará en nuestra memorias y se mantendrá contante hasta el ocaso de nuestras vidas o ¿es posible amar después de morir? ¡No lo dudes ángel de mi vida! Te amaré más allá de lo que alguna vez alguien pudo amar… Soy un loco enamorado, enamorado hasta los huesos. Te llevo conmigo en cada fibra de mi piel, tu esencia está oculta en mis suspiros, los besos depositados en mis labios y el inmenso amor en mi corazón._

_Quiéreme te lo suplico… El mundo puede hundirse y acabarse pero seguiré luchando por los dos si tu sostienes mis manos ¿las sostendrás? ¿Las sostendrás amor de mi vida? Pídeme lo que desees… Te prometo que lo tendrás, pídeme entregarte lo que soy que gustoso lo haré eso no lo dudes._

_Te daré lo que seré y lo que no tengo con tal de verte feliz… Te daré poesía si eso te enamora, música si eso te alegra y el mundo entero si eso te mantiene a mi lado._

_Quiero compartirte algo mi gran amor… Algo que escribí y que gracias a ti salió de mi inspiración… Anoche el desvelo y las estrellas me sorprendieron enamorado mientras pensaba en ti, este poeta como tú me llamas entre dulces palabras y sonrisas; se volvió a enamorar de ti…_

_La luna se mantiene celosa de tu candor, eres el amor encarnado en una mujer, un grandiosa mujer que me ha robado los sentidos y la existencia. Pero ¿Cómo puedo llamar existencia a aquello que vivía antes conocerte? Es una blasfemia el solo decirlo porque, mi amor estuvo contigo inclusive antes de haberme visto en tus bellos ojos._

_¿Me amarás al amanecer? ¿Despertaré llorando si esto es un cruel sueño? Sabes que no me rendiría, sabes que no. _

_De no conocerte; te buscaría, de no existir te inventaría y sería un loco enamorado de un sueño, un letargo hermoso. Dormiría para siempre solo para tenerte a mí. Dime que eres real como mis latidos, como los latidos de este corazón desbocado que se muere de amor por ti. Dime que amas y si no es así, al menos miénteme, no te reprocharé nada, te juro que no será así, te juro que esperaría una eternidad por ti para que correspondieras mi amor._

_Eso y más._

_Pero si me amas como yo a ti, entrégate y de la mano piérdete conmigo. Vayamos a un lugar donde no exista nada más que tú y yo. Un lugar dónde pueda alimentarte de besos, bañarte de caricias, curarte con sonrisas, vestirte con mi piel y dormir entre mis brazos. Amarte hasta el anochecer y amanecer dónde la palabra "nosotros" tenga otro valor y significado._

_Hacer el amor con una mirada porque no necesito tocarte para hacerlo, sentirte en cada espacio de mi alma y ser capaz de enamorarte día con día para que jamás te vayas de mí._

_¿Aceptas? ¿Quieres amarme? Dime que sí y me harás el más feliz de los seres, dime que sí y déjame besarte con ternura y necesidad que los demás nos verán con desdén por la suerte que tengo al tenerte pero tú… Tú mi gran amor me enseñaras a ser feliz y dichoso, contigo nada más._

_¡Que me importa sí los demás se enteran que te amo más que a mi vida y me toman como un loco!_

_Solo me importa que lo sepas tú._

_Si en tu rostro he dibujado una sonrisa, todas mis palabras han valido la pena porque en cada una de ellas he puesto un pedazo de mí._

_Te amo y siempre te amaré, _

_En la distancia y cercanía, en la muerte y en la vida, en la locura y cordura siempre tuyo seré. Siempre._

_Con infinito amor._

_Tu poeta._

* * *

Y ahí entre mis brazos, su corazón latió tranquilamente mientras profundizábamos nuestro amor con un beso, entre te amos y caricias tiernas, entre miradas dulces y suspiros… Hicimos el amor no cuerpo a cuerpo, no con intimidad no con morbo ni mucho menos como un hombre lo haría con una mujer… Hicimos el amor con cada palabra, con cada sonrisa, con cada minuto que me daba su calor y yo el mío, hicimos el amor sin presiones ni roces… Hicimos el amor en nuestros corazones, con besos en la obscuridad.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste, estaré actualizando lo más pronto que me sea posible.

Dejen sus comentarios y sonrían :)!


	22. X Sempre vita mia ti amo

_"Puede haber amor sin celos, pero no sin temores. "_

_**Miguel de Cervantes**_

* * *

**_POV Bella_**

Cuando desperté me sentí más que animada. Edward se encontraba recostado a mi lado con los brazos a mi cintura y profundamente dormido. Me retorcí un poco sin la más mínima intención de despertarlo aunque mi cuerpo se encontraba levemente entumecido por el calor de su cuerpo, acaricie su cabello lentamente para acurrucarlo y así poder permitirle que descansara un poco más ¿Había algo más perfecto que él? ¡Imposible! La sola idea era una terrible blasfemia y sonreí para mí misma al darme cuenta de que era la mujer más afortunada de todo el universo.

Faltaba menos de un mes para graduarnos lo que conllevaba también a entrar a la universidad y cumplir 18 años… Me iría de casa, lejos de mis padres y mi única amiga Angie… Estudiaría una licenciatura… Posiblemente literatura y Edward quizás medicina o música, pasarían los días volando y después lo meses lo que al final me llevaría a un futuro inesperado donde seguramente me veía con Edward del brazo en un pavoroso vestido de seda blanco con adornos brillantes y una longevidad infinita. Pero antes viviría muchas cosas, tales como contarle la verdad a mis padres y decirles de mi relación con el chico de ojos color de miel, conocernos más y vivir poco a poco el infinito amor que nos profesábamos. Teníamos una vida por delante en definitivo.

Mi ángel se removió sonriente entre las sábanas, algo en esa habitación le parecía cómodo. Sonreí para mis adentros al pensar que quizás la fuente de su felicidad era yo y me arriesgue en no equivocarme. Miré pereza el reloj del pequeño buró y aún era tan temprano que no valía la pena ni siquiera estar despierto a esas horas de la mañana y decidí dormir de nuevo.

_Camine por el prado en dónde el agua del río sonaba ruidosa golpeteando la orilla. Las flores se removían perezosas con el cálido viento y el sol agonizaba en el horizonte. Ahí su masculina figura me aguardaba de espalda con la mano en los bolsillos y el cabello despeinado. Camine con prisa hasta él en donde mis manos se entrelazaron a su abdomen y coloque mi mejilla a mitad de su espalda. Su perfume me golpeo deliberadamente a tal manera que tuve la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y absorberlo con todos los sentidos…_

_Madera, flores de primavera, sol, lluvia, viento fresco, fruta dulce, miel… Nada se comparaba con su maravillosa esencia en dónde la más pequeña parte de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraban vida._

_Acarició mis manos sobre las suyas en dónde la calidez de su roce me hizo sonreír sin dudarlo._

_-Edward, te amo-._

_Se giró para mirarme mientras con la punta de sus dedos acarició mi mejilla derecha._

_-Te amo musa de mi corazón-._

_Sonreí y le di mi mano, pero al tenderla se fue alejando._

_-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté pero no respondió solo se limitaba a mirarme con una sonrisa._

_Corrí para tratar de alcanzarlo pero no pude._

_-¡Edward!-._

_Y la velocidad de su cuerpo se elevó de manera que me aturdió y en eso preciso instante mi alma, mi cuerpo, mis manos se sintieron vacías._

Desperté jadeando asustada a lo que mi poeta se sobresaltó desconcertado limpiando las lágrimas cálidas que corrían por mis mejillas.

-Bella, Bella ¿qué tienes amor?- preguntó asustado.

No pude responderle. Mis ojos se concentraron en el vació en dónde veía un punto sin retorno que me obligaba a llorar descontroladamente por el terrible sentimiento agónico que envolvía mi corazón. Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y lo que supe sin duda que me tranquilizaría: abrazarlo. Ahí en ese refugió hermoso me sentía feliz y tranquila a pesar de la tristeza.

Me quedé abrazándolo sin decir nada y tal como lo supuse todo marcharía mejor después de su contacto.

-Lo siento- dije al cabo de unos minutos.

-No tienes por qué hermosa, aquí estoy para ti- expresó sonriente- pero tienes que decirme qué pasó, por qué llorabas así mientras dormías-.

Intuitivamente cerré los ojos, trague saliva y pase deliberadamente mis palmas por mi cabello. No quería que me viera de tal forma… Esa Bella fuerte no era eterna y no tentaría mi voluntad para echarme a llorar de nuevo.

-Fue una pesadilla- contesté.

Me miró con una ceja alzada, al menos esa parte era verdad y totalmente creíble.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-.

_Te perdía y no sé por qué._

-No es nada-.

-Dime amor- pidió suplicante.

Me mordí el labio. Odiaba mentirle pero más me odiaba el solo pensar perderlo… No lo quería no recordar.

-No es nada- espeté limpiándome las lágrimas y frunció el labio entendiéndome que no le diría nada y por ende no me obligaría.

-Está bien- comentó sin mucho ánimo y suspiro.

Me volví a recostar dándole la espalda y cerré los ojos para tranquilizar mi corazón. Sus tibios brazos envolvieron mi cintura con mi espalda pegada a su pecho lo que provoco que me tranquilizara a tal punto que pensé que quedarme en ese lugar sería lo más hermoso sobre la tierra.

-Bella…- dijo después de un rato de hacer leves caricias sobre mi piel.

-¿sí?-.

-Estaba pensando en algo-.

-Dime amor, te escucho- y me giré para quedar con la cara frente a él si salir de su cálido abrazo.

Se quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida en los dibujos imaginarios que trazaba sobre mi dermis. Trate de sonreír para sacarlo de ese trance tan incómodo para mí y le di un casto beso en los labios que lo desubicó un segundo de sus pensamientos para profundizar la caricia necesitada. Al terminar con la respiración agitada sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

-Bella…- dijo suspirando- sabes que mañana cumplo 18 y pronto viene la universidad. Siento que hay algo que no hemos discutido…-.

-Sí sé que mañana cumples 18 y lo de la universidad nos tiene un tanto desconcertados ¡tanto movimiento enloquecedor!-.

Y así era. Prácticamente los días anteriores que no trabajamos en las tutorías de mi proyecto literario nos la pasábamos buscando las mismas solicitudes universitarias o más cercanas el uno del otro pero jamás discutimos el tema ni por error.

-Bueno hay algo que quiero hablarte…-.

-¿Tu cumpleaños? Podemos ir a una bonita cafetería a desayunar y comprar algunos dulces mientras paseamos por…-.

-No es el día de mañana el que quiero discutir- comentó interrumpiéndome.

-¿Entonces?- pregunté con miedo.

-Bella, tenemos que discutir sobre nuestro futuro…-.

-Edward…-.

-Ya no hay que darle más vueltas al asunto, quizás cuando volvamos a la ciudad las respuestas de algunas universidades ya estén en el correo y tendremos que decidir a dónde iremos-.

-Pero ¿entiendes que quizás haya que separarnos?-.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente por la última palabra y noté como la mirada de Edward se cristalizaba por la certera deducción… Aún ni siquiera estaba segura de dónde o cómo haríamos para vernos ni de qué manera lograríamos sobrepasar la distancia en el peor de los casos.

-No digas eso, aunque tienes razón pero no quiero ni pensarlo- dijo apretándome a su pecho.

-Lo sé pero…-.

-Ahora solo me importas tú Bella y no quiero que la distancia ni nada nos separe ¿entiendes eso? Aunque odio hablarlo, tengo miedo de perderte mi amor. No quiero que te sientas…-.

Y calló con un nudo en la garganta. Entonces lo supuse, las piezas del rompecabezas que me imponía me aterraban porque el mismo pánico que sentía formaba parte de mi vivir y el conteo de los días para tomar aquella decisión de nuestras vidas solo lograba asfixiarme de manera sínica y perturbadora.

-Tienes miedo de que me sienta sola ¿verdad?-.

Asintió sin subir la mirada y me atreví sin dudarlo a preguntar.

-¿A qué más tienes miedo?-.

-A todo-.

Acaricie su mejilla como niño pequeño mientras cerraba los ojos y supe que el poeta con armadura de titanio se derrumbaba con solo pensar en ello.

-Edward, si crees que te voy a dejar estás equivocado…- argumenté.

Negó sin hablar y sin mirarme. Sus labios temblaron por las palabras atoradas en su garganta para recargar levemente su peso sobre mí, pero lejos de incomodarme agradecí la tibieza de su cuerpo.

-No es eso Bella ¿no entiendes lo que trato de decirte? Hoy te sientes segura, hoy mi vida. Mañana quizás despiertes llorando sin nadie que te abrace y consuele como lo he hecho yo. Te sentirás sola, triste y nadie podrá animarte, tengo miedo de faltarte y que alguien te mime cuando estés mal o disfrute tus sonrisas, tengo temor a que alguien más robe tus sueños en mi ausencia aunque yo esté contigo como novio, miedo a que ya no me necesites y busques a quien necesitar… No quiero que me dejes de amar solo porque no puedo verte…-.

Sus palabras eran de dolor pero no dejo salir ningún atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos. Quise abrazarlo pero no me lo permitió porque aunque era un hombre fuerte sabía que mi caricia lo haría romper en llanto y terminaríamos la conversación fatal. Yo no quería lastimarlo en lo más mínimo porque su amor era lo único que me sostenía por dentro. Afuera el mundo se encontraba vendido pero Edward mantenía mi lado bueno en la superficie, era divino y el mejor de todos pero también tenía miedo yo. Miedo a perderlo por alguien más ¿acaso no lo veía? Sus ojos mostraban la mayor belleza que jamás se hubiese visto, la perfecta miel producida en primavera ahora opacada por tristeza y melancolía.

-Edward… Tengo miedo- dije sin dudarlo.

-¿De qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Tú crees que eres el único que teme pero ¡mírame a mí! Soy nada a comparación de lo que tú puedas llegar a ser porque cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti ¡cualquiera! ¿Qué pasa si yo te hago falta a ti?-.

Sus ojos me miraron con recelo como si fuese una blasfemia lo que mis labios habían proclamado ¿Pero qué sentido tenía proseguir buscando algo como lo más lógico del mundo? Él era perfecto para todas y quizás con temor imaginé que algún día lo descubriría por sí solo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Si yo te amo! ¿Sobrestimas mi cariño? Es una tontería porque eso es imposible- se acercó a mí para tomarme fuerte entre sus brazos sin dejar de ser delicado- mírame a los ojos y siento mi calor, dime que sientes cuando me ves y estás entre mis brazos… Siénteme vibrar de amor, de cariño por ti… Bella te amo ¿por qué no lo ves?-.

-Bésame- pedí sin dudarlo- bésame como nunca-.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin dudarlo atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo en un vaivén tímido. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura con una fuerza masculina que me hizo marearme pero no me detuve. Sus labios se movían de arriba abajo por los míos mientras yo halaba de su cabello de manera insistente. Ignore la razón pero mis piernas se engancharon a su cadera de manera extraña lo que provoco que nuestras respiraciones se agitaran descontroladamente pero no me importó. Ahí su boca pidió acceso a la mía donde nuestras lenguas jugaron desesperadamente.

Conté mis respiraciones para poder sincronizar el tiempo y el espacio en dónde me encontraba pero sus caricias me lo impedían de manera asfixiantemente placentera.

-Bella- dijo entre besos- te amo mi amor, te amo-.

Escuche su voz agitada e intensifique el beso de manera intensa y él me correspondió.

Caímos de bruces en la cama suavemente sin despegarnos, ahí con sus dos brazos los paso por mi espalda para matar cualquier distancia entre los dos y su boca recorrió mi frente, mejillas y cuello haciéndome retorcer es un extraño y necesitado placer de su cercanía.

-Edward te amo- logré decir al fin y mis manos temblorosas comenzaron a tocarle el vientre.

Escuche un leve rugido de su pecho que armonizó la soledad de la habitación y provocó que coquetamente besará mi cuello mientras cerraba los ojos al calor de su lengua por mi piel.

Tomé su cabello con delicada fuerza y comencé a desabotonarle la camisa sin pensarlo mientras con la punta de mis dedos delineaba cad perfecta curva de su vientre.

-Bella…- dijo jadeando.

-¿Sí?-.

-Detente, detente por favor…-.

Y sin pensarlo me detuve en seco y noté que su camisa llevaba la mayor parte de los botones abiertos.

-Lo siento- comenté acomodándome el cabello detrás de los oídos.

Se sonrió maravillado por mi acciones y acomodó su ropa a una velocidad normal para después sentarse al borde de la cama.

-Estuvimos a punto de…-.

-Sí- interrumpió apenado.

Me mordí el labio en silencio esperando a ver su reacción pero se limitó a ver al otro extremo de la cama y de la habitación. No sabía que pensaba, no sabía que pasaba por su mente en ese momento y me resigne a pensar lo peor: él estaba arrepentido. Pero no le entendía porque de alguna forma me había seguido el paso en todo momento lo que hubiese entendido a la perfección que le gustaba lo que hacía, que le fascinaba pero hasta ese momento solo me demostraba que se sentía incómodo y no pude evitar llorar.

Trate de hacerlo lo más bajo que podía para que no me escuchara pero sabía que era imposible, él era músico y su oído estaba más que desarrollado para poder escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-¡Bella que tienes!- dijo asustado.

No contesté nada y decidí colocar mi frente sobre mis rodillas para que no me viera pero como acto de reflejó me acunó entre sus brazos como bebé para poder consolarme.

-No... Es… nada…-.

-No me digas eso, tienes que decirme que te pasa-.

Lo miré con los ojos rojos por el llanto y me limpie las lágrimas.

-Tú no quieres estar conmigo-.

Y me miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza muchas veces sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Centré mi vista en su rostro y me mordí la boca, se veía derrotado.

-Bella ¿acaso tienes una idea de lo que siento por ti?-.

Baje la mirada, después de todo me había equivocado. Me bajo de sus brazos y me colocó sobre el lecho para después pararse y caminar de un lado a otro tocándose la barbilla.

-_Eres una tonta, una tonta-_ pensé para mí sola.

-Es increíble- comento después de un rato de silencio- que no te des cuenta lo mucho que te amo y te quiero-.

Se arrodillo frente a mí y tomó manos delicadamente para después mirarme a los ojos sin miedos ni penas.

-Eres lo más hermoso que me ha ocurrido en toda la vida. Sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo he esperado por ti y pensé que te había dañado de alguna manera y me detuve pero no porque no quisiera estar contigo, es ¡porque te amo! No quiero que pienses que te busco por una sola noche. ¡Agradecido estaré cuando pases no solo una si no miles a mi lado! Te amo más que a mí mismo y siempre será así. Me encantas Bella pero me detengo porque te amo y porque no quiero que te arrepientas de estar conmigo-.

Sonreí fascinada por sus palabras ¿había hombre más romántico que él?

-Edward… Perdóname por favor pero pensé que…-.

-Que no quería estar contigo…-.

Asentí solamente mientras el soltaba una sonoro suspiro.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Bella?-.

Lo miré alzando una ceja ¿a qué se refería?

-No te entiendo-.

Sonrió por mi pregunta y sus dedos delinearon la forma de mis muñecas a la perfección en dónde por un buen rato los movió sin un patrón de forma.

Lo miré desde donde me encontraba tratando de leerle los gestos pero sin pensarlo me miró atento a los ojos.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar conmigo?-.

Se mordió la boca en acto de reflejo mientras sus manos se quedaron estáticas sobre las mías y sentí su miedo. Su pregunta no tenía sentido ¿a dónde quería llegar con él? ¡Hasta el fin del mundo si pudiese! Pero no lo comprendía porque me amaba tanto que temía como yo y supe que contestarle.

-Edward… Es maravilloso poder confesarte todo lo que tengo aquí- comente señalando mi corazón- ¿sabes por qué? Porque te amo de verdad, porque siento contigo tengo completa y llena mi vida y si tú no estás conmigo yo me muero. Me importa poco el mundo si tú no estás en él y sé que lo del gran paso hacia la universidad es algo complicado pero ¿y si nos amamos más en la lejanía? ¿Podrás esperarme?-.

-Claro que si-.

-¿Entonces a qué le temes?-.

Bajo la mirada y no pude evitar tomar su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos.

-Sigue tus sueños-.

-Tú eres mi sueño Bella-.

Sonreí complacida pero trate de darle a entender a lo que me refería en realidad porque él también era mi sueño pero no hablaba de ello si no ¿qué quería para sí mismo?

-Me refiero a qué deseas estudiar…-.

Sonrió como si le dijese algo que ya sabía y su boca mostró una adorable puchero que me detuvo el corazón.

-Me decidí por estudiar medicina-.

-¿Doctor?- pregunté sonriente.

-Sí, como mi padre solo que deseo ser médico cirujano- contestó orgulloso.

-¡Eso es maravilloso mi amor!- comenté abrazándolo fuertemente sin soltarlo lo que provoco una llamativa sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

-¿Te parece?-.

-Sí, es muy lindo que quieras estudiarlo Edward-.

-Sí creo que eso es lo mejor que puedo tener para mí ya que prácticamente soy una paramédico y quisiera tener mi título de Doctor-.

-Te amo eres maravilloso-.

-Yo te amo a ti-.

Y baje la mirada pensativa. Mi novio estudiando medicina, Me sentía orgullosa por él pero ¿qué pasaba conmigo? Estudiar lo mismo no era una opción. Tan malditamente cobarde como yo sola no existía, horrorizada por el olor a sangre y medicina saldría despavorida el primer semestre de la carrera y quedaría como una tonta por no tener vocación. Pero también estaba la literatura y la música ¿por qué no dedicarme a ella? Me agradaban más que todas las cosas a las que podría tener opción y agradecida con la vida no tenían nada que ver con humanidades.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi novio preocupado.

-Sí, lo siento es que estaba pensando cosas…-.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-.

-Como ¿qué estudiaré yo?-.

-Y ¿qué haz decidido?-.

Me mordí los labios y jugué nerviosamente con mis dedos queriendo ocultar mis ojos detrás de mis mechones ya que sentía vergüenza al tenerle miedo a ciertas cosas de la medicina.

-Dime, no tengas pena- comentó casi leyéndome la mente.

-Es que…-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Sabes que estaría genial estudiar medicina pero soy una cobarde así que… Creo que estudiaré literatura o música-.

Me tomó de la cintura y me alzó por el aire mientras sus tibios labios estampaban un beso sobre los míos.

-¡Eso es maravilloso Bella!- espetó bajándome al suelo dejándome con un leve mareo.

-¿De verdad?-.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Escribes maravilloso y la más grande prueba es que estás aquí ¡Tienes el don!-.

-Edward estoy aquí gracias a ti- dije apenada.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo con franqueza- yo solo te guie, tú hiciste lo demás y sobre todo lo más importante. No te subestimes porque tienes un ímpetu que sobrepasa barreras… te amo eres maravillosa-.

-Ven aquí- le pedí y besé sus gruesos labios con dulce lentitud en donde mi corazón latió enloquecido aspirando cada respiración suya y endulzando cada centímetro de mí ser.

-Confió en ti-.

Me separé de él sin comprender sus palabras ¿a qué venía a todo esto?

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Confió en tu amor, en ti Bella. Confió en que no te faltará nada y en que esperaras a que vuelva contigo. Si es que no logramos estar cerca, sabes que te buscaría por mar y tierra hasta encontrarte ¡tú solo tú eres el amor de mi vida! No me importa nada ni nadie porque tú eres mi mañana-.

-¿Es en serio?-.

-Por completo mi amor-.

-Te amo, no importa a donde vayas o me vaya yo… Siempre pensaré en ti y te amaré en la distancia, siempre-.

-Lo eres todo Bella- y me tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarme con mucho amor- pero debes saber que hoy es el principio de tu vida profesional. Esta noche los impactarás a todos con lo que escribes y sé que ganaras, lo sé. Lo tienes todo por delante si es que todo lo quieres porque conmigo todo lo tienes-.

-Gracias por apoyarme Edward-.

-Haría todo por ti, pero ahora debemos bajar a comer algo ¿te parece?-.

-Sí, debemos de comer algo antes de comenzar a estudiar- comenté acomodándome la ropa y pasando mis manos por mi cabello- ¿me esperas un momento? Iré a darme una rápida ducha antes de salir-.

-Está bien- comento sonriente- yo iré a asearme de igual modo ¿nos vemos en una hora?-.

-Que sea en media hora-comenté con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Así será- respondió mientras me plantaba un beso en los labios y salía de la habitación.

Camine decidida a buscar algo cómodo y calientito ya que en España la temperatura descendía con gran frecuencia. Me encamine hacía el baño donde tome una rápida ducha y termine optando por un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas afelpadas, un grueso sweater y el cabello suelto que graciosamente se me enrulaba a causa del frío además de mis ya conocidas y muy evidentes mejillas rosadas.

Salí en dirección a la puerta en dónde antes tomé un pequeño bolso donde mantenía mis más importantes pertenencias pero inclusive antes de salir de la habitación Edward se encontraba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa perfecta en los labios. Vestía de igual manera invernal con unos pantalones de mezclilla, chamarra negra y botas. Sus perfectos y blancos dientes relucían en su angelical gesto.

-Hola- saludó divertido.

-Hola- contesté divertida- llegaste puntual-.

-Sabes cómo soy mi amor-.

-Siempre llegando en el momento adecuado-.

-Siempre _mi musa-._

Me tomó de la mano y me besó delicadamente para partir escaleras abajo y buscar un restaurant en donde comer. Todo era perfecto junto a Edward, todo sin excepción solo había algo que no cuadraba en la imagen bella en que nos envolvíamos y esa era la mirada asfixiante de las demás mujeres sobre mi poeta ¿acaso podían ser más descaradas?

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó inocentemente.

Movía mis ojos incontroladamente mirando a las demás mujeres que se atrevían a comérselo con la mirada ocasionando que las manos las tuviera inquietas en un vaivén sin rumbo entre las suyas. Con el ceño fruncido me aferre a su costado para que de alguna manera todas supieran que estaba conmigo y que era mío solo mío. Me sentía como una perfecta idiota celosa pero todo por él valía la pena, me quedaría a su lado por siempre y nada ni nadie me arrancaría de su lado, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Bella?-.

Me detuve secamente mientras veía como una rubia se paraba junto al _lobby _mojándose los labios de manera provocadora.

Salí del trance maldito en el que me encontraba pero ¿qué podía hacer? Mi chico de color ojos de miel era el adonis perfecto, un ángel de belleza doloroso e inexplicable obsesión tanto física como sentimental, tan perfecto que dolía.

Me tomó de la barbilla para enfocar mi atención hacia sus hermosos ojos y suavemente me acunó entre sus brazos para darme ternura en esa caricia.

-¿Por fin me contestaran?-.

-Lo siento- contesté cerrando los ojos para centrarme- hay cosas a las que aún no me acostumbro-.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-.

-Las mujeres te miran como si fueras el mejor premio de feria y eso me molesta ¿es raro?- pregunté enarcando una ceja.

Me tomó de la cintura seguro de sus acciones y se sonrió para acariciar su mejilla con la mía.

-¿Sabes que eres encantadora cuando estas celosa?-.

-¿Te estás bufando de mí Edward Cullen?-.

Al salir del hotel caminamos hacía un auto, donde el chofer nos sonrió amablemente. El hombre era de aproximadamente 50 años con un bigote grande y encanecido y un muy formal traje.

-Buen día ¿hacía donde los llevo?- preguntó divertido.

-Sorpréndanos- contestó Edward lo que me extraño demasiado ya que aquella comunicación era muy íntima y de alta informalidad ¿acaso se conocían?

Me sonrió al notar mi ceño fruncido, no era comprensible ¿qué significaba?

Sin pensarlo habíamos llegado ya a un pintoresco restaurant llamado "Zalacaín".

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté con la boca abierta por tan bonito lugar.

-Es una sorpresa-.

-¿Les agrada señor Cullen?- preguntó el chofer con gesto sonriente.

Lo miré con una pequeña pizca de picardía y sus ojos me confirmaron todo. Por supuesto que ellos dos se conocían ¿hacia cuánto? Lo desconocía por completo pero ese plan de sorprenderme le había resultado a la perfección.

-¿Tú planeaste todo esto?-.

-Quería que tuvieras un lindo recuerdo de España conmigo, despejarte antes de entrar de lleno a la materia pero te negabas así que tuve que planear todo esto para ti-.

-Es perfecto-.

-No como tú-.

Me tomó de la mano y enseguida nos acomodamos en una mesa para dos en donde el mismo capitán nos atendió de manera muy cortesa y educada.

-Buena tarde os ofrezco el menú-.

-Gracias- dijimos en unísono y se retiró.

-¿Les ofrezco algo del bar?-.

-No gracias estamos bien- contestó mi novio.

-En cuanto decidan que ordenar no duden en llamarme-.

-Gracias- contestamos y el hombre se retiró.

Miré la carta que tenía enfrente mientras me mordía los labios por los euros que se gastarían en toda esa comida. Edward ni siquiera miraba el menú, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en mi rostro por las innumerables caras y gestos que hacía cada vez que bajaba la vista en la lista de deliciosos platillos que releía con deliberada lentitud.

Miré por encima del papel y noté como una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro divertido por mis expresiones.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté al fin dejando el menú sobre la mesa.

Empujo levemente la silla hacia atrás y sin ninguna contemplación se acercó a mi lado para tomar mi barbilla.

-¿Te molesta algo a ti? Siento que hay algo en lo que lees que no te agrada en lo más mínimo-.

-¿No es mucho dinero lo que gastarás?-.

Negó con la cabeza y alzó un dedo para llamar al camarero.

-¿Hablaba usted?-.

-Claro- contestó Edward- quisiera ordenar para mí un cocido madrileño y para la señorita una Paella valenciana con mariscos-.

-¿Algo de tomar?-.

-Quisiera una botella de vino tinto-.

Miré a Edward en signo de desaprobación, el alcohol no formaba parte de mi dieta por lo que me era difícil de asimilar y notó mi disgusto a lo que me sonrió coquetamente.

-Mejor traiga dos _Tequila sunset_- pidió mi poeta sonriendo.

-Enseguida señor-.

En cuanto el hombre se retiró me mordí los labios ¿qué planeaba Edward en realidad?

-¿Vino tinto?-.

-Solo era broma corazón-.

-No me lo parece- respondí seriamente.

-Sabes que no te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras mi amor-.

-Lo sé pero me desubicaron tus palabras al completo, es raro para mí verte beber. Cambiando un poco de tema ¿qué haremos al volver?-.

-Estaba pensando en escribir un rato y después ayudarte a corregir ¿qué piensas?-.

-Estupendo-.

Al cabo de unos minutos el camarero había llegado con nuestros alimentos mientras mi estómago rugía violentamente.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó acomodando los platillos.

-No, gracias-.

-Buen provecho- se limitó a decir mientras nos servían las bebidas.

Comencé a probar un bocado y aquel festín me hizo comer de manera casi troglodita sin respetar modales ni gustos. Edward me miraba divertido aunque parecía bebé de 2 años tomando por vez primera la cuchara pero mi hambre hablo más por mí que por otra cosa.

-¿Cómo está la comida?- pregunto después de comer un bocado.

Me atragantaba con cada porción pero no me importaba y solo alcé mi pulgar izquierdo a manera de aprobación ¡diablos estaba riquísimo! Parecía que no había comido en 3 días y como si no hubiese un mañana. Después de unos bocados más, la rapidez de mis movimientos disminuyó a velocidad normal en donde pude notar que prácticamente ya había terminado y mi chico solo llevaba la mitad.

Me limpie la boca con una servilleta y tome la bebida para evitar atragantarme más de lo que ya estaba mientras aquella angelical sonrisa no desaparecía.

-Creo que teníamos mucha hambre-.

Asentí solamente mientras metía otro bocado en mi boca.

-Lo siento, tengo hambre-.

-No te preocupes pero ¿sabes? Ahora entiendo muchas cosas-.

Enarqué una ceja ¿a qué se refería?

-¿Qué cosas?-.

Bebió de su copa muy elegantemente y casi mi desmayo por el beso que le había dado al vidrio.

-No te gusta que tenga detalles contigo como invitarte a cenar o darte regalos y notó que más que eso es que te da pena que me dé cuenta que comes como un bebé dinosaurio-.

Casi tiro la copa y los cubiertos tintinearon en la vajilla ruidosamente mientras ahogaba una sonora carcajada. ¿Un bebé? Lo había considerado por mi forma de comer pero ¿un bebé dinosaurio? ¿Así me veía él al comer? Y aunque así hubiese sido no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, tenía la suficiente confianza como para mostrar mis más inusuales fachas aunque no fuesen diarias, tenía que conocerme y yo a él. Me miró divertido, su sonrisa relampagueo fugazmente mientras notaba que acariciaba mi mano y eso le puso seriedad al momento.

Deslice mi mirada en nuestra caricia y movió su silla muy cerca de la mía para besarme dulcemente en los labios y al sentir su calidez halé levemente de su nuca para profundizar el hermoso beso.

-Te amo-.

-Yo te amo a ti ¿quieres postre?-.

Asentí aplaudiendo silenciosamente, parecía niña pequeña en feria de juegos. Edward alzó el dedo y mandó a llamar al camarero quién acudió a nosotros rápidamente.

-¿Desea algo?-.

-Así es ¿podría traernos helado de galleta?-.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto el hombrecillo con la mirada seria.

-Sí, helado con sabor a galleta Oreo-.

-Emmm verificaré enseguida su postre señor- comentó el hombre y se retiró.

Mi poeta reía de manera silenciosa e infantilmente, se veía adorable.

-No tenías porqué pedirlo amor- comenté tomándole la mano.

-Es nuestro postre favorito _como la primera vez _¿recuerdas?-.

Sonreí ante tal momento en mi memoria… _La primera vez _que nos vimos jamás saldría de mi memoria.

-Sí- y me acerqué para darle un beso pero el hombre que nos atendía carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención.

-Aquí está su helado ¿algo más?-.

-No gracias-.

Nos dejó solos y comenzamos a comerlo lentamente o al menos eso yo hacía ya que el seudónimo de "bebé dinosaurio" no quería que se nombrara en esa mesa.

Cuando terminamos, mi chico de ojos de color de miel pago la cena y nos partimos hacia el hotel. Dentro del auto me acomodé en su regazo y entrelazamos nuestras manos.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?-.

-Trabajar y trabajar-.

-¿No es muy aburrido?-.

-¿Te aburre trabajar conmigo?-.

-En lo absoluto pero ¿no quisieras salir a pasear a algún lugar o algo así?-.

Sus preguntas me mantenían intrigada ¿qué estaba planeando?

-Emmm ¿qué tienes en mente Cullen?-.

-Nada mi amor, solo son preguntas blancas, nada de trucos-.

-No me lo parece-.

Se carcajeo al tiempo de terminar la frase y yo no pude evitar seguirlo y al cabo de unos minutos ya habíamos llegado al hotel en donde nos hospedábamos. El chofer abrió la puerta elegantemente mientras Edward salía y tomaba mi mano como todo un caballero.

-Gracias caballero-.

-De nada hermosa dama- contestó besando mi mano cual príncipe azul en cuento de hadas y entramos de la mano hacia el _lobby_.

Caminamos en silencio entre fugaces sonrisas y miradas cómplices donde el coordinador del evento nos esperaba impaciente y bastante cabreado.

-¡Os he buscado por todas partes! Bueno, habéis llegado ya y eso es lo que importa. Tomad sus entradas para la cena de bienvenida y vestís de etiqueta ¿está bien?-.

-Ok- contestamos en unísono y el hombre asintió solamente mientras corría tras una mujer de enormes tacones.

-¡Patricia! ¿Dónde estabas mujer? Necesito las listas de participantes-.

Nos comenzamos a reír por la vena azul que le saltaba de la frente al pobre hombre que correteaba como loco a medio mundo. Sin prestar mucha atención caminamos a nuestras habitaciones y entramos.

-¿A qué hora es la cena?- pregunté sentándome en la cama.

Abrió la invitación y leyó lentamente.

-Es a las 7:00 pm en el salón del hotel y como el coordinador lo dijo debemos ir de etiqueta-.

-Mmmm ¿vestido y tacones? Debe ser una broma- comenté un poco intimidada.

Me miró como si fuese una broma lo que había dicho algo quizás imposible para sus oídos.

-Te debes de ver muy bonita así, siempre lo eres pero un poco diferente no hace daño a nadie-.

-Edward no soy una chica de tacones y faldas-.

-Mmm creo que te hace falta ayuda "profesional"- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué planeas exactamente?-.

_-¡Hola Bella! Ay ¡que emocionada estoy! Wow eres tan bonita, mi hermano sí que es un suertudo. Amo el color de tu cabello ¿te haces algún tratamiento? ¡Pero que hermoso tono de piel! ¿Te humectas con leche?-._

La pequeña hermana de Edward parloteaba sin parar por medio del video chat en donde no podía mantenerse quieta ni un segundo desde que habíamos conectado la conversación. Me sentía un tanto intimidada pues aquella pequeña chica irradiaba tanta alegría que me intimidaba un poco.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?- le pregunte a Edward casi como un susurro para que su hermana no nos escuchara y solo asintió para ver fijamente a la cámara.

-Tranquilízate Alice no asustes a mi niña ¿ok? Tú solo oriéntala en todo lo que sea posible ¿de acuerdo?-.

_-Ok, ok pero ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?-. _

Mi chico suspiró ruidosamente con una sonrisa y me besó la frente para después apuntar directamente hacia la cámara.

-Pórtate bien pequeño monstruo- y se dirigió a la salida mientras Alice reí graciosamente.

Cuando nos quedamos solas comencé a mover nerviosa las manos en señal de incomodidad ¿cómo tendría que hablarle? Me sentía avergonzada de cierta manera ya que estaba más que perdida en el tema de "ser femenina".

-_Oye ¿estás bien?-._

-Sí, lo siento es que no sé nada-.

_-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites aunque fuese mejor si yo estuviera allá-._

-Sí- contesté insegura.

-_Bueno, no perdamos tiempo ¿tienes los vestidos?-._

-¿Disculpa?-.

-_Sí los vestidos entre los que vas a escoger para llevar hoy Bella-._

-No tengo vestidos- contesté apenada.

-_¿Qué?-._

-Pensé que Edward te había dicho que no soy mucho de usar vestidos, solo una vez he usado y básicamente por obligación-.

-_Soy una chica maravillosa y con un toque de hada madrina… ¿Puedes ir a tu cama y traer un paquete que hay sobre ella?-._

No entendía a lo que se refería pero ciegamente obedecí sin pensarlo. Me paré con un poco de duda al principio y llegué hasta donde estaba el lecho. En él se encontraban tres bolsas enormes y 3 medianas de color café pero ella había hablado de un solo paquete ¿por qué había más de 3? Sin saber lo que hacia las tome todas y me fui frente al ordenador en donde la mujercita me esperaba impaciente. Me senté y mostré las bolsas para corroborar si no me había equivocado.

-¿Estás?-.

-_Exactamente-._

-Pero dijiste que era un paquete- exclamé alzando una ceja.

-_Vale, era un paquete de bolsas-._

-Aaa vaya no sabía ese tipo de definiciones-.

-_Bueno no importa ahora; de las 3 bolsas grandes quiero que saques los vestidos que hay y los coloques enfrente de tu pecho como modelo de pasarela ¿ok?-._

-Ok- contesté dudosa.

Abrí las bolsas y saque el primero de color negro de una sola manga con caída recta y unos pocos tablones y pedrería abundante. El segundo vestido de color rojo era un poco menos llamativo, con ambas mangas pero menos corta falda que el anterior y por último uno de color azul marino muy elegante y de bordados lindos sin duda el que me había fascinado.

-_¿Cuál te gusta más?-._

Me quedé con el vestido entre las manos acariciando la suave tela. Era la prenda más bonita que había visto en mi vida… Casi como los vestidos que usaba mi madre en fiestas y se veía preciosa.

-_Apuesto lo que sea que has escogido ese porque te recuerda a algo bonito-._

Salí de mis pensamientos turbios y sonreí tontamente casi dándole la razón.

-No es solo cosas que pensaba…-.

-_Vale ahora dúchate rápido que te tengo una sorpresa al salir ¿de acuerdo?-._

-Gracias Alice, está bien no tardo nada-.

Me metí corriendo a la regadera brincando en un pie por el agua fría que me caía por la espalda y ahí enjuague mi cuerpo a velocidad neutrita. Salí envuelta en una bata y volví frente al monitor para seguir recibiendo indicaciones de la pequeña chica.

-Ya estoy aquí-.

-_Eso fue rápido, bien. Ahora recibirás a una chica llamada Gabriela. La he llamado para que te ayude, no te preocupes ella y yo somos amigas así que tenle confianza porque estudiamos juntas en Inglaterra. Te ayudará con el maquillaje y el peinado-._

La miré horrorizada pues era demasiado lo que estaba haciendo por mí, desde la ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y peinado… Me sentía hostigada por tanta atención de su parte pero no me permitía ser descortés con la chica.

-Alice es demasiado ¿no lo crees? Bien podría ir en un pantalón rasgado y converse-.

-_Ni pensarlo, ya todo está listo. Además hazlo por Edward, me pidió este favor porque no quería que te sintieras mal de alguna forma. Solo dale ese gusto-._

-Pero…-.

-_¿Lo amas?-._

-Con toda mi alma-.

-_Entonces hazlo-._

-Me suena a chantaje- comenté con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-_Nos estamos entendiendo- _contestó burlonamente y no pude evitar enarcar los ojos esperando a que la maquillista llegara de una vez por todas.

No me hice esperar demasiado porque la mujer llegó enseguida plantándome un beso en cada mejilla como si nos conociéramos de años lo que me hizo sentir demasiada extraña.

-Hola cariño soy Gabriela- se introdujo mientras colocaba una maleta sobre la cama- y soy amiga de Alice- acto seguido tomo mi mano para saludarme fuerte y con mucha seguridad.

Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas ¿habría sido Alice la verdadera autora de este acto o Edward estaba de por medio?

-Hola soy Bella- dije tratando de sonreírle a la mujer.

Gabriela era de complexión delgada pero con cuerpo curveado, su cabello era largo y oscuro que contrastaba con su blanca piel, sus ojos eran de color café claro pero no como los de Edward si no un poco más ocre. Vestía como una modelo profesional de altos tacones y ropa fina. Me sentí diminuta a su lado.

-Bien preciosa, siéntate en esta silla que sacaré los materiales para comenzar pero antes ¿está Alice aquí?-.

-No ella está por vídeo llamada-.

-Oh entiendo ¿podría hablar con ella?-.

-Por supuesto- respondí y camine hacia el ordenador donde la pequeña mujercita de nariz respingada aguardaba impaciente.

-_¡Gabriela!-._

-Alice ¿cómo estás? Pensé que estabas en Madrid-.

-_No, es mi hermano y yo solo te llame para que ayudes a mi cuñada- _contestó risueña a lo que yo ruborice por el título asignado.

-¿Cuñada?- preguntó incrédula- pensé que Edward no tenía _novia_-.

-_Aa bueno ya ves que si tiene y bueno la ayuda es para ella ¿podrías?-._

-Claro Ali por ti, lo que sea-.

-_Bien, las dejo para que trabajen. Gabriela sé qué harás lo mejor en ella-._

-Despreocúpate cariño y confía en mí-.

Alice asintió solamente mientras me sonreía y alzaba sus pulgares en forma de aprobación y a manera de "suerte" para después abandonar el vídeo llamado.

-Vamos, acompáñame que tenemos que comenzar. Nos queda solamente 35 minutos-.

El tono amargo de la mujer me asustó demasiado al punto de desconfiar en ella, mis sentidos se agudizaron solamente en busca de cualquier indicio de peligro junto a la maquillista.

Comenzó a cepillarme el cabello con lentitud y menos de 10 minutos ya llevaba parte de mi cabello recogido pero no sabía de qué manera ya que no había ningún espejo enfrente de mí. Halaba mechones de un lado para otro mientras yo movía las piernas perezosamente pero por dentro me encontraba nerviosa.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a los Cullen?-.

-Emmm llevo un par de meses con Edward pero aún no he conocido del todo a su familia-.

-¡Oh! Entiendo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Bueno es que… Mejor calló-.

Su silencio me mantenía rea de mis impulsos ¿por qué me preguntaba sobre la familia de mi novio? Si bien lo había comprendido ella era amiga de Alice y por ende los conocía mucho antes que yo pero ¿habría sido mucho más que solo amiga? Moví levemente la cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos tontos mientras mordía mis labios con deliberada fuerza. ¿Qué si me sentía celosa? Por supuesto que lo estaba porque aún sin conocerla ya no me agradaba tanto como debió hacerlo desde el principio porque ella había traspasado una barrera que mi persona no había siquiera rosado dejando de lado el hecho de que Alice quería ser mi amiga y me estaba ayudando corazón… Inclusive hasta había entrado a su casa, rodeando su figura… Me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí- contesté de inmediato.

-Te ves distraída-.

-Es solo el concurso al que voy- dije escudándome detrás de mis palabras.

-No te preocupes, estás en el equipo de Edward Cullen y no habrá quien te detenga, él es muy bueno en muchas cosas-.

Alcé la mirada con odio ¿qué sabía ella acerca de mi poeta? Trate de tranquilizar mis nervios y relaje mis músculos pensando en mi chico color ojos de miel.

_-Bella mi amor, tú eres todo para mí. Eres la única a la que he amado y ala que siempre amaré-._

-Y ¿qué me cuentas del bombón de Edward?-.

Me giré de nuevo para que entendiera que su peculiar forma de hablar me estaba destruyendo la poca cordura que me quedaba y baje mis hombros con cadencia mientras respiraba cerrando los ojos.

-Nada en particular-.

_¡Qué él es mío desgraciada ofrecida!_

-Es bastante serio ¿verdad?- comentó girándome de la silla para ponerme un perfumado fijador.

-Lo normal- contesté cubriendo los ojos.

Camino hacia la gran maleta en donde saco un pequeño estuche en dónde; por alguna extraña razón había un millar de pinturas y toda clase de tipo de maquillaje. Me quedé sorprendida por todo lo que aquella mujer poseía, claro que si era amiga de Alice le apasionaba la moda, maquillaje y todo aquello femenino que usaba.

-¿De qué color será tu vestido?- preguntó sacando más pequeños frascos.

-Azul- contesté sin dejar de mirarla.

Desfundó varias brochas, pinceles y cajitas donde las colocó sobre la mesa de centro y tragué saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Lista?-.

Asentí solamente y comenzó a ponerme una base para después esparcirla por toda mi cara.

-Debes tener cuidado-.

Abrí los ojos de golpe ¿a qué se refería esa mujer?

-¿Con qué?-.

-Con el chico de ojos bonitos-.

-No comprendo- dije tratando hacer a un lado aquel raro interés en Edward.

-Él engatusa a las más ingenuas, las enamora y hace que caigan a sus pies-.

-él no es así- dije de inmediato.

-Querida- dijo aplicando el maquillaje- deberías poner más atención a tu alrededor. Él no el ángel hermoso que todos creen. Mírame a mí quien hasta la fecha sigo tras él y ni siquiera me mira después de lo que pasó entre los dos-.

-¿De lo que pasó?-.

Se detuvo y colocó la brocha sobre mis pómulos en donde actuó como toda una profesional mientras parloteaba toda la porquería que decía.

-Vamos ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿14? Sabes a lo que me refiero con exactitud-.

Me paré molesta de mi lugar. Su insolencia me molestaba a tal punto de querer arrastrarla por el cabello y mostrarle que debía respeta.

-Deja de decir eso ¡no es verdad!- grité echando humo por los oídos.

-¡Oye tranquilízate! Solo quiero ayudarte solamente- contestó separándose de mí.

-Ya está, ya no importa si haz terminado o no el maquillaje. Retírate- ordene furiosa.

La mujer me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara y tomó todos los materiales para meterlos en la enorme maleta. Se giró para verme de nuevo con arrogancia y sacó la madejilla de la maleta mientras movía sus largas piernas en cada paso.

-Hazme caso cariño, ese hombre solo es un jugador. Tú solo complementas su diversión-.

-Retírate- ordené apuntando la puerta con el dedo índice derecho.

-Suerte- finalizo lanzando un beso sínico con la palma de la mano mientras yo estrujaba la tela de la bata que vestía con odio.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como taladros enormes que me partían en dos. No debía ser verdad, no podría ser verdad.

Las lágrimas se me resbalaron por las mejillas de manera estúpida tanto que opte por desmaquillarme. Camine hacia el espejo y noté que la muy idiota me había pintado cual payaso y el peinado parecía como tipo medieval al estilo de María Antonieta.

-Idiota- dije por lo bajo mientras me desmaquillaba con fuerza.

Camine por la habitación con desesperación y opte por escuchar mi "yo" interno que básicamente se resumía a los consejos de mi adorada madre.

En menos de 10 minutos ya me estaba poniendo los zapatos tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que me recorrían por las palabras de Gabriela.

La puerta sonó con un elegante golpe en lo que supuse que era Edward. Me coloqué los zapatos y un poco de perfume para después alisar mi vestido con la palma de las manos.

Al verlo entrar casi me va el aire, vestía un elegante smoking sin corbata ni moño. El color del traje hacía que su piel luciera aún más y su cabello alborotado mostraba un lado sensual y misterioso que atraía a cualquiera.

Me miró receloso en cada movimiento que hacía por lo que no pude evitar morderme los labios en cada paso que mataba la distancia entre los dos. Se sonrió de manera coqueta mientras sus manos se colocaban por detrás de su espalda en donde al llegar a mi presencia su boca se colocó a la altura de mi oído izquierdo para susurrarme.

-Te ves encantadora esta noche, la luna estará opacada-.

A pesar de los malos momentos que me habían hecho pasara por culpa de la mujer atrevida que hacía memoria de Edward no pude evitar sonreírme por sus palabras pero eso desapareció tan pronto como vino.

-Gracias- contesté sin mucho ánimo- estás verdaderamente hipnotizador-.

-Quería agradarle a tus bellos ojos-.

Baje la mirada y suspiré audible.

-¿Te pasa algo?-.

Levanté la vista en un ademán misterioso. No podía ocultarle mis sentimientos, no a él. Me leía los gestos al derecho y al revés y entre los dos no había ningún secreto.

-Edward…-.

-¿Sí?- pregunto tomándome de a cintura.

Aquella caricia no me ayudaba en lo absoluto, quise besarlo y sentirlo. Quedarme entre sus brazos y bailar sobre las nubes si era posible pero debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que la llama de la duda me consumiera por dentro.

Opté por separarme un poco y de nuevo las palabras de la mujer me martillaban el cerebro.

_"Querida deberías poner más atención a tu alrededor. Él no el ángel hermoso que todos creen. Mírame a mí quien hasta la fecha sigo tras él y ni siquiera me mira después de lo que pasó entre los dos" _

Cerré los ojos a manera de reflejo y coloque mis manos sobre mi cara.

-¡Bella!- gritó asustado- ¿qué tienes mí amor?-.

No le respondí. Me quedé en silencio mientras los demonios de un pasado quizás inexistente me traspasaban el cuerpo una y otra vez.

-¿Quién es Gabriela?- pregunté con una valentía espontanea.

Sus ojos se hicieron grandes ¿por sorpresa? No pude evitar mirarlo con recelo y aquel hombre me miró mordiéndose los labios.

-No sé de qué hablas-.

-No mientas ¿juegas con todas Edward?-.

-¡No!-.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa?- contesté al borde de la histeria.

-Bella y solo te he amado a ti, lo juro-.

-Entonces ¿por qué hay fantasmas como esa mujer? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere de mí o de ti?-.

Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me apretó junto a su pecho de manera acogedora mientras mis brazos eran las barreras entre los dos a lo que su fuerza me sobrepaso.

-Solo te amo a ti Bella, solo a ti- dijo con mucha insistencia una y otra vez.

Pero no tenía ni la más mínima razón de seguir con esa actitud. Lo que había pasado antes de mí no me debía importar en lo más mínimo. La cuestión era la distancia. Yo tenía miedo.

Miedo de perderlo ahora que se avecinaban los kilómetros entre los dos. Las mujeres lo buscaban aún después de tanto tiempo y ¿quién no lo haría? Cualquier maniática despechada iría en su busca con tal de verlo otra vez ¿pero qué hacía él para gustarle? Malditas dudas.

-Edward…-.

Me miró con ternura y me tomó de la mano para salir de la habitación casi a rastras.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté asustada.

-Confía en mí-.

-Pero para esa dirección no es la recepción… Edward… ¿A dónde vamos?-.

Salimos del hotel, algunas personas entraban apenas de nuestra edad y nos miraban de manera misteriosa. Sentí las miradas penetrantes de cada uno de los presentes por lo que ni el frío de la noche me caló.

Me soltó por fin cuando estuvimos fuera del lugar y caminó con rumbo a la obscuridad en donde me abrace a mí misma a fin de no hacer notar mi miedo. Enseguida Edward apareció en un _Mercedes._

-Sube-.

-No- espeté enojada.

-Hazme caso Bella, sube al auto-.

Lo obedecí de inmediato ¿qué caso tenía contradecirlo? Tomé la parte larga del vestido mientras abría caballerosamente la puerta y me permitía entrar. Estuve a punto de abrir y correr pero él intuyo mis planes.

-Si pretendes huir iré de tras tuyo aunque tenga que cargarte-.

Suspiré resignada y me cruce de brazos.

El camino fue silencioso, no supe cuánto tiempo en realidad estuvimos en el auto. Hubiese sido más placentero de no haber ido en silencio, me conformaba solamente con estar con él y notar que me miraba de vez en cuando aunque con el ceño preocupado.

Nos detuvimos más tarde enfrente de un gran puente. Me quedé sorprendida por lo bonito que era y entreabrí los labios por tan maravillosa creación. Él salió para abrirme la puerta para darme la mano y yo la tomé con mucha delicadeza sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

Me llevó hacía una parte alta del lugar en donde los barandales estaban cubiertos de candados, miles de ellos. Noté como se devolvía hacia el auto para volver con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Alcé una ceja y con expectación espere que me mostrara las manos.

-Son para ti- dijo mostrándome un enorme ramo de rosas a lo que no pude evitar sorprenderme por aquel bello detalle.

-Edward son hermosas- comenté oliéndolas muy despacio.

-No como tú- me respondió acariciándome la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos- pero hay algo que debo comentarte-.

Lo miré expectante, claro que merecía una explicación por todo lo ocurrido con la mujer que había estado conmigo hacia algunas horas.

-Gabriela es amiga de Alice. Ella está maniática aunque como caballero no me puedo permitir hablar mal por ser una mujer. Desde que me conoció siempre estuvo detrás de mí. Se metía a mi habitación cuando organizaba _"pijamadas" _con mi hermana y armó un berrinche teatral cuando le dije de manera brusca que no quería nada con ella. Ella no lo aceptó a tal grado de desnudarse y colocarse por mi habitación para ofrecerme "todo"… Lo sé fue horrible para mí ¿cómo poder evitarlo o predecir algo así? Le comente que no la quería más cerca de mí y que se desapareciera antes de que le contara a sus padres la clase de mujer que era y en despecho aludió que habíamos tenido una "aventura romántica" que solo es sus más enfermas fantasías pudo crear-.

Lo miré mordiéndome los labios y por alguna razón en el infinito universo, le creí.

-Lo siento-.

Se acercó para tomarme entre sus brazos y me besó con desesperación. Sus manos se transportaron a mi cintura y después a mis caderas en donde un cálido recorrido me sorprendió en cada parte de mi ser. Un leve jadeo salió de mis labios lo que ocasionó que Edward apretara sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Me crees? ¿Sientes cuánto te amo?-.

-Lo siento mi amor- contesté aferrándome de las solapas de sus saco.

-Ninguna mujer me interesó hasta que te conocí. En mi camino me encontré con muchas mujeres pero ninguna tan preciosa como tú… Sólo tú enamoraste mi corazón solitario, solo tú-.

Y me volvió a besar de la misma manera y comprendí que también necesitaba de sus bellas caricias por lo que penetramos ese beso con mucha más pasión al punto de que al separarnos nuestras respiraciones se agitaron violentamente. Acaricio mi mejilla con ternura y yo le sonreí.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunté abrazada a su cuerpo.

-Es el puente _Milvio- _contestó con mucha seguridad mientras me tomaba de la mano al caminar- cuenta la historia que si una pareja colocan un candado aquí y tiran la llave al río se quedaran juntos para siempre-.

Me enseño un candado con una llave y no pude evitar sonreír. Pero mi sonrisa se acrecentó en cuanto noté que nuestros nombres estaban grabados en aquel candado en forma de corazón y una llave que le hacia juego con él.

-Edward es perfecto…-.

-Tú haces que todo esto es perfecto Bella- me dijo cerca del oído en dónde segundos después me señalo una pared con un mensaje en italiano.

* * *

_"X Sempre vita mia ti amo"_

* * *

Lloré de la alegría y lo besé fugazmente para después abrir el candado y caminar hacia una de las barreras del río.

-Bella, espera- dijo para detenerme.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Estás segura de lo qué haces?-.

-¿Tú acaso estás dudando?-.

Negó con la cabeza mientras me tomaba de las manos y se sonreía dulcemente.

-Después de cerrar ese candado no podrás irte de mi lado, te lo advierto-.

El sonoro clic del seguro sonó para después escucharse la caída de la llave en el agua del río. Nos miramos en uno al otro sin perdernos de vista. Edward corrió a mi lado con los brazos abiertos para cargarme y besarme mientras me mecía en el aire.

-Te amo Bella, te amo de verdad mi amor ¿estarás conmigo?- preguntó cerca de mis labios.

-Por sempre vita mia-.

* * *

Hola hola a todos aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, sé que tarde demasiado pero todo fue por culpa de la escuela :( espero les guste y dejen su comentario bello abajo :)


End file.
